Everything In-Between!
by Epccjl
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of Brittana & Faberry within my universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything In-between!**

Well here we are again.

I've decided to write some stuff because I've had a few people ask for it. This isn't like the other stories, this will be just a bunch of random one shots that span the time from Think of the Mail! All the way through to I'm Getting Older Too!

They are just glimpses if you will into the lives of Faberry, Brittana and Grafia.

Like always if there is anything you want to see then let me know and I'll do the best I can.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

~~~ Glee Sleepover 2012 ~~~

It was finally senior year with only a week left of school and everyone was graduating. The Glee girls were super excited as they were getting themselves all ready for their big move to New York during the summer when school is finally over. To celebrate their last week of school ever they had decided to throw a sleepover for old times sake. Even though they were road tripping together to New York and they weren't going to be too far away from each other they still felt the need to have one last sleepover as high school kids before entering the world as adults who go to college and do grown up shit like...pay bills and cook their own food and wash their own clothes.

They were currently using the Berry house for their sleepover because Michael and Leroy were out for their dinner date that night and would be coming home late so that left the house full of teenaged girls to do whatever it was teenaged girls do. Up in the kitchen Mercedes and Tina were fixing up the drinks and snacks for their big movie marathon that they always had during these occasions.

"So you guys called it quits?" Mercedes asked a little shocked

"Yeah...we both just felt it was the right thing to do you know?" Tina replied with a sad smile

"Are you ok about it though?" Mercedes asked with concern

"Yeah...I mean I'll always love him he was my first in many ways but...I'm going to New York and he's going to Chicago...we both just decided that we should end things on good terms. We're still friends though." Tina replied

"Wow...sorry it's just...I can't believe you guys are over. Besides the obvious foursome downstairs I always thought you and Mike would be a forever type thing." Mercedes staid

"Me too...or at least I used to think that. But things change and we both have different dreams that we need to follow. There's no point in making each other miserable just to hold onto our relationship. Who knows though I mean anything can happen in the future right?" Tina asked

"Yeah sure of course." Mercedes nodded trying to reassure her friend.

"I haven't told the girls yet. I don't want tonight to be all about my break up with Mike so please don't say anything." Tina insisted

"My lips are sealed." Mercedes smiled

"Thanks Cedes." Tina smiled back and grabbed the last bottle of coke out of the fridge.

"So do you know who is picking the movies we're watching tonight?" Tina asked to change the subject. She really didn't want to dwell too much on it right now.

"Lord help us if Quinn and Santana are choosing." Mercedes groaned to Tina as they gathered up the bottles of soda.

"I'll say if I have to sit through bad lesbian movie or TV show after bad lesbian movie or TV show one more time I will go crazy. I mean half of them are just terrible and the others are just depressing. There is only so many times I can watch Dana die before I will feel the need to throw something...preferably Santana's prized L Word DVD collection sighed by Jennifer Beals." Tina grumbled

"I know, I think there is like two semi good lesbian movies and TV shows...three tops." Mercedes agreed.

"I brought some of my own DVDs just in case." Tina informed her

"Oooh good thinking." Mercedes smirked and high fived her friend.

"Artie even managed to get me a bootleg DVD of Magic Mike." Tina grinned

"I may have to steal that from you." Mercedes chuckled

Tina just laughed and nodded. They finished up with the drinks and brought them down to the Berry basement where it was all set up for their movie marathon sleepover. They had been doing this ever since their first sleepover back in junior year where Santana stripped and streaked down the street on a dare...good times.

The two couples were already down in the basement with the pizzas set out on the coffee table ready and waiting to be eaten. Over by the mini bar were other snacks for later they were planning on gorging that night consequences be damned. They had everything from bags and bags of chips, sugary overloaded bowls of sweets, Mint Milano's for Quinn and buttery popcorn. It was heart attack inducing goodness.

The gang of six got stuck in on their food when Mercedes and Tina finally came down with the drinks they pretty much had a pizza to themselves while they chatted about school, glee, their move to New York, the upcoming wedding of Brittany and Santana and everything else in between.

"So what are we watching tonight?" Mercedes dared to ask.

"Well actually Britt-Britt was in charge of that this time." Santana replied with a mouthful of pizza.

"Don't worry guys I got like a ton of movies to choose from. I was talking to Puck and Artie about our movie marathon and Puck gave me this big folder of DVDs and said to try some of them out." Brittany smiled at her friends.

"You got movies from the boys?" Quinn asked with a frown.

"Well yeah. I figured we should watch other stuff because we always end up watching the same old stuff all the time. Like Rachel's musicals, Mercedes and Tina's boy-feasts and Quinn and Santana's lesbian porn so this time maybe we could try watching something completely different." Brittany explained

"It's not porn!" Quinn whined

"Ok so what are we watching then?" Rachel asked

Brittany grabbed her bag and pulled out a folder full of burnt DVDs that Puck had given to her. She hadn't really looked through the whole thing but she took a brief glance at it before but then she got distracted by Santana's boobs and forgot all about it. She couldn't help it her super sexy fiancée was wearing her jaw dropping push up bra and was bouncing up and down which just made her twins look like things that needed to be worshiped...so she worshiped them. Anyhow Brittany let her friends flip through the folder to see if there was anything that they wanted to watch first.

"I don't even think I've heard of any of these movies." Rachel frowned.

"I think most of these are action movies...and horror...ooh here Quinn you'd like this one." Santana grinned and handed the blonde one of the discs.

Quinn flipped it over to read the handwritten title of the DVD which said 'Fifi The Vampire Layer - lezzie porn' Quinn just glared at her friend and then punched her in the arm.

"Hey don't you two start" Rachel warned

"I didn't do anything" Santana huffed

Quinn gave her a smug grin teasing her friend...then quickly stuffed the DVD into her own bag while no one was looking.

"What about this one, the Human Centipede." Brittany suggested grabbing the DVD out of the case.

"Never heard of it." Rachel replied

"I think it's horror." Tina added

"Can't we just watch a comedy?" Quinn quickly asked

"Just because you're a pussy and get scared doesn't mean we all have to suffer Q." Santana rolled her eyes

"I don't get scared." Quinn huffed

"Honey just shush now." Rachel placed her hand on her girlfriend's knee to make her stop because she wasn't going to win this argument.

Quinn was terrible with horror movies, she tried to be brave but she always ended up cuddled up to Rachel with her head tucked into her girlfriend's shoulder and sometimes there were some whimpers from the scared blonde.

"Well put something on, I'm getting bored." Mercedes grumbled

Tina grabbed the DVD and put it in the player and turned off all the lights. Brittany snuggled down next to Santana while Mercedes grabbed some of the snacks for everyone. Rachel found her spot in Quinn's lap the blonde wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. She liked watching movies like this because if it was scary she could hide behind Rachel and hold onto her tightly and if it was a romantic comedy she could playfully kiss the brunette's neck and if it just so happened to be a more raunchy movie in this position Quinn had free range of Rachel's boobs and lady parts so it was a win-win for everybody and by everybody I mean Quinn and Rachel.

The movie started and as it went on it became more and more apparent that it was indeed a horror movie. When it got to the part where the doctor explained what it was he wanted to do all six girls were completely horrified. Then to actually see it happen...and then the bit with the stairs and the 'feeding' it was just badness all around.

"I cannot un-see what I have just seen." Rachel mumbled in horror as the credits began to roll.

"I didn't wanna watch this." Quinn repeatedly cried into Rachel's shoulder and squeezed her tight

"What the fuck was this shit?" Santana asked in disgust.

"San make it stop." Brittany pleaded as she buried her head into her fiancée's chest.

"Mercedes your boyfriend is sick in the head." Tina informed her friend

"I wanna watch bad lesbian movies." Mercedes whimpered

Santana quickly got up and turned the movie off, nobody complained.

"So...lesbian porn?" Santana asked the group. Everyone quickly nodded in agreement.

Santana grabbed the well-worn and much loved DVDs and quickly put one on to try and save their traumatized minds from that last movie. She did not want Brittany getting nightmares from that. After cleansing their minds with a badly written lesbian movie they decided to give Puck's folder one more shot. They flipped through the DVDs and made sure to do a quick Google search when they found one. They finally settled on some action movie about super heroes and it turned out to be pretty good. Quinn was happy because it was directed by the almighty Joss Whedon and Scarlett Johansson was in it so that was a plus.

The only downside to having the sleep over at the Berry house hold was that the bathroom upstairs was in the process of being renovated so they only had the one bathroom downstairs. With six girls and one bathroom it could and mostly would get ugly.

To try and stop the impending doom they had divided up a ten minute each system. Those who went over their ten minutes had to clean up the morning after. Rachel didn't think that was fair because she had an extensive nightly ritual and it was her house so she was going to have to clean up anyways. Currently it was Tina's turn in the bathroom Rachel, Mercedes and Brittany were already done with Quinn and Santana still waiting for their turn out in the hallway.

"Hurry up Girl Chang." Santana yelled through the door.

"I just got in here Santana" Tina yelled back

"I don't care I needz to pee like a fucking horse" Santana yelled in annoyance

"That's just gross" Tina replied

Quinn nodded in agreement

"And anyways I'm in next." Quinn then added

"Bullshit you are." Santana huffed

"It's my girlfriend's house so I get priority over you. You'll just have to hold it." Quinn smirked

"I'll go with you in there Q, I don't care." Santana shrugged

"Ew San, please don't." Quinn cringed

Meanwhile down in the basement the rest of the girls were setting up the beds for the night. Mercedes was setting out all the pillows while Brittany grabbed hers and Santana's sleeping bags Rachel chuckled softly at the designs of the sleeping bags they were so very Brittany and Santana. The blonde's had a big white unicorn on it surrounded by rainbows and flowers and love hearts whereas the brunette's was a custom designed L Word sleeping bag. She had found it on eBay and just had to have it. Brittany claims the only reason why she got it was because Santana liked to think that this was the closest way she will ever get to sleep with Bette Porter. While her friends went about setting up their own beds Rachel threw some blankets onto the sofa bed and of course Quinn's Buffy themed sleeping bag.

Tina finally emerged out of the bathroom and made a run for it because Quinn and Santana were already fighting about who was going in next. She didn't stay to witness the brawl but from what she heard Quinn had managed to get in there and locked the door behind her because Santana was yelling in Spanish.

"Your girlfriend and fiancée are totally crazy." Tina announced as she climbed down the basement stairs.

"I know but they are super sexy." Brittany smiled

Rachel nodded in agreement

"Oh that reminds me no funny business tonight I do not want a repeat of last month's sleepover." Mercedes warned them

Brittany and Rachel both looked away in embarrassment.

"Yeah that was my grandmother's couch." Tina grumbled

"We were careful though and we totally didn't get any of San's cum on there." Brittany protested

"Way too much info Britt and actually I was referring to Rachel and Quinn having sex on the pool table." Mercedes cringed

"That wasn't all my fault! Quinn just looked really sexy that day and she kept teasing me." Rachel defended herself.

"Don't wanna know just please...please keep it in your pants for one night." Mercedes begged

"Or at least go into another room. Have you two no shame?" Tina asked

"Well to be honest Tina me and Quinn have been walked in on by so many people already I'm kinda just used to it now. Not that I'm an exhibitionist or anything and I would much prefer no one saw what Quinn and I do because it is a private and personal expression of our love and commitment to each other but-"

"Yes ok Rachel we get it." Mercedes interrupted

Quinn wasn't a horrible person...though she has done some questionable things in her young life but deep down she wasn't sadistic or malicious but right now she could not stop the small evil cackle as she listened to her friend swear and insult her through the door of the bathroom. Her ten minutes wasn't up yet but she had already brushed her teeth, gotten changed, and taken her make up off but she wasn't coming out till the ten minutes was up just to annoy Santana just a little bit more.

"Quinn you are a fucking whore bitch!" Santana yelled through the door she was getting a little desperate now.

"That's not very nice Santana." Quinn teased her

"I don't care. Open up!" Santana banged on the door

"You didn't say please." Quinn chuckled

"Suck my dick Q! Open the fucking door otherwise Imma go all Lima Heights on your ass!" Santana threatened

Quinn didn't reply much to Santana's annoyance

"Please Quinn, I'm gonna burst out here." Santana sighed resting her head on the wooden door in defeat

She nearly fell on the floor when Quinn suddenly opened the door feeling a little sorry for the poor girl. Fortunately Santana regained her balance and then pushed her way past her friend.

"Paybacks a bitch Q." Santana warned her as she pushed the blonde aside

"I love you too San" Quinn smirked

Quinn decided not to stay and torment her friend anymore that night because she knew it was only a matter of time before Santana would snap and get her back. So she headed downstairs and found everyone already in bed. Quinn weaved her way through the bodies to reach the sofa bed and climbed in next to Rachel.

"Quinn your feet are cold." Rachel giggled

"Oh sorry Rach." Quinn gave her a goofy grin before she got up and grabbed her socks putting them on and getting back under the blanket.

"Much better." Rachel murmured with a smile

Quinn leaned in and gave her a quick kiss

"Hey! No sex!" Mercedes warned

"Oh Cedes if you think that was sex we need to have a little chat. When a girl loves another girl so much that she wants to express that love they-"

"Shut up Q" Mercedes laughed

"We already warned Rach and Britt there will be no sexy shenanigans tonight." Tina added with a hard look towards Quinn

"I wasn't" Quinn frowned though she didn't sound very convincing

"What's taking Santana so long I want my cuddles." Brittany pouted from her spot on the far side.

"I'm right here babe no need to panic." Santana called out as she came down the stairs

"Oh Santana could you turn off the lights while you're up?" Rachel asked

"Fine." Santana grunted and hit the lights turning the room into complete darkness.

"Fuck now I can't see a damn thing." Santana huffed

"Turn the lava lamp on then dumbass." Quinn snickered

"Don't tempt me Q I'm already this close to putting weird things in your food." Santana threatened as she fumbled around for the switch.

Once she found it the room filled with an eerie soft purple glow from the lamp that wasn't too bright but bright enough to sort of see through the room. Santana carefully moved to settle under her sleeping bag that Brittany had joined up with her own so they could share and snuggle together.

"Goodnight everyone." Tina called out

Everyone said their good nights and shuffled around to get themselves comfortable. Soon enough the room fell into silence as the girls began to drift off to sleep. All except for one.

Because of the lava lamp there were many creepy looking shadows cast on the walls and for someone like Quinn who did not like horror movies no matter how many comedies she watched after seeing one the darkness plus creepy shadows were not a good mix.

Quinn couldn't stop her brain from going back to the very first movie they had watched. It was just awful and now her stupid brain kept putting images of it in her head preventing her from going to sleep and every little sound that the house would make freaked her out too much to close her eyes. Due to her constant fidgeting Rachel soon realised that her girlfriend was not going to sleep anytime soon which meant neither was she.

"Quinn what's wrong?" Rachel whispered

"Nothing" Quinn reassured her then flinched when she heard something but it just turned out to be Tina shifting in her sleep.

"Come here" Rachel rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's obvious discomfort about the dark.

Quinn didn't confirm or deny Rachel's suspicions but she did snuggle herself up nice and tight against her girlfriend's body letting Rachel engulf her into her embrace.

"You're comfy." Quinn mumbled against Rachel's collarbone and then gave it a quick kiss.

"You're cuddly." Rachel softly chuckled not wanting to wake everyone up.

"Rach I can't sleep." Quinn softly admitted

"Really? I hadn't noticed" Rachel smirked

"Shut up." Quinn playfully hit Rachel in the stomach

"Want me to sing you a lullaby?" Rachel asked with a smile

"No you'll wake everyone up." Quinn sighed sounding a little disappointed

"Well then what do you want me to do my lovely?" Rachel murmured as she began to play with Quinn's hair.

Quinn didn't saying anything she just began to slowly kiss her way up Rachel's neck to her soft lips Rachel couldn't help but smile into the kiss before pulling back giving Quinn an amused look.

"Quinn...we can't. We promised." Rachel whispered

"Everyone is asleep, they won't know. You just gotta be quiet." Quinn tried to persuade her girlfriend as she gently ran her fingers along the curves of Rachel's body.

Rachel still didn't look too sure on the idea so Quinn lent down to recapture her girlfriend's lips with her own and then pushed her tongue into her mouth the forcefulness always making Rachel whimper and insanely turned on and Quinn so totally knew this. With a smug smile on her face Quinn pulled back looking down at her girlfriend she could just faintly see that Rachel's pupils had dilated and she was giving her that look, the one that said 'hurry up and just fuck me now' look. It was one of Quinn's favourite looks.

Without wasting any more time Quinn shifted and wriggled around in their sofa bed as she tried to rid herself and her girlfriend's clothes. Trying to be a little bit smooth and sexy about it Quinn ended up getting tangled in the sheet and somehow got her sleeve twisted in Rachel's sleep shorts. Rachel just laid there trying not to giggle as Quinn pretty much rolled around all over the bed trying to free herself. In the end Quinn gave up on trying to get them completely naked and just went for their shorts and underwear. Se scrunched them up into a ball and carefully placed them on the floor next to their bed normally she would have flung them over her shoulder but they had to get dressed afterwards so no one would know what they had been up to during the night.

"Are you ready yet?" Rachel quietly giggled

"You coulda helped me." Quinn pouted

"Yeah...but you looked so adorable." Rachel smiled lovingly at her blonde.

Quinn just rolled her eyes then moved to settle herself on top of her girlfriend, Rachel shifted her legs to let Quinn get comfortable they both let out a small moan when their hips finally made contact. That was when Quinn noticed something a little different. She paused with a slight frown before she lifted her hips up again to look down at her girlfriend's lower half.

"You waxed." Quinn pointed out

"I always wax." Rachel replied

"Yeah but...there's like...nothing down there." Quinn stated as she starred at her girlfriend's lady parts.

"I wanted to try something new." Rachel shrugged

"Didn't that hurt?" Quinn asked still not taking her eyes off it. It was as though she'd never seen Rachel's vagina before.

"Well...yeah of course. Do you not like it that way?" Rachel then asked

"I didn't say that...it's just...different. I'm used to seeing it the other way. It was like a road map of where to go." Quinn replied

"Honey it's not that difficult to get to the good parts you don't need a map." Rachel giggled

"I know...I'm just saying. Is mine ok?" Quinn then asked self-consciously

"Babe are we really going to lay here and discuss pubic hair instead of having sex?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow

"But...like you'd tell me if you didn't like mine right?" Quinn completely ignored her girlfriend's question

"Oh my god Quinn...honey I love everything about you including your welcome mat so please can we just get to the sex so we can go to sleep?" Rachel sighed

"Fine." Quinn huffed before she lowered herself back down onto her girlfriend.

"Wait you didn't do this because I said that I didn't like too much hair down there did you? Because Rach I didn't mean it like that, you know I love everything about you." Quinn pulled back once again just to make sure

Rachel just rolled her eyes and pulled her girlfriend back down so they could get on with their sexy times.

Santana had been sleeping comfortably wrapped up in her fiancée's arms like normal when she was brought out of her slumber by Brittany's ever wandering hands. Santana never knew for sure if it was on purpose or if Brittany had some kind of sleep disorder where she would move quiet specifically in her sleep, kinda like sleep walking only Brittany suffered from something different and it was more like sleep groping. More times than she could count Santana would wake up during the night to Brittany molesting her chest while she slept. Not that she ever really minded but sometimes it would leave her feeling really hot and bothered meanwhile Brittany was none the wiser.

Now completely awake and totally aroused Santana couldn't get back to sleep so she only found it fair to wake Brittany up and try and get some kind of relief even though she kinda promised Wheezy she wouldn't defile her fiancée in her presence but pfft what Mercedes didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Santana gently nudged Brittany to get her to wake up but when that didn't work Santana began to pepper her beautiful face with feather like kisses. Like clockwork Brittany started to open her eyes and smile at the attention.

"Is it morning?" Brittany asked sleepily

"No babe not yet...well at least not waking up time in the morning." Santana whispered back

"Then why with the sweet lady kisses?" Brittany asked with a yawn

"Your hands were getting grabby and I was getting horny." Santana simply replied

Brittany just giggled

"So you woke me up for some lady loving?" She then asked

"Of course. Besides Quinn's getting lucky I deserve some love too." Santana pointed out

Brittany sat up a little to look over to the other side of the room and could faintly see in the dark two figures moving in tandem with each other and could now hear faint sounds of heavy breathing.

"Horn dogs." Brittany smirked as she laid back down

"I know...so...can we?" Santana asked using her big brown eyes and pouty lips.

"We promised Mercedes and Tina we wouldn't." Brittany reminded her

"They're asleep. They won't know." Santana insisted

"Ok then." Brittany smiled happily

Santana could not love her fiancée any more than she thought was possible but here she was yet again proven wrong.

"I love you babe." Santana smirked before she kissed her blonde

Meanwhile in the middle of the room laid two very much awake individuals trying as hard as they could to not acknowledge the obvious that was happening on either side of them. Mercedes and Tina glanced at each other with annoyance written all over their faces. Normally one would be horrified and totally embarrassed to find themselves in a room with four of their best friends having sex but unfortunately for Mercedes and Tina this wasn't the first time and knowing Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Santana this would not be the last.

"I bought earplugs this time." Tina whispered to her friend holding out two pairs

"Good thinking." Mercedes smiled as she grabbed the extra pair

The two girls quickly placed their earplugs into their ears muting out the heaving breathing, whimpering and moaning from the two couples on either side of them and went back to sleep.

That morning Brittany was the first to rise which was odd because she was usually one of the last ones along with Santana and Quinn. But for some reason she was wide awake and ready to spend the new day with her best friends. Usually after their sleepovers they would spend the next day either shopping, going to see a movie or just hung out together. They hadn't decided yet what they were going to do today but Brittany was hoping to go to the park.

Brittany slowly turned around to face her beautiful fiancée whose hair was an absolute mess, and she had her mouth slightly open with a hint of drool as she snored away without a care in the world. Brittany loved this side of Santana because she just looked so god damn adorable and it was a sight that nobody got to see. It was just hers and that was something Brittany loved having. She carefully reached out and brushed aside some of the hair that had fallen into her face and traced her fingers along her plump lips. Last night was nice, sure it was a little difficult because they had to be quite and they still had all of their clothes on but it was still nice. At the touch of Brittany's fingers Santana began to stir crinkling her nose looking like an adorable mouse before she snuggled down into her pillow trying desperately to fight off the inevitable of waking up.

"Wake up sleepy head." Brittany whispered and placed a feather like kiss to her cheek.

"Don't wanna" Santana grumbled

"But you gotta." Brittany replied with a chuckle

"No I don't" Santana protested

"Come on honey bun rise and shine." Brittany teased

"Only if I gets me some morning kisses." Santana bargained

"Deal" Brittany smiled

And that ladies and jellybeans is how one wakes up Santana Badass Lopez. After her morning dose of sweet lady kisses Santana and Brittany got out of bed and weaved their way through the bodies and beds before they headed to the stairs for some breakfast and coffee. But Santana stopped by the sofa bed confusing Brittany for a second.

"San?"

"I'll be there in a minute babe. Go get the coffee started I…I just want to grab my…sweater, I'm a little cold." Santana lied through her teeth

Brittany knew she was up to something but she wasn't too worried so she just nodded and climbed the stairs leaving Santana behind. Once her fiancée was gone Santana smirked to herself and grabbed the rolled up clothes from the floor and took Rachel and Quinn's bags with her placing them behind the mini bar out of sight. She chuckled to herself as she headed out of the basement. Roughly half an hour later Mercedes and Tina joined the engaged couple up in the kitchen where Santana was making her world famous toast. Pushing the down button was a very complicated task and was a family secret after all.

"Morning ladies." Brittany smiled at her two friends holding out two mugs of nice hot coffee

"Thanks Britt" Tina grumbled, she wasn't a morning person

"Morning and thanks." Mercedes gave her a small smile.

"The two humping bunnies not up yet?" Santana asked

Mercedes just laughed and shook her head.

"We should bring our breakfast down stairs and watch cartoons." Brittany suggested

"Good plan" Tina mumbled then dragged her still half asleep body back down to the basement.

"Come on San." Brittany gently pushed her towards the stairs

"Yes dear" Santana sighed as she grabbed her coffee and Brittany's toast

"Geez just get married you two" Mercedes chuckled

"That's the plan" Brittany smiled brightly

They had been watching cartoons for just under an hour before Rachel and Quinn decided to grace them with their presence and wake up. Quinn let out a massive yawn stretching her arms up over her head letting her bones and joints crack and set into place. Rachel cringed at the sound it always freaked her out when Quinn did that. It can't be good Quinn just told her it was from all the workouts she had to do for Cheerios.

"Morning guys" Quinn yawned again

"Morning" They all replied back too busy watching the TV

"Morning Rach" Quinn smiled at her girlfriend

"Good morning Quinn, where did you put our pants?" Rachel replied quietly

"Hmm?"

"Our pants Quinn, you know after last night." Rachel relied

"Oh, I put them next to the bed." Quinn replied and went to grab them only to find they were gone.

Quinn's face fell she leant over to see if they were under the bed but no, no they were not. Quinn looked up to find Santana looking at her with her shit eating grin on her face.

"Oh I am going to kill you Lopez" Quinn grumbled

"Pay backs a bitch Quinnie" Santana told her sweetly.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter in no way shape or form reflects my opinions or feelings on the recent episodes and/or spoilers for Glee Season 4…nope…not one little bit…Not. At. All.

* * *

~~~ Take Me Back To The Start ~~~

_**2062**_

It was the 50th year reunion at McKinley high and unlike all the other reunions the Glee girls finally decided to show up. They figured since it was such a momentous occasion that they should put in the effort. It wasn't like they didn't want to take part in the other reunions or catch up with everybody but all those other times they were all just too busy to drop everything and return to Lima. But for some reason this year they were all free and they had decided to all fly down together and see what everyone had been up too.

By now everybody knew that Mr. Shue, Finn and Puck weren't going to be there due to some unfortunate incidents within the last twenty or so years but besides them it was rumoured that the original New Directions were all going to attend. They all gathered in the gym getting their name badges and signing in, Brittany and Tina glanced around the room not recognising anyone.

"Wow either everyone has gotten like way old and ugly or I didn't have as many friends as I thought I did in high school because I don't recognise anyone." Brittany mused out loud.

"It's probably both." Tina replied

"Ok ladies it says here that all Glee club members are to go to the choir room when they arrive." Rachel informed them as she read the small notice by the sign up book.

"God, it's been like forever and a day since we were in that choir room." Mercedes sighed

"I wonder if it's changed any" Brittany said

"Probably not this school was never invested in the arts." Rachel scoffed bitterly

"Alright less chatting and more walking." Santana huffed, grabbing her wife's hand and started moving them along.

The group of six slowly made their way down the familiar corridors it seemed nothing had changed because they all could remember the way.

"Ooh look San it's our old lockers!" Brittany pointed out excitedly

"Good times." Santana nodded with a smile remembering the many big moments that happened in her life besides these lockers.

"Oh over there is where I got my first slushie facial" Rachel pointed towards the water fountain

"Sorry honey." Quinn cringed at the memory.

"It's ok, it was grape so I wasn't that mad." Rachel winked

They continued down the hallway pointing out memorable moments from their youth until they finally made it to their old choir room. All of them instantly felt nostalgic and even a little emotional. For all of them this room was their safe haven a place they could go and just be themselves without having to worry about everyone judging them. It was like coming back home after being away for so long.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in." A voice broke them out of their trance.

"Zizies?" Santana replied looking completely shocked

"The one and only." Lauren smirked

"Wow, you look...great." Quinn stated just as shocked as Santana was.

"Thank you, after my rise to wrestling fame I let the power go to my head and actually forgot to eat...lost a hundred and fifteen pounds." Lauren replied

"That's awesome." Brittany cheered and pulled their old teammate in for a hug.

"So are we the first ones here?" Tina asked taking a seat where her teenaged self-used to always sit.

"Looks like." Mercedes replied as she absentmindedly wandered around the room looking at all the trophies New Directions had won over the years.

"I can't believe it's been fifty years since we were all here." Rachel sighed with a hint of sadness.

She had really missed Glee club and everyone in it. Sure she got to see Mercedes and Tina all the time but she missed the boys and just hanging out as one big group having fun, and dancing and singing together.

"Hey we should totally sing one of our old songs when everybody gets here." Tina suggested with excitement

"That's so lame Girl Chang." Santana scoffed with a hint of a grin as she whipped out her nail file while she sat up the back next to Brittany.

"Oh wow you haven't called me that in years...I'm getting all emotional." Tina chuckled

"Well gee that's a shocker. Lord knows how many times you spontaneously burst into tears in this room." Lauren added

"Yeah what was that about?" Mercedes laughed

"I just...I had a lot of feelings." Tina stated

"Well I think it's a great idea to sing something. I personally feel we should relive one of our most inspiring achievements which was our very first sectionals. Therefore I offer you the experience to go back and marvel at my stunning performance of Don't Rain On My Parade which obviously was the song that made us win." Rachel smiled brightly as she stood in front of her friends.

"Q I think this room is turning your wife back into that annoying Chia Pet that Coach was always talking about." Santana whispered to her friend

"Shut up." Quinn snapped though she couldn't deny that Santana was maybe just a little bit right.

"_**Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter  
Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter  
Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade**_" Rachel began to sing

"Well now there's a voice you don't forget." Someone yelled out, making Rachel stop singing much to her annoyance.

Everyone turned to see who had rudely (thankfully) interrupted the impromptu song and it was none other than Artie Abrams.

"Oh my god Artie!" Tina yelled out in excitement then ran over to her old friend pulling him into a hug.

The last time they had all seen each other was at Mr. Shue's funeral many years ago. Since then they had all lost touch once again everyone busy with their own lives of work and family.

"You got new legs." Brittany smiled brightly and hugged the guy.

"Yep, medical science is an awesome thang." Artie grinned

Indeed it was. After high school Artie had been chosen to take part in a radical new stem cell experiment and though it didn't work for a few years surely enough with the advancement of science and medicine Artie began to get the use of his legs back. In the beginning he could only feel a slight tingling which grew to being able to feel everything though he couldn't move his legs. After some extensive rehab and teaching how to walk he finally got the full use of his legs back. He had to have a walking stick to help support him but he was mobile and had been for some time now. Last time they had all seen each other he was still in the process of getting his legs working again but now he was up and walking around, it was an amazing sight to see.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to call you now? Legs just doesn't have the same effect" Santana grumbled with a slight grin

"I'm sure you can think of something Satan." Artie chuckled

"Well obviously we are all thrilled about your ability to walk Artie but I was singing and you rudely interrupted me so if you don't mind-"

"Oh my god guys it's been so long!" Mike called out as he came into the room with arms open wide grabbing the first few bodies close by for a big hug.

"Mike you haven't changed at all." Mercedes giggled as she hugged her old friend back.

Rachel just huffed in annoyance at getting interrupted once again, Quinn just patted her wife's shoulder in sympathy.

For the next hour or so everybody caught up with each other telling them all about their lives and what they had been up to. During that time everybody else started to turn up. Dave was there, that weird Irish guy was there, Teen Jesus made an appearance and even Jesse St. James showed up. After Kurt and then Blaine's arrival it became apparent that none of the other original New Directions were coming they were all wondering where Sam was.

"Didn't you guys hear?" Kurt asked

"Hear what?" Lauren replied

"Well...Sam died four years ago." Kurt informed them

"What? How?" Mercedes asked in shock.

"I'm not sure but apparently he fell off a cliff and landed on some jagged rocks. Though rumour has it, it wasn't an accident and that he was pushed." Kurt told them

"No! Why? Who would do that?" Quinn asked

"All I heard was that he pissed someone off by sleeping with their wife and now he's gone. Though apparently the couple were 'on a break' when it happened, but that's what my dad told me." Kurt replied

"You know I never really trusted that guy." Santana stated

"Why? I thought he was mighty fine and if I hadn't gotten back with Puck I would have gotten me some of that white chocolate and whether or not you trusted him he didn't deserve to die." Mercedes frowned

"I just don't trust a guy with lips that big and if he got in the way of someone else's relationship then it's his own fault." Santana shrugged

"I agree, his lips kinda freaked me out a little bit sometimes I used to think that he would unhinge his jaw and like swallow us all. And also you shouldn't interfere with someone else's relationship even if they are on a break or unofficially broken up, it's just rude." Brittany added her two cents.

"That's true, if someone did that to me I would not be above trying to run them down with my car...or at least punch them in the nose so hard that they have to get a complete nose reconstruction making their career on the Broadway stage cut short due to their disfigurement and then their only option is to become someone's manager because they are way more talented than he was." Quinn replied

"Wow ok that was weirdly specific." Santana narrowed her eyes at her friend

"Hypothetically speaking." Quinn muttered as she looked away while Rachel gave her a suspicious look.

"Speaking of talented people, me and my husband just saw the new Charlotte Berry movie. Your daughter is phenomenal." Kurt gushed

"Thank you." Quinn smiled proudly

"She gets it from me." Rachel added

Quinn nudged her wife

"And Quinn of course...but mostly me." Rachel stated

"So who is up for a song?" Tina asked she was itching to get up and sing.

It had been so long since any of them had performed and being in this room, surrounded by the people she loved and held so many great memories with she just wanted to relive that time when all their worries and dreams were reliant on winning a silly choir competition.

"I am!" Rachel raised her hand with a big smile on her face.

"Guys I don't know if I can, I haven't sung in years." Blaine spoke up

That pretty much shocked everyone because from what they could remember Blaine was worse than Rachel when it came to hogging the spot light and taking all of their solos. Everyone was surprised that Rachel had let it happen but she was a little preoccupied with Quinn that she had let it slide. She still had just as many solos but it seemed like Blaine never shut the fuck up he sang like every week to the point where Santana and even Brittany wanted punch him in the throat.

"And I'm not sure I can do most of my old pop and lock moves…I'm a little afraid I'll actually break something. It sucks being old sometimes." Mike frowned; Brittany gave him a sympathetic and understanding smile.

"Well we don't have to do anything too strenuous, just something simple. Something that means something to us." Mercedes suggested

"I say we vote." Lauren added

They all nodded in agreement. Rachel grabbed a few pens and some paper for everyone to write down their suggestions and whichever one had the most votes that's what they would sing. Once they had done that Rachel placed them on top of the piano to see if there were any matching songs.

So far there wasn't.

"I don't even remember doing this song." Rory said with a hint of confusion.

"That's because you weren't here yet." Jesse stated

"Ok clearly this isn't working." Rachel huffed

"I have an idea!" Brittany jumped up from her seat and rushed over to the small office that was connected to the choir room and searched through all the draws and cabinets.

"What is she looking for?" Dave asked Santana

"Well knowing my wife it could be a whole bunch of things." Santana replied with a small smile

"Ah ha! Got it." Brittany cheered to herself then came back into the choir room holding a dusty old black top hat.

She placed it on top of the piano and put all of the suggested songs into the hat.

"Now we just get someone to reach in and pick out a song." Brittany smiled at the group

"Smart thinking Britt." Artie high fived her

"Of course, my baby is all kinds of smart." Santana stated proudly.

"So who will pick the song?" Teen Jesus asked looking at everyone

For the next fifteen minutes they argued about who would get to choose. Rachel insisted that she was the captain and that means she should be the one to do it. Mercedes and Kurt disagreed. Santana didn't really care, Brittany wasn't a fan or arguments so she just sat back and played with her wife's hand while everyone sorted it out. Blaine thought he deserved to do it because he's Blaine. Quinn tried to defend her wife but gave up half way through knowing Rachel could probably do a better job and seemed more passionate about it anyways. In the end Santana yelled at everyone to shut the fuck up before she went all Lima Heights on them all and just flipped a coin. When it was finally decided it was Artie that got to go up and pick the song out of the hat.

"Ok the song will be…Somebody to Love." Artie smiled

"Yes!" Tina cheered to herself

Nobody really had any objections those who were there to perform that song just smiled at the memories of when they were up on that stage in those blue shirts singing their little hearts out. It was a good song to relive.

"Ooh I can't wait to hear Wheezy hit that note again…girl you have me chills." Santana smiled at her friend.

"Damn straight." Mercedes fist bumped her home girl.

"We so should have started a band together. We would have been fucking awesome. I mean our voices together was like…" Santana replied but then stopped when she couldn't think of a word.

"Pure sex" Brittany suggested

"Exactly" Santana thanked her wife.

"Ok so are we doing this here or in the auditorium?" Rachel asked

Everybody yelled out for the auditorium and so they all shuffled out of the choir room and headed for their stage. Just like old times.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~ Helpless ~~~

_**2019**_

It was a long and horrible drive back from the doctor's clinic that day. Santana couldn't tell you how she managed to drive at all or even how she managed to walk inside her house. She didn't know what to do. Everything just all seemed so real now, like everything before was just a magical fairy tale they were happy and in love and they had just started building their own little family. But now...life had stormed its way into their world, bursting their bubble and threatening to take everything away. This was something Santana could not just make disappear. She was powerless and it scared her to death.

There were so many things going through Brittany's mind since her doctor told her the prognosis. She had a very aggressive form of breast cancer that needed treatment as soon as possible otherwise the window would close and there would be little to no hope of surviving. Basically she was lucky they caught it now. Her doctor told her about chemotherapy and radiotherapy, they talked about cutting her boobs off it was overwhelming and she had no clue what to do. It didn't seem real, it seemed like she had just gotten married had just given birth to Sofia and they were settling down, they were happy and now...it could all be gone. The two things that Brittany kept coming back to was her little girl, her little Ducky and of course her soul mate and love of her life, Santana.

Brittany silently moved to sit down on the couch her thoughts threatening to weigh her down and it was physically too hard to stand on her own. Santana stood awkwardly by the doorway not knowing what to do, it was taking a considerable amount of strength not to break down right now. She needed to be strong for Brittany.

"Bubbles" Brittany softly whispered her voice thick with emotions, mostly fear.

Santana instantly moved to her wife's side taking her hands into her own. Brittany looked up her eyes filled with tears ready to spill over. It broke Santana's heart and she tried, lord how she tried not to cry but seeing her like this, seeing her strong and brave Brittany look so scared and helpless it just broke down every single wall Santana could make to try and be strong. But it was too much it was all just too much.

"Chicken" Santana murmured

At the sound of her wife's voice Brittany just cried. She cried like she never cried before. She cried because she was scared, she cried because she was angry and she cried because she didn't know what was going to happen now. Santana pulled her into her arms holding her tight and never wanting to let go.

It wasn't until much later that they had the strength to get up and pick up their daughter from Quinn and Rachel's place. Brittany needed to hold her little girl in her arms.

"What do we tell them?" Santana reluctantly asked her voice scratchy from crying.

"The truth, they'll find out sooner or later." Brittany shrugged her voice drained of any emotion

Santana just nodded and took Brittany's hand into her own before they left their house to walk next door.

Quinn with a sleeping one year old Toby in her arms was the one to open the door and instantly she knew it wasn't good news. It wasn't hard to tell. Her heart sank and filled with dread when she took at the sight of her two dearest friends and the way they looked so broken. She didn't need to ask, she already knew the answer.

"Is there anything we can do?" Quinn finally spoke

"I just need to see my baby." Brittany spoke quietly not even bothering to look up at her friend.

Quinn nodded and brought them into the living room where Rachel sat with Sofia on one knee and Grace on the other. No one said anything as Brittany made her way over to pick up Sofia. She held her close to her chest gently kissing her soft head and slowly swaying her lulling the girl to sleep.

"I have breast cancer and it's pretty serious...We don't know what's going to happen but I start treatment tomorrow." Brittany told them breaking the stifling silence.

She didn't know why, maybe it was just instinct or some kind of Pavlovian type thing but as soon as Brittany told them Quinn's focus went straight to Santana. Whenever Brittany was sad Santana was there to protect her and she was the one to make it better or beat the living crap outta the thing that made her sad to begin with. Her friend just looked lost and terrified. Quinn had thought she'd seen Santana scared before, last week when she found her drunk under the tree and she told Quinn about Brittany going in for a biopsy but that is nothing to compared to how scared she looked right now.

"Brittany..." Rachel was at loss for words. It just didn't seem real, she's so young.

"It'll be ok...I'll be ok." Brittany tried to tell them though her shaky voice and tearful eyes told them otherwise.

"What can we do?" Rachel asked repeating her wife's earlier question.

"Let's just...keep this between us for a while ok?" Brittany asked

Rachel nodded and swallowed hard trying not to get emotional because that's the last thing Brittany needs right now for everyone to pity her and just burst into tears as if there's no hope. They need to stay positive.

Quinn moved silently towards Santana who hadn't moved from the doorway or said a word. Quinn really didn't know what to say at a time like this so all she did was take Santana's hand into her own giving it a gentle squeeze just to let her know she's there.

~~~ Hi-Ho, Hi-Ho It's Off To School We Go ~~~

_**2022  
**_  
She couldn't believe it. It was like all of a sudden she's all grown up and Santana didn't know where that time went but what she did know was that her little baby girl was upstairs in her room getting ready for her first day at school. It was her very first day and Santana was not handling it well at all. Brittany was upstairs helping Sofia pick out her clothes for the big occasion and doing her hair all pretty while Sofia tried to braid her mommy's wig. Brittany had lost most of her hair pretty much as soon as she started her treatment a few years back and because she was still undergoing treatment because the cancer had comeback with a vengeance after her last surgery her hair suffered. It just wasn't what it used to be so Brittany continued to wear her wigs. At first she hated the fact that her hair had fallen out and having to wear other people's hair freaked her out just a little bit but after getting mighty tired of wearing bandanas all the time and people looking at her with pity she decided that wearing a wig wasn't the end of the world. Santana and even little Sofia had offered to shave their hair in sympathy but Brittany wouldn't let them.

"What about this dress? It'll make you look super adorable." Brittany smiled as she held up one of Sofia's pink dresses

"No mommy I gots to look badass Mami says so." Sofia replied taking the dress from her mom and placed it back on her bed.

"Mami doesn't know what she's talking about Ducky." Brittany chuckled

"She says that I gots to be the HBIC even though I don't know what that means and that me and Gracie will rule da school." Sofia replied with a cheeky grin.

Brittany couldn't help but smile, her little girl was so adorable when she tried to act like her Mami. At the tender age of five Sofia still had her chubby baby fat making her the perfect cuddle buddy. Her cheeks were round and adorable and you just wanted to reach out and pinch them. Though one should not be fooled by her cuteness she definitely had the wicked Lopez DNA running through her veins. She could be quite cheeky and moody sometimes just like her Mami.

"Speaking of Mami we better hurry up and decide what to wear so she can drive us to school." Brittany reminded her

"Ok" Sofia huffed dramatically before running over to her draws to grab out her favourite T-shirt that had ducks all over them and her cute pair of pink jeans.

"Mommy can you do my shoes?" Sofia asked after getting dressed

"What's the magic word?" Brittany asked

"Pleaseeee with a cherry on top" Sofia gave her a toothy smile. Sofia hadn't lost any of her baby teeth yet something she was super jealous about. Gracie had already lost four and for a while there her Aunty Q used to call her Gummy because her two front teeth fell out the same time as her two front bottom teeth, for a while it was really hard for Grace to eat an apple...or bite into anything actually.

"Oh well of course now that you asked so nicely." Brittany giggled

"Hey Chicas are we ready yet?" Santana asked as she came into her daughter's room trying to act indifferent and not let anyone see how hard this was for her right now.

"Almost" Brittany answered as she finished tying Sofia's shoe laces.

"Mami have you been crying?" Sofia asked

"What? N-No...Ducky grab your bag you still need to have breakfast." Santana quickly replied and then hurried off back downstairs before anyone could notice the tear stained cheeks that had appeared on her face for some reason.

Brittany couldn't help but laugh at her wife. Santana had been stressing over this all night. Saying that Sofia didn't need to go to school and that she should just stay home with them instead. Or what if she gets picked on or doesn't make any friends. Brittany tried to reason with her saying that school was important and that Ducky is more than capable of making friends and if she didn't then she will always have Gracie by her side and if she does get picked on Brittany has no doubt that Sofia would be able to defend herself.

Santana didn't mention though that having Sofia around helped her take her mind off of her wife's illness. Even though Santana had to help take care of Brittany as well as Sofia it kept her busy and if she was busy then she didn't have time to think about what was really happening. Now that Sofia was going to be at school Santana was afraid of having to actually deal with Brittany's cancer and that was something she did not want to do.

Brittany and Sofia came downstairs once she was all set with her backpack already on her back. Sofia was looking forward to going to school she and Gracie had talked all about it yesterday and how much fun they would have. Sofia bounced down the stairs and ran into the kitchen to eat her breakfast. Santana was over by the stove barely holding onto her emotions as she watched her baby who suddenly looked so grown up. Brittany made her way over to her wife wrapping her arms around her and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Did you want some toast too?" Santana asked

"No, I'm not hungry." Brittany replied with a tired yawn.

"Britt you gotta eat and keep up your strength." Santana sighed

"I'll eat when we get back...promise." Brittany bargained.

"You better." Santana warned with a small sniffle and then tried to subtly wipe away a tear that was falling.

"San she will be fine, stop crying." Brittany cooed and wiped away the tears on her wife's face.

"But she's so little and helpless...I won't be there to protect her." Santana mumbled sadly

"Oh honey." Brittany couldn't help but giggle as she pulled her wife into a big hug.

"Stop laughing at me." Santana grumbled

"I'm sorry but you are just too adorable." Brittany replied with a kiss to Santana's lips.

"How can you be so calm about all this? Our little girl is leaving us" Santana asked

"She's going to school for a couple of hours and will be back before you know it she's not leaving us...and...I'm not calm, I'm worried too just like you are but she's a Lopez she's just like her Mami and you're like the bravest person I know so I just know she will be fine." Brittany told her

"You're the bravest Britt." Santana replied bringing her hand up to gently run her fingers across the bandana that covered her wife's head.

"Hey...none of that...ok, not today." Brittany insisted.

Santana nodded and leant in to kiss her wife.

"You're not gonna tell Quinn I cried right?" Santana then asked looking embarrassed

"It'll be our little secret." Brittany giggled.

"Mommy can we go now? I don't wanna be late" Sofia whined as she came rushing over to them with food all around her mouth.

"Sure sweetie, I've just gotta go put my hair on and then we can go." Brittany smiled then went upstairs.

"Come here Ducky." Santana chuckled at her grubby daughter.

Sofia shuffled a few steps closer to her mama who knelt down so they were eye level. Santana grabbed a tissue from her pocket and wiped the food off Sofia's cheeks.

"Did you actually eat your toast or did you just smoosh it all over your face?" Santana asked

"Both!" Sofia giggled

"You're a silly head." Santana smiled

"Mami?" Sofia asked, her voice almost like a whisper and her smile was gone

"Yes Ducky?" Santana replied as she finished cleaning her face.

"Is mommy going to go back into hospatol?" Sofia quietly asked looking sad

Santana paused, she wasn't expecting that question today. It had been very hard for the family of three with Brittany being sick and going in and out of hospital for the last three hears. Sofia was only two years old when Brittany was first diagnosed with cancer. The last month things had been getting worse. It was actually a miracle that she was strong enough to get up and go with them today. Santana just thinks it's because nothing will stop her wife from being there for her daughter's big moments like her first day at school.

"I don't know sweetie. But you know she goes there so she can get better right?" Santana spoke softly resting her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

Sofia nodded. She didn't really understand it all. She knew her mommy was sick and that she had to have all this medicine stuff to make her all better again. Sofia had grown up with it all around her, she doesn't know what it's like to not have one of her mothers sick. Santana and Brittany tried their best to hide most of it from Sofia because it was a lot for a little girl to have to deal with but they did their best to explain what was happening. When things got bad Sofia would stay with her Aunty Q and Aunty Rach and even sometimes stay with Grandma Judy.

"Hey don't get sad Ducky, you should be excited. It's your first day of school." Santana tried to brighten her up a bit

"Come on gimme a smile." Santana tickled her

"Mama! Stop that tickles!" Sofia burst out in laughter trying to squirm away.

Santana eventually stopped tickling her and pulled her into a big hug instead kissing her on the forehead.

"Love you Ducky." Santana mumbled

"Love you too Mami." Sofia instantly replied.

Brittany smiled to herself as she watched her two favourite girls. She loved watching Santana with their daughter it was an adorable sight to see. Brittany sighed quietly to herself as a thought slipped into her head. She knew it would be tough but she at least had the peace of mind to know that Santana and Sofia would be ok. That if this stupid disease would win…she knew Santana and Sofia would have each other and they would be ok.

~~~ Prayer of St. Francis ~~~

_**2022 - One Month Later**_

Santana had found herself wandering around the hospital she had no real destination she just kept walking. She had spent so much time here in the last three years she could probably draw you a detailed map of the place. The girls had come to spend some time with Brittany it was Rachel's idea to try and lighten the mood. They had managed to get Brittany outside for some fresh air in the small garden, Mercedes and Quinn had supplied the food while Tina and Rachel made sure Brittany was comfy. Santana was invited but she didn't want to be there. It's not that she thought it was a bad idea or that she didn't want to spend time with them all its just she wasn't sure she would be able to keep it together and she didn't want to have them all look at her like she was the one who was dying.

So she went for a walk instead.

Santana had walked for quite some time now passing through all the different parts of the hospital she even went down to the cafe. When she figured she'd been gone for long enough she looked up to see where she was so she could turn around and get back to the others. When she saw where she was she couldn't help but laugh at how ironic and twisted it was. She had wandered down to the one place within the hospital she refused to go, the chapel.

She didn't go in she had refused to give in and beg for mercy. God never helped her before so why should she bother asking now? According to her family she was a sinner and why would god ever answer the prayer of a sinner? She had no idea why she came here today and she doesn't know why she decided to stay. She just stood there looking in from the outside.

"You know you won't get struck by lightning if you go into a church." A voice said from behind her

"Didn't you hear? I'm a sinner." Santana replied dryly

"Well...technically we're all sinners."

"How did you find me?" Santana asked

"I didn't...I was looking for the bathroom and kind of got lost." Quinn replied sheepishly

"You're terrible with directions Q, that's why whenever let you drive on our road trips." Santana chuckled

"At least I wasn't the one who nearly drove us into a river." Quinn huffed

"The GPS lady said to turn right."

"Yeah but if there's a river you don't just drive into it just because she said too." Quinn stated

"Whatever...I got us to New York didn't I?"

"Yeah you did. Do you want to go in with me?" Quinn asked

"No." Santana simply replied

Quinn just nodded. She knew Santana had gone through a rough patch with her religion and she didn't want to push her she could believe whatever she wanted. Quinn took a step forward and sat down on the floor just next to the door of the chapel. Santana wordlessly followed to sit beside her.

"Do you mind if I say a prayer for Britt?" Quinn quietly asked

"Knock yourself out Q I could literally not give a fucking shit. It's not like anybody up there is even listening." Santana replied bitterly

"It's always been one of my favourites. It helped me a lot when I was pregnant with Beth and homeless. I don't know why but it just made me feel better." Quinn told her

Santana didn't say anything she just nodded. Quinn hesitantly slipped her hand into Santana's giving it a small squeeze before she softly began the prayer.

"Lord make me an instrument of your peace.  
Where there is hatred let me sow love  
Where there is injury, pardon  
Where there is doubt, faith  
Where there is despair, hope  
Where there is darkness, light  
Where there is sadness, joy." Quinn began and unconsciously brought her other hand up to hold onto the small cross that still hung around her neck.

"Oh divine master grant that I may,  
Not so much seek to be consoled as to console.  
To be understood, as to understand.  
To be loved, as to love  
For its in giving that we receive  
And it's in pardoning that we are pardoned  
And it's in dying that we are born to eternal life.  
Amen." Quinn quietly finished

They sat there for a long time after that. Both drawing strength from each other and from the words Quinn spoke. She didn't want to but a part of Santana had given in and said her own little prayer too. Asking for god to spare Brittany or at least take her instead. After a while Santana turned to look at her best friend with a raised eyebrow.

"That's from Buffy isn't it?" Santana asked after a beat

"Maybe" Quinn muttered looking away to the side in slight embarrassment.

"But it did help." Quinn then quickly defended herself.

"You're a fucking nut case but I love you. Thanks for...you know...talking to the big guy for Britt." Santana mumbled

"Anytime." Quinn smiled at her friend and then pulled her into a hug.

~~~ Strangers In The Night ~~~

**_2022 That Same Month_**

It was a dark and stormy night, the rain was pelting down something fierce with winds strong enough to knock down a small child and thunder so loud the walls in the hospital shook. It was one of the worst storms to hit New York in decades. It seemed like it just came out of nowhere it was so sudden though the weatherman said it was just a storm cell coming from the Midwest somewhere around Ohio and Indiana. Brittany was never a big fan of storms and being alone in her hospital bed during a storm was not something she wanted to do ever again. The way the lightening flashed across the sky lit up her small room casting various shadows on the walls. It made everything look creepy and as if she was in some kind of horror movie or something.

Whenever there was a storm Brittany used to cuddle up to Santana and they'd wait it out together. Usually they passed the time by making out or having sex or even just having Santana sing to her which always made them both forget all about the wild weather outside. But she couldn't do that now so she had to settle for cuddling a small duck stuffed toy that Sofia had given her so she won't get lonely at night time without them. Sofia was like her mama. She tried to act like the scary storm didn't frighten her when really she wanted to hide under her blankets until it went away. Brittany could just image her two brunettes at home cuddled up together under the big fluffy quilt trying not to get too scared. She really wished she could be there with them.

She wasn't sure if it was just out of boredom, her medication or the cancer itself but even the raging storm outside couldn't keep Brittany awake for much longer. Being sick made her so tired it took everything out of her to keep fighting and holding on. As Brittany slept a dark and ominous shadow made its way into her hospital bedroom. It was like it was part of the storm, dark and dangerous looming over ready to cause death and distraction. This unknown figure carefully moved towards Brittany who was none the wiser to what evil was coming towards her.

"Typical, I come all this way and she's asleep." Sue huffed in annoyance flipping the side lamp on making all the dark shadows from the room leave and giving it a warm and soft glow from the small light. Shadows can be deceiving.

Sue Sylvester sighed as she took a seat next to Brittany's bed taking in the sight before her. She had never seen the girl look so small before. She was nothing to what Sue remembered her being. She was frail and way too thin, her hair was all but gone and even in her sleep she looked so tired. She probably wouldn't admit it but it broke Sue's heart to see one of her strongest girls look so defeated. It was no secret that Brittany had been Sue's favourite. Sure half the time she had no clue what the ditzy blonde was talking about and yes she did try to shoot her out of a canon that one time and yes she also implied she had the brain capacity of a dead fish but still out of her Unholy Trinity, Brittany was her favourite.

"I came as soon as I heard. I needed to see you before...My sources are getting a little slow these days...I think I need to liven them up a bit with a good old fashioned cock fight, winners of course get to live another day and losers are sent back to Siberia with the rest of the Cheerios who managed to piss me off." Sue chuckled to herself but it didn't last.

Even the stone cold heart that resided within her chest could not hold back the tears that threatened to fall. It just wasn't right, Brittany was too young, too good to have to fight for her life like this.

"You need to get better Brittany." Sue sniffed

"I didn't train you to give up. I trained you all to be fighters...don't let me down. You have a wife and kid to look after and we all know Sandbags is nothing without you. Just think of how your daughter will turn out without her mommy to protect her from that annoying chia pet that you insist is your friend and I'm still not sure she's actually human. In fact I've gathered DNA samples and it's currently been tested as we speak. I don't know what Q sees in that...thing but then Quinn was always the weird one out of you three." Sue rambled in that crazy way that she does.

"I wish there was something I could do. I've never believed in god, especially after Jean died. But if there is a god I just hope he isn't so stupid to take you too. Not yet, not like this." Sue whispered sadly.

A loud clash of thunder rippled through the night sky bringing Sue out of her ramblings as she looked down at the girl laid out on the bed still fast asleep.

"I have to go Brittany...I kind of told Figgy and Shuester that I was popping out for a nice hot cup of Joe and that was like twelve hours ago. I also told them that the only door out of Figgins office was booby trapped to explode if they tried to leave and I left my faithful Doberman standing guard so I should probably get back and tell them I was only joking...although it is late, I'll just tell them tomorrow." Sue said with a hint of a smirk.

Sue stood up and with the upmost of care she pulled the blanket up around Brittany's shoulders making sure she wasn't cold and lent down to gently kiss her forehead. With one final look Sue turned the lamp off and retreated back from whence she came and just like that the storm clouds disappeared to let in the warm sunlight of morning to calm the earth and all who lived there.

Brittany woke up that morning feeling like she had missed something important. It was a strange feeling, kinda like when you leave home and aren't sure if you turned your hair straightener off or not and you worry about it until you get back home only to remember that you don't actually own a hair straightener and you just wasted time and petrol for nothing and you fear you are turning crazy...you know, that kind of feeling. Brittany tried to remember or think of what it was that she wasn't remembering but it was like a fog had fallen in her mind obscuring whatever it is from her sight. Like a dream you immediately forget the moment you wake up. Brittany figured that must be it, that it was just a vivid dream that vanished as soon as her eyes opened. Although she did have the strongest urge to call Mr. Shuester and warn him about booby trapped doors for some reason.

"Morning Chicken" Santana's sweet voice filled the room making Brittany smile a little.

"Morning. You're here early." Brittany whispered her reply.

"Today's important...Ducky is with Judy. She's looking after Gracie too." Santana quietly explained.

Brittany nodded. Judy had been such a great help to them throughout this whole ordeal. After telling Rachel and Quinn the bad news about her cancer Brittany left the Fabray house to go and see Judy and tell her what was going on. After her own parents disowned her Brittany found that motherly comfort from Judy much like Santana had.

"I found this by your bedside lamp when I came in this morning, I'm not sure why it was there or who put it there." Santana mumbled as she placed the object on her wife's bed.

Brittany looked at it and couldn't help the small smile that appeared and she knew instantly who it was from. She picked it up and just chuckled to herself. It was the very old blonde headed Cheerio doll that Coach Sylvester told her to use when she tried to get Brittany to accuse Coach Beiste of touching her boobs. Brittany had thought she lost it on their very last Cheerios camp in their senior year.

Sue had driven them out to some forest in the middle of nowhere, dropped them off and told them to find their own way back before driving off and leaving them there to fend for themselves. Those who managed to survive and get back to McKinley in one piece would get to stay on the team the seniors would get a letter of recommendation to any college they were applying too. The 'camp' was to toughen them all up and to make them fight on and never give up, well that's what Sue had claimed anyway.

Out of all the seniors in the team only five managed to get back to the school by themselves the Unholy Trinity being the first ones back. What Sue didn't know though was that Santana had managed to smuggle her phone on the trip by taping it to her underboob. They used the phone to call Rachel to come and pick them up. Unfortunately Brittany had left one of her bags at the drop off site and the doll was in the bag. Lost for all eternity or so she had thought. She knew it was the same one because her initials B.S.L-P were still written on the tag. But something else had been added to it. In small writing under her initials were these few words. _'Don't stop fighting, don't give up.'_

"How are you feeling?" Santana asked helping her wife sit up a little.

"Tired." Brittany sighed, Santana just nodded.

"Did the storm keep you up?" She then asked

"No, I think I slept through most of it. What about you?" Brittany replied

"Me and Ducky made a fort and read to each other till it was over." Santana quietly admitted

"Aw, I wish I was there." Brittany said with a sad smile.

"Me too Britt...me too." Santana added looking down trying not to cry.

Brittany slid her hand over the covers of her bed to intertwine them with her wife's giving her a gentle squeeze in comfort.

"I get my test results back today...maybe this time it'll come back with good news." Brittany tried to stay positive.

Santana just nodded though she knew it was unlikely to happen. The doctors had basically told her that if they didn't come back looking the slightest bit positive after this last bout of treatment then nothing will work. They had tried every possible form of treatment bar having a double mastectomy and even then that wasn't a guarantee because nothing was working. It was the hardest thing for Santana to have to listen too when the best doctor in the hospital was telling you that your wife would be dead within the next few months and there was nothing she could do to stop it from happening.

"Ducky said that you talked to her the other day." Santana spoke up

"Please don't be mad Santana...I had to tell her. She needed to know. I don't want my death to just come out of the blue for her." Brittany teared up

"You're not going to die!" Santana cried her voice breaking

"Bubbles-"

"No! No Brittany you can't leave me! You promised. On our wedding day you made me a promise and you damn well better keep it." Santana sobbed

Brittany laid there as she watched her wife crumble, in all honesty she had been waiting for it. It had been over a year since Santana had let her see her break down over her illness since then Santana would normally wait till she was alone before she let her tears fall. Brittany felt so helpless in so many ways.

"Santana" Brittany spoke so softly her wife barely heard her. She gently nudged the brunette's hand pulling it a little getting her attention. Santana finally looked up at her wife.

"Come here" Brittany told her as she shuffled over in her bed.

Santana stood up on shaky legs as she climbed up onto the bed sliding herself down next to her wife, Brittany pulled the covers over the two of them bringing her arm around to pull Santana in close and then wrapping her up in a tight embrace.

"Please don't leave me Brittany, please." Santana begged over and over again.

Brittany could no longer make that promise, not now. She knew it was unlikely that the last treatment worked. Her doctors had told her as much and even if she had the mastectomy now it wouldn't matter in the end. Everything was riding on this experimental treatment and if it didn't work then that was it. Brittany had come to accept that. She hated it...but she accepted it.

"I love you Santana, never forget that ok." Brittany softly whispered as her wife cried.

Later that day her doctor came into her room to basically tell them weather or not Brittany had a fighting chance or that she only had so many days to live it was probably one of the most nerve wracking days of their lives. So much was riding on these test results. Brittany wasn't sure who was more terrified, her or Santana. Belinda gently knocked on the door before she entered the room Santana was still cuddled up in Brittany's bed. It wasn't uncommon for Belinda to find the couple like that in fact she pretty much expected it whenever she came to visit her patient.

Brittany and Santana waited with baited breath for Belinda to tell them the results to tell them that the treatment was working. The doctor could see the worry and fear in their eyes so she didn't beat around the bush. She straight up told them that by some unknown reason, somehow the treatment was working that there was still hope and that they can't give up now.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait.

Thank you to those who have reviewed and to those who have read and lurked in the background you guys are awesome.

As I said before any suggestions I will take into account so don't be shy!

Alrighty this chapter is all about Grafia and their babies! Yay I have missed these crazy girls.

* * *

~~~ The College Years ~~~

Grace had always been popular, maybe not super popular like Sofia had been in high school but she held her own as being the star soccer player and then for dating the head cheerleader so she knew what it was like to be popular. But that was nothing compared to college. She didn't know how it happened but as soon as she donned her soccer jersey and she played her first game for the season it was like she was the second coming. Everyone wanted a piece of her. Girls flocked after her and the guys thought she was awesome.

Grace was loving the attention and soaked it up greedily. Sofia on the other hand was none too happy about it all. She tried not to be the stereotypical crazy jealous and overly attached girlfriend but damn it Gracie was hers and hers only! It didn't help that Sofia was bogged down with her studies all the time and they hardly got to spend two minutes together with her classes and Grace's practices it was a tough time for the both of them. Looking back on it Sofia wasn't sure how they ever got through it but she is super glad that they did. Sofia was also maybe just a tiny bit jealous of how much everyone loved Grace and not her.

It had been a long six months of nothing but school and sleep but they were finally coming up to a break and they could finally relax a little bit and not have to worry about essays that needed to be written or maintaining your optimum physical status. It also meant that now was the time for college parties, lots of college parties. Because of her strict fitness regime Grace was forbidden to consume alcohol and she had to monitor what she ate to the point of having to count calories and do extra cardio training if they failed to comply with these rules. But during the break they were free to let loose. But it was strongly suggested not to overdo it because it would be torture having to undo it all when they got back to training. Sofia was just glad to not have to do so much reading all the time, she enjoyed what she did but it was so very tiring and time consuming.

So being the most wanted soccer player that she was Grace had been invited to many parties over the break and of course she was expected to attend them all along with her team mates and that's where we find our beloved Grafia on a Friday night.

It was the third party they had been to in the last week and after six long months of nothing these three parties were already taking their toll on the girls. Becky and Hannah had managed to show up tonight after getting Quinn and Rachel to watch Max for the night. They felt guilty for always getting them to help but they assured them that it was no bother. They thought of them as family and that's what you do for your family.

The four girls were already halfway to being legless as they stumbled up to the frat house where they were supposed to be meeting up with Grace's team as well as the football team. So the house was going to be full of jocks and cheerleaders. Something Sofia was not looking forward too. For some reason the cheerleaders adored Grace. None of them were gay but they all fawned over her. Her team mates just put it down to Grace's personality and that she was just so easy going and fun to be around. Becky teased Sofia about it relentlessly.

They entered the house and were immediately handed a red solo cup filled with cheap beer that tasted like crap but it got the job done. Grace was greeted by the footballers like she was the pope or something and in the process dragged her along into the kitchen to do some shots leaving Sofia, Becky and Hannah behind.

"Who did Grace fuck to get treated like that?" Becky snickered

"Shut the fuck up Becky, I am in no mood." Sofia hissed and downed her drink.

"Ok girls let's not get into a fight this early." Hannah interjected trying to keep the peace.

"Oh go root a kangaroo flipper!" Sofia snapped before she stormed off

"Wow…that was uncalled for." Becky stated a little stunned

"Don't worry about her, come on lets go dance" Hannah sighed then dragged her wife off to the dance floor and away from the already drunken fools especially that redhead who was just like staring at them like a crazy person.

Sofia was definitely in a bad mood, it had started earlier that afternoon when she and Grace kinda got into a fight. Sofia just wanted a nice quiet night in spending time with each other but Grace wanted to go to the party saying they could spend time together there. Now that as soon as they had got to the party Grace had already left her by herself so Sofia was pissed. She had managed to get herself another drink and made her way outside by the abnormally large pool. There weren't too many people out there because it was a bit cool that evening. So Sofia took a seat on one of the deck chairs and sipped her drink wondering if Grace even realised she wasn't there.

Grace had in fact not noticed because she had been too busy downing shots with her teammates and being cheered on by the cheerleaders. It wasn't a conscious decision to ignore her girlfriend it was just Grace wanted to have some fun before she had to go back to her training. It wasn't until one of the footballers tried to hit on her that she realised Sofia was nowhere to be found.

"So how about we take this party upstairs?" The guy suggested with a smirk

"Ok first of alls one…a world of no, two…I'm gayer than Christmas and three…I have a smoking hot girlfrie….wait where's my girlfriend?" Grace slurred looking all around the kitchen

Sofia had been outside for well over an hour she had gone back into the house briefly to steal a bottle of vodka and then went back to her lonesome deck chair by the pool. While she drowned her sorrows she was completely oblivious to the guy who had taken a breather from the party to get some fresh air.

"Can I join you?" He nervously asked Sofia scaring the shit out of her.

"Holy crap! Creepy much?" Sofia yelled

"S-Sorry…I thought you heard me come out here." He stuttered

"Yeah well…maybe you should wear a bell next time." Sofia snapped

The guy just stood there awkwardly not really knowing what to do now.

"Well don't just stand there like a weirdo sit down or go away." Sofia broke the awkward silence.

The poor guy wasn't too sure which would be the best option so he took a risk and carefully sat next to Sofia making sure to keep enough distance between the two. That was a decision he would later regret. Sofia turned a little to take a proper look at the guy and not to be a bitch but the first word that came to her mind when she saw him was: loser. The guy was your classic nerd and looked so out of place. She kinda felt sorry about snapping at him now.

"I'm Sofia" She introduced herself

"I'm Albert" He gave her a small smile

"Oh dude, I'm sorry you had no chance." Sofia cringed at his name

Albert just looked confused

"Look no offence but how did you manage to get invited to a party like this?" Sofia asked

"My sister made me go, she's a cheerleader. She said it would help me not be such a geek." Albert replied quietly

Sofia couldn't help but think that this guy reminded her of Ben just a little bit. He was awkward and shy but Ben was obviously much better looking all the Lopez-Pierce's were it was just a known fact.

"Well if that's the case then why are you out here instead of in there?" Sofia asked

"It was getting a bit loud in there and I can't d-drink alcohol…it gives me hives." Albert explained

"Oh…well…that sucks." Sofia stated before downing the rest of her drink which wasn't her smartest move.

She wasn't sure how much she had drunk by now but the pool was swimming all over the place and somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that wasn't right.

"Why are you out here by yourself?" Albert then asked

"Because my stupid girlfriend ditched me. Me! I'm a hot fucking piece of ass and she ditches me for footballers! Footballers! Do you realise how crazy that shit is Alby because this is Gracie we're talking about that girl hasn't even seen a dick in her life! And now she's hanging with the guys and not getting all up on this. I mean anybody would kill to get in my pants." Sofia slurred as she got more and more upset.

She hadn't reached her mother's state of drunken hysterics just yet but she was well on her way. Albert just sat there not knowing what to do or say and was just a tiny bit afraid of the small brunette sitting next to him. He knew he should have stayed home to watch Dr. Who reruns that night.

"I just miss my Gracie!" Sofia wailed like a baby and flung herself into Albert's arms sobbing like a mad woman.

Ok and Albert was totally freaked out now. He hesitantly patted her on the back praying for her to stop crying or for someone to come save him. Where was superman when you needed him?

And that's how Grace found Sofia that night. In the arms of a nerdy boy crying her eyes out.

"Sofia?" Grace walked or well stumbled toward the pair.

"Go away Gracie" Sofia cried hiding her face further into Albert's chest.

"Please don't go away…I think she needs to go home and sleep it off." Albert pleaded, he really just wanted to not be in this situation anymore.

"Ok who are you?" Grace asked a little annoyed at how her girlfriend was just clinging to this strange guy…alone outside…and not with her.

"I'm just an innocent bystander. I shouldn't even be here" Albert sighed

"Alby is my friend Grace." Sofia mumbled

"Sofia…please just talk to me. Why are you crying?" Grace spoke softly as she knelt down in front of her girlfriend and placed a hand on her knee.

"I'm mad at you…but you're still so hot." Sofia pouted something fierce.

"Why are you mad at me?" Grace frowned

Sofia didn't reply she just turned back to Albert and hid her face and went back to crying. Grace looked like a helpless lamb. She had no idea why Sofia was so upset but seeing her like this made Grace upset and now she was crying too.

Albert sat there and thought about what he must have done wrong to find himself with two very inebriated crying girls with no way of escape.

"She's upset because you left her alone." Albert spoke up

"What?" Grace sniffled

"She thinks you ditched her for footballers." Albert explained

"No I didn't." Grace mumbled

"Yes you did!" Sofia cried though it was a little muffled because she had her face pressed into Albert's chest leaving a big wet patch of tears, snot and makeup.

"Sofia-"

"I just wanted to stay in our dorm room and have sex with you all night and spend time with you but no you wanted to come here to another stupid party and then you just leave me standing there with Becky and the Sydney opera house!" Sofia yelled back finally removing herself from Albert's side.

Albert thought that was his chance to run but as soon as he made a move to get up Sofia pulled him back down not letting him go.

"You can stay right there, you needs to back me up." Sofia ordered

Albert sighed sadly and just nodded.

"Sofia I didn't mean to leave you. I thought you were behind me." Grace sighed

"Bull…Craaaaaap!" Sofia replied emphasizing the 'p' at the end.

"It's true! I thought you were there and then all I know is that I'm given all of these drinks and then you were gone." Grace replied she was still a little fuzzy about the details.

"Na ah I'm not listening to you anymore. Be gone wench!" Sofia replied dramatically.

"Did you just call me a wench?" Grace asked looking all kinds of mad

"Yep." Sofia smirked and finished it off with a careless shrug

"Well if I'm a wench then you my dear are a trollop!" Grace snapped back

"Oh that cut me real bad Gracie" Sofia scoffed

"Don't be such a butt head." Grace flicked her girlfriend in the knee

"Albert take her away." Sofia ordered

The poor guy had no idea what the hell was going on right now. One minute they were crying the next they were fighting and now they're acting as if they are in medieval times throwing orders around like they were the King of England.

Fortunately or at least he hoped so someone's phone started ringing interrupting the weirdest conversation he had ever witnessed. It was Grace's phone. The girl tried her best to answer it but it was slightly tricky being so drunk. She finally managed to get the phone out of her pocket in time.

"Hello?"

"Where the bloody hell are ya?" Came a very loud and obnoxiously Aussie voice through the other end

"Who is this?" Grace asked in all seriousness

"It's the fricking baby Jesus Grace." Hannah replied sarcastically

"But I'm Jewish." Grace replied

"Oh my god is she for real? Grace where are you? Me and Becky have been looking everywhere we can't find Sofia either." Hannah yelled down the phone it was really loud inside the house.

"Sofia is an atheist." Grace replied

"Oh my god…Grace it's Hannah!" Hannah snapped

"Oh…well why didn't you say so? Hannah I think the baby Jesus stole your phone you need to be more careful because I'm pretty sure Jesus doesn't want to see the nudes you have of Becky in your phone not that I've ever gone through your phone and looked at them." Grace slurred

"Where are you and Sofia? Wait you looked through my phone?" Hannah yelled in horror.

"I was looking for a phone number and then somehow there's a naked Becky." Grace replied

"Why is Becky naked?" Sofia asked

"Seriously just tell me where you are and we can take you drunk-o-tons home." Hannah sighed in frustration.

"Why don't you ask Albert!" Grace snapped

"Who?" Hannah asked in confusion

Grace didn't reply she just handed the phone to Albert who gave her a confused look.

"Dame Edna wants to talk to you." Grace informed him.

"Huh?"

"Sofia baby please stop crying." Grace ignored the poor boy and went back to try and comfort her girlfriend even though they were arguing two minutes ago.

"Um…h-hello?" Albert spoke into the phone

"Who the hell is this?" Hannah asked

"Albert." He simply replied

"Ooookay…um listen Albert are you with Grace and Sofia?" Hannah asked

"Yes, please come save me. They are crazy." Albert pleaded

He could hear the woman on the other end of the phone laugh at that.

"Yeah sure, where are you?" She then asked

"Outside by the pool…hurry!" He replied

By now Grace had managed to get Sofia to stop crying again but she still wouldn't let go of Albert.

"Baby I promise I'll never leave you alone ever again and if you forgive me then we can spend the rest of the week having lots and lots of sex. I'll even let you use the strap on a-and I'll go down on you as many times as you want because I know you love it when I do, please. I'm so sorry." Grace rambled

Albert looked horrified.

"But what about your teammates?" Sofia sniffed

"Screw them! I love you." Grace quickly replied

"Oh Gracie I love you too!" Sofia cried once again only this time she flung herself into Grace's arms.

Once again it wasn't the smartest move because Grace wasn't prepared for the sudden hug attack and they both ended up falling backwards and into the swimming pool. It all happened so fast and now Albert found himself diving into the freezing cold swimming pool trying to save two very crazy drunken fools. He managed to grab Sofia first and pulled her out then went back for Grace. Thankfully Hannah and Becky showed up to stop Sofia from going back into the pool to help save her girlfriend.

When it was finally over Grace and Sofia sat on the deck chair shivering away at the coldness while they listened to Becky and Hannah yell at them for being so irresponsible and for not letting them know where they were.

"Geez, they have become such moms." Sofia whispered to Grace

"I know…they're like…so old now." Grace whispered back making Sofia chuckle

"A-Are you two even listening to us?" Becky yelled in frustration

"Yes" They both answered

"Good, now I want you both to apologise to Albert and then we are taking you two home." Hannah stated giving them both a disappointed frown.

"Sorry Albert" Grace muttered

"Sorry Alby" Sofia then added

"I am never leaving my dorm again." Albert muttered to himself as he wringed out his sodden sweater and headed back to the house.

"Let's just go home." Becky sighed and grabbed Sofia to pull her up

"Heyyy" Sofia pouted

"You and me need to have a discussion about privacy and people's phones." Hannah glared at her friend as she helped her stand

Grace couldn't help but giggle a little at that.

"Well now I win because now I've seen all of your boobs." Grace grinned

It took a long time getting them back to the dorm rooms because Sofia thought it would be a fantabulous idea to go running through the park with no shirt on and then Grace tried to climb a tree nearly breaking her arm in the process. But finally they had made it back in one piece. When they were sure that Grace and Sofia weren't going to do a runner Becky and Hannah made their way back to the Berry-Fabray house for the night.

"You know what would be a great idea?" Grace asked as she sat herself down on their bed

"That we all get naked?" Sofia replied

"Ye…no…well that's not a bad idea but I was going to say we should totally go on a road trip to Hawaii." Grace smiled

"We should go there for our honeymoon." Sofia mumbled

"W-What?" Grace stuttered

"I'm totally gonna marry the shit out of you Gracie" Sofia yawned and wrapped herself around her girlfriend's body.

"You'd make a good trophy wife." Grace grinned

"Mmhmm, you'll be the world famous soccer player and I'll be your gorgeous arm candy." Sofia hummed

Grace smiled at that and gave Sofia a loving kiss on the lips before she shuffled around a bit until they were both lying back on their bed their arms and legs were all tangled and they would probably be sore in the morning along with a horrible hang over but neither one wanted to move.

~~~ Fall From Grace ~~~

It was pretty much one of the most important games Grace had ever played since she started playing soccer back when she was a little girl. This was the game to determine whether or not her team would be in the championships. They had been having an amazing year with hardly any major catastrophes unlike the previous year when four girls all had to have some kind of surgery due to getting hurt which didn't help at all because most of them were their star players.

Not only was this an incredibly important game it would be Grace's first time as the team's goalie. It was a last minute decision when their original goalie got food poisoning the night before needless to say she was pissed as hell to be missing out on the game. Grace, though worried and concerned about her friend, couldn't help but be a little chuffed to finally be goalie. Normally Grace was the striker a position she loved and was good at but she had been spending more time training to be the goalie instead.

The whole family was there to cheer her on, Quinn and Rachel never missed a game and neither did Sofia. But tonight everybody came to watch. Sofia was super proud and played the part of a footballer's wife to the T. Even though she and Grace weren't married yet that did not stop her from acting like it. She was determined to be a trophy wife to a star athlete. Naturally they got the good seats among the other players' families.

The game had been going well so far. Grace had stopped three attempts already making her feel pretty proud of herself and her team had already scored one goal...they had this in the bag. As the game continued it was apparent that the opposing team were getting desperate and therefore they were playing rough and dirty. It wasn't till the second half when Grace began to get a strange feeling that something was going to happen. She wasn't sure what or if it was going to be good or bad she just knew something was coming. She tried to shake the weird feeling when she noticed the ball was coming her way with all her focus solely on the ball and getting ready to deflect it away from the goal she didn't see or notice the girl coming from her side to try and kick the ball. But instead of kicking the round object the other girl hit something else.

What came next was the distinct sound of something cracking as the two women fell to the ground after their collision and then a blood curdling scream coming from Grace. It was so loud the crowd fell almost silent. Just like Grace, no one saw it coming and the way her leg was bending the wrong way it was not hard to figure out what the hell had happened. The girl who had collided with Grace quickly scrambled off of her looking horrified at what had happened and when she saw Grace's leg it was too much and she actually fainted. For the briefest of moments everyone was just too stunned to move or do anything. The paramedics in their little carts sped onto the field to attend to the two girls while their teammates and the crowd watched on in horror.

Up in the crowd Sofia was barrelling her way through the mass of people to get to Grace. It had felt as though her heart had stopped when she saw her girlfriend crash to the ground and the sound of her screaming in pain. She didn't care how she would do it but she needed to be there by her side. Quinn and Rachel froze in their seats as they watched on in horror as their daughter lay on the grassy field in agony. Never had they felt so helpless. They were brought out of it when they saw Sofia bolt out of her seat next to them and chased after her. Santana and Brittany didn't know what the hell to do.

Sofia had made it as far as the sidelines before she faced her first hurdle the security guard. She was about to jump the barricade that separated the crowd from the field when she was pulled back by a scrawny looking man.

"Get the fuck off me!" Sofia yelled and tried to yank her arm out of the man's grip.

"Ma'am you can't go onto the field." He tried to tell her not wanting to have to start anything.

"If you don't let me go I will punch you in the fucking balls!" Sofia shouted getting angrier

"Ma'am if you don't stop I will arrest you." The man warned

That seemed to somewhat calm her down and her resistance began to waver.

"Alright fine! Can you please let go of my arm?" Sofia asked through gritted teeth.

"Just go back to your seat ma'am" He instructed and then finally loosened his grip on her arm.

"Yeah sure." Sofia nodded and turned to go back.

The security guard sighed with relief in having dealt with that without having to arrest anyone or for starting a riot or something. It was his first day on the job he didn't want to have that on his shoulders. Sofia took a few steps away from the security man but then quickly turned back around giving him a hard shove and then climbed the barricade and ran onto the field to get to Grace who was being put onto a stretcher.

"Oh fuck there goes Ducky." Santana mumbled when they saw Sofia assault a security guard and run onto the field like a crazy lady.

"Girl sure can move." Brittany noted a little surprised

Several hours later everybody found themselves at the hospital waiting for Grace to get out of surgery. Sofia had been a hot mess worried sick about her girlfriend and snapping at anyone who wasn't a doctor telling her that Grace was alright. Quinn and Rachel were trying to keep it together but damn it that was there baby girl in that surgery room and no mother should ever hear their child scream out in that much pain. They felt helpless and just wanted to see their daughter.

"Ducky your mama and I are going for some coffee, do you want any?" Brittany quietly asked.

"No mom I don't want any fucking coffee I just want to see Grace." Sofia snapped

"Sofia I know you're worried and a little cray cray right now but don't talk to your mom like that." Santana told her with a frown.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm just freaking out right now." Sofia whimpered

"I know sweetie but Gracie will be fine." Brittany tried to soothe her worries.

"No mom you didn't see it ok...her leg...mom there was a lot of damage...what if she won't be able to play soccer anymore because of this?" Sofia replied as her eyes began to well up with tears.

"We don't know that for sure." Brittany tried to stay positive.

"It'll kill her if she can't play. You know how much she loves soccer." Sofia cried.

Before Brittany could try and calm her daughter's nerves Grace's doctor came into the hospital waiting room not looking like a happy fellow. Sofia instantly stood up and nearly knocked him down in the process.

"What is it? Is she ok? Can I see her?" Sofia quickly rushed out

"Sofia let him speak." Quinn snapped

Sofia crossed her arms and huffed but did as she was told.

"Doctor is my daughter alright?" Rachel asked

"Grace is currently in the recovery room, she's still asleep but she'll wake up soon and then you can see her." He replied

"What about her leg?" Quinn then asked

"We had to do a total knee replacement. There was a lot of damage to the ligaments in her knee in fact they had completely snapped and a part of her tibia fractured in the fall so it was our only option. It'll be a long recovery." He informed them

"Will she be able to play again?" Sofia asked with worry

"It really depends on how well she recovers from surgery and her rehabilitation afterwards." The doctor replied though the tone of his voice did not sound promising at all.

Sofia was not above running her aunts down to get to visit Grace first when it came to deciding who would go in to see her now that she had woken up. The three of them were currently standing in the ICU waiting area arguing over who should go in there first. It was the very first time that Sofia actually raised her voice towards the two women. She was determined to see Grace.

"Sofia I understand that you are worried but Rachel and I should be the ones to see her first we are her mothers." Quinn hissed

She was trying really hard not to get too pissed right now but it was quite difficult after the emotional roller coaster of the evening.

"With all due respect Quinn I don't give a fuck. I am going in there weather you like it or not." Sofia yelled

"Sofia keep your voice down there are people trying to recover from surgery in here, one of those is Grace." Rachel reprimanded her

"Sofia it's not going to make a difference if you go in after us." Quinn tried to reason

"Exactly so it won't matter that you go in after me." Sofia snapped back

The arguing continued for a good twenty minutes and while they were all too busy yelling at each other no one saw Charlie sneak by them and go into her sister's hospital room.

Charlie slowly made her way to the bed in the room where Grace was. Her leg all bandaged up she looked asleep so Charlie gently took hold of her hand not wanting to wake her up. The two sisters stayed like that for a long time until Grace slowly opened her eyes looking slightly confused as to where she was and what had happened. She had woken up earlier and some doctors or nurses where there telling her a whole bunch of stuff but she wasn't very focused on what they were saying.

"Charlie?" Grace mumbled her mouth feeling really dry and it felt like she had been hit by a truck.

"Hey sleepy head." Charlie smiled at her sister and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"What happened?" Grace asked

"Y-You...you got hurt and had to have surgery." Charlie explained

"No the game?" Grace then asked

"What do you mean?"

"Did we win?" Grace clarified

"Oh...yeah...you guys kicked ass." Charlie replied with a small smile

"Awesome." Grace smiled though her eyes started to get droopy again.

"Where's Sofia and our moms?" Grace then asked

"Outside arguing about who gets to see you first." Charlie replied with a grin

Grace chuckled at that.

"Let me guess you snuck in while they weren't looking?" Grace replied

"Of course...no one suspects the quiet ones." Charlie stated

"Quiet my ass." Grace laughed then hissed in pain when she moved a little.

"You probably shouldn't move Gracie." Charlie told her getting worried

"I'm glad you're here Charlie." Grace smiled a little and squeezed her sister's hand

"You...you haven't asked what surgery you had." Charlie quietly pointed out

"You know the only good thing about hospitals is the red jello. You weren't born yet but when Aunty B was in hospital when we used to visit me and Sofia would steal everyone's red jello. One time we ate so much we both threw up in Grandma's car." Grace chuckled completely changing the topic.

"Gracie-"

"And then we went off the stuff until Ma gave birth to you and we came to the hospital to see you. We pretty much did the exact same thing only this time we threw up in Aunty San's car...she was so pissed that she made us clean it up ourselves." Grace added with a small smile

"Grace-"

"I don't want to talk about it Charlie." Grace cut her off, her face turning cold and distant.

"But-"

"I know what happened the doctor told me and I don't want to talk about it." Grace told her harshly.

"Grace you can't just ignore it." Charlie spoke with a hint of worry

"Charlotte just shut up, please." Grace all but yelled as she tried not to cry right now.

Charlie stat there completely stunned at the outburst. That had to be like the first time Grace had ever called her by her full name. She honestly can't remember a time when she ever called her anything but Charlie. She tried not to let it hurt her she knew Grace was pretty upset right now but it still stung to have her big sister yell at her like that. Grace felt terrible for snapping at her, she couldn't help it she just did not want to think about what happened and the possibility of what might come of this injury regarding her professional career as a soccer player.

"Do you want me to leave so everyone else can see you?" Charlie quietly mumbled looking down not wanting to upset Grace anymore.

"Can I get a hug instead?" Grace asked timidly

Charlie looked up a little surprised but also a little relieved. She gave Grace a small smile as she nodded. She quickly stood up and lent over to give her sister a big hug.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Charlie." Grace mumbled into the younger girl's shoulder

"Its ok Gracie." Charlie reassured her.

After all that yelling and arguing the doctors had had enough and just agreed to let all three of them in to see Grace only to shut them up and stop yelling in the ICU. There were surprised to find Charlie already in there.

"How did you get in?" Sofia asked indignantly

"Well while you three were too busy yelling at each other I decided to see my sister instead of listen to you arguing." Charlie replied with a disappointing glare at the three of them.

Sofia was in no mood to deal with the fact that Charlie was already there she just shrugged it off and headed for Grace. Quinn and Rachel followed close behind until they were all standing around the hospital bed. But by now Grace had fallen back to sleep.

"How was she when she was awake?" Quinn asked her youngest

"She knows what happened and doesn't want to talk about it." Charlie sighed sadly

"She's gonna be so upset about not playing in the championships." Sofia muttered as she took hold of Grace's hand bringing it up to her lips and gently kissing it.

"The important thing is that she's ok." Rachel stated

"Ok? Are you fucking insane she is not ok! She won't be able to play for another six months, at least!" Sofia snapped in anger

"Sofia I am getting really tired of you right now if you won't shut up and stop acting as though you are the only one who loves Grace then you can get the fuck out of this room and I will have you banned do you understand me?" Quinn warned.

"You can't do that." Sofia scoffed

"I can and I will. You are not her wife in the eyes of the law you are not family, we are." Quinn hissed

That hurt and so Sofia didn't say anything after that she just gave Quinn the old Lopez death glare and then focused all her attention on Grace. Thankfully she was out to the world and didn't hear any of this. The air in the room was tense after that. Charlie never being a fan of confrontation had shrunk into herself and moved closer to her mama. Rachel was a little shocked by what had happened. Sofia had never talked to them like that before and had never been so disrespectful towards Quinn and herself. She knew she was worried about Grace, they all were but it was still a little confronting to bear witness too in all honesty it kind of reminded Rachel of Santana back when she used to torment her in high school and before they became friends.

They all ended up staying until Grace woke up again. No one said anything to each other well no that's a lie they did talk they just didn't talk to Sofia and she didn't talk to them. Grace slowly opened her eyes blinking several times till she woke up properly. This time she was actually awake with the effects of the anaesthesia worn off by now.

"Gracie." Sofia spoke first alerting everyone that the girl was awake.

Quinn and Rachel got up from their chairs to stand by their daughter's bed.

"Hey sweetie how you feeling?" Rachel smiled softly taking her other hand that wasn't being taken hostage by Sofia.

"Sore...tired." Grace mumbled

"Do you remember what happened?" Quinn carefully asked as she brushed away a few strands of hair out of Grace's face.

"Yeah, I don't wanna talk about it though." Grace frowned

"Do you want me to order you some red jello?" Sofia asked softly

Grace just chuckled and nodded her head.

Later that evening the doctors had to threaten calling the police to get them out of the room and to go home when visiting hours ended. The whole time they were there Sofia practically ignored her aunts. She was just so unreasonably pissed off with them at the moment. She met her mothers in the waiting room Brittany had fallen asleep with her head resting on her wife's shoulder.

"Can I come home with you guys? I don't want to sleep in my dorm room alone tonight." Sofia mumbled as she stood next to her Mami.

"Of course Ducky." Santana softly replied taking hold of her daughter's hand.

"Thanks"

"I'll just go say bye to your aunts, you wake up your mom." Santana replied

Sofia nodded. Santana carefully removed herself from the chair not wanting to startle her wife and headed over to Quinn and Rachel. Sofia gently shook her mom to get her to wake up.

"Hey we're gonna head off now." Santana informed her friends

"Yeah us too." Rachel replied picking up her purse and taking hold of her wife's hand.

"Ducky's staying with us tonight so we'll probably be here early morning when visiting hours start." Santana added

"Us too." Quinn muttered.

"What's up? You seem pissed. I thought everything was alright." Santana looked confused and worried.

"It's nothing Santana...it's just...it's been a long day." Quinn replied

"Ok well...if you need anything you know me and Brits are here for you and little Gracie too." Santana told them sincerely.

"Thanks Santana." Rachel smiled warmly.

Sofia didn't sleep very well that night so she was grumpy that next morning but also feeling a little ashamed of herself for the way she had acted the previous day at the hospital. She really didn't mean to be such a bitch to everyone she couldn't help it. Just seeing Grace like that really shook her and she kind of lost it there for a moment.

They were sitting in the waiting area as they waited to go and see Grace. It was still early so visiting hours hadn't started yet much to Sofia's annoyance. Sofia sat by herself flipping absentmindedly through an old magazine while Quinn and Rachel sat together on the other side of the room. One of the nurses came by to let them know they could go in and see Grace now. All three stood up at the same time.

"I don't want a repeat of yesterday Sofia." Quinn sighed in frustration.

"Just because I'm not her wife doesn't mean I don't have a right to be here Quinn." Sofia stated.

"I didn't say that." Quinn replied

"Ladies can we please just not do this?" Rachel butted in

With a heavy sigh Sofia did something she really didn't like doing...she was going to put her differences aside and apologize and move on. Quinn and Rachel were pretty much like her second set of parents and she really didn't like fighting with them.

"Look...I'm...I'm sorry ok. Yesterday I was...well I was an asshole. I just, I just got a little...ok a lot scared. She's my Gracie and I can't bear to see her in that much pain. There was nothing I could do...I couldn't stop it from happening and I can't make it go away. I'm supposed to protect her." Sofia cried.

Quinn didn't say anything she just took the few steps it took to reach Sofia and she pulled her into a warm embrace. Sofia instantly wrapped her arms around her aunt and cried into her shoulder. It had been a long while since this happened, the last time Sofia found herself like this in Quinn's arms was when she was a little girl and her mommy was dying of cancer.

"She's going to be fine Ducky. She's a strong girl, she'll get through this and she'll play again." Quinn reassured her as well as herself.

"I hope so...I really hope so." Sofia mumbled

Grace never played again. She tried, Lordy she did try but she could never get back to the way she used to play. It killed Grace when she realized her dream was cruelly cut short. After the long six months of rehab and training she had one chance to prove she could still be up there at the professional level but because of her determination and desperateness to make it she over did it and re-injured her knee twisting it midplay during the tryouts. This caused her to have more surgery and it was then that her doctors told her that she would probably never be able to play the way she used to and that she would end up having lots of problems with her knee if she didn't stop pushing herself. For a long time after that Grace was not her happy go-lucky self. She pushed everyone away including Sofia and her mothers. It wasn't until she was offered the job to coach the college female soccer team did Grace start to be her normal self again. It still broke her heart that she couldn't play like she used too but at least she was still a part of something that she loved.

~~~ ABC Easy as 123 ~~~

It was an average Thursday afternoon that found the Lopez-Fabray family of four sitting around the dining room doing their homework. Well Bella and Nina had homework Grace and Sofia were just there to help out if need be. Bella had come home that day proud as all get out because she had moved up to the hard math group in her class. This means she had harder homework but Bella liked the challenge, she was a smart little cookie and loved everything about school and learning new things. Because of this big achievement of moving up to the hard maths Bella had different homework to Nina and so their moms thought it be best to separate the girls when doing their homework so they wouldn't get confused. Sofia sat down next to Bella and went through what the young girl needed to do while Grace sat with Nina to help her out.

"Alright Sugar B what have we got today?" Sofia asked

"Fractions!" Bella smiled brightly.

Sofia cringed, she hated fractions. She never did well with them. But she figured grade 2 fraction math homework couldn't possibly be too difficult.

"Come on Nina let's work it out together." Grace tried to encourage her daughter and avoid the impending water works that she knew was brewing under the surface.

Nina was a very emotional girl and got upset quite quickly especially when it came to school work and she found it difficult. She was already struggling with her reading, in fact at six years old Nina still couldn't read. It was only last year that she could finally write her full name properly.

"I can't do it." Nina huffed in frustration and her bottom lip started to quiver.

"Yes you can. It's your five times tables. The first one is easy because anything times by one doesn't change so five times one is?" Grace asked

Nina didn't reply she just stared blankly at the piece of paper in front of her and tried not to cry. Grace sighed and looked over at Bella and Sofia. Her other daughter was flying through her homework with Sofia helping only a few times. She couldn't understand why Nina wasn't getting it. She had been doing fine through first grade and half of the second grade this year. Maybe it was because Bella wasn't sitting next to her right now. Nina always preferred to work close to her sister.

When it became apparent that Nina wasn't going to budge anytime soon Grace got up and grabbed the massive jar of skittles from the top shelf and brought it over to the table they were working on. Nina couldn't help but look a little intrigued with what her mom was doing. Grace emptied out several handfuls of skittles and placed them in front of Nina.

"NeeNee I need you to get five skittles for me please and put them in a row in front of you." Grace instructed

Nina looked confused but did as she was told because maybe she was gonna be allowed to eat the candy afterwards. Grace watched her daughter sort though the skittles she only went for the red ones because they were her favourite. As she watched her Grace noticed that it wasn't just her times tables that Nina was having trouble with. From what she could see Nina didn't even know how to count.

Not really knowing how many she had, Nina grabbed as many red skittles she could fit into her hand and then placed them in a row like her mom told her too. She hesitantly looked up at her mom to see if she had done it right. Grace looked down at the row quickly counting eight skittles. Grace was a little surprised because how in the hell did no one notice this before? What kind of mother didn't know that her six year old daughter couldn't count? Grace knew Nina couldn't read and that her teacher had been giving her extra help in that area but how did they miss this?

Grace looked over at her wife who had been silently watching the pair throughout the whole thing. She wasn't sure what was up but going from Grace's worried face Sofia knew it wasn't anything good.

"Baby how many skittles do you have in your row?" Grace asked

"Five?" Nina replied though it was more of a question

"Can you count them out loud for me?" Grace then asked with a worried yet encouraging smile

"I have five" Nina insisted not wanting to count them

"Are you sure?" Grace softly asked

"Yes" Nina nodded

"Ok well I'm gonna count just in case." Grace told her.

Grace began to count the skittles pointing to each one as he went.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five." Grace counted

"See, I have five" Nina cut her mom off before she went any further.

"What about these ones here?" Grace asked pointing to the remaining three skittles.

"They don't count they're not in the line." Nina replied as he pushed the other three away from her row of five.

"Ok...can you do something for me?" Grace then asked

"What?" Nina groaned in frustration she really hated school work and would much rather be outside playing or running around. It was so much easier with Bella sitting next to her because that way Nina could just copy her sister and be done with it. She hated that Bella had moved up to the hard math group.

"If I add these last three red skittles to our row how many would we have all together?" Grace asked as she pushed the three skittles back into the row.

Nina looked down at the line of red skittles but didn't say anything.

"How about if we do it this way, NeeNee can you hold up five fingers for me?" Grace then asked

Nina looked up at her mother with a blank expression on her face not knowing what she was supposed to do.

"Like this honey." Grace encouraged her by holding up one hand showing her five fingers.

Nina watched her mother and then copied her holding out her hand like her mom did.

"Great, now with your other hand can you hold up three fingers?" Grace asked

Once again Nina looked confused and hesitantly held up her other hand but she wasn't quite sure and held up five fingers again. Grace frowned slightly and once again she felt so guilty for not noticing this before. Whenever they did homework together she was fine Grace couldn't understand why her daughter was having so much trouble. Bella never had trouble and from the looks of it she had already finished her homework and was starting on some craft activity Sofia had set up before dinner to keep the girls occupied.

"Watch mommy ok Bubbie" Grace instructed

The little girl reluctantly nodded. Grace held up her other hand in a fist and slowly counted to three holding up one finger at a time.

"Now you do it." Grace smiled

Nina did it only she didn't count she just looked at her moms hand and copied it with her own.

"Do you know how many fingers you have up?" Grace asked though she kinda knew that the answer would be no.

Nina looked frustrated and Grace knew it was only a matter of time before she would start crying.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Nina mumbled as her bottom lip trembled and her eyes started to get a little watery.

"Honey we have to finish your homework." Grace gently told her not wanting her little girl to start crying.

Nina just shook her head and pouted looking like a sad panda.

"Ok NeeNee why don't you go over and see what your sister is up too." Grace sighed

Nina slowly slipped off the chair grabbing her Micky Mouse toy and holding it up to her chest tightly and made her way over to her sister sitting next to her and quietly asked what she was doing.

Sofia could tell something was up because her little girl was sad and her wifey was worried so she got up from the floor and headed over to Grace to see what was wrong.

"Hey babe what's going on?" Sofia asked with worry

"Sofia, Nina doesn't know how to count. I asked her to count out five fucking skittles and she couldn't do it! She didn't even know how to count five or three fingers. How have we missed this? How could we not know that our baby girl can't count? O-Or do any kind of arithmetic. How could we not know?" Grace replied and anger and worry.

"Grace calm down. Not everyone is good at math." Sofia tried to cool the situation down

"No, no Sofia there is a difference between not being good at math and not being able to do any math. She's six years old and she can't even count to five let alone ten." Grace snapped

Sofia didn't know how to respond to that. She knew her daughter was struggling but she didn't think it was this bad.

"Sofia, Nina can't read and from what I just saw she can't count...I don't want to say it but...this...this isn't normal. Bella has no troubles she is a great speller and she just moved up to the hard math group...and Nina...our little bubbie is falling behind." Grace said getting upset.

"We'll speak to her teacher tomorrow. Gracie we'll figure this out ok. We'll do everything we can to help Nina." Sofia reassured her and pulled her wife in for a comforting hug.

Later that night Sofia and Grace helped their daughters get into bed, when the twins turned four Grace and Sofia decided that they needed to get another house because their old place was getting a little small. So with the help of the bank they managed to get themselves a bigger three bedroom house with a good sized back yard for the girls to run around in. Quinn and Rachel were much happier because their new place was a lot closer to them which meant Quinn could pop around unannounced whenever she wanted.

Because of their new place Bella and Nina got to have their own bedroom instead of having to share. At first they didn't like it and one would always get up during the night and wander into their sister's room. But as they grew older they got used to it though sometimes Nina would still craw into her sister's bed late at night if she had a bad dream or couldn't sleep.

Grace tucked Bella into her bed that was covered in pink. Pretty much everything in Bella's room was pink. She was going through this phase where everything she owned needed to be pink. Grace hoped it would pass soon because it was just a little too much sometimes.

"Mommy?" Bella asked as she squirmed around in her bed trying to get comfy.

"Yes honey?" Grace smiled to herself as she watched her daughter. She was pretty adorable.

"Can I read you a bed time story?" Bella asked once she got herself settled

"Shouldn't I be the one doing the reading?" Grace asked

"Nope!" Bella giggled

"Oh alright then, what are you going to read to me?" Grace chuckled and sat down next to her daughter.

"This one!" Bella cheered as she grabbed her favourite book from under her bed.

"Oh...yay...princesses getting rescued by princes...fun." Grace cringed

"I know. Ok mommy you gots to stop talking now sos I can read to you. You can look at the pictures if you want. This ones my favourite picture. Did you know they um...they useded paintbrushes for the pictures, Aunty Beth told me and-"

"Sweetie are you gonna start reading or just lay there babbling?" Grace asked with a teasing smile

Bella had a tendency to ramble when she got excited about something.

"Finnneee." Bella huffed dramatically

Grace just chuckled and kissed her daughter's head and settled down ready to hear the story.

Sofia helped Nina button up her PJs, she always seemed to have trouble with them and ended up all twisted up somehow. While Nina went to grab her Micky Mouse Sofia turned her bed down ready for Nina to jump in and head off into noddy land.

"Alright my little Mouse you comfy?" Sofia asked as she brought the blankets up around Nina's chin.

"Yep" Nina nodded with a smile.

"Good." Sofia replied and brushed away a few strands of Nina's hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"Mami can you read me a story please?" Nina quietly asked

"Of course sweetie, which one?" Sofia smiled

"I dunno." Nina shrugged

"Well that's not very helpful mija." Sofia chuckled

"The one with the sheep!" Nina then suggested

"The Green sheep?" Sofia asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yep that one, it's my favourite." Nina replied eagerly

Sofia just nodded and quickly headed over to the small bookshelf and grabbed the book. It was well worn and much loved. It actually used to be hers. Sofia swears she can remember her two moms reading this story to her when she was a little girl, it was the only memory she had of that time. Sofia had blocked most of that out of her head because it was during the time when her mom was really sick and she never wanted to remember that. She smiled down at the book at those happier memories and the memories of reading this book to her own two daughters as well. Bella had out grown the book two years ago, claiming it was a baby's book and had moved onto fairy tales and books with romance and adventure. Nina however still loved the simple yet endearing story about a green sheep. But then that was just Nina, she lived in a world of her own and was pretty much the sweetest girl ever, Bella was too but she also had herself an attitude and could get really moody sometimes. But Nina just had this innocence about her that made Sofia want to bundle her up and hold her tight never wanting to let go.

Sofia was no teacher, nor was she an expert on the way children's minds work she just made sure they were physically healthy. But Sofia didn't need to be these things to know that her daughter was different. She had taken longer to start talking than Bella did, she got confused easily and some of her fine motor skills were still lacking behind her sister and the other children in her age group. Since finding out that she couldn't read and found it extremely difficult to learn how to read, Sofia began to do some reading of her own. It didn't take long to realise that Nina had some kind of learning disability and was most likely dyslectic. But the fact that she can't even count, something else was going on here.

Shaking her head of her thoughts Sofia headed back to Nina's bed and sat herself down. Nina immediately cuddled up to her Mami's side ready to hear the story and look at the pictures. She wished every book had cool pictures that way she wouldn't have to read the words. She could just look at the pictures and make up her own story.

"Mami?" Nina asked

"Yes sweetie?"

"Is there real things as green sheep? Because if they were then would the other sheep think that they're grass because grass is green too." Nina asked

"Um…n-no NeeNee there aren't any real green sheep. They would be a bit funny looking though don't you think?" Sofia replied

"I think it would be cool because then they could hide from the big bad wolf." Nina replied

"Well…that's true" Sofia smiled at her little girl she loved the way she thought sometimes.

"Mami I don't want to go to school tomorrow." Nina spoke quietly

"You gotta go to school bubbie, so you can learn lots of cool stuff." Sofia replied trying to make it sound exciting.

"Learning's hard." Nina mumbled sadly.

Sofia had to strain to hear that last part but she did and it broke her heart to hear her daughter sound so sad. They really needed to get to the bottom of this, she wasn't going to let her daughter be sad and she wasn't going to sit by and watch her fall behind.

"Tomorrow's Friday Nina then it's the week end and I'll tell you a super secret that you can't tell anyone not even Bella" Sofia whispered

"What is it?" Nina asked with curiosity

"Well…on Saturday you, me, Bella and mommy will be going to the water park." Sofia revealed

"Yay!" Nina cheered and pumped her fist

"Shhh…remember you gotta keep it a secret." Sofia chuckled

"Ok Mami." Nina smiled them pretended to zip up her lips.

"I love you baby girl." Sofia sighed happily as she pulled her into a hug.

Grace had been sitting there for about twenty minutes listening to her daughter read her a bed time story. Bella insisted that it had to be read twice and Grace did struggle to say no to her daughters especially when they pouted and looked all sweet and innocent.

"And they lived happily ever after. The end, wasn't that the bestest story ever mommy?" Bella asked excitedly

"It sure is" Grace smiled through her lie.

Grace wasn't a huge fan of the book because it was so cliché with the helpless princess needing to be saved by the big strong man. But Bella loved it so she would just have to live with it.

"Alright my little Sugar B its time you went to sleep otherwise you'll be a sleepy grumpy bear tomorrow and we don't want that do we?" Grace asked

"Noooo" Bella replied

"Ok then goodnight sweetie" Grace leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Night mommy" Bella yawned

Later that night Sofia and Grace slipped into bed both exhausted from work and looking after their two girls it wasn't always easy being a parent but neither would trade it for the world. Grace had been worrying all night after realising Nina's struggles were deeper than just her difficulty with reading. She couldn't believe that she had missed this. She felt like a terrible parent.

"Gracie stop thinking so much." Sofia spoke softly wrapping herself around her wife.

"I'm a terrible mom" Grace pouted

"No you're not. We didn't know, even her teacher doesn't know otherwise she would have told us. Nina's hid this very well from us." Sofia sighed

"I just feel so bad…I don't want her to have to struggle." Grace replied getting upset about it.

"I know me too. Grace I think we need to maybe think about getting Nina's IQ tested." Sofia carefully suggested

"Why?" Grace asked

"Well because if we know what we're dealing with we can help her and get extra support at school. It might just be that she's got a learning disability like being dyslectic or it could tell us that she's…" Sofia sighed she didn't want to finish that sentence

"That she's stupid?" Grace finished it for her with a hint of anger

"No. Grace I'm not saying that."

"You don't have too it was clearly implied." Grace snapped pulling away from her wife and sat up in their bed

"Grace I don't want to argue. All I want is to get to the bottom of this and help our daughter." Sofia replied sitting up too.

"I know" Grace sighed and leaned into her wife's side.

Sofia wrapped her arm around Grace pulling her in tight and placed a comforting kiss to her lips.

"We'll figure this out, I promise." Sofia whispered.

~~~ The Only Queer I am, Is Queerly Straight ~~~

It was your average Saturday evening when it finally hit Grace. She had been sitting outside finishing off some paper work for her job when her 15 year old daughter casually came up to her and told her that she was going out with a boy that night and that she'll be home by 11pm. Grace was too stunned to react and so Bella took that as an ok and went back inside to get ready. It probably took Grace a full five minutes to realise that her baby girl was going out on a date…with a boy.

She wasn't going to lie, Grace had hoped that her daughters would be gay or at least bisexual but neither had ever shown any queer tendencies. Sofia had tried to tell her wife that she should be prepared for them to come out as totally straight but Grace had been in denial about it. That was until today when Bella pretty much confirmed it. She wasn't going to let herself be disappointed because she loved her children and she wanted to be supportive but having not one but two straight, completely heterosexual girls…well it was a hard thing to accept. Sure she had seen the signs, they were always talking about the cute boys on TV or their favourite male singers but Grace had hoped it was just a phase that they would grow out of it.

Grace didn't want to cry but she was just a little tiny bit upset about it all and that's how Sofia found her when she came home from getting dinner that night.

"Hey Gracie the chicken's in the oven. Don't worry I didn't turn it on so the house won't burn down." Sofia chuckled

"Kay" Grace muttered sadly

"Babe what's wrong?" Sofia asked with a frown and sat down next to her wife.

"Nothing" Grace replied unconvincingly

"Well now there's a big fat lie" Sofia stated.

"It's Bella" Grace sighed

"What's wrong with Bella? Is she ok? Where is she?" Sofia asked with concern

"Sofia…our daughter's straight and she's going on a date with a boy." Grace was close to tears.

Sofia tried not to laugh. She had found Grace's distress over the whole thing kinda funny but she didn't want to be in the dog house and have to sleep on the couch so she refrained from laughing. She just pulled her wife in for a big cuddle and gave her a few kisses to ease her sorrows.

"Gracie we always knew this would be a possibility." Sofia reminded her

"I know! But…I don't like boys" Grace cried.

"Aww sweetie" Sofia couldn't hold back the small chuckle that time.

"I just want them to find a nice girl and get married and have their own family. I don't want to have a…a son-in-law." Grace huffed

"Don't you want your daughters to be happy?" Sofia asked

"Happy with a girl" Grace grumbled

"Gracie." Sofia sighed

"Fine! Yes I want them to be happy." Grace replied

"Well then that's all that matters. If they are happy with a boy then we will support them." Sofia told her.

Grace just sighed and cuddled down further in her wife's arms.

"Now…what were you saying about a date? Because I'm perfectly ok with my baby girl being straight but there is no way in hell that any boy will be allowed near her until she's at least 30." Sofia asked

~~~ Bella Has Rage ~~~

The family of four sat around the living room for their traditional Friday night movie night. They had done this since forever it was something that Grace and Sofia treasured just spending time with each other as a family even if it was only just watching a movie together. Sofia had a very busy work schedule at the hospital so it was sometimes really hard to spend time with her family. When the twins were six years old and after she had finished her residency Sofia decided to work at a small medical clinic mostly for better hours and so she could be there for her family and still do a job she loved.

Grace secretly loved the fact that Sofia wasn't working at the hospital anymore because it was sometimes really hard having to look after the twins by herself while Sofia was at work and whenever she had the graveyard shift Sofia would be extra grumpy. It also gave Grace the opportunity to pursue her own career. She had moved on from coaching the college team to coaching the professional leagues, in fact she was currently coaching her old team the one she was in when she had her accident. She was also in talks about coaching the upcoming Olympic team.

They were currently watching one of Charlie's movies that just came out. It was a romantic comedy about a young dancer trying to make it as a star but her new dance instructor falls madly in love with her complicating everything.

"No matter how many movies or shows she does it's still so weird seeing Charlie with someone who isn't Ben." Sofia pointed out

"I know...god I don't think I could handle you being an actress and kissing other people." Grace replied

"Same...I'd probably end up beating them all up" Sofia chuckled and then kissed her wife's cheek.

"You know I heard they want to make a movie about Aunt Cha-Cha's life." Bella spoke up

"What? Don't they do those things like...after they die?" Nina asked a little confused.

"It's all over the Internet apparently they want to do like a mini-series or something. It'll be based on her book, they're even gonna call it I Got Lucky." Bella informed them

"Oh god I hope not." Grace cringed

"Why? I think it would be cool." Sofia replied

"Um no. We are in that book. I don't want my life to be broadcast all over America." Grace stated

"Babe it's already in the book. America already knows about you." Sofia reminded her

"I wonder who they'll cast Gran as." Nina wondered

"Well let's just hope they cast someone hot for Abuela otherwise she will flip the shit out." Bella chuckled

"Swear jar." Grace told her

"Oh come on mom." Bella whined

"You need to learn not to swear." Grace shrugged

"But you two swear all the time. So does Abuela and Aunt Bec." Bella argued

"We're all adults and besides you're still being punished for getting suspended so...two bucks in the jar." Grace replied

"Ma" Bella looked to her other mother for some help

"Don't even try Bella. Don't ignore your mom and don't look to me to bail you out." Sofia told her.

"Ugh this isn't fair. You don't do this with Nina." Bella huffed getting kinda pissed off.

"Nina didn't get suspended for yelling and swearing and being disrespectful to a teacher and then telling her you only said it because you have Aspergers you need to stop using that as an excuse." Sofia replied

She didn't really have Aspergers but whenever she let her mouth run she would always blame it on that.

"She was being a total bitch though. I can't help the fact that she's got a Nazi the size of an emu stuck up her ass and couldn't understand that I didn't have time to do my homework because I was busy with cheer leading practice which ran longer than it was supposed to which messed up my whole schedule and I couldn't do it so it's her own fucking fault." Bella argued

"Bella you need to calm down otherwise your whole allowance will be going into that jar." Sofia warned

"She always picks on me though." Bella continued

"Bella let it go, do as we've told you and we can go back to watching the movie." Grace told her

"I'm not putting anything in the fucking jar." Bella snapped

"Isabella enough." Sofia yelled

"Bell just do it." Nina sighed

"Shut up Nina" Bella hissed

"Don't be rude to your sister. You've got a choice. Do as we say otherwise there will be bigger consequences like you not going on the cheer camp this year." Grace warned her.

"Ugh this family sucks" Bella huffed before she got up and stormed off to her room slamming the door behind her.

Sofia and Grace both let out a frustrated sigh. Things had been getting worse with Bella and her anger issues lately. They didn't know why at first they put it down to hormones and being a sixteen year old but there had to be something else going on that made her angry. And it wasn't that she was just getting mad it was the fact that anything would set her off. Grace thought that maybe something had happened at school that she wasn't telling them about Sofia thought it was about a boy she knew Bella and her best friend both liked the same guy and that now her friend was going out with the boy and Bella was jealous and felt betrayed by her friend.

Later that evening after the movie had finished and Nina was getting ready to go to bed Sofia and Grace headed over to Bella's room to talk to her about what happened. They had left her alone for the rest of the movie so she could calm down and think about her actions. Usually she would apologise and feel embarrassed about getting so angry. She was currently sitting on her bed reading something, it was one of the things she did to calm herself down, that and singing. Sofia and Grace sat either side of their daughter and waited till she finished the page once she had Bella closed the book and looked down at her lap before she said anything.

"I'm sorry." She quietly mumbled

"Sorry for what?" Sofia asked

"For yelling and swearing and getting angry. I don't mean to do it, it just happens. Abuela says I have rage." Bella replied

"Bella you know we don't do this to pick on you right?" Grace spoke

"I know." Bella replied not looking up at her parents.

"Bella has something happened?" Sofia asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well lately...you seem to be getting angry a lot more than usual and it's over small things that don't usually get you this mad." Sofia explained.

"I don't know" Bella mumbled

"Honey you know you can tell us anything. Don't bottle it all up inside." Grace reminded her.

Bella went quiet for a moment contemplating what she was going to say. Grace and Sofia sat patiently waiting for her to say something.

"Some...there's a few girls on my team that..." Bella began to tell them but tapered off

"That what?" Sofia prompted

"They just...they piss me off sometimes." Bella huffed

"Why?" Grace asked

"They make fun of Nina and call her stupid and retarded all the time. I know she can't read very well and that she has trouble with math and...well pretty much every subject but she's not stupid and she's good at other things like sport, she's crazy talented at it and she just thinks differently to everyone else but they don't get it and I just get angry because she's my sister and nobody talks crap about my sister." Bella admitted getting fired up.

Grace and Sofia's heart broke after hearing that and they both instantly wrapped their arms around their daughter pulling her into a big hug.

"I'll kill those putas" Sofia mumbled

"Not if I get to them first" Grace replied with a frown.

Bella welcomed the hug and couldn't help but smile a little at her moms reactions and they say she's the dramatic one.

"Does Nina know?" Grace then asked sadly

"No, I don't want her knowing because she'll take it badly and I hate seeing her upset." Bella shook her head

"You're a good sister Bella." Grace smiled proudly at her daughter and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Bella you shouldn't have to put up with some stupid slutty cheerleaders saying shit about NeeNee. I think you should consider letting your coach know about it." Sofia told her

"See...you swear all the time." Bella stated changing the subject she really didn't want to talk about this anymore. She would take care of it.

"Alright fine, I'll have my own damn swear jar. Happy now?" Sofia huffed

"Yes" Bella smirked

"You'll both be broke by the end of the month I'm calling it right now." Grace snickered

"More like in one night." Sofia replied wiggling her eyebrows

"Ew Ma! That's so nasty." Bella cringed and pushed her Ma away from her.

Sofia just laughed while Grace tried not to blush.

"You're not getting any tonight now." Grace then added

"What? How is that fair?" Sofia immediately stopped laughing

"Guys please...your daughter is sitting right here, I so don't need to hear this it was bad enough last week when you thought we were asleep I think I even heard the baby angels cry from what was coming from your room." Bella reminded them

"Bella get ready for bed and we'll talk about the evil cheerleaders tomorrow and you my darling wife...you can do the dishes." Grace smiled sweetly before she headed out of the room.

"What just happened? How did we go from here to me doing the dishes and not getting any lady loving? Grace!" Sofia yelled back at her wife in a state of confusion.

Bella just chuckled at her mama.

"Your mom is mean." Sofia pouted

Grace made her way to her other daughter's bed room to say goodnight. She knocked on the door and waited for Nina to let her in. She had grown up with people not knocking and she was not going to continue that tradition with her own family. Yes she had learnt the hard way and so did Nina that one time but never again!

"Come in"

Grace opened the door and sat herself down on the bed while Nina flittered around her room doing her nightly rituals which consisted of a lot of moisturisers and creams and face masks and stuff Grace had no idea about because she usually just had a shower, dried herself, put clothes on and then she was done.

Grace couldn't help but feel a little sad. Nina was a great girl she was kind and sweet and yes she sometimes lived in a world of her own and yes she wasn't very academically smart but that didn't mean she should have a bunch of bitchy cheerleaders making fun of her behind her back. It broke her heart to think that Bella had to protect her sister from these bullies and Nina didn't even know about it.

"So...you nervous about your game on Sunday?" Grace asked trying not to sound sad.

"Little bit...but I'm kinda just excited about it." Nina replied with a big smile.

"Good...that's...you sure hockey is what you want to play?" Grace asked with a little hope that Nina will tell her that she's changed her mind and went back to soccer.

"Mom" Nina sighed and placed her hair brush down on her dresser.

"Sorry NeeNee but I'm just trying to...I mean its hockey...is that even a real sport anymore?" Grace whined

"Mom, I know you're sad but it's what I want to do, I'm good at it." Nina reminded her with a hint of pride.

Sport was the one thing Nina could do well. Everything else she struggled with but sport was the exception.

"I know, I know." Grace mumbled just a little bit sadly.

Nina sighed once again and moved to sit next to her mother handing her, her hair brush. Grace began to gently brush her daughter's hair like she used to do when she was little. It always made her feel safe and loved when her mom would brush her hair it was like a comfort thing. Nina reached over and grabbed her Micky Mouse toy placing it in her lap. That was another comfort thing too.

"Is Gran and Nana Rae coming?" Nina asked

"Yep, so be prepared to be completely embarrassed by two overbearing grandmas." Grace chuckled

"Well they can't be any worse than Granny B and Abuela. I'm pretty sure Abuela started that fight at Bella's cheer competition last month." Nina replied

Grace just laughed. It was so true Santana totally started that fight.

"Mom, can I ask you about something?" Nina nervously spoke

"Yeahhh?" Grace replied wearily

"W-Well...there's this boy" Nina began

"Oh god...don't you wanna talk to your Ma about boys?" Grace cringed

"No, I want to talk to you." Nina replied

This was not a topic Grace liked to discuss for two reasons. One, Grace had no experience with boys and two, she did not want to think about her precious babies being anywhere near boys. Usually the girls would go to Sofia if it was about boys.

"Are you sure you're not at least a tiny bit gay?" Grace asked with hope

"Mom"

"Not even a little bit bi-curious? Boobs are awesome just give them a chance." Grace added

"Mom I don't like boobs…except for my own." Nina reminded her

"Ok fine...what did you want to talk about?" Grace sighed

"There's this boy and...mom how do I get him to notice me?" Nina asked

"Um..."

"I mean how did you and Aunt Hannah get together?" Nina then asked

"W-Well...actually your Mama set us up." Grace told her

"What? Really? Why?" Nina asked in surprise turning around to face her mom eager to hear the answer.

The girls knew that their mom and Aunt Hannah used to date before she got together with their mami but they never really knew the whole story. They just knew their parents were best friends who fell in love with each other.

"That was during what I like to call her gay panic denial phase." Grace grinned

"Huh?"

"Well I had just come out officially and even told your Ma that I had feelings for her. She told me that she only saw me as a best friend and made it her mission to get me a girlfriend. I then kinda sorta kissed her and we fought about it and she went behind my back to get Hannah to ask me out. At first I only agreed so I could try to get over your Ma but then I actually liked Hannah and I fell in love with her too." Grace told her daughter

"So what happened?" Nina asked completely enthralled by the story

"It's a long story NeeNee" Grace chuckled

"I like stories. Where does Aunty Bec come into the story?" She replied getting herself comfortable and ready to hear what happened

Sofia stood by the sink doing the dishes like a good little wifey though she grumbled and cursed the world the whole time. It was only fair though, Grace did do all the cooking after all.

"You know you could help instead of just watching me." Sofia grumbled to her daughter.

Bella was sitting on the bar stool doing nothing while Sofia washed the dishes.

"I could...but I don't wanna." Bella smirked

"Don't be a butt head. Grab a cloth and help me." Sofia grumbled

"Fine, but you owe me." Bella sighed and dragged herself over to the sink.

"I owe you jack shit. Mi niña bonita" Sofia flicked water at her

"Swear jar" Bella smirked

"Ugh you're not gonna let this go are you?" Sofia huffed

"Nope. Sorry." Bella laughed

Sofia shook her head at her daughter and flicked her with some more water.

"I heard you and mom talking about NeeNee the other night." Bella admitted with a hint of bitterness. She really didn't like it when people talked about her sister behind her back even if it was their parents. She was very protective of Nina she always had been.

Sofia stood there a little surprised and a little guilty for Bella overhearing something she and Grace had talked about. They had many discussions about Nina and her intellectual disabilities. After that incident when the girls were six and they realised Nina's struggles with school they ended up getting Nina tested and it turned out that her IQ was below average. Because of this most kids would just label her as stupid which made it hard for Nina to make friends. Besides her sister Nina only had one real friend a short blonde girl who thought Nina was the bees knees. They were inseparable. Grace and Sofia were so thankful for Ava she had been a great help to boost Nina's confidence and it turns out she was the one who got Nina to try out for the hockey team. Grace wasn't too sure if she was all that happy about that bit though.

"Bella...we just...we want to understand how to...help your sister and to do that we need to understand what's going on in that pretty head of hers. Then we can help her with her school work and making sure she gets every opportunity to succeed." Sofia tried to explain without offending her daughter.

"Granny B just says she's part unicorn...whatever that means." Bella replied looking a little confused.

"Look Bella don't worry too much about it ok. We love you and we love Nina and that's all that matters." Sofia tried to reassure her

"Wait so you kissed Aunty Bec too?" Nina asked in shock

"Technically she kissed me." Grace corrected

"Geez mom next are you gonna tell me you kissed Aunt Maya as well?" Nina asked

"No...unless you count spin the bottle that one time that your uncle doesn't know about so don't you dare tell him." Grave warned

"Oh my god mom!"

"We were drunk I didn't mean too! Your mama kissed Aunt Cha-Cha I wasn't the only one!" Grace defended herself

"Ok this is just getting icky." Nina cringed

"I know I nearly bitch slapped my baby sister for kissing my wife." Grace replied

"My family is crazy." Nina muttered to herself...not for the first time strangely enough.

"Anyway didn't you want to talk about boys or something?" Grace tried to go back to the original question after blabbing maybe a little too much about her past

"I just want him to notice me I mean I'm pretty right?" Nina asked self-consciously

"Of course, your gorgeous any boy would be lucky to have you." Grace told her

"I know I'm not smart enough but most boys like dumb girls right?" Nina added

"NeeNee, stop you are not dumb. And any guy who wants a girl who isn't smart like you are then he is not worth your time." Grace stated

"He doesn't even know my name." Nina sighed sadly.

"Well have you even tried talking to him?" Grace asked

"Oh god no, I wouldn't know what to say and if I did say something I'd probably end up saying something stupid and embarrass myself." Nina looked horrified at the thought.

"Well if you don't talk to him how do you expect him to notice you?" Grace asked confused

"I don't know!" Nina huffed in frustration

"How about we talk about this tomorrow when we've had a good night sleep and we can think of something ok?" Grace suggested

"Ok mom." Nina yawned

"Alright then, sweet dreams NeeNee." Grace got up from the bed to let her daughter get under the covers.

"Night mom, love you." Nina mumbled as she got herself comfortable

"Night honey." Grace replied giving her a quick kiss on the forehead and then headed out of the room turning the light off as she went.

Grace wandered towards the kitchen to get a glass of water but stopped in her tracks at the sight before her.

"What the..."

Sofia and Bella froze and looked up to see a very, very angry Grace standing above them.

"Babe it was totally not my fault. We have a demon child." Sofia quickly scrambled up off the floor wiping away some suds that were covering her clothes.

"Ma! Way to throw me under the bus. Mom I swear Mama started it." Bella grumbled from her spot on the floor.

"I don't care who started it but this kitchen better be cleaned by the time I get back from the bathroom." Grace warned them with a hard glare.

As soon as Grace had left the kitchen Sofia playfully shoved her daughter.

"I blame you for this."

"Me? You're the one who wanted to have a water fight in the middle of the kitchen." Bella huffed as she grabbed the roll of paper towels.

It was gonna take a lot of paper to clean up this mess. Somehow they had managed to get water and soap all over the kitchen floor along with several dish towels and there was a sponge over by the fridge. Both ladies were soaked through.

After a lot of grovelling and some inappropriate touching Sofia managed to get Grace to not be so upset about the water fight in the kitchen so all was right in the Lopez-Fabray house. Grace instantly snuggled up to her wife as soon as Sofia crept into bed after locking everything up. She wrapped her arms around her body pulling her in close and nuzzled her neck. Her hair was still a little wet from the water fight in the kitchen.

"Your feet are cold." Grace muttered sleepily

"Sorry...my fingers are cold too...wanna warm them up?" Sofia asked sheepishly

"Sofia I'm not falling for that again." Grace chuckled

"Why Gracie I have no idea what you are referring too." Sofia smirked

"I told you once and I'll tell you again my vagina is not a substitute for a glove to warm your fingers." Grace giggled

"But it makes me happy...and it makes your vagina happy its a win win." Sofia reminded her with a kiss.

"True...but I'm too tired for sex" Grace frowned

"As much as it pains me to say this...and it does...but I have to agree. I'm exhausted. I need a holiday." Sofia yawned

"Me too." Grace mumbled

Sofia snuggled down getting herself comfortable resting her head just under Grace's chin and snuck her hand under her wife's t-shirt to rest on Grace's boob and gave it a quick squeeze just because she could.

"I thought you were tired." Grace mumbled opening one eye to look down at her wife.

"I am…but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself with a little boobie action." Sofia smirked and pressed a kiss to Grace's collarbone.

Grace just giggled and shook her head at her crazy wife.

"Ugh…now I'm horny" Sofia sighed

"You're always horny" Grace chuckled

"Na ah…that's such a lie." Sofia grinned as her hands were getting more grabby.

"Sofia…I'm tired." Grace whined through she wasn't going to deny that what Sofia was doing wasn't pleasurable.

"But I wanna fuck now." Sofia pouted and pushed Grace's top up so she could play with her boobs some more.

"Swear jar." Grace teased

"Ok that rule so does not apply in the bedroom." Sofia huffed before she lowered her lips onto Grace's nipple making her gasp.

"Oh fuck" Grace groaned

"See." Sofia smirked

"Just shut up and get in my pants already" Grace huffed

"Good because my fingers are still cold." Sofia snickered

"You are such a goober." Grace giggled before she pulled her wife's face up to kiss her.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ladies and jellybeans thanks again for your reviews you guys are awesome!

Just a quick question…would any of you be at all happy/annoyed/mad/bored with the idea of reading some Grannah stuff? I'm talking about seeing bits of the relationship between Grace and Hannah during I Got Lucky! Just asking because after re-reading that story I noticed that I never really delved into their relationship and I know there were some Grannah fans out there myself included so I was just wondering…

* * *

~~~ Growing Pains ~~~

2027

It was going to be a momentous occasion that was soon to hit the Berry-Fabray house hold in the next week with their first born going into the double digits. In a week's time little Grace Berry-Fabray would be turning the big one zero. Grace was super excited about it and couldn't wait for next Saturday. Her and her friends were going to have a sleepover party. Toby was going to stay over with the Lopez-Pierce's so there was going to be no boys at all.

Of course Quinn was in denial about her baby girl growing up and of course Rachel was just super duper proud of her eldest child. But with turning ten years old Rachel had come to the conclusion that now would be the best time to give Grace 'the talk'. Quinn on the other hand disagreed. They had been 'discussing' this topic for over a month now with Rachel insisting they do it because Grace has begun puberty and she needs to know all the important stuff about it. Quinn insists that they still have time before they have to talk about this stuff and that Grace is too young to worry about it right now.

"Rach she's still a baby." Quinn sighed getting tired of talking about this

"Quinn she will be turning ten. She's not a baby anymore." Rachel sighed

"I don't care. I don't want her knowing about all that stuff. I want to keep her sweet and innocent just a little bit longer." Quinn argued

"And so do I. But honey she will need to know some of this stuff because like it or not Grace will be growing up we can't stop that. I want her to be informed and not find all this stuff out from kids at school or get the wrong information" Rachel replied

"Rachel I get that, I do. But she is only a little girl." Quinn snapped

"She's already developing Quinn and she's been kinda moody lately I would not be surprised if she got her period in the next couple of weeks and she needs to know what that means." Rachel snapped back

Quinn let out a long and frustrated sigh. She knows deep down what Rachel is saying is the right thing and that Grace would need to know about this stuff but she just didn't want it to be happening. It was only yesterday that little Gracie was born and now she's turning ten and Quinn was not prepared.

"I know you're not going to like this but I think you should talk to her." Rachel spoke softly as she sat down next to her wife.

"What? Why?" Quinn shrieked and looked up in horror

"Well if we both do it she might feel overwhelmed." Rachel reasoned

"But...why do I have to do it?" Quinn whined

"Well I figured you do the talk with Grace and then I'll have the talk with Toby when the time comes." Rachel replied

"Why can't I talk to Toby instead?" Quinn huffed

"Would you rather talk about periods or erections?" Rachel asked

Quinn just cringed

"Trust me Quinn I'm giving you the easy one at least you can relate!" Rachel replied

"But what do I say?" Quinn asked

"Well what did your mom tell you?" Rachel asked

"She didn't, actually it was Brittany who told me all about periods and boobs. My father said it wasn't something we needed to know. It was sinful and disgusting." Quinn simply replied

"Wow no wonder you got pregnant the first time you ever had sex." Rachel muttered

"Hey!" Quinn slapped her on the leg

"Sorry Quinn. But I just want our kids to be informed so they know what to expect." Rachel sighed

"I know...and...I do too its just...I don't want them to grow up." Quinn pouted

"I don't either but it's just something we're going to have to accept." Rachel replied and kissed her wife's pout.

But before Rachel could pull away Quinn deepened the kiss bringing both hands up to hold her close.

"Hmm Quinn honey you...you need to talk...to our daughter." Rachel mumbled through the kiss.

"Later." Quinn murmured as she turned her body towards her wife and gently pushed her back down onto their bed and straddled her hips.

Unfortunately it didn't go very far because their son thought now was the best time to interrupt them wanting food.

"Mom! Mama! I'm hungry!" Toby yelled through the closed door.

"Ugh why do our kids need to eat all the time?" Quinn groaned

"I know how insensitive are they?" Rachel chuckled

"Mom! Mama!" Toby yelled again and banged on the door.

"Toby we'll be out in a minute." Quinn yelled back

"But I want food now!" Toby argued

"Babe, lets go. It's almost lunch time anyways." Rachel sighed as she sat up and slid out from under Quinn.

After lunch Rachel informed her wife that now would be the best time to have that little chat with Grace. Quinn disagreed but after the promise of some 'alone time' in the pool that evening Quinn reluctantly made that long walk up the stairs towards her daughter's bed room. Rachel had taken Toby and four year old Charlie outside to play.

Quinn took several deep breaths before she entered Grace's room. Grace herself was sitting on the floor watching some kind of pre-teen TV show about an all girl band. Grace's favourite was the brunette because she was like super pretty, and funny and she liked sports just as much as she did.

"Gracie...can I...join you?" Quinn nervously asked as she stood by the doorway.

Grace just nodded not taking her eyes off the girls in the band who were running along the beach in their bikinis in one of their music videos. Quinn sat herself down next to her daughter and just sat there watching the show with Grace before she said anything. She had no idea how to start this conversation.

"She's my favourite." Grace spoke up pointing to the brunette.

"Oh, why's that?" Quinn asked

"Because she's really pretty." Grace smiled with a small sigh.

Quinn just nodded in agreement. After that they sat there and watched the rest of the show in silence. Quinn began to freak her self out about the impending talk that was to come. Poor Gracie was none the wiser about what was going to happen. Once the show had finished Quinn figured she should just go for it and hope for the best.

"So Gracie you'll be ten soon." Quinn began then mentally cringed at how lame that sounded

"Yep! I can't wait till my party." Grace smiled brightly

"Right...um...Gracie we...um...I need to talk to you about something." Quinn sighed

"Ok...what about?" Grace asked a little worried and a little intrigued.

"Well, um...there comes a time in every girl's life when um...she...ok so as you get older your body will change and...some of those changes might be confusing or...or um...weird and scary but its all normal. Your mama and I figured that now you're turning ten that we should talk about these…changes." Quinn rambled looking everywhere except at her daughter who was giving her a confused look.

Quinn had no clue what she was doing. She probably should have done some research about what to say at least.

"Mom...what are you talking about?" Grace asked

"Well...y-you may have noticed that...your boobs are getting bigger and there is hair where there was no hair before." Quinn replied

Grace looked quiet horrified at where this conversation was going. She wasn't that naive she knew some stuff. They did have growth and development classes at school. Also her mom looked like she was going to pass out any time soon as she continued to talk.

"And then there's hormones that make you moody and you start to feel things for boys and honey that's all normal ok." Quinn added

"Mom...you really don't have to tell me all this stuff." Grace informed her

"No, Gracie your mama was right you need to hear this from us and if you have any questions then we want you to come to us." Quinn insisted

"Ok but I don't have any questions so we can just stop now." Grace replied quickly

"Honey I know this isn't a great way to spend a Sunday afternoon trust me I really don't want to have to explain all of this but your mama told me I had too and so here we are so can we please just get it out of the way?" Quinn pleaded looking a little desperate.

Grace knew there was no way out of this awkward and totally embarrassing conversation so she just reluctantly nodded and braced herself for what was to come.

"Ok...so first of all...do you have anything specific you want to know?" Quinn asked nervously

"Not really, no." Grace shook her head.

"Well if you do at any time just know me and our Ma will be here ok...though your mama is way more smarter than me so for the really big questions go ask her." Quinn replied

Grace just nodded, she just wanted this to be over already.

"Ok well…I guess I'll start with the stuff that will happen soon." Quinn sighed as she tried to remember what Brittany had told her all those years ago when she ran to her friend in tears when she got her first period and didn't understand what the hell was happening to her.

"For girls when we get older our bodies change not just on the outside but on the inside." Quinn began, her hands were already started to get clammy from being so out of her depth and how horribly awkward this was.

"Mom are you going to tell me about periods? Because I already know all of this." Grace interrupted her mom

"What? H-How?" Quinn looked horrified

"Well we learnt about it at school. They had this lady come from the hospital to talk all about it and what it means and that it happens when our bodies start to go through puberty." Grace shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Quinn was wordless at that. This was supposed to be the easy part of the talk because it was less awkward to talk about blood coming out of your vagina then it was to talk about sex. Now Quinn didn't know what to do…not that she knew before but now she was stumped.

"Oh."

"Yeah so…you don't need to talk to me about it, she even gave us some free samples." Grace added as she pulled open her bottom draw and showed her mom the free tampon box that she had been given.

"W-Why didn't you tell us about this?" Quinn then asked

"Because I haven't got mine yet." Grace just shrugged

"So…so if she told you about all of that…did she talk to you guys about sex?" Quinn asked with a hopeful look in her eye.

"Um…no, that's gross." Grace cringed

"Oh" Quinn sighed sadly knowing this horrible moment would have to continue on because she had promised her wife she would talk to Grace about it.

"Wait…you're not going to talk about it…are you?" Grace asked a little scared to hear the answer.

Quinn just nodded sadly

"Oh god." Grace frowned

"Look Gracie I really don't want to do this I mean I have no idea how to explain it to you without it being awkward." Quinn sighed

"Then why doesn't mama tell me?" Grace asked

"Because I didn't want to talk to Toby about erections." Quinn replied

"Ew! Mom!" Grace shrieked

"Gracie I'm way over my head here I mean you do know how babies are made right?" Quinn asked

"Yeah a man and a woman have sex and then there's a baby." Grace nodded still a little wigged out by this whole ordeal.

"Ok well…that's right, but there are other ways babies are made. For example you, Toby, Charlie, Sofia and Ben weren't created that way." Quinn replied

"Then how were we created?" Grace asked

"Well we picked your biological father out of a book and then he…um…he…you know what we're getting off track." Quinn stuttered not wanting to go into details about how some random guy had to jerk off to get his sperm to inseminate into their mother's uterus and all of that.

"What did he do?" Grace asked

"Oh god, give me strength." Quinn muttered under her breath

Grace just sat there waiting for a reply.

"Honey did the lady talk to you guys about…um…urgers and…and…w-wanting to…relieve those urgers?" Quinn asked digging herself deeper and deeper with no way out.

"Ok I have no idea what you're talking about mom." Grace looked utterly confused.

"It's all part of growing up Grace…we start to get these feelings and sometimes they're really strong and they make you feel funny like…like butterflies and ok think of it like this your body is like a garden ok." Quinn was just bullshitting her way through this now and there was no stopping her.

"You're like a garden that's always growing and changing and w-when you get your period it's like when things start to grow quicker. And as you grow you need…stuff to make…it…grow. Stuff like love and…and um…intimacy. So when you find that someone special your body will be ready and then it's like the wet season and everything is ready for more…growth. Um…then when you love someone and are married and over thirty you and your husband will have sex and while your body is like a garden his is like…a couple of rocks and a stick...or more like a hose." Quinn rambled while Grace listened with horror and confusion.

"And as you know a garden needs…attention and water and seeds." Quinn continued kinda cringing at her own analogy but she couldn't stop now because then Grace would be even more confused.

"So that's what the hose is for." Quinn added

Poor Gracie…the little dear had no idea what the hell her mother was talking about but she did know it was super awkward and that she was totally put off getting married to a man or having any kind of contact with men for life. She just sat there and prayed for it all to be over soon.

Meanwhile over at the Lopez-Pierce house Sofia was in a rage. She had been moody as hell ever since Friday evening. Brittany and Santana had no clue why. Nothing had happened to make her so irritable and bitchy. One minute they were eating dinner and then the next Sofia was the Hulk. She even yelled at her brother and made him cry. After that Santana sent her to her room to think about her attitude.

"I swear I am ready to strangle that girl." Santana fumed as she paced the floor.

"I don't understand why she's so mean tonight. She's never yelled at Ben like that." Brittany frowned

"Well whatever the reason is her behaviour stops now. There is no way I will have her turn into me as a teenager." Santana stated

"You weren't that bad." Brittany replied

"Babe when we were fourteen I made a Nun cry with my Snix juice. I was a bitch and I do not want Sofia to be the same." Santana reminded her

"Maybe something happened at school that's upset her." Brittany suggested

"She would have told us." Santana insisted

"Not necessarily, she's growing up San when they grow up they don't tell you everything anymore. Not like they do when they're little." Brittany replied

"She's still little! She's like three feet tall!" Santana yelled

"She's ten years old and almost as tall as you." Brittany stated

Santana sighed in frustration this was all new to her. She had no idea what to expect with a pre-teen girl lord help her when Sofia actually becomes a hormonal teenager.

"How about we just let her cool down a little and then we talk to her?" Brittany suggested

"Fine, but if she gives us attitude then I am so going to whoop her ass." Santana huffed

While they waited for Sofia to calm down Santana went off to go play with her perfect little boy who would never give her any grief and Brittany went back to finishing the shopping list. After getting all the food written down that they needed she headed upstairs to the bathroom to see if they needed anything else, she knew the kids needed new toothbrushes and that they were out of baby wipes that Santana uses to remove her makeup she insists that it will keep her face youthful and free of wrinkles. While Brittany was going through the cabinets looking for other stuff that they needed she noticed something that should be there but aren't and then it all clicked.

Instead of going to her wife Brittany went into Sofia's bedroom first after her little discovery. She found her daughter lying on her bed in the foetal position and a big frown on her face. Brittany took a seat next to her daughter giving her a sympathetic look.

"Honey...is there something you wanna tell me?" Brittany softly asked giving Sofia a knowing look.

"No" Sofia grumbled quietly though she sounded more upset than angry.

"Ducky it's nothing to be embarrassed about. It happens to all of us." Brittany replied

"But I don't want it to happen" Sofia cried

Brittany chuckled quietly to herself she had felt the same way when it happened to her.

"I know, it can be really uncomfortable and painful sometimes but it's just nature's way of letting you know that you're a woman and that you are awesome enough to have babies." Brittany replied

"But I'm only ten" Sofia cried again

"You're lucky, I was nine when I got mine. Your mami was a late bloomer though she got hers when she was thirteen." Brittany informed her

"Really?" Sofia asked a little surprised

"Yep, and then she cried for days when it finally happened." Brittany chuckled

"How did you know...about me?" Sofia then asked

"Well...you've been kinda moody lately also you need to apologise to your brother." Brittany interjected

"I know...I will I feel like crap for making him cry." Sofia frowned feeling really guilty about that.

"Good. Also you've been craving chocolate a lot and then you said you had a bad headache the other day...but then it was the missing tampons from our bathroom that gave it away." Brittany added with a small smile.

"Oh." Was all Sofia could say.

"Yeah. You know you didn't have to hide this from us. You can tell us anything." Brittany reminded her

"I know...I just...I was kinda hoping it would just stop and go away." Sofia admitted

"Well it kinda does...but then it comes back again next month." Brittany joked

"Ugh...being a girl sucks." Sofia huffed

"Sometimes...but being a girl is pretty awesome too I mean we get boobs and they're always fun to play with." Brittany replied with a small shrug

Sofia just laughed

"Do you want me to tell your Ma? Or do you want to do it?" Brittany then asked

"You do it. It's too embarrassing." Sofia quickly replied

"Ok Ducky." Brittany laughed

"Thanks mom for...being so awesome." Sofia mumbled

"You're pretty awesome too. Do you have any questions about it?" Brittany then asked just in case.

"No...they kinda told us about it in school." Sofia replied

"Ok then, but just know if you ever want to know anything I am always here." Brittany insisted

"I know mom." Sofia gave her a small smile.

"Good. Just a little tip though, heat packs are great for cramps." Brittany informed her daughter as she stood up ready to leave

"They are?" Sofia asked

"Yep, want me to go get you one?" Brittany asked

"Yes please." Sofia nodded.

"Alright sweetie I'll be back soon." Brittany smiled and then went off to get the old wheat bag and to inform her wife that their little girl was becoming a little lady.

Brittany wasn't too sure how Santana was going to react to this new update in their daughter's life. On the one hand she might be ok with it but then again she could totally flip out and pull a Quinn...actively deny everything and refuse to acknowledge that her baby girl is no longer a baby. Brittany hoped it was the first option because it would make life so much easier. She decided to tell her after Santana and Ben were done playing Brittany didn't want to just spring it on her. It was getting late though and Ben was getting sleepy so they came inside and got him ready for bed.

"So have we heard anything from little miss grumpy guts?" Santana asked as they closed Ben's bedroom door.

"Yes and I need to talk to you." Brittany replied dragging her wife into their own room and bypassing Sofia's.

"Ok, Britt I'm worried now what is it?" Santana panicked a little at the urgency of her wife's actions.

"There's no need to worry San its nothing bad." Brittany reassured her.

"Then what is it?" Santana asked still a little uneasy.

"Take a seat." Brittany patted the spot next to her on their bed.

Santana hesitated for a bit but then quickly sat next to her wife Brittany took Santana's hand into her own gently entwining their fingers and placed them in her lap.

"Ok don't freak out." Brittany began

"Why would I freak out? You said it wasn't a bad thing, oh my god Brittany what is wrong with my baby girl?" Santana panicked again

"Santana stop you'll give yourself wrinkles. There is nothing wrong ok." Brittany tried to calm her down

"Britt just tell me please." Santana replied looking worried

"San the reason Sofia has been acting the way she has is because...she's started her period." Brittany told her

At that pretty much all the colour drained from Santana's face and her jaw had fallen to the floor. Yep she wasn't going to take this lightly.

"B-B-But she's...she's only ten! She's still a baby!" Santana managed to squeak out.

"I got mine when I was nine." Brittany pointed out

"So! She's my DNA she's not supposed to get them till she's older." Santana replied still in shock.

"It doesn't work like that San." Brittany reminded her

"Oh god my baby's gonna get pregnant." Santana sobbed

"What? Santana don't be ridiculous." Brittany sighed

"I'm not! She's not a little girl anymore she's gonna go out and get knocked up and I'll be a grandmother before I'm 40!" Santana cried.

"Ok now you're just being silly." Brittany let go of her wife's hand and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why can't she be gay?" Santana asked desperately

Brittany just rolled her eyes at that. Even at a young age Sofia had been boy crazy, she was in love with all the boys in this tween boy band and watched their music videos religiously. It was very apparent to her mothers that she was very much straight as straight could be. That was another reason why Santana dreaded Sofia becoming a teenager. She did not what her daughter to go through what Quinn did.

"Are you done yet?" Brittany then asked

"No! Britt why are you so calm?" Santana sniffed and wiped away a few tears that had fallen.

"Because I'm not crazy like you are. Santana this is not that big a deal, I mean yes ok it is for Sofia but in the grand scheme of things it's really not. Sofia is a smart girl and she will make smart decisions. We have nothing to worry about, not now and not ever." Brittany tried to show Santana reason.

"This is all happening too fast Britt. I just want it to stop. I want them to be young and sweet and innocent forever." Santana sighed sadly

"I know...and I would love that too. But that's just never going to happen so we have to move on and deal with the fact that our kids are growing up." Brittany replied as she wrapped her arm around her wife's shoulders.

"Do I need to talk to her about it?" Santana then asked with a small cringe she really didn't want too.

"I don't think so she said they learnt about it at school and I told her if she has any questions she can come to us." Brittany replied

Santana just nodded albeit a little sadly.

"I guess I should have seen this coming. It was only a few weeks ago that she begged me to buy her a bra." Santana muttered

Brittany just giggled at that.

"I don't know why though I mean they are like mosquito bites." Santana mumbled

"San, don't be mean. Not everyone can have boobies like you. Besides she's still growing. Who knows maybe she'll be even bigger than you." Brittany teased.

"That's very unlikely." Santana scoffed

"Ok let's go say goodnight and then I want some one on one time with the girls." Brittany instructed standing up and pulling her wife up with her

"Babe there is more to me than my awesome rack." Santana grumbled

"Of course there is." Brittany mocked her with a small giggle.

"Wait Britt…now that Sofia's getting older does that mean we have to have the talk with her? Like tell her about sex and babies?" Santana asked with a hint of nervousness.

"Oh no there's no need. She asked me about all that like last year and I just showed her with a donut and a sausage." Brittany replied with a shrug.

"I-I'm sorry what?" Santana looked stunned

"Well I told her the donut is like a vagina and the sausage is like a penis and then they get freaky with each other and then the sperm gets ejaculated and then sometimes there's a baby and sometimes there isn't." Brittany replied

Santana looked slightly horrified by all that.

"Ok please don't say words like penis and ejaculate…it makes me feel icky." Santana frowned.

Brittany just laughed

"Seriously though she understood what I meant and even asked a few questions but she gets it so there's no need to worry about that." Brittany reassured her wife

"What kind of questions?" Santana asked curiously

"Well she kinda asked how it works with two women and then with two men." Brittany replied

"Wow I am so glad I was not there for that." Santana shivered

Brittany said goodnight to their daughter first while Santana went to go get a drink of water Brittany kinda had a feeling that Santana wanted to have a chat with Sofia about recent discoveries so she headed off to bed to let her have her turn of a mother-daughter talk. With a quick kiss on the forehead Brittany said goodnight and then went to her own room and waited for Santana.

Santana braced herself before she entered her little girl's...no scratch that her young lady's room. Sofia wasn't a baby anymore and Santana needed to accept that.

"Hey Ducky." Santana smiled at her daughter taking a seat on the bed.

"Hey Ma." Sofia mumbled

"So mom told me you got your lady rags." Santana sighed

"Oh my god Ma." Sofia rolled her eyes in embarrassment and covered her face with her quilt

"Hey it's nothing to be ashamed about." Santana told her pulling the blanket back

"It is when you say it like that." Sofia whined

"Hey you gotta get used to the real me now that you're a big girl. All that sweet and silly mama stuff was just an act. Now that your practically a woman you get to have the real me." Santana grinned

"What does that mean?" Sofia asked

"It means I get to piss you off whenever I want." Santana replied with a smirk

"Well...does that mean I can piss you off?" Sofia asked with a raised eyebrow

"Ha! You think you can go up against this? Oh baby girl you have so much to learn young grasshopper." Santana chuckled

"Is that a challenge?" Sofia asked

"You bet it is...only...n-not in front of your mom ok?" Santana replied and even looked over her shoulder just in case Brittany was standing by listening in.

"Oh you're a total badass mama." Sofia teased.

"And don't you forget it." Santana smirked

Sofia just shook her head at her Mami.

"But seriously Ducky…your mom and I will always be here if you need us ok. That includes any questions about anything or even if you just want someone to talk too. We want you to be able to talk to us." Santana told her softly

"I know." Sofia quietly replied with a small smile

"Good, well goodnight Ducky. Sweet dreams honey." Santana kissed her cheek and stood up.

"Night Mami." Sofia yawned

Santana shut off the lights and closed the door behind her. As she made the short walk back to her bedroom where her sexy wife awaited Santana couldn't help but feel a little sad that her daughter was growing up but a part of her couldn't wait to see the kind of woman Sofia would grow up to become, she was looking forward to meeting her and she knew with a mother like Brittany, Sofia would turn out to be pretty awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys thanks again for your reviews. Sorry it's taking longer between updates. This one is all about Grafia & Hecky. Coming up next is some good old Brittana and Faberry!

* * *

~~~ Sick Day ~~~

2032

One thing the Lopez women all have in common is their innate ability to think they are tough badass motherfuckers. What Brittany and Grace knows, is that is complete bullshit. Santana and Sofia are a lot alike in many ways, they both think their top shit and refuse to believe otherwise even when they are so very wrong, they also share a dislike of kiwi fruit, peaches and apricots because its fucking creepy eating fruit with hair on it, the other thing they have in common is that they both are complete wusses when it comes to being sick. It's like the end of the world when Santana gets a cold and Sofia brings out her last will and testament every time she gets a sore throat. So for Brittany and Grace looking after them can be quiet a job and a half.

Usually when Sofia got sick she had her two mommies looking after her and catering to her every whim but this time for the first time ever it was Grace who took care of her. It happened when they were 15 years old. Luckily for everyone involved Sofia very rarely got ill so it wasn't a common thing. But she had been out late with her new boyfriend Greg the other evening, out in the cold and now she was paying for it.

Grace had come around to hang out like they always did after her soccer practice every Saturday morning when she found her best friend wrapped up like a bug in a rug in her bed looking like death. Santana, Brittany and Ben were out at the park leaving Sofia behind because she refused to get out of bed.

"Sofia it's one o'clock why are you still in bed?" Grace asked with a chuckle

"Help me, I'm dying." Sofia whimpered pathetically and brought out an epic pout just for good measure.

Grace rolled her eyes at her friend and took a seat next to her on her bed. She gently brought her hand up to Sofia's forehead to check her temperature. She frowned when she noted that she was burning up a little bit and she did look and feel a little clammy.

"I think you're getting a cold." Grace informed her

"It's probably the plague, you better stay away otherwise it'll get you too." Sofia croaked

"Sofia they eradicated the plague years ago. Do you have a sore throat?" Grace asked

Sofia just nodded sadly

"Is your nose all blocked and is your head hurting?" Grace then asked

Once again Sofia nodded

"And does your tummy feel bad?" Grace asked

Sofia nodded

"Then it's a cold, not the plague." Grace stated

"It could be the flu, I could be dying and you're just waving it off as nothing. Some friend you are." Sofia grumbled

"Sofia stop being a grumpy butt and just accept it, you're not dying." Grace huffed

Sofia just pouted looking all sorry for herself. Grace rolled her eyes again because even though she was being a butt head she looked way too adorable to be mad at her. Grace tried to shake that feeling off because Sofia had a boyfriend and she was her best and totally straight friend and Grace shouldn't be thinking that Sofia is cute or adorable.

"Do you want me to get you something for your throat? Water? Throat medicine? Soup?" Grace asked softly

"Soup would be nice." Sofia mumbled then sneezed

Grace grabbed her a tissue while Sofia groaned in pain, her head was beginning to pound and sneezing was not helping!

"Here...I'll go make you some chicken noodle soup. It'll make you feel a lot better...I'll get you some aspirin as well for your head, how does that sound?" Grace suggested

"Thank you Gracie." Sofia grumbled from behind the tissue

"Ok, you just rest and I'll be back soon." Grace instructed before she leant down to kiss her forehead but paused before she did it.

Lately it was getting harder and harder for Grace to draw the line between physical interactions with Sofia. At school they would sometimes hold hands and they always sat super close together, they would cuddle when watching movies and sometimes it really confused Grace because she knew she was getting more out of it than Sofia was and half the time she didn't know if what they were doing was something all best friends did or if it was only because Grace had the world's biggest crush on Sofia.

Instead of kissing her forehead Grace just brushed away a few strands of hair before she quickly got up and headed for the kitchen to make some soup. It didn't take too long to find the ingredients that she needed and started cooking it from scratch. They did have some canned chicken soup but Grace wanted to make it homemade convinced it would be better for Sofia. Grace loved to cook she knew everything she knew from her mom. Usually they would just stick to baking but Quinn would sometimes teach her how to cook different casseroles, soups, and how to cook different meats. So chicken noodle soup was pretty easy for Grace to whip up for the dying upstairs.

While the food was cooking Grace grabbed the aspirin and went back to Sofia's room to give it to her and to see how she was doing. When she got to the room she could faintly hear some music playing and when she actually opened the door she couldn't help but laugh when she heard the song and how Sofia looked like she was on her death bed.

_**"And now, the end is near. So I face the final curtain."**_

Grace moved over to where the stereo was and turned the music down a little making Sofia frown.

"Sofia you're being over dramatic you're worse than Charlie who has a song for everything. Literally I think she hides an earpiece in her ear that constantly plays music so she bursts into song every five minutes." Grace chuckled

"The end is coming Grace." Sofia told her

"Ok well here's your aspirin." Grace handed her the pills and a glass of water.

Sofia reluctantly moved herself into a sitting position and slowly brought her arm out of the warm snugly blanket to take the glass. She opened her mouth and waited. At first Grace didn't realise what she meant but it soon clicked into place that Sofia was too damn lazy to do it herself so Grace placed the pills onto her best friend's tongue with a bit of a cringe because this was something she never thought she would be doing on a Saturday afternoon. Sofia took a few sips of water and swallowed the pills and then coughed a few times and wincing in pain. Grace took the glass away from her before she dropped it and got water everywhere.

"That should help with your head and your throat." Grace told her

"I still feel like death." Sofia grumbled

"It won't work instantly, just give it a minute to do its magic." Grace sighed

"Why bother, it'll all be over soon..._**Swing low, sweet chariot. Comin' for to carry me home. Swing low, sweet chariot, Comin' for to carry me home**_." Sofia sang even though it killed her throat to do so.

Grace just stood there in wonderment she had never really seen this side of Sofia before. Usually when she got sick her moms would take care of her for the first few days and she wouldn't leave the house or go to school so Grace never saw this. She knew Sofia hated being sick though and even when she was at the stage of the cold going away but you still felt a little crappy Sofia was a grumpy bitch but this side was all new to Grace.

"I'm gonna go check on that soup." Grace muttered to herself while Sofia continued to mumble about the end times.

When Grace got back to the kitchen Santana, Brittany and little Ben had just got back from their time at the park. Brittany still had Ben on her back from giving him a piggyback ride from the car to the house while Santana headed to the fridge to get some drinks for everyone.

"Hey Gracie." Brittany spotted her first

"Hey." Grace gave them a small smile

"Is my spawn still in bed?" Santana asked while she opened a can of coke for herself and handed two juice boxes to her wife.

"Yeah, she's got a bit of a fever so I'm making her soup." Grace replied as she headed over to the stove to check on it.

"She's such a wuss." Santana scoffed

Brittany just rolled her eyes. Her daughter could get quite dramatic when she was sick but she was nothing compared to her wife.

"Has she started singing yet?" Brittany asked

Grace just nodded

"That usually goes on for a while, I don't know why she does it, it always makes her throat worse. But once that's over with she'll start to really get on your nerves. I suggest to run, just take your stuff and run like the wind Gracie." Brittany warned.

"It's ok, I don't mind looking after her." Grace laughed

"But-"

"Babe shhh if Gracie wants to do it then let her. That way we don't have too." Santana interrupted

"Santana, she's our daughter. We're supposed to look after her." Brittany frowned

"And we are...by getting a responsible and well intentioned person to do all the work for us." Santana grinned as she pointed to Grace as she spoke.

"Really I don't mind." Grace added

"Ok, if you think your friendship is strong enough to withstand this then I applaud you Gracie." Brittany shrugged

"She can't be that bad." Grace giggled

"Wait till she starts singing country and starts delegating all her possessions after she 'passes' and then come back to us." Santana warned

"Sofia likes country?" Grace asked in disgust.

"Yes, it's disgusting, but true." Santana replied

"Ugh do you remember that one time she refused to get out of bed for like four days and she then refused to have a shower?" Brittany cringed

"Ew." Ben giggled

"Yeah ew indeed little man, your sister stank. I had to pick her up and carry her to the bath she was that stubborn about it." Brittany grumbled

"And I had to wash her!" Santana cringed at the memory.

"When was this?" Grace asked with intrigue

"Last year." Brittany replied

Grace just laughed she never knew her friend could be such a bad sick person.

"Do you guys want some soup? I've made plenty." Grace then offered as she grabbed a bowl for Sofia.

"Thanks Gracie." Santana smiled and gave her a side hug before she grabbed some spoons for everyone.

Sofia was actually asleep when Grace came back with the soup and some crackers, so Grace carefully placed the tray with the food on it onto the side table and took a seat next to Sofia on the bed. She knew it was probably a little weird and a little bit creepy but Grace couldn't help but sit there and watch her best friend sleep, just for a little bit. Even when she was sick Grace still thought she was the prettiest girl she had ever seen.

With a small sigh Grace ever so gently placed her hand onto Sofia's she looked down at their contrasting skin tones. Sofia had a gorgeous caramel type skin that's what Grace always thought when she thought about it. She wasn't as dark as her Aunt Santana though. Grace herself had a slight olive complexion but was still a lot lighter than Sofia. It always made her smile at the contrasting colours, Grace liked to think that opposites attract and that maybe she had some kind of chance. It was stupid, she knew, that thinking the different colour of their skins played a part in determining their future together as a couple but it had crossed Grace's mind that they would have some pretty good looking babies together.

But...Grace knew it would never happen. Sofia is with Greg who she apparently loves because last week she actually slept with him. Grace had never felt so hurt when Sofia told her she had done the deed. It was like someone had ripped her heart out, threw it into a blender with shards of broken glass and then threw it into a volcano. She had actually cried herself to sleep that night. What hurt even more was that Sofia didn't tell her she was even thinking about doing it. She just did it and then told her afterwards, like an afterthought. She knew she doesn't have a right to be mad at Sofia when she doesn't even know how Grace feels but a part of Grace actually hated Sofia for a moment. It was a horrible feeling and she never wanted to feel that way again.

Grace was startled out of her thoughts when she heard Sofia mumbling what she assumes is a country song just like her Aunts had forewarned. She quickly let go of Sofia's hand when the girl started to wake up and she shifted down the bed a little so she wasn't so close to her anymore.

"Hey you're awake." Grace gave her a small smile

"Am I? Or have I died and gone to heaven? Because alls I can see is a pretty angel." Sofia mumbled while she blinked away her sleep and tried not to let her head explode.

She knows she's probably a little delirious at the moment but Grace loved and hated it when Sofia said things like that. When she flirted with her at first she didn't mind and she even flirted back sometimes but now it just hurt too much.

"Your soup is ready." Grace just told her instead.

"Yay." Sofia quietly cheered, her eyes were fully open now.

"Your moms are back home too." Grace told her while she grabbed the tray and placed it over Sofia's lap.

"Did they bring me ice-cream?" Sofia asked

"I don't think so." Grace shook her head

"My parents are mean." Sofia pouted then blew her nose chucking the tissue towards the bin but missed by miles.

"Come on Sofia you need to eat something then you can rest some more. It'll make you feel better." Grace handed her the spoon.

"My arms hurt." Sofia told her

"You're seriously going to make me feed you?" Grace raised an eyebrow

"You're my sexy nurse for today so yes." Sofia replied with a small grin and even managed a wink as well.

On some level Sofia had to know Grace had a crush on her maybe she wasn't consciously aware of it but deep down she knew because she knew all she had to do was say something flirty maybe add a wink and Grace would do anything for her. She didn't do it to be manipulative or to be mean Sofia loved her best friend and truth be told Sofia would do anything for Grace as well. But Sofia loved the attention Grace would give her, it was almost as if she craved it. It was a feeling she never had with Greg but Sofia had always put it down to Grace being her best friend. They shared a one of a kind bond. No matter what, Sofia always knew they would be friends forever even if it sounded silly or cliché Sofia had and always would believe that.

"Shouldn't your boyfriend be doing all this anyways?" Grace grumbled as she dipped the spoon into the soup and even blew on it to cool it down before she held it up to her friend's lips.

"Who needs a boyfriend when I have you to take care of me?" Sofia simply asked before she closed her lips around the spoon and smiled at the awesome taste. Sofia always loved Grace's cooking.

~~~ A Little Bit Of Grannah ~~~

2033

Grace softly hummed to herself as she walked along the street, it was a nice day out so she decided to walk instead of drive today. She was currently on her way to Hannah's house to hang out. They hadn't really spent much time together since they broke up and Grace kinda missed her. Not in a romantic feelings kind of way but in a friend way because not only were they girlfriends they were friends too. Grace had missed just hanging out and after her moms' anniversary party Grace wanted to rekindle their friendship...that and to get some gossip out of her about her budding new relationship with Becky because the blonde was very tight lipped on the subject. Sure she talked about how awesome Hannah is but she never gave them details about any of their dates or what she actually feels for the Aussie.

Sofia wasn't all that keen on the idea of Grace and Hannah hanging out...alone...together...at Hannah's house...but Sofia trusted Grace and she somewhat trusted Hannah. Sofia just found it weird to be friends with your ex. She wasn't all buddy-buddy with Greg. It would just be awkward. So to put her mind off of the fact that her girlfriend is spending the afternoon with her ex Sofia decided to annoy Becky to pass the time.

Hannah was sitting outside the front of her house with her old guitar when Grace arrived. The Aussie gave her a quick wave and smile as Grace came up the small path to sit down next to her.

"I haven't seen you with that thing in ages." Grace smiled brightly, she always loved to hear Hannah sing.

She had a unique voice, it wasn't powerful and full like her Ma's or like Charlie's voice it was a little raspy but it had a soulful feel to it. When they were dating Hannah would sometimes get her guitar out and sing for Grace. She had been a little embarrassed about it at first but she soon got more confident.

"Yeah it's been awhile. It's a little out of tune." Hannah replied with a lopsided smile

"Are you going to sing for me?" Grace teased

"Ha! No...not anymore." Hannah laughed

"No fair" Grace pouted

"Sorry Gracie...but I only sing for my girlfriends." Hannah replied

"What about ex-girlfriends? Or even just best friends?" Grace asked

Hannah finished tuning her guitar and then started playing it before she began to sing.

_**"But this sweet young thing of sixteen  
Would sting you with the lovesick blues  
Just a brown haired green eyed picture of sin  
Lookin' for someone to use**_

_**She's a lover 'n fighter, she's a wild bull rider  
And I'm wonderin' why she left me such a long time ago  
She's a heartbreaker, she's a love taker  
She can break a heart and take all the love she needs."**_Hannah sang then started to laugh when she saw the look on Grace's face.

Grace just glared at her something fierce.

"I'm just messing with you Gracie." Hannah laughed

"Oh you're so funny." Grace huffed

"Of course I am...it's how I get the ladies." Hannah joked then nudged her friend to get her to smile again.

Eventually Grace couldn't hold her glare for much longer and let out a tiny smile.

"So how are things with Becky?" Grace asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine." Hannah replied with a weary look on her face

"Oh come on, I know you guys hooked up at my parents anniversary party. Me and Sofia walked in on you two and then the next day you couldn't keep your hands off each other and we all know you two have been dating." Grace chuckled

"Ok well...things are more than fine." Hannah smiled bashfully

"Aww, tell me everything." Grace cooed with excitement.

"I'd rather not." Hannah mumbled

"Why?" Grace looked a little hurt by that.

"Because honestly Gracie...it's a little weird." Hannah sighed as she fiddled with the strings on her guitar.

"Why weird? Is it because Becky's pregnant?" Grace asked

"No, it's not about Becky it's...it's about you." Hannah replied making Grace even more confused.

"Huh?"

"I just...it's weird for me to talk about a girl that I like to my ex-girlfriend." Hannah sighed

"B-But I thought...I mean we're friends now. We were just joking about it like two seconds ago. I thought everything was...we were fine." Grace spoke sadly

"And we are but...I don't know its just weird. You know we never really talked about it...like really talked about it. About our break up, it just sort of ended and then that was it, you went off with Sofia and I...I was just...put aside." Hannah spoke up not looking at Grace but focusing on the very interesting looking ground.

"What do you mean?" Grace looked confused

"Well...I don't know I guess I need some kind of closure." Hannah shrugged

Grace had no clue what Hannah was talking about, she thought they were fine.

"Hannah...d-do you still...have feelings for me?" Grace hesitantly asked

Hannah went quiet for a moment making Grace panic. She had thought that they had both moved on but if Hannah still felt something for her then that would just make things worse. Grace had really regretted how things had turned out, she never wanted to hurt Hannah, she loved her...but she loved Sofia more. That's not to say she regretted her time spent with Hannah and them being girlfriends because that was something she will always treasure. Hannah will always have a place in Grace's heart because she was her first girlfriend, she was the first girl she ever made love to and she was the first girl to tell her she loved her.

"I think I'll always have some kind of feelings for you Grace, but if you're asking me if I'm still in love with you then...no, I'm not. I just...I don't know I guess I'm just scared that what happened between us, will happen between me and Becky. I just want to know where we went wrong." Hannah finally replied.

Grace sighed and took hold of Hannah's hand threading their fingers together.

"Hannah...there was nothing wrong between what you and me had. You were an amazing girlfriend, you always made me feel special and loved...and I hope...at some point I made you feel those things too, because you deserve to feel those things. I want you to know that even though I was in love with Sofia I really did love you too." Grace softly spoke as she gently ran her thumb across Hannah's hand.

"So I didn't push you away? I didn't do something to make you choose Sofia over me?" Hannah asked

"No, if anything you made it so much harder...it would have been easier if you were a jerk or a bad girlfriend but you weren't and in a perfect world I would have chosen you both and we would have like this...polygamous relationship and we'd all be happy and in love." Grace chuckled

Hannah laughed too then cringed a little.

"Yeah I don't see me and Sofia being that into that." Hannah added

"You see why it was so hard for me." Grace nodded

"Yeah...you know a small part of me thinks that us breaking up was the stupidest thing we both did...but then I see how happy you are with Sofia and how I can actually see myself being happy with Becky...I think us breaking up was the best thing for us both." Hannah gave her a small smile and gently squeezed Grace's hand.

"And we're still in each other's lives. We're still best friends...I think it would be a lot worse if we didn't have what we've got now." Grace added

"I agree." Hannah smiled then pulled Grace in for a big hug.

Grace giggled into their embrace as she wrapped her arms tightly around her friend.

"So Becky makes you happy?" Grace asked as they let go of each other.

Hannah blushed a little and looked away feeling a little shy.

"I know it sounds stupid and we've only been on a few dates and she is someone I never thought I'd be with but...I don't know Gracie there's just something about her. She's special and underneath that hard exterior she has this big heart that I just want to protect and not let her get hurt. She makes me laugh and...I've never felt this way before. Not even with you." Hannah admitted with a small smile on her face that would always appear when she thought of the blonde girl.

"Oh wow way to stab me in the heart!" Grace teased

"Shut up" Hannah playfully nudged her

"You are so smitten with her aren't you" Grace smirked

"Yeah...yeah I kinda am." Hannah confessed with a silly grin on her face.

"Well I can say that Becky is just as smitten, you're all she ever talks about at home." Grace replied

"Really?" Hannah asked a little intrigued

"Yep." Grace nodded

"W-What does she say?" Hannah then asked nervously

"Stuff." Grace replied with a shrug

"Gracie" Hannah whined

"I'm not telling you." Grace laughed

"Come on! We're friends now...bros before hoes and all that." Hannah huffed

"Oh I am so telling her you called her a hoe." Grace smirked

"You do and I'll tell Sofia that you came here to profess your undying love to me and wanted me back." Hannah threatened.

"Oh fine" Grace rolled her eyes.

"Becky just thinks you're amazing and beautiful and charming and sweet and so Aussie and adorable and gorgeous and super pretty." Grace rattled them off in a fake Becky voice.

"You're such a butt head." Hannah laughed

"What? That's what she says like all the time." Grace replied.

"All the time?" Hannah asked with a raised eyebrow

"All the time. But she refuses to tell me anything about what you guys do on your dates and she has yet to confirm her feelings for you but I can totally tell she's feeling the same as what you're feeling." Grace replied with a warm smile.

"Do you think we're like...moving too fast?" Hannah asked with a hint of worry.

"If it feels right then I don't see the problem." Grace shrugged

"It's just...I mean the first time we ever really hung out or spoke to each other was at your moms party and then we...well...um..."

"Had wild lady sex" Grace smirked

"Yes...that." Hannah blushed while Grace giggled at her.

"And we've been on a few dates since then but is it normal to feel this connected to someone so quickly?" Hannah asked

It had been something she had thought about a lot lately. She didn't know how or why but she had already fallen for Becky and it kinda scared her a little. This had never happened before and she wasn't lying its nothing like what she felt with Grace. With Grace it was a gradual thing she slowly but surely fell in love with her. But Becky...it was like bam! Instant connection and feelings were there. She didn't want to ruin this before it even started. She knew Becky was a very closed off girl she had been through so much and was only really starting to come to terms with her sexuality. Hannah didn't want to scare her away.

"I think...if the connection between you two is that strong that fast then...maybe it's a sign that you two are meant to be." Grace shrugged.

"I hope so...I mean I get excited every time I get to see her and we can talk for hours about anything, we get each other you know?" Hannah replied

"Yeah...I know" Grace smiled back as she thought about her and Sofia.

"I'm really glad you and I are friends Gracie." Hannah spoke softly

"Me too." Grace replied throwing her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Now sing me a proper song!" Grace demanded.

~~~ Dates & Kicks ~~~

2033

Hannah nervously stood at the Berry-Fabray doorstep holding onto a bunch of yellow flowers while she waited for Becky to answer the door. It was their fifth date and things had been going really well so Hannah was kinda hoping things would progress a little more tonight. Since their little romp at the anniversary party they hadn't done much except for a few chaste kisses. Hannah wasn't expecting sex but she was hoping for a little something, something. Unfortunately it wasn't Becky who opened the door it was…

"Sofia? What are you doing here?" Hannah huffed

"Well hello to you too Waltzing Matilda." Sofia smirked

"Your insults are getting lame, I think you've used that one a lot." Hannah replied

"Meh…I like that one." Sofia shrugged

"Is Becky ready?" Hannah asked not really wanting to spend too much longer with the girl.

"She's still getting dressed apparently she's the size of a house and has nothing to wear." Sofia rolled her eyes as she led Hannah into the living room.

"She's not as big as a house." Hannah grumbled

"Hey, her words not mine…I was thinking more like a whale." Sofia snickered

Hannah just slapped her on the arm.

"OW!" Sofia hissed and slapped her back.

"Hey!" Hannah hit her again

"Oh you're going down." Sofia gave her a small shove

"Girls!" Rachel frowned at the two when she came in to see what the nose was about.

"She started it." Sofia pouted

"She called my girlfriend fat." Hannah argued

"Oooh Hannah and Becky are girlfriends." Sofia teased

"Ducky…stop being a brat and go help your Aunt in the kitchen." Rachel sighed

"What? Why?" Sofia huffed

"If you want to keep seeing my daughter then do as you're told." Rachel threatened

"Aunt Rach so not cool." Sofia grumbled as she dragged her feet off to the kitchen.

Rachel just shook her head at the girl then turned to look at Hannah who had a smug look on her face.

"Don't look too smug Hannah. You're dating my adopted daughter now so I can make your life a living hell too." Rachel warned

The smile was instantly swiped off her face after that.

"That being said the rules that we had in place when you were dating Grace are the same for you and Becky, we clear?" Rachel asked

"Yes ma'am." Hannah quickly replied

"Good." Rachel nodded

Thankfully at that moment Grace and Becky came down the stairs to save Hannah.

"Ma where's Sofia?" Grace asked

"She was being a Lopez so I made her help your mom clean up in the kitchen." Rachel explained

Grace just nodded in understanding.

"Hey Becky." Hannah gave her a shy smile

"Hey." Becky smiled back blushing slightly.

Rachel and Grace looked between the two who were just standing there staring at each other, it was kinda weird actually. Rachel nudged her daughter and nodded towards the other room to give them some privacy. Hannah and Becky didn't even realise that they had left or even there to begin with.

"You look really pretty." Hannah mumbled shyly

"I look like a house." Becky frowned

"You look beautiful." Hannah insisted as she took a step closer taking Becky's hand into her own.

"Well…you look pretty beautiful too." Becky replied softly

"I um…I got you some flowers…I know its like super cliché or whatever but…yeah." Hannah muttered feeling a little embarrassed as she held out the flowers.

"They're sweet, thank you." Becky smiled and placed a chaste kiss to the brunette's cheek.

"You ready to go?" Hannah asked

Becky nodded and let Hannah escort her out of the house and to her car. Being the gentlewoman that she is Hannah held the door of her car open for Becky and helped her put her seatbelt on. It wasn't easy with a seventh month pregnant belly. This whole dating a girl thing was so very new to Becky and so far it had not been what she had expected. Becky had dated a few guys before she got pregnant. She mostly did it to help make her more popular and to stop her from thinking about the girls on her cheerleading team. But she never really enjoyed dating the guys she went out with. She found them boring and half the time she zoned out and never really paid them much attention.

But with Hannah…everything was so different. She looked forward to seeing her she got nervous and excited when they went out together or even when they talked on the phone. Hannah made her laugh and she was so sweet and thoughtful…maybe a little too sweet and thoughtful sometimes though. Don't get her wrong Becky loved the way Hannah was so considerate and caring but Becky wanted a little more. Their dates had been wonderful and sure Hannah kissed her goodnight each time but Becky wanted more. They had already slept together so she wasn't really sure why they weren't just a little bit more physical now that they were actually dating. Becky was starting to think that it was because of her pregnancy that was putting Hannah off in that department so Becky didn't want to bring it up in case it was true.

"So what movie did you end up picking?" Becky asked once Hannah started driving.

"I didn't, I figured we could do something else instead." Hannah replied as she reached across to hold Becky's hand while she drove. Becky smiled at the action.

"What are we doing instead then?" Becky asked

"Well…I was kinda thinking that we…go back to my place and order some food and just…spend time together…if you want, I mean we can totally go and see a movie it was just a suggestion." Hannah quickly rambled feeling a little nervous all of a sudden.

She didn't want to come on too strong or anything and she really didn't want to push Becky or make her feel uncomfortable.

"That actually sounds perfect." Becky replied giving Hannah's hand a small squeeze

Hannah just nodded and let out the breath she had been holding.

"Your parents are away on work right?" Becky then asked with feigned innocence

"Um…y-yeah" Hannah nodded not wanting to get her hopes up or anything.

"Ok then." Becky grinned

And so that night found the two lovebirds up in Hannah's room making out before the food even arrived. The pizza delivery dude got kinda pissed for having to wait outside for so long so he ended up shoving their pizza in the letterbox but oh well Hannah and Becky were having a fun time!

Becky was currently on her back with Hannah kissing her way down her neck leaving a few marks as she went while she trailed her hand up over the ever growing baby bump to reach Becky's boobs which had almost doubled in size since the last time Hannah touched them. But before she reached her destination she felt something hit her hand making her stop completely.

"Hannah?" Becky asked getting impatient

"I felt it." Hannah mumbled

"What?" Becky asked sitting up a little bit

"The baby…I…I felt him kick." Hannah stuttered looking down at Becky's stomach

"Oh my god." Becky flushed bright pink she didn't know why but the thought of Hannah feeling her baby at a time like this made her incredibly embarrassed.

So much so that she sat up completely and moved from underneath her girlfriend. Hannah was a little confused and still a little stunned. It had been the first time she had felt the baby kick and it was such a weird experience.

"I'm um…I should go." Becky mumbled before she pulled herself up from the bed and went to grab her bag.

"W-wait Bec…I…don't go, it's ok." Hannah finally came out of her daze to realise Becky was actually heading for the door.

"It's not ok." Becky snapped and continued walking

"Hey just stop a sec!" Hannah ran forward to get in front of Becky blocking her way.

"Hannah please can you just take me home?" Becky huffed not looking at the girl in front of her.

"Why? I thought…I mean…did I do something wrong?" Hannah asked with worry.

"No, I just want to go home." Becky replied getting annoyed and still feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Is this about me feeling your baby kick?" Hannah asked in confusion.

Becky didn't answer so Hannah assumed that yes that is what this was about.

"Becky you don't have to be embarrassed about it. It's what happens when you're pregnant." Hannah spoke softly staking a small step towards the blonde.

"But that's just the thing Hannah. I shouldn't _be_ pregnant! Do you know how embarrassing it is sometimes? That people look at me and just assume I'm some kind of whore! I just want for one moment to not be pregnant or be reminded of it and when I'm…when I'm with you I can forget I can pretend that I'm a normal sixteen year old girl. But you feeling him kick while we…make out its just weird and embarrassing." Becky snapped getting a little emotional as well.

"Well I think it's kinda amazing." Hannah mumbled

"What?" Becky asked harshly

"Bec I don't care, I don't care that you're pregnant. I don't think of you as some whore and I'm not embarrassed about feeling your son kick me when I'm trying to feel you up." Hannah replied

Becky tried she really did but she couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Don't make me laugh I'm angry right now." Becky grumbled

"I mean I only get access to your boobs for a few more months until that little guy has full reign." Hannah continued

"Shut up" Becky giggled

"He was probably kicking me to let me know my time is running out to fully appreciate your boobs." Hannah added taking a few more steps closer to Becky.

"You are such a weirdo" Becky laughed

"Bec…you shouldn't feel embarrassed…not with me." Hannah gently told her taking both hands into her own.

"Why are you so sweet?" Becky sighed

"Two reasons…one it's all part of the Aussie charm." Hannah grinned and gave her a wink.

Becky just rolled her eyes

"And two…I…I really, really like you Becky." Hannah told her softly taking one more step closer virtually closing all the gaps between them.

"I really, really like you too." Becky whispered

"Do you still want me to take you home?" Hannah asked just to make sure

"No…I kinda want to stay." Becky gave her a small smile

"Good." Hannah smiled back then finally closed all the gaps between them pulling Becky in for a sweet and loving kiss.

~~~ More Drama ~~~

2033

The morning after bringing Grace and Becky back home from the school locker room was not a happy day for one Sofia Lopez-Pierce because according to her after what happened yesterday there was no hope for her and Grace. Grace had broken it off with her and it didn't seem like they would ever get back together now. Sofia had lied to her about knowing about Beth before she ever showed up and with Grace's jealousy or whatever it was she felt towards Quinn's first born daughter Sofia knew her best friend would not forgive her so easily but seeing Grace sleeping next to…no, no cuddling next to Becky well, Sofia wasn't even sure if she wanted Grace's forgiveness…oh who was she kidding? She wanted it! She wanted all the dramas to end she just wanted to have her Gracie back and be happy.

So with that Sofia had made up her mind to spend the day sulking in her room, lying in bed and listening to every sad song that she owned and nothing was going to stop her from doing this.

_**"I've got your picture that you gave to me  
And it's signed "with love," just like it used to be  
The only thing different, the only thing new  
I've got your picture, she's got you"**_

Brittany stood by her daughter's bedroom and carefully peered through the open door and just as she suspected there was Sofia lying in bed iPod in her ears and singing country. Brittany had no idea where her love of country and western music came from, certainly not from her and Santana can't stand it. Sofia liked to think that this love affair was a well-kept secret...it wasn't. She had just been in there trying to get her daughter up and out of bed but by the looks of things Sofia wasn't moving any time soon.

_**"I've got the records that we used to share  
And they still sound the same as when you were here  
The only thing different, the only thing new,  
I've got the records, she's got you"**_

Brittany had to admit her daughter did have a nice voice maybe not as powerful as Rachel and not as soulful as her mana but still nice and Brittany didn't understand why she never joined her high school glee club.

_**"I've got your memory, or has it got me?  
I really don't know, but I know it won't let me be"**_

Brittany tried not to giggle as Sofia got really into the song doing dramatic facial expressions and everything. She kind of reminded Brittany of Rachel and little Charlie when Sofia was like this. She won't admit it but Sofia could be the world's biggest drama queen sometimes. This 'thing' with Grace would blow over, Brittany was sure of it those two crazy girls belonged together.

_**"I've got your class ring; that proved you cared  
And it still looks the same as when you gave it dear  
The only thing different, the only thing new  
I've got these little things, she's got you"**_

"Oh Patsy I feel ya." Sofia sniffled as she finished her go to song when Grace was dating Hannah and began to flip through her playlist for something else to listen too.

This whole thing with Grace and Beth and Aunty Q and now Becky...how could Grace choose that hoe bag over her? How could she just end them without even letting Sofia explain why she never told her about Beth before she showed up? Her mom had made her promise not to say anything and how was Sofia supposed to know that Beth would just show up one day? Yes ok she could have told her that she knew about Beth when she first showed up but still Grace was being a butt face and she was tired of all the drama.

After finally choosing her next song Sofia snuggled down in her bed with Elvis their kitten jumping up to lay on top of her. Stomping his tiny paws all over her chest before he plonked his little body down and cuddled up into her boobs as if they were two cosy pillows...which yes in a way they were Sofia knew that's how Grace sometimes felt about them. Not that she was complaining she loved it when Grace played with her boobs or rested on them...generally speaking Sofia just like Grace anywhere near her boobs.

After waiting for Elvis to get himself sorted and comfortable Sofia pressed play and waiting for her cue.

_**"Why does the sun go on shining?  
Why does the sea rush to shore?  
Don't they know it's the end of the world  
'Cause you don't love me anymore.**_

_**Why do the birds go on singing?  
Why do the stars glow above?  
Don't they know it's the end of the world  
It ended when I lost your love**_

_**I wake up in the morning and I wonder  
Why everything's the same as it was  
I can't understand, no, I can't understand  
How life goes on the way it does**_

_**Why does my heart go on beating?  
Why do these eyes of mine cry?  
Don't they know it's the end of the world  
It ended when you said goodbye."**_

Brittany sighed and made her way back downstairs and into the kitchen. She hated seeing her kids sad but this was getting ridiculous. How much drama can a couple of teenagers go through? She just hoped they'd sort themselves out soon because Brittany had already started the wedding plans.

Brittany moved over to the oven to check on her cookies that she had been making for dessert that night. Over the years she had gotten better at reading recipes and Quinn had shown her some stuff as well so she was a pretty decent cook now. Unfortunately this was not something that she could pass down to her daughter no matter how many times she tried.

"Mmmm they smell nice." Santana murmured as she came over to see what her wife had been cooking.

"Yeah." Brittany mumbled sadly

"Britt what's wrong?" Santana asked with concern.

"Babe she needs to get out of bed she's listening to country music." Brittany sighed as she placed the hot cookies onto the tray to cool them down. Santana sighed at the whole Grace and Sofia drama again.

"We've tried, she's just being a stubborn teenager." Santana replied as she tried to sneak a cookie

"Hey!" Brittany slapped her wife's hand away

"Ow! Britt." Santana whined

"You'll burn yourself and besides these are for after dinner." Brittany scolded

"You know the whole Martha Stewart thing you've got going on with the homemade cookies is actually making me really turned on right now." Santana smirked as she slid up behind her wife sneaking her hands onto the blonde's hips.

"San according to you everything I do turns you on." Brittany chuckled as she leant back into her wife's embrace.

"That is true" Santana replied and kissed Brittany's shoulder making her shudder a little.

"You're just doing this to get your hands on my sweets aren't you?" Brittany asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh honey my hands are always trying to get on your sweets." Santana chuckled as she moved her hands up to shamelessly grope her wife's chest.

"You're extra sleazy today, what's the occasion?" Brittany asked

"Nothing special, I just like to feel your lady lumps...and I wants some sugary sweetness." Santana muttered.

"Ok well since you love them so much I'll make you a deal." Brittany stated

"I'm listening."

"If you can get Sofia out of bed I'll let you have a cookie." Brittany bargained.

"Deal." Santana smiled and then kissed her wife to seal their deal.

Santana went upstairs to get her daughter out of bed when she found her talking to the cat like a crazy lady.

"You love me don't you Elvis? Maybe I'll just be the crazy cat lady with an army of 30 cats" Sofia softly muttered to the kitten.

"Wow I didn't think the crazy would settle in that quickly." Santana remarked as she leaned against the door frame to Sofia's room.

"Shut up ma…I'm planning my world domination with Elvis." Sofia grumbled

"Are you planning on getting up today?"

"Grace wants to talk later this afternoon." Sofia informed her

"Really? Well that's good right?"

Sofia shrugged.

"It could be good, or it could just be her telling me that we're really over and that I have to stay away from her."

"Since when have you been so pessimistic?" Santana asked

"I'm a Lopez Ma…what do you expect?" Sofia replied dryly

"Well…I mean I just figured your mom's goodness would have seeped into you while you were in the womb." Santana stated

"That's kinda weird Ma." Sofia cringed

"Whatever…at least I'm not the one talking to a cat. Although at least you don't have to worry about not liking a bit of girl on girl action…I mean you clearly like to stroke a good pussy." Santana smirked

"OH GOD MA! You are so fucking disgusting!" Sofia yelled and jumped out of bed leaving her room and getting away from her mother.

Santana just laughed as she headed downstairs.

"Hey B! I got her outta bed…now where's my cookie!" Santana yelled.

That afternoon Sofia had done a complete 180. After her talk with Grace and the subsequent make out session that followed everything was right in her world again. Though there was that other thing with Becky kissing her girlfriend that Sofia would have to deal with eventually...she was thinking of putting a laxative in her drink or something...unless that harmed the baby and so she would wait till after she gave birth. They do say revenge is a dish best served cold.

But anyhow things with Grace were certainly looking better so it came to no surprise that there was a little bit of a bounce in her step as she made her way up the stairs...she even sang out a jaunty tune.

_**"My baby whispers in my ear!  
Mmm sweet nothing's.  
She knows the things I like to hear!  
Mmm sweet nothing's**_

_**Things she wouldn't tell, nobody else  
Secret baby, I keep 'me to myself  
Sweet nothing's  
Mmm sweet nothing's."**_

Brittany just rolled her eyes from her spot on the couch as she watched her daughter practically skip up the stairs and then went back to figuring out the seating plan for the wedding.


	7. Chapter 7

I know I said this next chapter would be Faberry and Brittana…I may have lied just a tiny bit BUT it will be coming next with some fun college stuff, some high school stuff and a really big fangirl moment for our dear Quinn.

I will admit with the way Glee has been going lately it's getting harder for me to write because it's just too depressing with no Quinn and then there's fucking Bram to deal with…

* * *

~~~ Support ~~~

2042

Ever since Becky had entered their lives as a homeless pregnant gay teen Quinn and Rachel had forever seen her as their adopted daughter. Quinn had wanted to help her because she knew firsthand how scary and lonely it can be for a pregnant sixteen year old who is confused about her sexuality with nowhere to go. Rachel was more than willing to agree to this feeling somewhat guilty for not helping Quinn enough when she was pregnant with Beth. Back in high school she had so wanted to reach out and help Quinn but during that time she was with Finn and she thought Quinn hated her.

So they took Becky in and she soon became a part of the family as if she had been there all along. They loved her as if she were their own and so when she came to their door crying her eyes out one evening they were more than a little concerned. They had never seen Becky this distraught before it took both Rachel and Quinn to help move the poor girl into the house and into the living room otherwise Becky would have collapsed on the floor. It took even longer to get Becky to calm down and explain what the hell had happened.

Becky was sitting next to Quinn on the couch while Rachel sat in front of her on the coffee table holding the box of tissues while Quinn rubbed soothing circles on her back. Her sobs had subsided by now to little hiccups, her eyes were red raw from all the tears and her throat was sore from crying.

"Are you ready to talk?" Rachel spoke first handing the girl another tissue.

"I...I fucked up so bad." Becky choked

"What happened?" Quinn asked as she brushed away some hair that had gotten in Becky's face.

"I don't know...I don't know how I could be so fucking stupid!" Becky yelled at herself.

She was feeling so many conflicting emotions right now it was almost an overload. She was angry, hurt, sad, sick, lost...she was everything under the sun and she was reaching a boiling point.

"My father was right, I'm nothing, I'm just a stupid slut and now Hannah hates me. I've lost another family and it's all my fault...again." Becky rambled mostly to herself.

Quinn and Rachel shared a worried look between them at what Becky was saying about herself. They knew she had abandonment issues, who wouldn't after having your entire family reject you for making a mistake. But they had never heard Becky sound so defeated and held so much hatred for herself.

"Your father is wrong Becky." Quinn insisted

"No he's not...look at me...I...I love Hannah so much, I love her more than I thought I could ever love someone a-and even still I...I manage to hurt her. You didn't see the look on her face Quinn...s-she looked...broken and I'm the one w-who broke her." Becky began to cry again

Quinn pulled the crying girl into her side wrapping her arms around her while Becky sobbed into her shoulder. It was that moment when Charlie came down the stairs wondering what the noise was all about. Rachel saw her youngest first and stood up to go over to her while Quinn comforted Becky.

"Mama what's going on?" Charlie asked as she looked over at a distraught Becky clinging to her mom's arms.

Rachel gently pulled her daughter aside and out of earshot before she replied.

"Becky will be staying with us or a while." Rachel informed her

"Why?"

"Hannah kicked her out." Rachel sighed sadly.

It broke her heart to see this happen to the couple. She loved Becky like she was her own and hated to see her like this but then a part of her was kinda disappointed in her too for what she had done to Hannah. Though in all honesty Rachel was in no position to judge the girl when she had done what she did with Frankie all those years ago.

"What?" Charlie asked in shock

"We haven't got much out of Becky the poor girl hasn't stopped crying but from what I can gather she...I think she cheated on Hannah." Rachel told her of her suspicions

"No way. Becky wouldn't do that to Hannah. She loves her too much." Charlie shook her head in disbelief.

"I know she does, it's why she's so upset." Rachel replied sadly

"I can't believe it." Charlie muttered looking a little upset herself.

"Charlie I need to go back in there and support her no matter what she has done. Why don't you go back to bed, I don't think she needs anymore people around at the moment, she'll feel suffocated." Rachel gently told her

Charlie just nodded in understanding.

"If you need me or..." Charlie quietly spoke

"I know sweetie." Rachel gave her a small smile and a quick hug before Charlie made her way back up the stairs.

By the time Rachel got back into the living room Becky's tears had subsided once again but she was still in Quinn's arms. Rachel took her seat on the coffee table sitting in front of Becky placing a comforting hand on her knee. Not looking up from her spot on Quinn's shoulder, Becky slid her hand towards Rachel's and tentatively entwined their fingers together. Rachel gave her hand a small reassuring squeeze while Becky felt a tiny bit better knowing she still had both Quinn and Rachel.

After what seemed like forever Becky finally sat up a bit and it looked like she was ready to talk again. Rachel handed her another tissue like before while Quinn loosened her grip on Becky but still rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"It...it was at the Christmas party." Becky whispered

"I must have had so much to drink I can barely remember what happened." Becky added that night was still a little fuzzy.

Rachel took the tissue out of Becky's hand and gently brought it up to her face wiping away some fresh tears that had silently begun to fall.

"I had...I had been flirting with her for a while. It wasn't anything serious I just...I liked the attention but I never, never wanted anything from it. I told her so many times that I was happily married, I swear I never wanted to do this." Becky told them almost pleading for them to understand, to know how sorry she was.

"I went back to my office to call a cab and...and she was there and I just...I think I must have blacked out after it happened because I was so drunk I don't really remember how I got home but I did and I just felt so dirty and sinful and disgusting. I cheated on my wife I fucked everything up and now I might lose the one good thing I ever had." Becky cried as she told them what happened

Rachel and Quinn didn't really know what to say after that. Quinn couldn't help but feel sorry for Hannah she knew what it was like to have your wife betray your trust but she couldn't even begin to compare the pain that she must be feeling right now. What happened with Rachel and Frankie is nothing like what had happened with Becky and this other woman. Her heart went out to Hannah and yet she couldn't hate Becky for what she had done. Rachel could see in her wife's eyes where her thoughts had gone after Becky's revelation. There was no doubt in her mind that Quinn had instantly thought of Frankie and it made Rachel feel sick to her stomach to think that she could have very well been in Becky's shoes if she hadn't stopped things when she did.

"Becky, Hannah loves you and right now things are at their worst but you can't give up. I won't lie, this will take a lot of time but you have to try and make things better. I can't speak for Hannah but I know deep down you two will get past this what the end result may be I can't say no one really can but you have to try." Rachel was the first to speak

"She won't talk to me. I tried to explain I tried to make her see how sorry I am how much I regret it and want to fix it...but she wouldn't listen she just kicked me out." Becky replied sadly

"You need to give her time to heal." Quinn finally spoke up with a look on her face that said she knew from experience.

"She needs to grieve and she needs to be angry at you for a little while and you need to let her but you need to remind her of the love you two share as well." Quinn added

"What if she never forgives me?" Becky hesitantly asked

"You just have to hope." Rachel quietly replied.

It took a long while to get Becky settled in for the night. Rachel and Quinn had set up Grace's old bedroom for her for the time being, while Becky went into the bathroom to splash some water over her face she didn't dare look at herself in the mirror though not trusting herself to hold back the compulsion to punch the mirror. It would be the closest thing to punching herself in the face besides actually physically punching herself.

Rachel and Quinn were reluctant to leave her alone that night. After their talk downstairs Becky hadn't said much. She just looked so defeated and sad. The married couple decided to stay with her until she fell asleep. It didn't take long before Becky dosed off though, all that crying had exhausted her.

After closing the door behind them Rachel and Quinn silently headed towards their own room it wasn't a long distance from Grace's old room to their own but it felt a lot longer this time for some reason. On their way Rachel had taken her wife's hand into her own and held their joined hands close to her chest. Quinn didn't say anything she knew what Rachel was thinking.

They silently got themselves ready for bed going through their nightly rituals. It was just after midnight before they finally got into bed Rachel instantly gravitated towards her wife wrapping herself tightly around her body. Quinn pulled her in close and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"This is so messed up." Rachel whispered

"I know." Quinn sighed

"Quinn I love you so much." Rachel almost cried as she turned her head to kiss her wife on the lips.

It was a little sudden and Quinn was slightly put off by the desperateness of the kiss. Rachel deepened the kiss as soon as she could and once Quinn had gotten over the shock of it she kissed her back. It went on like this for a while with Rachel kissing her and mumbling 'I love you' every now and then. When Rachel's hand began to trail up under Quinn's t-shirt the blonde pulled back a little to stop her.

"Rach, honey stop." Quinn panted a little

"I love you." Rachel replied and went back to kiss her wife but Quinn pulled back again.

"Rachel don't do this. I forgave you, what happened with Becky and Hannah...it's not us ok. It's not us." Quinn told her looking deep into her wife's eyes to make her understand.

"It could have been." Rachel teared up

"It could have...but it isn't." Quinn nodded as a few tears began to well up in her eyes too.

"I am so sorry Quinn." Rachel sniffed as her few tears fell.

Quinn just reached up to wipe the tears away and then kissed her gently. It was only a small kiss but it spoke louder than any words she could say at that moment. It was a kiss that said she understood, that she knew, that she had forgiven Rachel and that she loved her more than anything.

"I love you too...so much." Rachel whispered

"I know. Let's get some sleep Rach...it's going to be a long couple of months when tomorrow comes." Quinn replied as she pulled her wife back in to rest against her.

"Those poor boys." Rachel murmured

"We'll be there for all of them. Becky, Hannah, Max and Cooper. They're our family and we'll support them no matter what." Quinn replied

Grace was awoken from her sleep that night when she heard her phone buzzing next to her head. It felt like she had just gotten to sleep when she was rudely woken up. With a lot of grumbling Grace reached over a sleeping Sofia to pick up the phone she squinted to see who was calling her so she could yell at them for waking her up. It was only 10:30 at night so it wasn't actually that late but Grace had a long day at work and was tired so she and Sofia went to bed early that night.

"Hello?" Grace huffed into the phone.

"Grace did I wake you?" Hannah's voice came through the other end.

"Yeah...what's up I'm sleepy." Grace asked with a grumpy voice

"I'm sorry" Hannah mumbled

Grace couldn't help but notice that her friend sounded kinda upset and now she was fully awake and worried that something was wrong.

"Hannah, are you ok?" Grace asked her voice now full of concern.

"No...no Gracie I'm not." Hannah cried.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Grace asked feeling terrible she hated it when other people cried especially her friends.

"C-Can you please...I need you Gracie." Hannah cried into the phone.

Grace had never heard her sound so sad in her life and she was freaking out.

"I'll be right there." Grace reassured her as she got up out of bed.

"Thank you." Hannah muttered before she hung up.

Grace had no idea what the hell was wrong but she knew it was bad, was it one of the kids? Was it Becky? Grace grabbed her jeans and a sweater and quickly got dressed then scribbled a note for Sofia in case she woke up and didn't know where Grace was.

When Grace finally reached the small house that Hannah and Becky had bought a few years back Grace found Hannah sitting on the front step shivering in the cold January night. Quickly getting out of her car Grace rushed over to her friend.

"Hannah you'll freeze to death." Grace told her as she moved her into the house rubbing her hands up and down Hannah's arms to warm her back up again. Her body was like ice. Hannah just stood there and let her do it.

Grace led them into the living room where she grabbed one of the throw blankets wrapping it around the girl and told her to sit down.

"What is going on? Where's Becky?" Grace asked so very confused as to what was happening.

"She's gone." Hannah replied quietly

"Huh?"

"I...I asked her to...I told her to go and she's gone and I...I don't know what to do." Hannah mumbled getting upset again.

"Ok let's just...Hannah I need you to tell me what happened. Start from the beginning." Grace told her not at all understanding anything her friend was saying.

Hannah looked down at her hands that Grace was holding to keep them warm. She caught a glimpse of her wedding ring and a wave of pain hit her like it did when Becky confessed to what she had done.

"Becky cheated on me. S-She slept with someone else and I...I told her to leave." Hannah simply told her, her voice breaking on nearly every word.

Grace was shocked, absolutely shocked. Never in a million years would she ever think that this would happen. Becky adored Hannah she was completely head over heels in love, one hundred precent devoted to Hannah. How was this even possible? Grace didn't know what to say, what do you say to something like that?

When no words came to Grace she did the only thing she could think of doing. She wrapped her arms around her friend and held her tight. Hannah welcomed the embrace but she couldn't hold back her tears and so she cried, she cried like she had never cried before.

They sat like that for a long time with Grace whispering words of comfort while Hannah cried in her arms. It broke Grace's heart to see her friend so sad and a part of her hated Becky for doing this. If she were to see her right now she probably would have slapped her for hurting Hannah the way she had. It was getting pretty late by the time Hannah stopped crying. So Grace wordlessly helped her get into some warm pjs and got her into bed.

Grace was a little scared by how quiet and despondent Hannah was she had never seen her like this before. She really didn't want to leave her alone.

"Stay...please?" Hannah finally spoke

Grace had been standing by the doorway contemplating on whether she should stay or go but at her friend's request she decided that staying was definitely the best option. But before she could take a step closer there was a soft knocking on the front door. Hannah didn't even move and Grace wasn't even sure if she heard it. She quickly headed to the door to see who would be knocking at a time like this it had just gone midnight. Grace was a little surprised to see Sofia standing there lightly shivering from the cold.

"Babe what the hell is going on?" Sofia asked not in an angry way but in a way that was full of worry. She had woken up to find Grace gone and a note on the bed saying she was with Hannah because of some emergency.

Grace didn't reply right away she just pulled her girlfriend inside closing and then locking the door. She led Sofia into the hallway before she said anything.

"The short version...Becky cheated on Hannah and Hannah is a mess right now I'm gonna stay here the night." Grace told her still not really believing the words that were coming out of her mouth.

Like Grace, Sofia was shocked she did not see that coming.

"That fucking dyke I'll kill her for this." Sofia hissed before she turned to leave but Grace grabbed her before she got anywhere.

"Sofia don't."

"What the fuck is she thinking? How could she...where is she?" Sofia asked

"I don't know." Grace shrugged

"Grace tell me where she is." Sofia demanded

"Sofia I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you because you'd just go and punch her or something and I won't let you do that she's still our friend." Grace replied getting a little angry at her right now.

"Damn right I'm going to punch her. Knock some fucking sense into that thick skull of hers." Sofia snapped

"Just stop ok. Hannah needs us right now. She doesn't need you to go around punching her wife." Grace snapped right back

Sofia just sighed and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She could not believe Becky would do something so fucking stupid like this.

"What do you need me to do?" Sofia finally asked once she had calmed down a little.

"Just be here for Hannah." Grace told her

"She asleep?" Sofia asked nodding to the bedroom.

"She wasn't when I answered the door but she might be now...unless you kept her up with your yelling." Grace gave her girlfriend a small glare

"I did not yell...I raised my voice a tiny bit." Sofia huffed

"Whatever, I'm going to go check on her, can you turn the lights off and make sure everything is locked up?" Grace instructed

Sofia just nodded, Grace turned to go back to the bedroom but Sofia stopped her before she got very far.

"Gracie...I love you." Sofia whispered softly

Grace gave her a sad smile before she pulled her in for a big hug.

"I love you too." She mumbled into Sofia's shoulder.

After locking up and turning off the big lights Sofia hesitantly made her way towards Hannah's bedroom Grace hadn't come back out yet so she figured she should go and see if she could be of any help. When she got there her heart dropped at the sight. Hannah was curled up asleep in her bed with Grace spooning her from behind. Hannah held on tightly to Grace's hand as she slept.

Sofia knew it didn't mean anything and it was stupid to even think it but she couldn't help the slight twinge of jealousy that hit her at seeing Grace like that with Hannah. But that soon disappeared when she took in the pained look on Hannah's face as she slept. Without another thought Sofia moved over to the bed and got in behind her girlfriend. It was a little tight but it didn't matter. Sofia turned off the lamp and then wrapped herself around Grace letting her hand come to rest on Hannah's shoulder. It wouldn't fix anything but it was the only thing Sofia could offer as some kind of comfort and reassurance.

The next morning Grace and Hannah woke up to find little Cooper snuggled into his mama's side the poor little guy just didn't understand what was happening. After Becky had left Hannah put herself together so she could be there for her sons. Max had gone quiet and refused to talk to her he just curled up on his bed holding onto his blue koala stuffed toy. Cooper just kept asking when was mommy coming back? It wasn't until she had finally put her boys to bed that Hannah begun to break down its why she had called Grace because she didn't think she could cope by herself, not right now anyways.

Hannah woke up first and for the briefest of moments it felt like everything that had happened was a dream, a bad dream but a dream none the less something that wasn't real. But when she saw long brown hair lying next to her and not blonde it all came crushing back down. Cooper began to stir next to her pulling her attention to her son. His big brown eyes blinked a few times before he focused on his mama. She gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek.

"Morning my little man." She whispered

"Morning, why is Aunty Grace in bed with you?" Cooper signed

Hannah looked over her shoulder at Grace who was twisted at an odd angle. Half of her body was facing them and the other half was facing away she still had her arm draped over Hannah but it did not look very comfortable.

"We had a sleep over." Hannah replied

"Did you watch movies?" Cooper asked

"No mate we just talked about stuff." Hannah told him as she brushed his messy hair.

"Is mommy coming back for breakfast?" Cooper then asked

Hannah willed herself not to cry but it was very hard when he asked questions like that. She couldn't fault him though he was only four years old and he had only known his life to have his brother and two mommies in it. This was going to be a big adjustment, for all of them.

"Not today buddy, but Aunty Gracie will be here with us." Hannah replied with a sad voice.

"Aunty Gracie's doing what?" Grace yawned as she rolled over to see Cooper lying next to Hannah.

"You're making us breakfast." Hannah replied

"Oh am I now? Well alright but only because you guys are my favourites." Grace smiled and reached over to tickle Cooper. The little boy just squirmed and laughed silently.

"Go wake up your brother Coop and then we'll see what awesome food Aunty Grace is gonna make us." Hannah instructed once Grace stopped tickling him.

Once Cooper was gone Hannah sighed closing her eyes hoping that when she opened them again everything would be back to normal when none of this happened. But alas it was still the same.

"You ok?" Grace softly asked

Hannah just shook her head.

"Do you wanna stay in here and I'll look after the boys for a while?" Grace offered.

"No...thanks Gracie but I just...I don't want them to see me so upset about this. If I stay in here they'll know and I just...I want to be with them." Hannah replied

"Ok...how about you go have a nice hot shower and I'll go make some awesome food and see where Sofia went off too." Grace told her as she got up and stretched a bit letting her bones crack into place.

"Sofia?" Hannah asked

"Yeah she was here last night, she must have gone back home I think she had work today." Grace replied

"Oh...I...I didn't think she...I mean we never..." Hannah stuttered feeling a little shocked that Sofia was there for her that night.

"She does care about you Hannah. She cares about all of you guys." Grace told her with a small smile.

"Thank you for being here." Hannah pulled her friend in for a hug.

"Always." Grace replied returning the hug.

Sofia had woken up quite early that morning. She didn't really sleep much mostly because she was afraid she would fall off the bed. But also because she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between Hannah and Becky. It was just so out of the blue something she didn't see coming at all. It made her pissed off that Becky would do that to Hannah the woman she supposedly loved more than anything. When she decided that she couldn't just lie there Sofia got up and went looking for the stupid puta.

There were only so many places she would have gone. She knew Becky wouldn't have come to them because she knew Grace and herself would have been majorly pissed off so the only other option was the Berry-Fabray house.

Quinn grumbled to herself as she made her way down the steps wrapping her dressing gown tightly around herself. She was going to murder the person who dared to wake her up this early in the morning by knocking insistently on her front door.

"What?" Quinn demanded as she flung the door open.

"Is she here?" Sofia asked not caring that her Aunt was glaring at her like she was Hitler or something.

"It's six in the fucking morning Ducky!" Quinn snapped

"Is she here?" Sofia repeated

"Who?" Quinn asked though she had a feeling she knew who she was talking about.

"The stupid idiot who fucked up her marriage." Sofia replied angrily

"Sofia I'm not going to let you in if you only came here to berate her." Quinn warned her

"She deserves it! Quinn you can't possibly be on her side about this. She has a wife and two little kids and she fucked them all over. She doesn't need sympathy and she doesn't deserve forgiveness." Sofia argued getting even more pissed off.

"She doesn't need a hot blooded bad tempered girl yelling at her and making her feel worse than she already does. I may not be her real mother but she is a part of my family Sofia and I will support her no matter what the same goes for Hannah and those two boys. This isn't about picking who to side with its about supporting them all." Quinn argued back.

"I'm not going to support her when she fucked up." Sofia replied coldly.

"Then I feel sorry for you. She's your friend Sofia. She needs you now more than ever. You and I both know Becky isn't as strong as she pretends to be. If you just give up on her then you're not the person I thought you were. It's not about just getting forgiveness from Hannah but it's about getting forgiveness from all of us." Quinn spoke her voice calmed down a little.

"How can you forgive so easily after what she has done to her family?" Sofia asked after taking a moment to actually think about what Quinn had said.

"To forgive is an act of compassion. It's not given because someone deserves it it's given because someone needs it." Quinn stated

"How very Giles of you." Sofia chuckled

"Well the moment seemed fitting." Quinn shrugged

Sofia sighed heavily, she knew what her Aunt was saying made sense but she was still so angry about Becky.

"Can I at least slap her?" Sofia asked

"No." Quinn replied

"Fine...can I go and see her then?" Sofia asked

"She's probably still asleep...but yeah, she's in Grace's old room." Quinn replied opening the door to let Sofia inside.

Sofia made her way up the stairs and to Grace's old bedroom she didn't bother knocking she just went straight inside. Becky wasn't asleep though she was sitting up in bed staring off into the distance it was if she wasn't even there. She didn't even notice Sofia come into the room or sit down next to her. Sofia actually thought she might be dead...or catatonic. She sighed with relief when she noticed her chest rising and falling indicating that she was still breathing and was still alive.

Becky and Sofia's relationship was complicated they constantly bickered and could get quiet hostile towards each other sometimes but deep down they did care about each other. Sofia wouldn't have gotten so angry about all this if she didn't care. She just didn't understand how Becky could go behind Hannah's back and have an affair. They sat like that for a long time Sofia still wasn't sure if Becky knew she was there with her the blonde hadn't moved at all during the whole time. When it started to get a little too much and a little weird Sofia finally broke the silence.

"You're a fucking idiot, I don't understand and I don't know how you're gonna fix this but...I'm here for you." Sofia gently told her as she joined their hands together.

At the touch Becky finally acknowledged the other girl's presence. She didn't say anything but she did squeeze Sofia's hand a little and lean into her side resting her head on Sofia's shoulder. Sofia didn't say anything more, she didn't need to but she did stay with Becky for a long time after that.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so here's some Faberry and Brittana because lord knows we won't be getting any of that on Glee. I've decided to stop watching the show from now on. It's just not the same show that I fell in love with back in season one so this means I might lose focus and stop writing OR it might have the opposite affect and I'll write even more! We'll just have to wait and see...

* * *

~~~ Blame It On The Weed ~~~

**2013**

Adjusting to the college life was something that took a while for our favourite glee ladies. It was a big shock to the system to be in a big city fending for themselves, going out to get jobs, budgeting their money, buying groceries, housework and finding time for their studies and find time to relax. The first few months of living in New York were tough and it took them a while to find a balance in work, school and having fun. So when they were invited to a party they all made sure to make some time to have fun and let loose a little.

It was actually their first college party so they were pretty excited about it. They had decided to all get ready at the apartment instead of at Mercedes or Tina's dorm room mostly because the dorms were tiny and they all wanted to get their pre-drinking on in peace and not worry about roommates narking on them for having alcohol in the dorms and because the girls were still underage. They were also planning on all spending the night at the apartment because no one wanted to be crawling back to the dorms in the early morning.

Quinn and Santana had decided to make it their mission to get Rachel completely blasted. Quinn had seen her girlfriend drunk but she had never seen her completely off her face so Santana was in charge of mixing the drinks. Brittany turned up the music and was already a little tipsy dancing around their apartment taking off some of her clothes as she went. This was all before Tina and Mercedes even arrived. So when they finally rocked up they had a lot of catching up to do.

By the time they actually reached the party they were already drunk and Quinn was already missing a shoe but who cares! They were finally having some fun and not worrying about assignments and work. Brittany hung off her wife's arm trying not to fall over but Santana was just as drunk as the blonde so it wasn't that helpful. Mercedes and Tina were giggling to themselves the whole time while Rachel was trying to keep Quinn's hands out of her pants…at least until they reach the frat house.

"We gonna rock this mutha fucka" Tina cheered as they entered the frat house.

And rock it they did.

As soon as they entered the party they were all given a red solo cup and from that moment on none of the girls could tell you what happened next because still to this day the night was a complete blur. They all assumed they had fun because none of them were hurt or emotionally scarred after the party and they all ended up back at the apartment safe and sound the next morning so nothing bad could have happened.

Like at most parties Brittany dragged Santana to the dance floor and they spent most of the night dancing…or dry humping on the dance floor depending on what one would call dancing and exhibitionism. But they were having fun so it didn't matter and the rest of the party goers were not going to complain. Quinn had dragged Rachel over to where they were offering shots and the two spent the next twenty minutes downing so many body shots it's surprising that neither of them got alcohol poisoning. Mercedes and Tina had mysteriously disappeared for half of the night which had the other girls speculating whether or not they were off hooking up with a guy or each other.

"Oh they totally have some unresolved sexual tension, I'm calling it right now." Santana slurred

The foursome were currently sitting together on one of the couches after they realised that they hadn't seen Mercedes or Tina in a while.

"What? You cray cray" Rachel snorted

"I'm telling ya! Them hot bitches is getting it on like donkey kong." Santana stated adamantly

"I'm with Rach I think you done gone crazy." Quinn added with a weird southern accent for some reason.

"Pfft whatever, Britt agrees with me." Santana huffed and pulled her wife in closer to her side with a confident smirk on her face.

"I'd do em" Brittany added her two cents to the conversation making Santana's smile disappear quickly

"What?" Santana looked horrified

"Well you gotta admit we have really good looking friends. I bet you anything Tina is a little minx in the sack and sorry honey but Mercedes boobs are a sight to behold." Brittany shrugged

"When have you seen Wheezy's boobs?" Santana demanded looking super upset

"San we've had like so many dress rehearsals for Glee it was bound to happen. Actually now that I think about it I think I've seen every one of our friends naked at some point…it's like I had my own harem…good times." Brittany smirked

"Are you trying to break my heart into a million pieces?" Santana asked, her voice getting shaky like she was about to cry.

"Oh San you know I love you and that you're my lobster." Brittany reminded her and placed a reassuring kiss on her pouty lips.

"I saw Miss Pillsbury naked once." Quinn randomly added

"What?" Rachel choked on her drink

"Well I didn't mean too. It was on one of those stupid Glee group bonding things we did when we went camping for a day. I was going to the showers and I kinda…saw her." Quinn confessed sheepishly

"Is that why you came back all flustered and wanted to fool around behind the tree?" Rachel asked accusingly

"Um…n-no." Quinn stuttered looking a little guilty.

"You know Quinn if I wasn't such an awesome girlfriend and trusted you completely I would be worried about your wandering eyes." Rachel narrowed her eyes at her

"Yeah Q…why you looking elsewhere when you got the hot midget?" Santana asked

"While I hate that you call me that, thank you Santana for telling me I was hot…I had no idea you felt that way." Rachel smirked

"Oooh I like drunk Rachel." Brittany giggled at her wife who was looking embarrassed.

"I don't have wandering eyes! Babe I love you I don't want anybody else." Quinn reassured Rachel looking like she was going to cry.

"I know…but sometimes I feel like you need to look at other hotter girls to be with me." Rachel looked down

"What? No! Never! Rach you know you get me all hot and nobody could ever make me feel the way you do." Quinn quickly told her feeling like crap for getting Rachel upset.

"Well what about your naked lady magazines?" Rachel asked

"I'll get rid of them." Quinn offered

"Pfft as if, Quinnie loves her porn." Santana snickered to Brittany quietly

Brittany just giggled and nodded.

"I promise to not look at hot girls anymore." Quinn insisted

"Quinn…its ok, I know you like to look and yes sometimes it bothers me but I do trust you." Rachel sighed

"Good because I will never ever in a billion years ever want to be with anyone else. My eyes, lips and heart are all for you." Quinn rambled

"Me too. I'll never think of anyone but you and all my kisses belong to only you." Rachel smiled

"Good." Quinn replied then placed both hands on Rachel's face and crashed their lips together.

"Ew…kill it! Kill it with fire!" Santana cringed as her two friends made out next to them.

"Hey look there's Mercedes and Tina!" Brittany yelled loudly and pointed to their friends who were walking…or really stumbling towards them.

Mercedes and Tina squished their way between the couples making it a very tight fit on the couch and Quinn nearly fell off the end. They couldn't help but notice the place that Tina was holding they all gave her a curious look.

"Where the fucking hell have you two losers been?" Santana asked

"Sanny was getting worried." Brittany added

"Was not." Santana grumbled crossing her arms over her chest

"Were you two having sex?" Quinn then asked

"What? No." Mercedes replied then burst out laughing

"We come baring gifts." Tina replied holding out the plate like it was something sacred.

"Are those brownies?" Brittany asked

"Yep, some guy that smelt weird gave them to me and then said I was now the lizard queen and then he fell down the stairs and now here we are." Tina explained

"Well that seems legit" Santana nodded and no she was not being sarcastic.

"Wanna try some?" Tina asked her friends.

"Are they those brownies that have marijuana in them?" Rachel asked

"My guess is yes." Mercedes nodded then took a bite out of a piece.

Tina soon followed and passed the plate around, Santana and Brittany took one for themselves and so did Quinn. Rachel was the only one who was hesitant.

"Come on Berry don't be a party pooper." Santana teased

"Shut up Satan Lezpez she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." Quinn snapped

Quinn took the plate of brownies off of her girlfriend's lap and placed it on the table next to them.

"Rach you don't have to and if you don't want me to either I won't." Quinn quietly told her while their friends munched away on their brownies.

"I've never done drugs…I mean I've had some alcohol but that's it." Rachel whispered to her girlfriend looking a little nervous

"Well its not like I'm a druggie or anything. The only time I've ever done it was when I smoked some weed with Santana, Brittany and Puck before the whole pregnancy thing happened." Quinn confessed

"You smoked! Quinn think of your vocal chords!" Rachel gasped in horror.

"It was only once." Quinn reassured her

"Its not going to destroy my brain is it?" Rachel asked

"No, there's probably only a little bit in there, you'll just feel a little buzz kinda like being drunk." Quinn reassured her

"Well…ok then, I mean I am at college and now is the time for some experimentation so…what the hell." Rachel smiled and grabbed a brownie for herself.

"Atta girl!" Santana cheered with a mouth full of cake.

They managed to finish off the plate of brownies and about half an hour later they were starting to really feel the effects of the drugs. Brittany spent a good twenty minutes just watching her hand move above her face while Santana was having a deep and meaningful discussion with the plastic house plant that was next to the couch. Tina was getting a serious case of the munchies; Mercedes was giggling non-stop while Rachel and Quinn were making out with each other as if it were the end of the world.

It wasn't until a fight broke out that the girls realised that they had been sitting there for a couple of hours now and it was getting close to 3am so they decided to make their way home only they kinda forgot how to get back to their apartment and took a detour through the small courtyard that was on campus.

It was pitch black outside with only the few street lamps lighting up the courtyard so the girls were having trouble finding their way out and were most likely just wandering around in circles Tina was sure she had seen that tree before. That was until Rachel started throwing up. All that alcohol and the weed did not mix well and the poor thing was upchucking every five minutes. Quinn managed to get her girlfriend to sit down on the bench as she rubbed soothing circles on her back. While their friends stood around waiting for Rachel to stop spewing everywhere…it was kinda gross.

While they waited Mercedes and Tina were dancing to the music in their heads while Brittany teased her wife relentlessly. Whispering dirty things into her ear and sliding her hands up her skirt. Brittany had made a bet with Santana that she would get her off before they got home and she was determined to do it. She wanted to do it by words alone but Santana was a very tactile person so Brittany was willing to go the extra mile just to make sure she won the bet.

"Seriously you guys are like such horn dogs I can see what you're doing Brittany!" Mercedes yelled at the couple

Brittany just gave her friend a wicked smirk while Santana at least looked a little embarrassed.

"Yeah well I don't even get to have sex! Because Rachel keeps throwing up!" Quinn grumbled to herself.

"You know what's better then sex? Cookies and if I don't get me some cookies up in here I will destroy you all!" Tina glared at her friends

"Oh my god...oh my god you guys! You guys! Oh my god!" Mercedes yelled holding her arms out to get their attention.

"What?" Santana grumbled she really wanted her orgasm and the vulgar things Brittany was saying to her were making it come that much sooner she did not want any interruptions.

"Guys! Seriously guys! My head! My head is on fire you guys my head is on fire!" Mercedes screamed and then panicked

"No it's not." Brittany replied a little confused

"No you guys! I swear my head is on fire! The flames are burning seriously." Mercedes kept going.

"Me thinks she ate too many happy brownies." Brittany mused

"Yeah Cedes is totally baked." Tina agreed then giggled at her pun

"Get it? Baked! God I should be a comedian." Tina laughed at herself.

"Guys! I need water my head is on fire!" Mercedes ran around them trying to put the imaginary fire out.

"Oh god I think I'm gonna be sick." Rachel cringed

"Again? Baby how much is left? You're like a tiny little Jewish teacup munchkin kitten." Quinn asked

"I am not a teacup Quinn Fabray!" Rachel looked offended then turned to puke behind a bush.

"Hey do you think anyone would notice if I burnt down that store that's always open across the road from your apartment and only saved the cookies?" Tina whispered to Rachel who was still puking up whatever was left in her stomach.

"I don't want cookies I don't want to think about cookies fuck the cookies!" Rachel yelled

"Hey, whoa...leave the cookies out of this ok what the hell did the cookies do to you biatch?" Tina shoved her friend.

"Hey! Hands off Cohen-Chitty-Chang-Chang!" Quinn stepped in to protect her lady love.

"Oh you wanna go Fabray?" Tina puffed up her chest ready for a fight.

"Ooh cat fight...we need oil! Or mud! I'm not fussy!" Brittany yelled to no one in particular

"Oh we'll go." Quinn rolled up her sleeves...even though she didn't actually have any because she was wearing a strapless dress.

"Take off your clothes!" Brittany yelled

"Wait ladies please lets not fight! I was wrong, Tina...cookies are lovely I adore cookies and if I could I would take all the cookies and give them to you because I love you Tina. You're one of my best friends and I want you to be happy." Rachel butted in then started crying as she spoke

"You would do that?" Tina asked getting all teary eyed.

"Yes...yes I would because you deserve all the cookies." Rachel replied then threw her arms around her friend giving her a big hug.

"Oh Rach I love you too." Tina hugged back

"And Quinn...my darling beautiful lovely Quinn...I am a teacup...I am." Rachel was pretty much at Santana levels of drunk crying now.

She launched herself at her girlfriend giving her a bone crushing hug. Quinn returned it in favour...that was until Rachel threw up down her back.

"Oh god." Rachel whimpered

"It's ok...I still love you." Quinn cringed as she felt it slowly seep into her dress and then slowly made its way down...and ok now it was in her shoe.

"I'm so sorry." Rachel cried

"Ok this cat fight is totally lame." Brittany sighed

"Babe can you please start touching me I'm dying over here." Santana grumbled.

"Oh sorry honey." Brittany gave her head a quick kiss before she moved them to the nearest tree out of the way of prying eyes and slid her hand into Santana's panties.

"I'll buy you a new dress." Rachel cried

"It's fine Rach." Quinn assured her

"I can't believe I threw up on you." Rachel added in horror.

"Does anyone have a tissue?" Quinn asked desperately because this was just so gross.

"I have half a tissue." Tina replied holding out half a tissue

"Why only half?" Quinn asked

"Because the other half is gone, it's a mystery. One we may never know the answer too." Tina replied mysteriously

"Oookay." Quinn hesitantly took the half tissue from her friend and tried her best to clean up her dress, though it wasn't really working very well.

"Baby why are you crying?" Brittany whispered as she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her wife's face after she had given her an amazing orgasm Brittany wasn't going to even talk about the fact that it only took her like a minute to get Santana off because that would just make her cry even more.

"I...I...just love you so much!" Santana cried out loud.

"Aww Bubbles I love you too." Brittany smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"You give the best orgasms." Santana added with a sniffle.

"Hey where's Mercedes?" Quinn asked when she realised they were missing someone.

They all looked up in panic because indeed where the fuck was Mercedes?

"Oh my god she's been kidnapped!" Tina cried out in horror.

"No she hasn't she's over there swimming in the fountain." Brittany pointed out.

And there she was splashing around in the fountain like a crazy person.

"Mercedes what the hell are you doing?" Quinn asked

"My hair was on fire!" She replied as if it was obvious.

"Oh my god you know what we should do?" Brittany asked in full on excitement

"Yes! Yes Brittany I am so there!" Rachel cheered in agreement then started playing an air guitar and making guitar noises to a familiar tune.

"**So no one told you life was gonna be this way.  
Your jobs a joke, you broke.  
Your love life's DOA."** Brittany sang at the top of her lungs running over to Rachel and taking her hand

"**It's like you're always stuck in second gear.  
When it hasn't been your day, your week.  
Your month or even your year but."** Rachel sang along as the two ran over to the fountain to join Mercedes.

Quinn, Santana and Tina watched them with a somewhat confused yet amused look on their face.

"Fuck it." Santana shrugged and ran off to join them

Soon enough Tina and Quinn were there too as the group all sang and jumped around in the fountain while Mercedes still tried to put out the 'fire' that was on her head.

"**I'll be there for you!  
When the rain starts to pour.  
I'll be there for you!  
Like I've been there before.  
I'll be there for you!  
'Cause your there for me too!"**

It was a miracle that they actually made it back home in one piece that night. None of them could tell you how they got back or why they were all wet or why Quinn only had one shoe but the important thing is that they were home and they were safe. The impending hangovers though were going to be a bitch.

~~~ Sixteen Reasons ~~~

**2012**

One year. It had been one awesome year of being Rachel Barbra Berry's girlfriend and Quinn could not be any more head over heels in love with her tiny diva. They had a few ups and downs with the whole Santana and Quinn kiss and then there was Quinn's problems in the bedroom but that was all behind them now and they were better than ever. The couple along with their friends were excited to finally be in their senior year ready to get out of this cow town and make their mark on the world.

The New Directions had just won regionals and were working hard on making their nationals set list better than anything they have ever done before. It was their last year and they wanted to go out with a bang! But nationals was still a few weeks away Mr. Shue had given the group a break for the week to just have some fun and let loose. This couldn't come at a better time because it was coming up to Quinn and Rachel's one year anniversary and Quinn wanted to sing a song to her perfect girlfriend.

Quinn had been planning this for a while now and had practically forced her two best friends into helping her. Unholy Trinity style. She had Brittany come up with the choreography and Santana was in charge of their outfits but only if there were no overalls. Quinn was in charge of singing the song obviously and her two friends were her backup singers. It wasn't an uncommon thing for Quinn to serenade her lady love because Rachel loved the attention and she just loved hearing Quinn's soft voice especially when she brought out the classics. The older stuff just suited her voice perfectly. That wasn't to say Quinn did all the serenading oh no, Rachel did not give up any chance to sing many a love balled to her girlfriend.

The day had started off like most days with Quinn and Rachel sharing flirty and loving text messages while they got ready for school. They would then meet each other by the front doors of the school and walk each other to their locker. Quinn pulled up into her co-captain parking spot along with Brittany and Santana who hadn't stopped giggling in the back seat the whole drive to school. She wasn't going to lie, Quinn was a little giddy about today because she had several romantic things set up for Rachel and she was excited for tonight because Rachel's dads weren't going to be home that night so that means they had the Berry house to themselves.

"Ok so remember to be in Glee early today so we can get ready." Quinn reminded her friends as they got out of her car.

"Yes we know Q." Santana huffed getting annoyed the blonde hadn't stopped talking about it the whole way.

"Just don't forget." Quinn snapped

"We won't." Brittany saluted her friend.

"Good, thank you." Quinn softened a little.

Santana just rolled her eyes and took Brittany's hand guiding her towards the school. Quinn hurried along after them looking out for Rachel like she always did. The brunette herself was standing by the steps like every morning though this time she was holding something big and brightly coloured in her hands. Her smile grew tenfold when she spotted her girlfriend. Almost skipping, Rachel moved quickly to reach her. Quinn matched the smile with one of her own especially after getting to kiss that adorable mouth.

"Hey." Quinn mumbled shyly

"Hey." Rachel replied in the same shy way.

"Happy one year anniversary." Quinn giggled

"Oh god this is gonna get old real quick." Santana sighed

"Shh...it's cute." Brittany replied as she watched her friends.

"It's gross...I think I actually threw up a little in my mouth." Santana complained

"Don't be such a Debbie downer." Brittany frowned at her fiancée

"I got you these." Rachel grinned handing Quinn the big bouquet of flowers. They were lilies.

"My favourite." Quinn smiled brightly

"Well I know how much you love that movie and are obsessed with Lena Headey at the moment." Rachel replied as she fixed up one of the flowers that had slightly fallen out.

"That movie is totally us Rach...if only my name was Lucy, it's like looking at our lives." Quinn replied

"How? I was never married and both of us don't have sexy English accents." Rachel frowned she never understood why Quinn would insist they were like the movie.

"Noo...but you were with Finn and then you fell madly in love with the sexy florist which would be me and then we get together and live happily ever after and Santana is wanker number nine." Quinn explained

"Hey!" Santana slapped her friend on the arm

"Ow!" Quinn hit her right back

"Ladies its far too early for a cat fight." Mercedes interrupted them as she approached the four girls.

"You should see them at home. It's like living with two children." Brittany sighed

"Britt! You're supposed to be on my side." Santana whined like a child.

"Of course I am honey bunny." Brittany cooed sweetly and pinched Santana's cheek.

"Britt." Santana grinned bashfully gently swatting her fiancée's hand away.

"Ugh I think I just threw up a little in my mouth." Quinn gagged

During the day Rachel had been showered with little gifts and love notes from her girlfriend making the brunette feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Quinn was going all out because she never thought she would be here. For a long time she had resigned herself in only being Rachel's friend a feat she didn't even think would happen after the way she had treated Rachel before her pregnancy. But that was in the past and they were together and happy. After their little morning greeting they all headed into the school reaching Rachel's locker first where she had Quinn's next gift which was a beautiful gold chain for her cross. Her other one had broken and she had been complaining about needing a new one so Rachel took it upon herself to get one. Quinn was super surprised by it and pretty much jumped into Rachel's arms when she saw it.

It was finally the end of the day so Quinn could give Rachel one more gift for their anniversary. She was super nervous about it though. She had been freaking out hoping that she had picked the right song. She had spent weeks going through her iTunes and Santana's she even looked through her mom's old records and CDs until she found something that she thought conveyed how she felt for Rachel.

Quinn had teed it up with Mr. Shue beforehand so everything was all ready for Quinn to do her thing. Like they had promised Brittany and Santana had arrived early to Glee to get ready. Santana's choice of clothes had been inspired by the song choice so it was vintage 1960's three quarter black Capri pants, each girl had a different coloured blouse with a belt Santana had red, Brittany baby blue and Quinn baby pink. Each girl had a scarf tied around their neck and Brittany did their hair like Jackie Kennedy to finish off the look.

Finally everyone had made their way into the auditorium room ready for the performance. Rachel was a little confused as to why Glee was in the auditorium today and not the choir room but she had her suspicions that something was up when Quinn, Santana and Brittany weren't there. Once everyone was settled Mr. Shue came up on stage and babbled on like the fool he was for a few minutes no one really paid much attention they were just eager to see what Quinn had come up with for Rachel.

Finally Shue got off the stage and the lights dimmed and the curtain pulled up to reveal the Unholy Trinity and the band behind them. Puck let out a wolf whistle and then got slapped in the arm by his girlfriend. Mercedes glared at the boy and then turned her attention back to the stage as the music began to play.

Rachel sat there with a big smile on her face. She loved it when Quinn sang to her and she loved the fact that she went to the trouble of getting costumes and everything! Also it looked like Brittany had done some choreography. Rachel was very impressed already and they hadn't even sung yet!

Brittany and Santana started them off with their backup parts. Their performance was very much like their audition piece when they first joined Glee under the disguise of bringing it down from within, orders from Sue Sylvester of course. Once the girls began Quinn started singing her part with a shy smile no her face. Her eyes never left Rachel the whole time.

_(Sixteen reasons)  
_  
**Why I love you  
**  
_(One)  
_  
**The way you hold my hand  
**_(Two)  
_  
**Your laughing eyes  
**_(Three)  
_  
**The way you understand  
**_(Four) _

**Your secret sighs.  
They're all part of sixteen reasons why I love you  
**_(Five)  
_  
**The way you comb your hair  
**_(Six)  
_  
**Your perfect nose  
**_(Seven)  
_  
**The way you say you care  
**_(Eight)  
_  
**Your crazy clothes.  
That's just half of sixteen reasons why I love you  
**_(Nine)  
_  
**Snuggling in the car  
**_(Ten)  
_  
**Your wish upon a star  
**_(Eleven)  
_  
**Whispering on the phone  
**_(Twelve)  
_  
**Your kiss when we're alone  
**_(Thirteen)  
_  
**The way you thrill my heart  
**_(Fourteen)  
_  
**Your voice so neat  
**_(Fifteen)  
_  
**You say we'll never part  
**_(Sixteen)  
_  
**Our love's complete  
Those are all of sixteen reasons why I love you  
**  
_(Sixteen reasons)  
_  
**Why I love you.  
**  
The song ended the way all Unholy Trinity songs end with Quinn in the middle flanked by Brittany and Santana at her side. Rachel was first to cheer clapping excessively and giving her girlfriend a standing ovation, which was followed by the rest of the club though they weren't as enthusiastic as Rachel was. Even Finn cheered. Quinn stood there on stage with a super duper proud smile on her face before Santana nudged her to go and do something super cheesy and kiss her girlfriend like its some kind of romantic comedy or something...not that Santana cared or anything. Quinn took the hint and made her way down from the stage towards Rachel.

"That was amazing Quinn. I love it when you sing!" Rachel beamed

"Well I just wanted to let you know how much I love you." Quinn mumbled shyly

"Just kiss already!" Santana yelled in frustration

"San just shush now honey." Brittany came up to stand behind her wrapping her arms around her waist and rested her chin on her shoulder to quieten her down.

No one really knew why Rachel and Quinn were being all shy and modest at the moment lord knows how many times everyone in the glee club had walked in on them being intimate in some way whether it was making out against the piano or walking in on them in the locker rooms.

The couple just blocked everyone else out of their little world and only focused on each other instead.

"I love you Quinn Fabray." Rachel gave her that special little smile she only had for her. It always made Quinn melt a little inside whenever she gave it to her.

"I love you too." Quinn replied before she leaned in to kiss her.

~~~ I Can Hear The Bells ~~~

**2013**

They had been living in New York for just over a year now in their cramped two bedroom apartment sharing their home with two of their dearest friends and life could not be any better. Quinn was enjoying her time at NYU working on getting her business degree she and Mercedes were already coming up with a brilliant idea of going into business with each other. They would take the interior design world by storm. Mercedes was even designing their office and logo and everything. Their decision to start up their own company came about while watching a reality TV show where a bunch of interior designers had to design certain rooms and the best design won and they had to do all these different challenges to get the prize of $500,000 the two friends had watched it religiously.

While Quinn was planning her future career Rachel was hard at work with her own. After being in New York for a year now Rachel had soon come to terms with how hard it actually was to make it on Broadway. This realisation didn't deter her ambition but it certainly put a lot of things in perspective and made her think of a plan B if she ever needed one. Her dreams of being a star had begun to change though she would never give up on her dream she just knew that realistically it was a dream that might not come true no matter how talented she was. For a while it made Rachel sad and she even contemplated giving up but Quinn wouldn't let her. She made her see that she would always regret it if she never tried.

Living with Santana and Brittany had its ups and downs their apartment was tiny and sometimes they struggled with paying the bills. One time they had to forgo paying the electric bill making them use candles for a while but they figured they needed food more than they needed electric. It was only for a week until they could get enough money to pay. All four had jobs to help with rent and bills and food. Quinn worked at the small book store down the road from their apartment. She liked it because it wasn't very busy and she could spend her time studying. Rachel worked at the local theatre in the ticket booth or behind the candy bar. Santana worked in a small café while Brittany worked at the local gym.

With their studies and work sometimes it was hard to spend any time together. Their schedules were all over the place and some weeks the only time Rachel saw Quinn was when they were sound asleep in bed together. Quinn would always promise that she would get a good job after college to make sure they would get their own house and live comfortably while Rachel could go out and follow her dream of being on the stage. Even though they had busy schedules the couples always made sure they set aside some time to be with each other. Right now Santana and Brittany were out having a day to themselves. Brittany had decided to take her wifey out to spend some time together and then to a romantic restaurant for dinner and maybe some dancing afterwards. They were going to be gone all day so Rachel and Quinn took this opportunity to do something themselves.

Rachel had wanted to do something romantic and special because Rachel had a very important question she needed to ask her girlfriend. She had been planning this for months. You see today Rachel was going to propose. Brittany had been sworn to secrecy not even Santana could know about this. Brittany had helped Rachel pick out a ring and helped calm her nerves a little when the small diva began to freak out. Rachel would normally go for the big grand gestures for something like this but this time around she was going to keep it simple. Of course there will be singing possibly some dancing but the one thing she was absolutely doing is her speech. She had been preparing what she was going to say pretty much as soon as she and Quinn had made love for the very first time.

Quinn wasn't sure what was going to happen but she knew something was because her girlfriend had been super jittery today, more than usual. Quinn didn't mind so much she was just happy to spend the whole day with her girl. You see Quinn had been dying to ask Rachel to marry her for months. She had the ring and everything she just never found the right time to get down on one knee and pop the question. Santana had been teasing her about it ever since she told her friend about what she was planning. Quinn had made Santana swear she would not breathe a word of the proposal not even Brittany was allowed to know. Seeing as they were going to be alone the whole day Quinn quickly packed the diamond ring into her pocket and made a decision to ask today.

Their day together had started off rather well with some morning snuggles and breakfast in bed. Quinn had made vegan pancakes with blueberries for Rachel and chocolate chip for herself while Rachel made the coffee. The pair worked silently as they made breakfast. Every now and then Quinn would bump shoulders with Rachel and gave her a small smile which Rachel returned with a kiss to the blonde's cheek. It was moments like these that the couple treasured just the two of them doing everyday things and knowing that this is what they wanted for the rest of their lives. They had talked about their future on many occasions, they talked about everything from getting married, kids, pets, jobs, where they would buy their first house, and even what nursing home they wanted to go too as they grew old together.

When their food and drinks were made they headed back into their bedroom getting themselves comfortable and trying not to spill anything on the sheets. Rachel turned the small radio on for some background noise something they always did. Rachel as well as Brittany never liked it when it was constantly quiet.

"These are delicious Quinn" Rachel smiled warmly at her girlfriend

"Only the best for you." Quinn grinned then stuffed her face with her own pancakes

"So charming" Rachel chuckled

"So what are we doing today?" Quinn asked with a mouthful of food

"Well I was thinking we could go out for a picnic and maybe go to the zoo or something and then come back here order some take out and just enjoy being together." Rachel suggested

"Oh we haven't been to the zoo since we first got here and Brittany tried to steal the meerkats." Quinn grinned

"I know that's why I thought we could go today and hopefully they won't recognise us without Britt" Rachel chuckled

After breakfast and more snuggles that had little to no clothing involved they finally headed out for their day together. Everything went perfectly they had fun at the zoo with only one mishap when one of the birds flew over them and kinda pooped in Rachel's hair making Quinn laugh. Rachel was not amused and refused to talk to Quinn until she apologised. She eventually did when Rachel then refused to kiss her. But other than that everything went swimmingly. They were heading back to their apartment when both started to feel slightly nervous. Throughout the day Quinn had found so many opportunities to ask Rachel to marry her but every time she chickened out. Rachel had hers planed out she was gonna propose when they were back at home. They were gonna order some Chinese then head up to the roof top look at the stars and then do it.

When Rachel suggested to go up onto the roof Quinn knew something was up, Rachel had started to get twitchy and she only did that when she was nervous and didn't want anyone to know it. Quinn found it adorable but she wanted to know why she was nervous. Rachel had brought the patch blanket that the four of them tried to make for them to lay on. Rachel thought it would be a great idea for them to do something together and knitting a patch blanket was apparently the thing to do. None of them could knit so it ended up looking a complete mess with mangled bits here and there and several holes through it. It wasn't even a square or rectangle like most blankets are. But even though it looked terrible they were all proud of their accomplishment. Quinn brought the food and some wine while Rachel set everything up.

They were finally settled laying side by side looking up at the stars, though it was kind of difficult to see any stars with the haze of the city lights.

"This is giving me so many Willow and Tara feels right now." Quinn sighed happily taking Rachel's hand into her own and resting it on her stomach.

"I thought it might." Rachel chuckled

"Today was awesome Rach, I've missed just spending the day together." Quinn spoke up

"I know me too." Rachel agreed

They fell into a comfortable silence just laying together. Though they seemed comfortable and relaxed on the outside both were panicking on the inside. The little velvet box in Quinn's pocket was burning a hole in her pants constantly reminding her that it was there. She didn't know why she's was so nervous. She was 99.9% sure Rachel would say yes. They had talked about getting married heaps of times.

Rachel was nervous but also anxious to pop the question. She figured once she started her speech everything would be fine. She just had to get the courage to start talking. She decided to count to ten and just do it. Like ripping off a band aid.

One.

Quinn shifted on her spot her left hand falling to her side where the ring sat taunting her.

Two.

Rachel carefully moved her free hand to the small bag that she had brought up with her it's where she had been hiding the ring.

Three.

Quinn was beginning to sweat now. Her hands were turning clammy and she just hoped Rachel didn't notice.

Four.

Without Quinn noticing Rachel pulled the blue Tiffany's box out of the bag and clutched it in her hand so Quinn couldn't see it.

Five.

Quinn hesitantly reached into her pocket grazing her fingers over the box mentally preparing herself.

Six.

Rachel quickly went through what she was going to say making sure she would remember everything she had written down.

Seven.

Quinn tried to come up with a cool proposal that would make Rachel swoon. She did have something planned but right now her mind had gone to mush and she needed to think of something!

Eight.

Rachel took a deep breath...then another just for good measure.

Nine.

Quinn was fearing she would pass out any minute if she didn't just do it now.

Ten.

Rachel was ready, she smiled and opened her mouth to give the most romantic and eloquent speech ever when something rudely interrupted her.

"Marry me!" Quinn shouted in a panic and shoved the velvet box into Rachel's hands

"What? No!" Rachel yelled back in anger

Quinn sat up in shock and horror. She said no. Her one true love, the love of her life, her one and only the perfect girl who she would only ever love said no. Quinn felt sick she thought she was actually going to drop dead from Rachel rejecting her. Tears instantly appeared in her eyes what was she going to do now? If Rachel didn't want her then what was there left to live for?

"I-I'm s-sorry." Quinn muttered out taking the ring back and quickly standing ready to leave...or possibly fling herself off the roof.

Rachel sat there frozen. Everything had just happened so fast and now Quinn was walking pretty close to the edge of the roof. It wasn't until her brain actually processed what had happened that she realised what was going on. She had been so focused on getting her speech out and singing her romantic song and making sweet passionate love to her new fiancée that Quinn beating her to the punch kinda threw her off her game and she had just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. She was determined to do this her way and didn't want any disruptions.

Quickly scrambling up from her spot on the floor Rachel hurried over to Quinn who looked like it was the end of the world.

"Quinn wait. I'm so sorry I...Quinn listen to me." Rachel came up behind the blonde gently tugging on her arm for her to turn around.

Quinn reluctantly turned around though she couldn't look at the girl standing in front of her.

"Rachel please don't ok. You gave me your answer and now if you don't mind I'm going to throw myself off this roof. It's only two stories high but I'm pretty sure if I do it right it'll have the desired effect." Quinn mumbled sadly

"Quinn! Don't be so dramatic that's my job. Now please just listen to me." Rachel pleaded.

Even though her heart had already broke in half from Rachel not wanting to marry her Quinn could not deny the woman she loved so she slowly lifted her chin to look at Rachel with her big sad eyes.

"Quinn, honey I am sorry I didn't mean to just...ok here's the thing I..." Rachel struggled because this was not part of the plan.

Quinn just continued to stand there looking more and more like a sad panda. Not being able to verbally get across what she wanted for like the first time ever Rachel decided to just show Quinn what she meant. Rachel got down on one knee and opened the blue box that held a beautiful diamond ring. Quinn was stunned and very, very confused.

"Quinn Elizabeth Fabray you are the most amazing creature on this earth. You are the love of my life you make me so happy. You make me laugh and you make me feel so safe and loved and...and I had this whole speech that I was going to say and then I was going to sing a romantic song and...I wasn't prepared for you to propose I didn't mean for it to sound like I didn't want to marry you because I do. I do want to marry you." Rachel spoke as her eyes began to water.

"Wait...so...you didn't reject me?" Quinn asked still a little worried that Rachel would tell her that she did.

"Of course I didn't. Quinn I would never ever reject you. I was just a little annoyed and surprised that you asked when I was going too." Rachel replied a little sheepishly

"Oh...sorry, my bad." Quinn chuckled as she wiped away the few tears that had fallen.

Rachel gave her a small smile and then took hold of Quinn's left hand.

"Quinn there is no doubt in my mind that you and I belong together. There is nobody in this world who would ever get me like you do. Who would put up with me the way you do and honestly I wouldn't want there to be anybody else because...you are meant for me and I am meant for you." Rachel softly spoke

Quinn stood there practically crying her eyes out by now. She carefully knelt down so she was eye to eye with the woman she loved.

"I want us to be together forever Quinn. I told you before that I want us to get married and...and have babies and grow old together...I want all of that and I only want that with you so please Quinn will you do me the honour of letting me be your wife?" Rachel sobbed

"Of course! Oh Rach I'll totally marry the shit out of you." Quinn practically yelled in excitement and flung her arms around her new fiancée.

The force of the hug attack pushed the couple to the floor making Rachel squeal just a little.

"Oh my god Rachel are you ok?" Quinn asked as she tried to get up off of the smaller girl.

"Yeah...I'm good...little winded but still very good." Rachel winced.

Quinn sat up hovering over Rachel looking at her with worry.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure...now please would you let me up so I can put a ring on it and then kiss my gorgeous silly fiancée." Rachel grinned

Quinn couldn't help the wide grin that appeared after hearing that. Before she did as she was told she helped Rachel get up and grabbed both the blue and black boxes that held the rings.

"I wanna do you first." Quinn said in excitement

Rachel raised an amused eyebrow at that.

"I...I mean not do you, do you. Well of course that will happen later. But...like with the finger in the ring...I mean the ring and the...the finger Rach please just stop me." Quinn frowned at her own babbling. She was still a little lightheaded from everything that had just happened in the last five minutes.

First she thought her life was over because Rachel said no but then she proposed and said lots of lovely things at least she thinks she did. Quinn's head was buzzing at the time and she couldn't quite remember everything Rachel had said but she was sure it was lovely.

Rachel just chuckled and moved in close placing a slender finger up to Quinn's lips silencing her. We carefully took the ring out of the black box giving it to Quinn to put on her finger. Quinn's hands were shaking, she wasn't sure why but they were as she gently slid the ring on Rachel's ring finger fitting perfectly, like it had always belonged there. Quinn let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding when the ring was in its new resting place. Rachel looked down at her hand letting the weight of the ring set in. This was finally happening and she could not think of a time when she was this happy. Not a minute later Rachel was placing Quinn's ring on her finger bringing it up to her lips to kiss it gently to seal the deal.

"You're stuck with me now." Quinn murmured with a small smile

"Good. It's where I'll always want to be." Rachel smiled back.

The couple stood there practically beaming at each other in their bliss of taking this huge step and sealing them together forever. Of course they still needed to legally get married but these rings were a promise that they will never part.

"Can we do it now?" Quinn then asked

Rachel just laughed and nodded taking Quinn's hand into her own and dragged her towards the door that lead them back into the building...unfortunately something was wrong.

"Um...Quinn?" Rachel spoke with a hint of concern

"Yeah babe?" Quinn mumbled from her spot nibbling on Rachel's neck.

"The um...the door...it's kinda...locked." Rachel replied

"What?" Quinn snapped her head up looking confused and a little horrified

"I can't get it to open." Rachel replied pulling at the door handle trying to turn it but it wouldn't budge.

"It's old, sometimes it just gets stuck. Move over I'll have a go." Quinn told her

"It's not stuck, it's locked it won't even turn." Rachel insisted

"Honey...I got this." Quinn told her reassuringly

"Alright." Rachel sighed though she knew she was right and that door was not opening anytime soon.

Quinn rolled her sleeves up and tried to turn the door handle to no avail. Quinn frowned and tried not to let Rachel notice she was failing. She couldn't look like a fool in front of her new fiancée. Unfortunately that door was not opening for nobody.

"You know what its like way more romantic up here than in our stuffy old bedroom." Quinn told her trying to hide the fact that they were locked out of their apartment building and stranded on top of the roof with probably no way of getting back inside until morning. Neither of them brought their phones with them so they couldn't call their land lord or even Brittany and Santana.

"Quinn how are we supposed to get back inside?" Rachel asked totally seeing through Quinn's lame attempt.

"I don't know, but don't worry Rach. We can just spend the night out here under the stars it'll be awesome." Quinn sighed

"Well I guess we don't really have an option at the moment and at least its not winter." Rachel mumbled

"It'll be ok." Quinn reassured her pulling her in for a hug.

"I was just really looking forward to making love to my fiancée." Rachel sighed sadly

"Well…I mean…just because we're stuck up here doesn't mean we can't…fool around a little." Quinn sheepishly replied

"What if someone sees?" Rachel asked looking around at the surrounding buildings

"Sweetie, its late and people are probably settling in for the night no one will see." Quinn reassured her pulling her towards the blanket they had been laying on before.

After a bit of resistance Rachel eventually gave in and the couple made sweet love on top of their apartment building in the middle of New York under the stars. It was magical, it was amazing and it was everything they had ever wanted. Until…

Meanwhile back in the apartment Santana and Brittany had arrived home from their own special day of romantic goodness to find the place empty. It was pretty late but they weren't that worried so they made themselves a drink and sat down to see if there was anything worth watching on TV. Brittany took a quick shower before that though so Santana listened to her iPod while she cleaned up the kitchen a little bit and planned on giving Quinn hell for making such a mess. With a glass of lemonade each they sat cuddled up on the couch flipping through the channels to find something to watch. But at this time there wasn't much to choose from so they just settled on the late night news to see what was going on in the world.

"In other news this just in a two car speed chase turned into a scene out of a raunchy video when the NYPD police had their helicopter track the incident from the sky, Hilary is down on the streets with the report." The News anchor read off the prompter with a slight chuckle.

The screen cut to an attractive young reporter with long black hair holding a microphone in one hand and an iPad in the other as she spoke to the camera.

"Oh Hill-Hill you are so dreamy." Brittany sighed

"Pfft" Santana scoffed with a pout.

"In what turned out to be a high speed chase through the streets of New York police in the NYPD helicopter got more than what they bargained for when trying to aid their fellow officers down on the road. While flying overhead officers stumbled upon a couple in a rather compromising position and couldn't help but have a little fun at their expense. The following footage may not be suitable for some viewers." Hilary reported with a smirk on her face.

The scene changed again to the footage taken from the helicopter it showed the streets of New York and the two cars being chased by the police that was until the helicopter lost track of them due to the buildings in their way. Then out of nowhere the helicopter spotlight found a couple of people or what looked like two women naked having sex on top of the roof. Their faces and naked bodies had been blurred for their privacy but it was so obvious as to what they were doing. One of the police officers in the helicopter could be heard laughing at what they had discovered and then grabbed his megaphone shouting "Stop fornicating in public!" The two women were then heard screaming and scrambling around trying to cover themselves up as the helicopter flew on by.

Brittany and Santana cracked up laughing at the news report.

"You know that ass looked really familiar." Brittany stated after getting over the laughter

"Huh?" Santana asked

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that was Quinn's ass." Brittany stated after thinking about it for a little while.

"No...really?" Santana asked

"Yeah...and I thought I heard a helicopter fly over our building when I was in the shower." Brittany mused

"Oh my god!" Santana cracked up again.

"Poor Quinn." Brittany giggled

"Oh god I gotta tell Cedes and Tina!" Santana laughed and grabbed her phone.

~~~ Make Me Beautiful ~~~

**2011**

Brittany was bouncing with excitement as she walked down the street early that Saturday morning it had been four long weeks without Santana and she was finally back home in Lima. It was summer break and pretty much the day after school finished Santana and her parents went away on holiday to Florida to visit some of Maria's side of the family. Brittany was not too pleased about it but she couldn't really do anything to stop it from happening. She just had to find something to do to keep her busy until her girlfriend came back home.

What Brittany ended up doing was spend some quality time with her Glee friends and she also got herself a summer job working at the homeless shelter for animals. Mostly she just got to play with puppies and kittens all day so it was pretty awesome. She didn't get much money out of it but Brittany didn't care too much. Anyways it had been four weeks and finally her girlfriend was back in Lima. Brittany had woken up bright and early that day to head on over to the Lopez house to get herself some sweet lady kisses.

Brittany never really liked going to Santana's house mostly because her dad kinda scared her a little bit. He was really conservative and controlling and Brittany knew he didn't like her. Maria was different though she was loving and accepting though very submissive to her husband. They were kinda similar to Brittany's parents except it was her mom that was conservative and didn't understand her daughter's way of thinking.

Even though Brittany usually made sure Santana's parents weren't home when she visited Brittany couldn't hold off any longer she just needed to see Santana it had been way too long. Brittany knocked on the big wooden door and waited. She was all fidgety, itching to get inside. Luckily it was Maria who opened the door she was a little surprised to see the tall blonde girl at her door step so early in the morning.

"Brittany, it's a little early." Maria quietly spoke

"I know, sorry if I woke you up. I just wanted to see Santana." Brittany gave her a small smile

"Oh um...honey Santana is...she's still sleeping." Maria replied.

Brittany couldn't help but think something was off just by the way Maria spoke and looked a little nervous maybe? Brittany wasn't sure but she knew something was up.

"That's ok, I can wake her up she won't mind." Brittany chuckled

For a moment there it looked like Maria was going to say no and to tell her to come back later but after a beat she just sighed and opened the door further letting Brittany inside.

"You know where she is." Maria stated

Brittany nodded she still couldn't shake off the weird vibe Mrs. Lopez was giving off. Maybe it was just because she was tired from their trip that made Brittany pray that Santana won't mind too much getting woken up so early in the morning.

Brittany quietly made her way up the stairs and headed for the bedroom she was all too familiar with deciding to gently knock before she went inside. She wasn't expecting to get a reaction out of Santana knowing she was still off in noddy land but to her surprise Santana actually replied.

"Mami I'm up, I've taken my pills." Santana's tired voice came through the door.

Brittany frowned after hearing that. Why would Santana need pills? Is she sick? She knows Santana isn't on birth control anymore neither of them were since they had stopped sleeping with boys and since Santana stopped pretending she was straight and they became exclusive. That and it made them gain weight a lot quicker. So why was Santana taking pills? Brittany didn't reply she just turned the handle and peeked her head inside.

"Britt...h-hi...um...w-what are you doing here?" Santana asked in surprise as she quickly brought her blanket up around her neck. She had been sitting up a little bit in bed.

"I came to see you silly. It's been four weeks and I missed you." Brittany told her as she closed the door behind her with a gentle click.

"It's 7:30 in the morning." Santana pointed out still a little shocked at seeing her.

"I couldn't wait." Brittany shrugged then sat down next to her girlfriend.

If she thought Maria was acting weird Santana was definitely acting shifty and now Brittany was starting to worry.

"Are you ok?" Brittany then asked with concern.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine...sorry it's just...I wasn't expecting to see you so soon...you kinda took me by surprise." Santana rambled nervously

"I can go and come back later if you want." Brittany said with a hint of sadness.

This was not how Brittany thought their reunion would be like. She expected Santana to be at least a little bit happy to see her. Then Brittany started to think that Santana had changed her mind about them being exclusive and that she had gone back into the closet and that's why she was back on the pill, or maybe she met someone in Florida and she didn't want to be with Brittany at all. Santana could see the worry in her girlfriend's eyes and mentally kicked herself for making her feel that way.

"I'm sorry Chicken of course I don't want you to go, I'm just...I'm still half asleep." Santana tried to make light of the now tension filled situation

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked still looking like a sad panda

"Of course. I missed you so much these last four weeks and I'm really glad you're here right now." Santana gave her a genuine and reassuring smile.

"I missed you too...like...a lot." Brittany told her shyly

"I missed you more." Santana added

"How much?" Brittany asked with a sly grin

"Like a decapitated body misses its head." Santana replied

"Ok one ew and two...aww that's so sweet." Brittany giggled

Santana just laughed and sighed in relief that Brittany was happy again and not looking all sad.

"You know I missed you like Lord Tubbington misses Charity even though he was the one who pushed her off the roof and no matter what he says I know it was him." Brittany told her as she climbed up onto the bed to settle down next to Santana.

Santana just chuckled at that and pulled the blanket up tighter around her neck as Brittany got closer. The action did not go unnoticed by Brittany.

"San aren't you hot under that thing? It's only 7:30 in the morning and its already boiling outside." Brittany asked

"I'm fine." Santana quickly replied

Brittany let it go for now but she was sure something was up she just didn't know what.

"Ok well...I've been here for over five minutes and you still haven't kissed me yet so I'm just gonna have to jump in and do it myself." Brittany sighed

Santana was going to reply to that but was stopped when Brittany cut her off with her lips. Santana had really missed Brittany and her lips over her four week hiatus in Florida. Brittany had also really missed Santana's lips during that time and it wasn't the only thing Brittany had missed. As the kiss deepened Brittany placed her hand on top of Santana's stomach resting it there for a moment while Santana brought her own hand up to Brittany's cheek holding her there just a little bit longer. As they kissed, like always Brittany's hands began to wander and like always their first destination was Santana's boobs. Santana had been too caught up in Brittany's lips to realise where her girlfriend's hand was going until it was too late. Just as Brittany cupped Santana's breast Santana let out a painful hiss and pulled back from Brittany's lips.

"Fuck" Santana whispered and winced in pain

Brittany didn't know what the hell had happened. She had barely touched her.

"San? Are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't-"

"No it's ok Britt...it's not your fault." Santana interrupted as she adjusted herself on the bed back to a more comfortable position and making sure the blanket was still covering her even though she was starting to sweat a little because it was fucking hot.

"Ok that's it what is going on?" Brittany asked full of worry.

"It's nothing" Santana insisted

"Don't lie to me San. Your mom was acting weird and so are you, just tell me." Brittany pleaded

Santana sighed. She had no idea how she was going to tell Brittany or how her girlfriend was going to react to the news. Santana wasn't even sure she knew why she went through with it in the first place. After it had been done she regretted it but its done now and she can't take it back...at least not right now. She had sort of come to terms with her decision a few days before they came back home but now she was terrified of how Brittany was going to react.

Slowly Santana pulled the blanket down letting it expose her chest and stomach. At first Brittany was confused but then she noticed the bandages and a bit of bruising then she noticed that her girlfriend's boobs look a hell of a lot bigger than what they did four weeks ago. Santana couldn't look at Brittany in the eye especially when she didn't say anything for a long time. They just sat there in an awkward silence until Santana couldn't take it anymore.

"Please say something." Santana whispered still unable to look at Brittany

"Why?" Brittany asked her voice full of anger and sadness and worst of all disappointment

"I don't know...I just...I wanted people to notice me more." Santana replied in a tiny voice.

There was another silence after that before Brittany abruptly got up off the bed. Santana was this close to freaking out because she had never seen Brittany like this before.

"Britt?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brittany whipped around her voice shaky and her eyes were a little watery

"I don't know." Santana mumbled looking down

"Santana you are beautiful just the way you are you don't need this." Brittany told her angrily.

"It doesn't matter now, it's done." Santana replied

"You should have told me. I'm your girlfriend don't you think this is something you should have at least discussed with me?" Brittany asked

"Ok you're right I should have and I'm sorry but if I told you, you would have just talked me out of it." Santana replied getting a little annoyed now.

"Of course I would have! Santana your boobs were fine you're sixteen for crying out loud you didn't need to go and get a boob job!" Brittany yelled

"Don't yell at me! It's done! It can't be changed now and...and if you can't accept this then..." Santana didn't dare finish that sentence.

Brittany stared her down willing her to actually say it but Santana couldn't.

"Please don't be mad at me Brittany." Santana begged

Brittany sighed and ran her hands through her hair. This was something she was not expecting...like, ever! She knew Santana had some body issues, she developed later than most and she was insecure about that, she hated the thought of getting fat so she kept her diet strict as possible without turning into a bag of bones because Brittany refused to let her do that to herself and she even admitted one late winter's night that she wished she was more white. But even though Brittany had told her hundreds of times that she was beautiful and that she didn't need to be thinner or whiter or even have big boobs she never, never thought Santana would do something like this. It made Brittany sad to think that her girlfriend thought she needed this to be happy.

"I'm not mad Santana...but I swear to Charity's ghost in kitty heaven if you so much as do anything like this again I will be super pissed off." Brittany grumbled

"I won't" Santana promised

"Good because as much as I love you I don't want you to turn out like Michael Jackson's nose and have your boobs fall off at any moment. And if you even think about bleaching your skin I will stop having sex with you." Brittany warned

"I won't I promise." Santana replied looking all sorry for herself.

"Good." Brittany huffed

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Santana repeated

Brittany just nodded and slowly made her way back onto the bed making Santana sigh in relief. It meant Brittany wasn't angry anymore and that she would be forgiven.

"Does it hurt?" Brittany asked as she looked at her girlfriend's chest.

"Yeah...I have some pretty wicked pain killers so that helps. The bruising and swelling will go down soon." Santana quietly told her

"And your parents are fine with this?" Brittany asked she really didn't think Mr and Mrs. Lopez would agree to let their sixteen year old daughter have breast implants.

"Mami wasn't happy, surprisingly my Papi was ok with it. Though I think it's because now I look more like a girl and more marriage material." Santana grumbled

"Stop, don't say things like that. You were fine before this." Brittany snapped

"Are you going to be ok...with this?" Santana hesitantly asked

"San...I love you, I loved your B cup boobies and I'll love your..."

"D cup" Santana supplied

"And I'll love your D cup boobies...I love all of you. It may take some getting used too now that they're too big for my hand but...there is nothing that will make me stop loving you." Brittany replied honestly

"You're the best girlfriend ever." Santana softly spoke as a few tears began to form in her eyes.

Brittany shuffled around on the bed so that she was sitting up and placed her arm gently around Santana's shoulders letting the smaller girl lean into her side. Once Santana was comfortably snuggled up to her girlfriend Brittany placed a few kisses to her head and told her she loved her once again.

~~~ A Chance Meeting ~~~

**2045**

It was an average day, nothing special about it. It was just a normal mundane Saturday afternoon until that all changed when Santana and Quinn decided to go for a walk because their wives were gossiping about their students again and that got boring quick. They had decided to go out for ice-cream and it was during this fateful stroll down the street that turned a boring afternoon into the greatest day in Quinn's life.

"Oh my god Santana pinch me" Quinn squeaked

"Ok" Santana replied happy to be of assistance.

She reached out and pinched her friend hard on the arm

"Ow! Bitch that hurt" Quinn cried and rubbed her sore arm

"You told me to do it" Santana defended herself.

"I didn't mean that hard geez I'm gonna bruise now." Quinn grumbled still rubbing her arm

"Don't be such a baby." Santana scoffed

"Don't be such a bull dyke." Quinn mumbled under her breath

"I can pinch you harder if you like Quinn." Santana threatened

"Alright, alright." Quinn quickly surrendered

"Why did you need me to pinch you in the first place? I didn't think you were into BDSM." Santana snickered

"Shut up, and anyways you're the one who owns a whip. I told you to do it because look over there." Quinn replied getting all excited again

Santana turned to look where Quinn was pointing but she couldn't for the life of her understand what had gotten her panties all wet. All Santana could see was some old dude sitting having some coffee outside a small cafe.

"Yeah...that's...neat." Santana replied in confusion.

"Neat? It's more than fucking neat do you know who that is?" Quinn asked astonished by her friend's inability to understand how fucking important this moment is in Quinn's 52 year old life!

"Um...no." Santana replied looking at her friend as if she is some kind of weirdo.

"Oh my god, kill yourself! Santana that man sitting there...that man is...is...words can not express how awesome that man is. What greatness he has created stuff that has stood the test of time that even now still gets academic appraisals and awards." Quinn ranted with an awestruck look on her face.

"Oookay then." Santana sighed still not getting it.

"Seriously? Come on!" Quinn huffed

"Sorry, I'm not some crazy lady who is going to have an orgasm the moment she sees some old dude you know if I were Rachel I would seriously be worrying about you right now." Santana judged her.

"Oh my god Santana this is not just some old dude. This is...Joss Whedon." Quinn replied saying his name as if he was some kind of god.

"Oh lord." Santana rolled her eyes and sighed.

Quinn just stood there star struck as she lovingly gazed at him from afar.

"I need to go to him." She then muttered as if she was some crazy fan.

"Girl you gone cray cray." Santana shook her head.

"Quick grab your camera and something for him to sign!" Quinn demanded

"Alls I got is my phone and this dirty napkin." Santana replied holding up the napkin that she had been using.

"It'll do." Quinn nodded then grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her along towards the almighty himself.

Santana could see it now, Quinn was going to act like some babbling fool and embarrass herself as well as Santana. It wouldn't be the first time the dumb blonde had done something like this.

"Please don't embarrass me." Santana begged her friend

"What are you talking about?" Quinn huffed looking insulted.

"Let's not forget the time I met Bette Porter and the first thing you said to her was that my best friend totally gets a lady boner every time she sees you." Santana reminded her of that fateful day.

"That was totally taken out of context" Quinn replied sheepishly. She didn't mean to say that but it was Jennifer Beals! She just got a little flustered and Santana was a babbling mess.

"She thought I was some creeper." Santana pouted

"She signed your DVD though so she was at least nice about it." Quinn shrugged

"Ugh I'm just gonna wait here instead." Santana sighed digging her heels into the ground and refusing to move.

"Nooo please come with me." Quinn whined

"Why? I don't even care about Buffy." Santana grumbled

"Please San this is like a once in a lifetime thing. I may never get the chance to meet him ever again." Quinn cried

Santana just rolled her eyes and tried to resist her friend's ridiculous pout.

"Oh fine, but you so owe me Fabgay." Santana sighed and grabbed Quinn's hand to pull her towards the old dude.

"Thank you! Ha Gracie is gonna be so jealous" Quinn cheered

Santana could feel her friend's nerves her hands were shaking and getting a little clammy so Santana let go because ew. Quinn could feel her heart beat faster as she came closer to the man she held on a pedestal for so many years. She had always planned what she would say if she ever got the chance to meet him so this was a very big moment for our dear Quinnie. In the end Santana had to literally drag her because she was getting too nervous.

Joss himself was having a lovely afternoon sitting back and relaxing with a nice up of coffee and a BLT none the wiser to the two middle aged women approaching him. He was no stranger to fans coming up to him but it had been awhile since he retired. He had just finished his coffee as he looked through the newspaper when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up to find a brunette and blonde standing there looking at him expectantly.

"Hello" he gave them a small smile

"Oh my god" Quinn squeaked and clutched Santana's arm in a death grip.

Santana winced in pain and glared at her friend.

"Um...hi...sorry to interrupt but um...my friend here wanted to meet you so..." Santana spoke up first gesturing to Quinn.

"Oh no that's ok." Joss replied placing his newspaper down.

Santana and Joss looked at Quinn expectantly but the blonde was just standing there like a crazy person not saying anything Santana wasn't even sure if she was still breathing.

"Is...is she ok?" Joss asked with concern

"I've asked myself that every day since we met." Santana sighed

Sill Quinn just stood there with a look of amazement on her face. Santana just rolled her eyes she knew Quinn would embarrass her.

"She's a big fan. I preferred Xena to be honest." Santana shrugged

Joss just chuckled and nodded

"But not Quinnie...she practically creams her panties whenever Buffy is on. She thinks you're like god or something." Santana added

"San" Quinn whined hitting her friend in the arm

"Ow." Santana hissed

"Well it's always nice to meet a fan." Joss smiled politely even though he was kinda getting a little freaked out and planed his escape.

"Anyways Quinn wants to know if you'll sign this dirty napkin and maybe have a photo." Santana asked

"Of course, I'd be happy too." Joss replied hoping they would leave him alone if he just did as they asked

"Cool beans." Santana replied handing him the napkin which he quickly signed and then handed back.

"Quinn stand next to him so I can take your photo." Santana instructed

Joss moved a chair over for Quinn to sit in. Quinn just stood there unable to move.

"Oh for craps sake Quinn stop being a weirdo and move." Santana huffed pushing her friend

Joss just watched them in amusement. Quinn finally managed to sit down next to Joss who placed his arm around the back of Quinn's chair almost giving her an aneurism.

"Ok on the count of three." Santana told them as she set up her phone.

Joss turned to face the camera while Quinn just stared at him lovingly and then she actually whispered "I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

This is just a short Christmas chapter and it will also be the last one for this year. There will probably be a second Christmas one in the New Year I'm still writing it but it's not finished and I wanted to get something out before I go on holiday. So here is it!

Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

~~~ First Noel ~~~

**2034 Christmas Eve  
**  
Hannah loved Christmas. It was her favourite holiday and this year it would be extra awesome because it would be Max's very first Christmas and it would also be Hannah and Becky's first Christmas together. The Aussie had been nothing but excited and joyous since the first of December. She couldn't explain it but she just loved the concept of Christmas. She wasn't very religious but she liked the story of Mary and Joseph riding all the way to Bethlehem and Jesus being born in a stable and everything else. She liked that aspect of Christmas but she loved all the other stuff. She loved the idea of jolly old St. Nick bringing presents and flying reindeer, she loved the decorations, she loved the food and she loved the music.

Becky just found her girlfriend's enthusiasm for the holiday amusing and oh so adorable. Hannah was usually quite calm and laid back so this side of her was kinda unexpected but not unwelcomed. Since Max's birth Hannah had pretty much moved into the Berry-Fabray house too. Though her parents weren't all that happy about their daughter entering a relationship with a girl who just had a baby, they didn't want her to have to take on that responsibility when the child wasn't even hers and they wanted their daughter to get back together with Grace instead. Hannah wasn't all that pleased with her parents opinions on the subject so she spent more time with the Fabray's than she did at home.

Because the basement had been delegated as Becky and Max's room Hannah had helped them decorate it accordingly. She had placed tinsel and all things Christmassy all around the place. Becky herself had never really liked the holiday much. Growing up with her parents, well she was kind of deprived of that warm and loving feeling Hannah seemed to think Christmas was all about. But after living with the Berry-Fabray's for nearly a year now and being with Hannah, Becky could see herself liking the holiday a lot more. Becky was also looking forward to creating new and loving memories with her new family.

It was Christmas Eve and like every year before the Fabray's and the Pierce's were all cramped in the living room eating pizza and watching Christmas movies. Maya was there too because she wasn't allowed to stay for Christmas Day, she had to spend it with her family so she and Toby were making the most of their first Christmas together. In fact this Christmas would be host to a lot of first times for the new couples.

They were on their third movie an old favourite the Muppets Christmas carol, Brittany's choice. All the couples in the room were cuddled up as they watched in relative silence. Judy and Marcus were there as well as Leroy and Michael and Maria and Beth. It was a full house and they could barely all fit in the living room comfortably but it was just awesome being surrounded by so much family and friends.

Hannah and Becky were snuggled up on one of the bigger beanbags with Max resting on Hannah's chest fast asleep and making those baby noises as he slept. Rachel had bought him this cute little elf onesie and Hannah had absolutely loved it. Becky just rolled her eyes but secretly she loved it too.

Rachel and Quinn were cuddled up on one of the couches with Rachel pretty much on top of Quinn with half of her body lying in her wife's lap with Quinn gently running her fingers through Rachel's long brown hair. Santana was in a similar position on the other end of the couch with Brittany gently running her fingers along her wife's arms as she quietly mumbled along to the songs in the movie never taking her eyes off the screen. Santana craned her head up to look up at her wife and just smiled at how adorable she was. She leaned up to quickly place a kiss on her chin...it was as high as she could go without having to strain anything or move too much. Brittany just smiled at the action and wrapped her arm around Santana's torso holding her tight.

Ben and Charlie were sharing the other beanbag together Ben had offered it to her and he would sit on the floor but Charlie wouldn't let him. It was a tight squeeze but they found a comfy position with Charlie resting her head on his shoulder. Toby had wiggled his eyebrows as he offered his girlfriend his lap to sit on but Maya just giggled and shook her head she just pushed his legs open and sat between them instead resting back against his chest. Toby didn't mind he could still wrap his arms around her. Grace was sitting on the floor next to the beanbag that Hannah and Becky were on with Sofia resting her head in her lap as she played with Grace's hands.

It was halfway through the movie when people started to get sleepy. Santana had giggled at her Mami who was fast asleep with her mouth hanging wide open and softly snoring. Marcus and Leroy were already off to sleepy land. Max was gone hours ago and Quinn was fighting a losing battle.

"I think I'll put this little guy to bed." Hannah whispered to Becky

"Mmkay...want me to come with?" Becky yawned.

"S'ok. I'll be right back." Hannah replied giving Becky a quick kiss on the lips before she got up out of the bean bag and headed down to the basement.

Due to her movement Max had woken up with a big yawn and stretch. He looked like Littlefoot when he was a baby at the beginning of the movie he even made that cute sound when he yawned. Max opened his eyes blinking several times looking around until he looked up to see Hannah smiling down at him.

"Hey little man, sorry I woke you up." Hannah softly spoke as she gently rocked him.

She moved down the stairs flipping the lights and dimming them quickly so they wouldn't be too bright for his eyes.

"Guess what Maxie? It's Christmas Eve and that means that Santa will be here soon to give you lots and lots of pressies." Hannah smiled brightly

Hannah sat herself down on the small double bed that she and Becky shared holding Max close to her heart.

"You're gonna love Christmas Max it's the best holiday ever and me and your mummy will make sure that every Christmas will be better than the next." Hannah promised

Max sighed happily and snuggled into his mama's embrace.

"I hope one day I can take you to Australia for an Aussie Chrissy it's a lot different to New York that's for sure. It's like opposite land. Instead of snow it's boiling hot and we could go to the beach and have a barbie for lunch. Even if it's not for Christmas I hope I get to take you sometime." Hannah continued to speak softly to the boy in her arms

"I have a little confession to make Max. I know its early days and me and your mum only just started dating for six months or so but...I am so in love with her it's not funny. I think of her and I just...and then there's you Max, I love you so much. I love you as if you were my own. I know I might be jumping in head first but I just know that this is it. That it's gonna be me you and your mum against the world." Hannah added with a small smile

Max just grabbed her finger wrapping his hand around it and holding it tight as he closed his eyes. Hannah leaned down to gently kiss his soft head and carefully stood up to place him into his crib. Once he was settled Hannah just stood there watching him for a few moments and couldn't help but picture the next few years of her and Becky and Max together. This little family she had found herself to be in was probably the best Christmas gift ever.

After a few moments Hannah turned around to head back upstairs but stopped and nearly screamed when she saw Becky standing there.

"Geez Bec you scared me half to death." Hannah whispered

"Sorry." Becky chuckled quietly

"How long have you been there?" Hannah asked as she came up to her girlfriend

"A while." Becky shrugged

"How long is awhile?" Hannah asked with a nervous look.

"Long enough to know that you are awesome and that I love you so much too." Becky smiled bringing her arms up to rest around Hannah's shoulders gently pulling her in a little bit closer.

"You heard all that?" Hannah asked feeling a little embarrassed and shy.

"I did, you were gone for a while so I came down to see if everything was alright, if Max needed feeding or something. But when I got down the steps I heard you talking and I just couldn't interrupt you." Becky replied pulling Hannah in even closer.

Hannah looked down still feeling a little embarrassed about Becky hearing all that, but even still she couldn't help but place her hands on Becky's waist closing the gap even more that was between their bodies.

"I hope we can go to Australia too one day." Becky added

"You do?" Hannah looked up a little surprised

"Of course, I would love to be able to take you back home and to show our son where his mama came from." Becky added with a smile.

Hannah just looked at her girlfriend in awe it still made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside when Becky would say things like that referring to Max as theirs and that she was his mother too. She never thought she would be a mother at 16 and it wasn't always easy but she wouldn't change it for the world.

"Do you want to go back upstairs or do you want to go to bed?" Becky then asked running her hand down Hannah's arm linking their fingers together while her other hand gently stroked the fine hairs behind Hannah's neck.

"Well...I am pretty tired." Hannah replied with a fake yawn.

Becky giggled at that and nodded.

"Yeah me too."

"I feel kinda weird doing stuff with Max in the room though." Hannah whispered

"Yeah it is kind of a mood killer...but we don't have to...you know...do it. But we can make out a little." Becky replied blushing lightly.

"That we can." Hannah grinned and led them towards the bed.

Upstairs the only people awake were Grace, Sofia and Brittany who was still completely focused on the Muppets movie. Everyone else was asleep by now. Beth and Maya had left about twenty minutes ago, Beth had offered to drive her home and once they had gone Toby headed upstairs to go to bed he had picked Charlie up too and put her to bed as well.

Sofia let out a big yawn as she tried to stay awake but her eyelids were getting droopy. She shuffled around a little getting comfy turning on her side with her head facing Grace's body. She couldn't help but smile when she realised where exactly her head was. She let out a small giggle making Grace look down to see why her girlfriend was laughing. Sofia looked up with a smirk on her face. Grace mouthed 'what?'

Sofia didn't reply she just shuffled forward a little bit making her nose bump up against Grace's centre making her shiver at the touch. Grace gave her girlfriend a warning glare to which Sofia just chuckled. She then brought her hands up to rest under her head to 'get more comfortable' but the look in her eye told Grace otherwise. Grace was contemplating whether it was a good idea or a bad idea that she had changed into her thin cotton pjs meaning she could feel any touch that Sofia was no doubt going to make.

With her pinkie finger Sofia gently ran it down the seam of Grace's pants making the girl squirm and suck in a small breath at the touch. Grace quickly looked around the room to make sure no one had heard or saw but thankfully everyone was asleep and her Aunty B was still watching the TV and hadn't noticed a thing.

"Sofia" Grace hissed

"What?" Sofia asked innocently and ran her finger against her girlfriend once again.

"Stop" Grace pleaded weakly but also shifted to move her legs apart just a fraction making Sofia smile

"Stop what?" Sofia whispered before she moved her head to place a lingering kiss to Grace's centre

It took a lot of restraint for Grace to hold in her moan though that failed when Sofia pushed her tongue against the spot where her clit lived and then Sofia added the brush of her teeth against her making things worse...or better depending on your preference.

Once again Grace looked around to make sure no one had noticed them and once again thankfully no one did.

"I can totally smell you through your pants Gracie" Sofia gave her a wicked smile

"Oh my god." Grace groaned quietly

"Let's go to bed so I can give you an early Christmas present." Sofia whispered as she sat up totally invading Grace's personal space.

"Kay." Grace submitted easily.

Sofia stood up holding her hand out for Grace to take. She helped her girlfriend up threading their fingers together.

"Mom we're going to bed." Sofia whispered to her mother

"Ok honey, merry Christmas girls." Brittany replied finally taking her eyes off the movie.

"Merry Christmas" Grace and Sofia said back before they headed for the stairs

"Oh and girls?" Brittany called out now standing up and walking over to them

"Yeah?" Sofia asked

"Next time make sure everyone is asleep, you're not as subtle as you think you are." Brittany told them with a knowing look.

"Oh my god Aunty B I am so sorry." Grace whimpered in embarrassment and hid behind Sofia

"It's ok...you know I'm ok with you two...doing stuff as long as you're safe but just...keep it in the bedroom kay?" Brittany replied

Grace nodded as her cheeks burned while Sofia looked slightly mortified.

"Ok well good night." Brittany gave them a smile and kissed them both on the check before heading back into the living room.

The movie had finished by now and so Brittany had the task of waking everybody up and sending them all off to bed so Santa could come. Brittany knew Santa wasn't real anymore but she still loved the idea of it and still thought it was all kind of magical. Brittany turned the TV off and flipped on the big lights and went to wake Santana up first. She gently shook her wife's shoulder to get her to wake up, when that didn't work Brittany kissed her. Sometimes when they were younger Brittany liked to pretend she was Prince Charming and Santana was Sleeping Beauty and that she had to kiss her to wake her up. Mostly because whenever she did kiss her Santana would in fact wake up just like she had right now. One time Brittany actually made Santana dress up as a princess and Brittany dressed up as prince charming just so they could recreate that scene…they were ten at the time.

"Mmmm hey hot stuff." Santana grinned and stretched her arms out a little.

"Hey sexy lady." Brittany grinned back

"What time is it?" Santana yawned as she sat up.

"Nearly midnight, everybody feel asleep." Brittany replied

"We should get home...where's Ducky?" Santana asked as she looked around the room.

Brittany just pointed upstairs telling her that Sofia was staying the night tonight. Santana just rolled her eyes and nodded in understanding. She was a little more relaxed than Quinn was on the whole physical aspect of their daughters relationship and she does make fun of Sofia about it on occasion mostly to just embarrass her but even still Santana didn't like to think about it too much because she was still her little girl. But she will admit that it eased her mind significantly that Sofia was dating a girl because ever since Sofia became a teenager Santana had this fear of her daughter telling her that she messed up and got pregnant.

"Come on help me wake your Mami and the rest, I'll carry Ben home so don't bother waking him." Brittany instructed

"Okie dokie" Santana yawned again then reached over to gently shake Rachel's leg to get her to wake up.

It was well past midnight when Quinn and Rachel said a final goodnight to everyone because they didn't have any spare rooms Rachel's dads were going to be spending the night at Judy and Marcus's place that night. They quickly went around locking everything up and checking on their kids. Quinn went down to the basement to check on Max and his two mommies. They were all sound asleep. Rachel checked on Toby and then Charlie while Quinn checked on Grace only to regret it the second she opened the door because as much as she loved Sofia she did not want to see her asleep in bed naked with her little girl who was also naked.

When they had checked in on everyone Rachel and Quinn grabbed all the presents and placed them under the tree. All the kids knew Santa wasn't real but Quinn and Rachel still did the presents on Christmas Eve just to keep that little bit of magic in their Christmases.

It was late by the time they finally got into bed the couple were exhausted. As much as they loved Christmas it was also very stressful with having everyone over and making all the food and the big clean up on Boxing Day. Add to the fact that they still did some of the Jewish rituals and traditions. Rachel and Quinn had let their children decide which faith they wanted to be a part of and didn't push them to be either Jewish or Christian. But out of their children Grace was the only one who identified as being Jewish. Toby believed in god but he didn't believe in or agree with the dogma of certain religions so he was more agnostic than anything and Charlie was just a free spirit at heart she just believed in loving everyone and being kind to each other.

"I'm so tired...I think I'm too tired to sleep." Quinn groaned as she cuddled up to her wife

"Me too...and we haven't even started Christmas Day yet." Rachel yawned

"We need to talk to Grace and Sofia." Quinn told her

"Why?"

"They're naked again." Quinn grumbled

Rachel just chuckled and nodded. They've had to speak to them several times reminding them of their rule. That they were free to express their love with each other as long as no one is in the house when they do it. It was the same rule for Hannah and Becky.

"It's Christmas honey...we can let it go just this once." Rachel yawned again

"But it's icky...she's my little girl." Quinn mumbled as her eyes began to droop.

"Shhh Quinn...let's just sleep now." Rachel gently patted her wife's arm

"Kay...merry Christmas Rach." Quinn murmured placing a sweet kiss on her lips before settling down next to her wife.

"Merry Christmas Quinn." Rachel replied and then drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Happy New Year!

Here is another holiday themed chapter in the lives of our favourite families. It's actually rather long so it will be spread out into 2 parts.

* * *

~~~ The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year ~~~

**Christmas 2059**

During the early years Christmas Day was usually spent at the Berry-Fabray house only because it was the biggest. But as the years passed and the kids grew up and got their own places and their own families it was beginning to get harder and harder for everyone to make it and for everyone to fit into the humble abode of Quinn and Rachel. So for a change, this year Charlie had paid for everyone to fly to her home in LA for Christmas so they could all be together. Being a world famous movie/Broadway star Charlie was not short on cash and her twelve bedroom house was evident of that.

Ben wasn't sure why Charlie felt the need for such a big home when it was just the four of them and one had only just been born and was still sleeping in their bedroom. But being the type of guy that he was Ben just wanted Charlie to be happy so he was fine with the big house. It also had a built in dance studio for him so that was a plus.

It had been hard for Ben and Charlie to move across the country and be so far away from their family and friends. In the beginning Charlie almost broke down and wanted to give up her career because she didn't think she could cope being away from her parents but she had pulled through and she managed. Getting lots of work helped keep her mind off of it and then planning her wedding made things a little easier. Much to Brittany's eternal happiness Charlie did in fact arrive at her wedding in a pumpkin style coach. It was the fairy tale princess wedding one only dreams about…there were even little baby lambs!

Ben found it difficult being away from his moms and sister as well but once he had found his place working at a high profile dance studio for a few years and then opening his own as well as doing some freelance work choreographing for a TV show about a school choir. He loved it in LA but he would miss his moms and his sister dearly. So having Christmas at their home was something Ben and Charlie were so looking forward to this year.

Grace and Sofia had found out very early on that Bella was not a fan of flying. The first time the girls ever went on a plane was for their Aunt and Uncle's wedding when they were four years old and she hated it. She was that annoying child that just would not shut the fuck up and cried through the entire flight. Sofia was sure she had gone deaf from the screams and the tears coming from her little girl. Nina on the other hand loved flying. She thought it was fantastic and she would pretend she was a bird or a butterfly or something flying through the clouds. Grace was lucky to be sitting next to Nina during their first flight and she did not envy her wife having to deal with a traumatised Bella. Sofia sat there glaring daggers into Grace's chair from a few seats down the whole time (they unfortunately couldn't all sit together that flight). Since that horrific experience they tried to avoid flying as much as they could.

This time however they had to fly because there was no way Grace and Sofia wanted to drive from New York to LA during Christmas. Sofia had told Grace that she had to sit next to Bella this time around because she wasn't doing it again. Grace bargained that they should let Nina sit next to her sister instead and let them both have a clam flight over and maybe even re-join the mile high club. Sofia got mad and accused Grace of using sex against her and being unfair but then she soon got over it and figured why not at least she gets an orgasm out of it.

Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany had all flown over to LA the week before to help Charlie and Ben with setting everything up and to spend some quality time with Dory and Eric because they didn't want to miss out on spoiling their grandbabies. Maria and Judy along with Marcus and Michael had arrived in LA two days later because they wanted to get the good rooms before they were taken and of course to see their great grandchildren…but mostly because they wanted the rooms with the spa in their bathrooms. Toby, Maya, Ally and Justin were due to arrive a few days after everyone else mostly because of his work but they were going to stay longer so he wouldn't miss out on seeing his baby sister. Unfortunately Beth wasn't going to come this year though because she was off in Europe with her new boy toy and David was spending Christmas with his other grandparents.

Becky, Hannah, their two boys and Becky's sister Vanessa were on the same flight as Grace and Sofia but lucky them they got upgraded to first class so while Becky and Hannah lived it up like kings Grace and Sofia had to slum it back in coach with all the rest of the commoners. Vanessa, Max and Cooper were sitting a few seats down from Bella and Nina, Max was busy typing away making notes and edits to another one of his horror stories. He was hoping to branch out and write a script for a horror movie but it was all still in the talking stage at the moment but being in LA he wanted to try and make a few contacts while he was there. Knowing Charlotte Berry did help a little too. Cooper on the other hand grabbed the headphones to watch the inflight entertainment while Vanessa slept.

After sitting on the runway for almost an hour waiting for the weather to calm their Captain finally alerted them that were ready to take off and for everyone to make sure they had their seatbelts on. This was around the time Bella began to panic. She was already white knuckling it and her breathing began to get heavy as the plane turned to get ready to take flight.

"Bella are you ok?" Nina asked her sister with a worried expression

"I'm good…I'm great! Ha! I'm ok…I'm ok…." Bella laughed nervously and then took a few deep breaths

Nina looked at her sister with confusion and worry because she was telling her she was fine but she did not look ok to her.

"Do you want to hold my hand?" Nina then asked sweetly

"No…I don't need to I'm fine NeeNee" Bella shook her head trying to act tough.

Bella had always been the braver one well…she was always more willing to take risks more so than Nina so being scared of flying was totally putting a damper on her badass reputation and she didn't want her sister to know she was this close to peeing her pants out of fear.

"But I'm scared I need to hold your hand." Nina insisted

Bella turned her head to look at her sister, Nina did not look scared. Bella knew for a fact that Nina loved flying the only reason she had said that was to make her feel better and Bella couldn't help but think how anybody could think her sister was stupid. She was smarter than anybody she knew.

"Well…only because you're scared." Bella muttered and quickly let go of her arm rest to take hold of her sister's hand.

"Thanks Bella" Nina gave her a small smile

"Anytime" Bella nodded then let out a small squeal when the plane hit full throttle and then got up into the air.

"Bell why do they call them hamburgers when there's no ham in them at all? Is the ham hiding in the bread?" Nina then asked randomly

"Um…maybe ask mom when we land." Bella replied a little confused normally she could answer the random questions her sister asked but this one she just didn't know.

Nina nodded and tried to remember to ask her mom when they land. She then tried to think of some more questions to ask to keep Bella's mind off the fact that they were flying hundreds and thousands of miles up in the air.

"Ugh I can't believe those whores got upgraded." Sofia huffed as she tried to untangle her headphones so she could watch something more interesting than the stupid flying safety video for the tenth time already.

"They just got lucky." Grace shrugged as she watched her wife slowly descend into a rage.

"Well fuck them is what I say! Ugh this stupid piece of crap! Grace fix this." Sofia pretty much yelled and threw her tangled headphones at her wife in anger.

Grace just sat there looking at her unimpressed with her attitude. Sofia had been in a foul mood since last night Grace had hoped she would have gotten over it by morning but no such luck. She had already gotten short with Bella on the way to the airport because she was being her usual snarky self. Then she pretty much threatened a poor little old lady with bodily harm if she didn't hurry up in the check-in stations only to be put rightfully in her place by said little old lady which just made Sofia feel embarrassed and even more pissed off.

It all started with Nina interrupting them having some 'adult time' the other day leaving Sofia extremely sexually frustrated then add to that Sofia got pissed off at the high school for not helping Nina enough with her poor grades and then Sofia remembered that she hadn't gotten her wife a Christmas gift yet and there is no way Sofia wanted to be a shitty wife and not get her spouse anything but she had ran out of time to go shopping with her busy schedule. So Sofia was just not in a good mood at all.

"Don't talk to me like that Sofia." Grace warned her she was in no mood to deal with her grumpy wife.

Grace was looking forward to having a long break, seeing her family and enjoying herself for the next two weeks and she wasn't going to let Sofia dampen her spirits.

"Sorry" Sofia replied with a heavy sigh

"I know you're in a bad mood but you need to get over it. It's Christmas Sofia, a time full of joy, family, eating so much you burst and having fun. So cheer up buttercup or you won't be getting any Christmas Eve loving." Grace told her as she gently untangled the headphones.

"Why do you always use sex against me?" Sofia asked in frustration

"Because it always works." Grace smirked handing her the headphones.

"Damn you and your amazing orgasm giving abilities." Sofia grumbled shoving the headphones into her ears with a pout.

Grace just laughed at her wife and settled into her seat holding out her hand which Sofia eventually took into her own as they watched the inflight movie together.

"Here's to an amazing two week holiday." Becky held her glass of Champaign up in a toast.

"Here's to an amazing Christmas." Hannah smiled brightly and clinked her glass with her wife's before both took a sip.

"Damn that's some good shit right there." Becky sighed happily

"I know I've never flown first class before. It's so fancy" Hannah grinned

Ok so they might already be a little tipsy…but that was totally not their fault. Alcohol is stronger at higher altitudes…or so they say…Hannah was sure she read that somewhere.

"And to see the look on Sofia's face when they told us…so, so fucking worth it." Becky laughed and took another sip.

"She looked like she was going to explode." Hannah added

"Good times…seriously this is like…the best Champaign I've ever tasted we need to get some more of this." Becky replied eying her drink.

"Oh my god we even get our own pillow!" Hannah stated excitedly when she found it.

"Only the best for my girl." Becky winked and then downed the rest of her drink so she could get a re-fill.

Bella had calmed down a little now that the flight was underway and if she didn't think about the fact that she was so far up in the sky. It was just unnatural for something so heavy to be floating around in the sky. Bella knew all about physics and all that shit but it was still fucking unnatural. Nina was happily looking out the window looking down at the land below them it amazed her that something so big could just float around in the sky without a care in the world, it was like magic. Bella had tried to explain how a plane could get up off the ground and fly but Nina couldn't understand it and just went with her own theory of magic instead it was just easier and less confusing. While her sister watched the clouds Bella tried to read her magazine to keep her mind occupied it kind of worked but when they hit a little bump she went back to holding Nina's hand again.

The flight was a few hours long so it got boring pretty quickly Nina didn't really want to watch any of the movies and she couldn't really read any of the magazines so she was getting a little restless Bella couldn't not notice it because she kept moving around in her chair and it was getting annoying. So as soon as one of the flight attendants passed by she stopped her to ask for something.

"How can I help you?" She asked with a smile

"Yeah um…can I get like…one of those packs with colouring in shit in it?" Bella quietly asked feeling a little embarrassed for asking for a kids activity pack.

The lady looked at her weirdly at her request which just made Bella feel even more embarrassed but also a little pissed off.

"Those are for children." She stated with a slight sneer.

"Look just get me the fucking kids pack alright" Bella snapped then looked over at her sister who wasn't even paying attention. She was looking through the plane's magazine Bella knew she wasn't reading it because of the frown on her sister's face and the small sighs of frustration.

"Alright" She gave her a tight lipped smile and headed off to get one.

"Bitch." Bella muttered under her breath.

A few minutes later she came back with a small colouring in book with some crayons and pretty much just dumped it on Bella's lap before walking off which meant she didn't see Bella flip her off as she headed down the aisle.

"Here we can colour this in to pass the time." Bella handed the book over to her sister pulling the little table thing down for them to lean on.

Nina gave her sister a small smile at the kind gesture. She knew anyone else Bella would not be seen dead doing something like this because she was way too cool and awesome to be colouring in cartoon pictures of planes and woodland animals. But she would do it for her and that just made Nina smile.

"Thanks" Nina whispered

"Whatever I was bored." Bella shrugged it off and handed her sister the blue crayon to colour in the sky.

Half way through the flight Cooper had made his way down to chat to the twins, he was getting bored and needed to stretch his legs a little. The girls had obviously grown up with the two Marshall boys and were great friends Nina would tell everyone that they were her older brothers because that's how she saw them and that's how they saw her Max definitely took on the role of scary-over-protective big brother. Bella and Cooper on the other hand…well that was a different story. Bella saw Max as a brother figure but she certainly did not see Cooper like that. He was that hot older college boy with awesome abs and a fast car that had the girls dropping their panties. So of course Bella was crushing hard on him from the moment he hit puberty and started to look ridiculously handsome. Cooper knew Bella liked him and he lapped up the attention, he wasn't a bad guy but he was kind of a player he had so many different girlfriends his mothers had lost count. Both Max and Cooper liked to play the field but even if they did go through a lot of girls they were never assholes and they always treated their girlfriend's with respect even if they only lasted a week or even just the night. So while Nina sat there and finished off the puzzles in the activity book Bella and Cooper shamelessly flirted with each other.

"Sofia I swear if you even think about doing it again I will not be happy." Grace warned her wife with a glare on her face.

"What? I didn't do anything, it's not my fault there's turbulence." Sofia acted innocently.

"Oh so the turbulence made you undo my button, pull my zipper down and shoved your hand down my pants?" Grace asked

"Yeah" Sofia replied weakly

Grace rolled her eyes and shook her head at her wife.

"Oh come on Gracie it's not like anyone can see. I put the blanket over our laps." Sofia sighed

"You're as bad as my mother." Grace huffed

"Ok first of all ew…second of all is this your way of telling me something freaky went down in your childhood?" Sofia looked grossed out

"What? NO! That's just…Sofia that's fucked up." Grace looked horrified

"Well you said it." Sofia argued

"I didn't mean it like that! I just meant you're like my mom who is like always thinking about sex." Grace tried to explain.

"Yeah…still ew." Sofia cringed

"Ugh you're being so annoying today." Grace huffed

"Well I'm sorry miss I'm-So-Perfect but I just thought we could have some fun and you said we could re-join the mile high club on this trip and yet all we've done is watch some crappy romantic comedy movie and talked about the weather…the weather Grace! I don't want us to be the sexless married couple who is boring and never does anything adventurous." Sofia ranted

"That's a bit of an overstatement Sofia we aren't sexless…we had sex two weeks ago." Grace rolled her eyes.

"Exactly! Two weeks ago! There was a time we did it daily." Sofia replied

"That was when we didn't have kids and jobs that take up our time." Grace stated

"I know we've both been super busy lately and kinda stressed with Bella getting into trouble at school and Nina's grades but I thought we could…I don't know rekindle some of that spark that we have seem to have lost the last few months. Just spend some quality time together." Sofia spoke softly taking hold of her wife's hand.

It's true things have been pretty full on at the Lopez-Fabray house the last couple of months first there was Bella getting suspended yet again and on her way to getting kicked off the Cheerleading squad because of it. She had gotten into a fight with one of the other girls in her team she had refused to say why it happened but Sofia and Grace had a suspicion it had to do with what the girl had been saying about Nina. But they had no proof and Bella wasn't talking so nothing could be done. Also because this was her fourth suspension in one semester she was also looking at getting expelled if her behaviour did not improve and of course her moms were not at all happy about that.

Then there was Nina. From the moment they realised that their daughter had severe learning disabilities she had been given as much extra help as she could without overloading her. She had a tutor for her English and a tutor for her maths because these were the two things she struggled with the most. At the age of 16 Nina had a reading level of a five year old. She found it really difficult to remember certain rules and tricks to help people read so it took a long time for Nina to read the way she does now. Her brain just doesn't retain information very well which makes doing math extremely difficult she still struggles when it comes to telling the time. Nina wasn't stupid though she can understand most things and she has a wild imagination and can be a little naive and childish most of the time but she wasn't stupid.

Sofia and Grace had been called into the school to talk to the principal who they knew by first name now considering how many times they have come to speak to her about their daughters. Sally Brown was a pretty good principal and always had the students best interest in mind and had been quiet lenient in some areas especially with Bella so when she suggested something about Nina both Grace and Sofia were a little taken back.

**~ A Month Ago ~**

"I think you should really consider taking Nina to a special school. Now before you say anything I want you to take a look at her score records from this year and last year. I will admit she has improved which is great but unfortunately these improvements aren't substantial in boosting her GPA. Because of this I don't see her getting a high enough score to graduate in the new school year." Sally regretfully told them.

"My kid is not going to some fucking special school." Sofia snapped

"Sofia-"

"No! Grace she's not going." Sofia cut her off

"Mrs. Fabray I understand how difficult this is-"

"Bullshit." Sofia scoffed

"Sally could you give us a minute please?" Grace asked wanting to calm her wife down a little bit.

Sally nodded and gave the couple a moment to themselves. Sofia sat in her chair fuming. Grace took a deep breath and looked at her daughter's test results. She knew Nina was struggling she had seen her report cards and had talked to all of her teachers but to see it right there in black and white it was still so very hard for a parent to take. The two sat there in silence for a while before either said anything.

"Sofia"

"We aren't talking about this Grace. I'm not sending her to a special school like some fucking retard." Sofia hissed

Grace slapped her wife in the arm at that remark.

"That is a horrible thing to say. I know you're upset but that is no excuse to say something like that." Grace pretty much growled

"I didn't say Nina was retarded I know she's not! That's what I'm saying she doesn't belong in a school like that." Sofia argued back

"You'd pretty much kill anyone if they ever said that about Nina so what gives you the right to say that about someone else's child?" Grace argued back

Sofia was stunned and then actually realised what she had been saying and felt so ashamed of herself for saying it. She and Grace had spent so much time installing the values of being open minded and non-judgemental to their children and yet here Sofia was calling other people's children something so hurtful. If her Mami was here she would have bitch slapped her by now.

"I didn't mean it like that Grace." Sofia whispered sadly

"I don't want to pull Nina out of this school either Sofia but if she stays…how are we supposed to tell her that she probably won't graduate with her sister and her friends?" Grace quietly asked

"I get what you're saying…I'm not blind I know Nina isn't…I know she isn't smart and I know they only let her play on the hockey team because they feel sorry for her when anyone else with low grades wouldn't be allowed to play. I know she can't read or…or tell the time I know she'll never be a doctor or a lawyer or have a high paying career I know all this but Gracie she's my baby and I know she doesn't belong in a school like that. She's not smart but she's not stupid she is capable and she belongs in a mainstream school. She is improving…albeit very slowly but she is and yeah she might not graduate but so fucking what she can still live her life without a diploma. I don't want to do this to her." Sofia cried

Grace got out of her seat and sat down on her wife's lap pulling her into a hug Sofia instantly wrapped her arms around her holding her tight. They had left the meeting undecided but they had eventually agreed to at least think about it over the Christmas break…

"Sofia I'm sorry, I know you want to…be adventurous or whatever but I'm just not feeling it right now." Grace told her with wife with an apologetic look on her face.

"But why?" Sofia whined like a child.

"Well for starters I got my period this morning and secondly did you not see that fat guy go into the bathroom twenty minutes ago and still hasn't come out yet?" Grace replied

"Oh…damn your stupid ovaries and your stupid uterus." Sofia hissed

"Well we could still have sex if you really want too but it'll be messy." Grace shrugged with a slight smirk on her face she knew how much period sex freaked her wife out.

"Ew…ugh…Grace why did you have to say that? Now I have this horrific image in my head!" Sofia cringed and even dry reached a little.

"We should like totally move in here." Becky slurred her words a little as she sipped more Champaign.

"I'll agree to that." Hannah raised her glass then took a drink.

"We could have an endless supply of drinks and have hot sex in these really comfy chairs." Becky grinned and leaned in close to her wife.

Hannah giggled she was liking this idea very much.

"Hey I have like the world's best idea." Becky whispered to her wife

"If you're thinking of having sex in the bathroom then I am so there." Hannah replied excitedly

"See now this is why I married you." Becky held her hand to her heart giving Hannah a loving smile.

"I'll go first and then you come in a few minutes later." Hannah whispered before she kissed her wife and jumped out of her seat and made her way to the bathroom.

Becky grinned to herself and quickly finished off her drink before she followed her wife. She was impatient and didn't bother waiting. Hannah barely closed the door behind her before it was pulled open and Becky came crashing into the stall.

"Wow this thing is cramped" Hannah noted as she tried to turn around in the confined space which was no easy task with Becky there.

"I'll say, the plane to Australia had way bigger bathrooms…too bad we didn't do this then." Becky sighed

"Can you move back a little so I can turn around?" Hannah asked

"Or I could just fuck you like this." Becky smirked and wrapped her arms around her wife.

"If you wanna fuck me from behind then at least turn us towards the mirror so I can watch you." Hannah replied with her own smirk knowing Becky would get even more turned on by what she was saying.

"That's so hot babe." Becky murmured into her wife's shoulder before she began to suck on Hannah's earlobe and run her hands down her wife's thighs.

"Damn it when is this flight going to be over?" Sofia complained for the hundredth time

"God I hope it's soon." Grace grumbled to herself.

Two hours later the plane had finally touched the ground much to Sofia and Bella's delight. Ben was there waiting for them at the airport with a big smile and a hug for everyone. Charlie would have gone too but being so famous it would have just been too difficult with all the holiday travellers and paparazzi. It was a long day but they had finally arrived and were settling in for a drink at the Lopez-Pierce mansion.

It was still a week till Christmas so everyone had time to do some sightseeing and do their own thing before the big day. While Grace, Sofia, Hannah and Becky took the opportunity to go out and be tourists their children decided to be boring and just stay at the mansion and swim in the indoor pool and spa.

"Bella why have you got sunscreen? We're inside. Can the sun still get you because we're at a pool and it just knows even though there's a roof over our heads?" Nina asked totally confused as to why her sister was rubbing the cream all over herself totally putting on a show for a certain someone who was sitting in the pool discreetly watching.

"What?" Bella asked a little startled

"Does the sun have super powers?" Nina then asked with a whisper just in case.

"No…I was just…force of habit NeeNee I see a pool and I just put sun screen on. Its mom's constant nagging that's been drilled into my head." Bella quickly replied

"Oh…ok then" Nina smiled and grabbed her towel out of her bag and placed it onto one of the deck chairs.

Meanwhile up in the massive kitchen Charlie was sitting with her mama as she fed Eric his lunch, he had just started on solid foods and wasn't liking it very much. He kept dribbling it down his chin and getting it everywhere, some was even in Rachel's hair.

"Come on Eric please eat…it's yummy" Charlie pleaded with her son.

"Yes please do, I don't think Nanny wants more food in her hair." Rachel added as she pulled a clump of mashed up goo from her bangs.

After a lot of convincing Eric did finally eat some of his food making Charlie and Rachel cheer and sigh with relief.

"Dory was never this fussy, she'll eat anything." Charlie sighed as she picked Eric up out of his high chair and placed him in her lap.

"He must get it from you. You were always a fussy eater when you were a baby." Rachel replied as she helped clean up

"Really?"

"Yep, you were worse actually. One time I came home to your mother trying to feed you and she ended up somehow with food all in her hair and down her top some even got into her bra. It was a mess, while you just sat there happy as anything giggling at your silly mom." Rachel smiled at the memory.

Charlie just laughed as she tried to picture it.

"So any new projects coming up?" Rachel asked taking a seat next to her daughter

"Well there's the sequel to my book that's being drafted, which is about me breaking into the business and how fast my career took off." Charlie replied

"What's it called this time?" Rachel asked

"I'm not sure yet, it's still being decided ooh but I also have this TV role for a new show that a few producers want me to have a look at." Charlie added

"Really? TV? I thought you wanted to just stick with guest appearances." Rachel replied a little surprised

"Yeah, I know but it seems pretty cool. I don't know I haven't made any decisions yet." Charlie shrugged

"What's the role then?" Rachel asked a little intrigued

"Well, I play this super mean girl at college who like is totally bitchy to this one girl in particular anyways it turns out that the reason she is so mean is because she is secretly in love with the girl but doesn't know how to deal with these feelings. It'll be my first lesbian role!" Charlie told her Ma in excitement

"Well that does sound interesting." Rachel nodded

"I know! But we'll see what happens like I said nothings been decided yet." Charlie stated

Out on the streets of LA Sofia had dragged Becky away from their wives because she needed help in finding a nice present for Grace. She couldn't believe she had forgotten and felt terrible so she was determined to find something extra special but she needed all the help she could get…unfortunately they have come up with nothing.

"Ugh why must this be so hard?" Sofia huffed as they left the store with empty hands.

"I know…I hate buying gifts, it's such a hassle." Becky sighed

"I should have brought Nina with me she's awesome at picking out gifts." Sofia sighed

"How is Nina anyway, with school and everything?" Becky asked while they entered the next store in hopes to find something worthy of her wife.

"Well her GPA has gone up to 1.5 so she's getting a little bit better and she still gets help from her tutors twice a week." Sofia replied

Sofia and Grace hadn't told anyone about what the principal had suggested, they hadn't even really talked about it together either. Both had been putting it off but Sofia was adamant about keeping Nina in the school she was in now with her sister and her friends. Grace was the one who was on the fence. She could see the benefits of sending Nina to a different school that specialises in helping children with learning disabilities like Nina has, to be honest Grace had looked into it when Nina was younger. But Grace could also understand her wife's views about keeping Nina in the school she was in now. The girls only had a year and a half left of high school so was it really worth disrupting Nina's learning now? Would it be beneficial? Or would it set her back even more?

"Well that's good." Becky smiled positively

"Yeah…I just hope she gets to graduate with her sister." Sofia sighed quietly

"Hey, it won't be the end of the world if she has to repeat senior year. Lots of people do it." Becky tried to cheer her up.

"I know but…Nina wants to graduate with Bella and Ava she'll be really disappointed if she fails." Sofia replied with a frown.

"Does she have any ideas of what she wants to do after high school?" Becky asked carefully

That was a touchy subject with Nina. While Bella did as much as she could from stopping the cheerleaders from picking on Nina she could only do so much. The Cheerleaders held no reservations in constantly reminding Nina that she was as thick as a plank of wood. Nina had been feeling kinda low about it lately and no matter how many times her moms told her that she wasn't stupid Nina was finding it hard to believe so she hadn't put any thought into what she would like to do after high school because she didn't think she was smart enough to do anything.

"She hasn't said anything about it." Sofia simply replied focusing her attention on the showcase of necklaces.

"Cooper was the same…I still don't even think he knows what he wants to do." Becky quickly replied to try and make it not that big a deal.

Sofia just nodded. It wasn't like she was disappointed or ashamed of her daughter but a big part of her was just sad that Nina won't be going to college or get herself a well-paying career. Grace was hoping that Nina would get herself a sports scholarship to get into college like she did but being good at sport only helped so much she still needed to get good enough grades as well.

"What about Bella? Does she know what she wants to do?" Becky then asked

"She wants to be a fricking model." Sofia rolled her eyes

Becky just laughed

Back at the luxurious indoor pool Nina and Max were playing volley ball while Cooper and Bella flirted endlessly with each other down the other end. Cooper was still in the water while Bella was lounging on the deck chair in her super tiny bikini that her mothers had forbid her to get but she bought it anyways. Sometime during that afternoon their great grandparents had joined them sitting in the spa with a strong drink in hand.

"Ok am I the only one who is going to point this out but those two are awfully chummy." Michael whispered as he nodded towards Bella and Cooper

"It's harmless" Marcus waved it off

"I don't know it looks a little more than that" Maria agreed with a frown as she watched the pair.

"Should we tell their parents?" Judy asked

"Ducky would go ape shit if she knew." Maria stated before sipping her margarita

Judy had brought out the blender early that day.

"So would Gracie, not to mention Quinn and Santana…and Becky." Judy agreed

"Should we be worried? I mean she's only sixteen and he's twenty and in college and let's not forget the string of girls he has been with!" Michael added

"Ladies and Mick I think you're all over reacting now let's just drink up and enjoy ourselves." Marcus interrupted

Since they had no other evidence that anything was actually happening between the two they all nodded and then went back to their drinks.

"Oh my god he's got his hand on her! Where are their parents?!" Marcus gasped in horror spilling his drink along with Judy's

Cooper in fact did have his hand on Bella it was teetering on being friendly and slightly inappropriate as his hand rested on her leg just below her knee but he quickly took it back when he got hit in the face with the volley ball. Bella got splashed too because of it. She full on death glared at Max and Nina who were trying not to laugh at the two. Cooper grabbed the ball and swam over to his brother.

"You're dead" He signed before he pegged the ball at him.

Max just laughed and then tried to dunk his little brother. Nina just watched in amusement.

"Bella come play with us" Nina then yelled to her sister

"I don't want to" Bella yelled back drying herself off with her towel.

"Please" Nina pouted

"Oh fine." Bella sighed and then slipped into the pool and made her way over to her sister avoiding Max and Cooper who were still play fighting.

While they waited for the boys to stop being so immature Bella and Nina began to play volleyball and because Nina was such a sports freak she was definitely beating Bella.

"Dude you gotta stop flirting with Bella" Max warned his brother once they had finished trying to drown each other

"It's nothing" Cooper shrugged

"Cooper she's sixteen and she's our Aunt's daughter, we're practically cousins." Max added

"You're one to talk you were sleeping with a nineteen year old last month." Cooper signed with a frown

"That's different. She's wasn't jailbait and she wasn't our mother's best friend's daughter." Max snapped

"Look don't worry about it ok. Nothing has happened we're just having some fun." Cooper signed then swam away to where Bella and Nina were.

Max sighed and shook his head. If his mother knew about this she would be livid not to mention his Aunt Sofia and Aunt Grace. Max was your typical 26 year old male. He loved the bachelor life and was no stranger to one night stands and parties that lasted till the early morning. Becky and Hannah weren't all that pleased with his lifestyle choices sometimes and mostly just wished he would find a nice girl and settle down. Cooper on the other hand wasn't as wild as his older brother but he was still pretty popular with the ladies. The Marshall boys were easy on the eyes and total charmers so its not that hard to believe that the girls fell for them every time. Bella being one of them and Max did not want his little brother to get involved and cause a whole lot of unnecessary drama.

Later that evening the whole family were getting ready to go out for a meal together at one of LA's finest restaurants one of the perks to being related to a Hollywood star. Everybody was expected to dress up. Because there was so many of them they had to take several cars not wanting to catch a taxi because it was too difficult with Charlie and the paparazzi.

They all settled themselves down at the massive table Nina took a seat next to her Granny B while Bella made sure she was sitting next to Cooper. Everyone caught up with what they had gotten up to in the day as they looked at their menus and ordered their drinks. Nina looked down at the fancy leather bound menu with a sense of dread and maybe a hint of anger she looked around at everyone else who was looking at the menu reading everything on it like it was the simplest thing in the world and couldn't help but feel so left out and stupid.

With a heavy sigh Nina opened the menu and tried to read it but with a defeated frown she just couldn't. It was like a jumbled mess and she had no clue what the hell to order. She looked for familiar words that she knew but these were long and fancy words she even suspected that some of it wasn't even English. Giving up, Nina closed the menu and slumped in her chair she would just listen to what everyone else was ordering and then just pick something that they were having.

"What are you having sweetie?" Brittany asked her leaning over a little bit

Nina just shrugged

"Did you have a look?" Brittany asked

"I can't read it." Nina muttered so quietly Brittany barely heard her.

Brittany reached over and opened the menu that was sitting in front of Nina and shuffled in closer to the girl. Not too much she didn't want to bring everyone's attention to them knowing that it would just make Nina feel even worse.

"Read it with me Mouse." Brittany encouraged.

"Can't you just tell me what it says?" Nina asked pleading with her.

"You gotta practice NeeNee, come on its just me and you." Brittany replied softly

"It's too hard I'm not smart enough to remember the words." Nina replied getting a little upset

"Hey…Nina look at me." Brittany instructed taking the girl's hand into her own.

Brittany waited for her to look up, she noticed Grace giving her a questioning look but she just shook it off to say that she was handling it. Eventually Nina looked up at her grandmother.

"You are my precious little unicorn ok and you are smart just like me our brains just work differently than other peoples." Brittany gently spoke to her.

"Then why can't I read?" Nina asked sadly

"You can read NeeNee I've seen you do it loads of times. Just give it a go…for me?" Brittany replied pushing the menu a little closer to Nina.

With a heavy sigh Nina looked back down at the menu and tried to decipher some of the words and what they meant.

"What sounds do a C and a H make?" Brittany helped her out

"Um…Ch?" Nina replied sounding a little unsure of herself.

"Good…so read this word for me, sound it out." Brittany pointed to something on the page.

"Ch..i…c…chic…n. Chicken." Nina looked up with a small smile.

"See you're just as awesome as me maybe even awesomer." Brittany gave her a smile

It took a while but Nina got through most of the menu with Brittany's help and she could make a decision on what she wanted to eat and felt kinda proud of herself for doing it too. She didn't realise that everyone had subtlety waited for her to finish so she wouldn't feel bad. Grace and Sofia loved their family for the way they loved Nina so much.

The night ended up being amazing and the food was awesome everybody looked fabulous and it was just good to all be together again. It wasn't a late night though because Dory and Eric were only little and were all tuckered out after their food. There was only one mishap when some paparazzi got a snap of them all leaving the restaurant which somehow ended with Quinn nearly flashing everyone as she tripped over thankfully Max and Cooper had good reflexes and caught her before she went ass over tit for the whole world to see.

When they all got back to the mansion Ben and Charlie put their two kids to bed while everybody else headed for the massive living room for some drinks Santana had discovered the wine cellar and was not shy in bringing out the good stuff. They were on holiday after all. Bella had tried to convince her mothers that she should be allowed to have at least one glass of alcohol but Grace and Sofia did not budge.

Cooper made his way over to Bella who was kinda sulking on the couch and sat down close to her. She gave him a questioning look when he just sat there staring at her.

"What?" She snapped, even if she did like him she was still in a bitchy mood and the only person who never really got in the way of her wrath was Nina. But that was because Bella found it really hard to be bitchy towards her sister.

"Wanna blow this Popsicle stand and go have a real party?" He signed with a smirk on his face

"Huh?"

"I know where Max keeps his own stash of booze." Cooper signed looking around so no one was paying attention to them.

Bella was a little surprised but she was not going to turn him down, she quickly nodded and told him to wait a few minutes after she left the room and meet her in the indoor pool room.

Bella told everyone she was going to bed because she was tired of their old boring selves. Sofia just clipped her around the ear and then kissed her goodnight. Five minutes later Cooper mysteriously disappeared without a word.

Like every other gathering somehow everybody ended up a little tiddly and there was always singing involved. Charlie had managed to coerce everyone to sing some Christmas songs while her mom accompanied them on the piano.

Unlike her mother Nina actually had a nice singing voice and loved singing with her Mama and Abuela so she managed to get them to sing together at least once that night and even managed to get Maria to harmonize with them. The four generations of Lopez women stood together by the piano while they sang silent night it was pretty awesome and it even brought a tear to Brittany's eye to see her family singing together like that it would have been even better if Bella was there too but there's always Christmas day to get the five of them to sing again. Once they finished they all got a round of applause from everyone else.

"Aww you girls are so adorable" Brittany squealed and pulled them into a big group hug.

Grace was there to capture the moment with her phone with a small smile.

"Wow I think I just got a cavity from all of this sweetness." Becky snickered to her wife

"Oh come on you have to admit they were pretty cute." Hannah chuckled

"They should totally start their own band." Vanessa joked

"Don't give Brittany any ideas sis." Becky hushed her sister.

The night continued with lots more singing and a lot more drinking thankfully there was no nakedness and surprisingly no appearance of sobbing Santana or horny Quinn. It was getting late though so they all started to head to bed. Nina kinda got lost the house was pretty big but she finally found her room. Her Aunty Cha-Cha let her put up a poster on the door so she could find it easier. Meanwhile Rachel and Quinn stumbled to their room and nearly fell over each other.

"I love our family." Rachel mumbled into her wife's shoulder as she leaned heavily into her side.

"Me too…I can't wait till Toby and his family get here too. I wish Beth was here though." Quinn replied as she tried to get out of her clothes with Rachel clinging to her, it wasn't working out so well though.

"I know me too…but she's off having fun with her new man. After everything with Jeff the girl deserves some fun." Rachel added

"I know…stupid Jeff." Quinn narrowed her eyes

"Quinnnnnn I need help." Rachel whined as she pulled at her dress

Quinn just giggled and tried to help her wife out of her dress. She turned Rachel around and then fumbled with the zipper for a good five minutes.

"Babe are you actually doing anything back there?" Rachel giggled

"Gimme a sex…I mean sec." Quinn chuckled and then rested her head on Rachel's shoulder as she laughed at herself.

"Quinn…I'm sleepy." Rachel huffed but giggled as well.

"Sorry Rach." Quinn replied and went back to unzipping the zip with a determined look on her face.

Finally she got it and helped her wife out of her dress and placed it back into the closet then got an eyeful when she turned back around to find her wife with her boobs hanging out while she flung her bra over her shoulder and reached for her seasonal t-shirt that she wore to bed.

"Wait!" Quinn stopped her

"Why?" Rachel frowned

"Let's sleep naked." Quinn suggested

"Why?" Rachel asked again

"Because…I like sleeping with you when we're naked." Quinn mumbled

Rachel just laughed but nodded and slipped her underwear off and got into bed. Quinn grinned and quickly stripped down and got in next to her wife snuggling up to her and kissed her goodnight.

Brittany and Santana crashed into their room in a fit of giggles and kisses. Brittany slammed the door behind them and latched her lips onto Santana's neck.

"What's gotten into you Britt-Britt?" Santana laughed at her wife's eagerness

"Not you…yet." Brittany smirked

"Babe…seriously you're like a little minx tonight." Santana replied

"Well it's been a while since we had some alone time and I miss it." Brittany murmured into Santana's collarbone.

"It hasn't been that long…has it?" Santana asked with worry.

"Three weeks." Brittany replied and slipped her wife's dress down her body.

"Seriously?" Santana asked in shock.

Brittany just nodded as she worked the clasps on Santana's bra.

"Shit, I'm sorry Britt." Santana sighed.

"S'ok, we've both been busy and I know we've both gone through menopause and our libidos aren't what they used to be but we're not that old not yet so I say if we can still do it then we're gonna damn well do it." Brittany shrugged and pulled her wife over to their bed sitting Santana down before she straddled her lap.

"Just think of it as an early Christmas present." Brittany then smirked

Grace flopped into bed and got herself comfy as she waited for Sofia to finish up in the bathroom. Finally after taking forever Sofia turned the bathroom light off and made her way into the bedroom. Grace looked up and almost did a double take when she saw her wife. Sofia was standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face and in her sexy red and black Victoria's Secret bra and panties.

"Holy crap you look hot." Grace muttered

"I'm glad you think so." Sofia replied in her sexy deep voice and made her way over to the bed.

Grace got out from under the covers and crawled her way over to her wife kneeling before her on the bed.

"These are new, I haven't seen them before." Grace spoke in wonderment while she raked her eyes all over her wife's body.

"I got them last week…thought you'd like 'em." Sofia smirked

"Yep…I really, really like them." Grace grinned as she slowly brought her hands up placing them on her wife's hips and gently ran her thumbs along her smooth caramel skin.

"You're a tease you know that right?" Grace then added as her hands began to wander.

"Why? I'm offering myself to you how am I a tease?" Sofia chuckled

"Because in case you have forgotten I'm on my period and you refuse to have sex with me when I am." Grace reminded her

"Yeah…about that…I mean…we could always…maybe…give it a try." Sofia stuttered out not sounding all that sure.

"Really?" Grace asked a little shocked.

To be honest it wasn't something Grace was dying to try like her wife it did kinda freak her out a little bit but not so much to the extent that it did Sofia. Grace wasn't all that sure but if her wife wanted to do it then she wasn't going to deny her.

"We could like…use a towel or something." Sofia shrugged and maybe cringed just a little.

"We could do it in the shower maybe?" Grace then suggested.

"That could work…less mess…um…you're not heavy right?" Sofia then asked sounding a little afraid.

"It's pretty light." Grace replied

"Oh good…so it's not like gushing out or anything?" Sofia sighed in relief

"Ew Sofia." Grace scrunched her nose up at that.

"Well I'm just saying…I don't want the bathroom to look like a murder scene." Sofia stated.

"What made you change your mind?" Grace asked, ignoring that last comment

"To be honest…I'm just really, really horny." Sofia whispered

Grace just laughed because only Sofia would go out of her comfort zone just so she could have sex.

"Are we really gonna do this?" Grace nervously asked once she stopped laughing.

"Only if you're comfortable with it. I can hold out till your vag stops bleeding." Sofia replied softly

"Your way with words always astounds me." Grace giggled

"It's part of my charm." Sofia shrugged

"I can always just do you if you want. You don't have to…you know." Grace suggested

"Well yeah we could do that but…I like touching you Gracie it's what makes it more fun. If you just do all the work then it's pretty much just like I was masturbating. I like the feel of being inside you and fucking you. We can't let your ovaries cockblock us, because if we do then they win." Sofia murmured.

"Only if you're one hundred precent sure." Grace replied

"I am…I mean I'll only finger you its not like I'll go now on you I'm not a vampire." Sofia added

"Ugh you can be so gross sometimes." Grace cringed and slapped her wife on the shoulder.

The next morning Nina woke her parents up with her insistent knocking on their bedroom door. Sofia grumbled and swore under her breath at the noise she tried to nudge her wife to get up and make it stop but Grace was dead to the world. With a heavy sigh Sofia dragged herself up out of bed to see who had the nerve to wake her up at this ungodly hour of 10:30 in the morning.

"NeeNee this better be important." Sofia grumbled with a tired yawn.

"Sorry Mama…I can't find Bella." Nina replied

"Hmm? Sweetie she's probably still asleep." Sofia replied

"No…I looked in her room, at least I think it was her room but she wasn't there. So I looked in the kitchen and the living room then I got lost and somehow ended up outside and saw this really pretty butterfly but I didn't see Bella out there." Nina rambled

"Ok, Nina I'm sure your sister is somewhere don't worry your pretty little face ok?" Sofia sighed

"But-"

"Bubbie go back to bed." Grace called out from under the covers.

"Why don't you go see if Uncle Ben knows where she is?" Sofia suggested

"Ok…sorry for waking you guys up." Nina mumbled

"Hey its ok." Sofia reassured her pulling her into a hug

"I can make you coffee if you want...well I could ask Uncle Ben to make you some coffee" Nina offered with a small smile

"Sure NeeNee, me and your mom will be down in a bit." Sofia nodded

Sofia closed the door and made her way back to bed flopping herself down next to her wife.

"We should get up." Sofia yawned again

"But I'm sleepy." Grace grumbled

"I know but coffee makes everything better." Sofia replied kissing her wife's cheek.

"Babe…did you answer the door like that?" Grace asked lifting her head up from the pillow.

"Hmm? Yeah why?" Sofia replied with her eyes closed she was on her way to falling back to sleep.

"Because you just answered the door to our baby daughter in your sexy barely there underwear from last night." Grace replied

Sofia's eyes snapped open and looked down at her body.

"Oh crap." Sofia hissed at herself.

"Well look on the bright side if you hadn't of freaked out last night and gone to bed without having sex you would have answered the door naked instead." Grace giggled.

"Shut up…I couldn't handle the blood." Sofia cringed

"I didn't even get undressed you goober." Grace continued to laugh.

Nina headed back downstairs to see if she could find her Uncle and to make some coffee for her moms. After taking yet another wrong turn, seriously the house was like a maze she was thinking about getting someone to draw a map for her with lots of pictures to help, Nina found herself in the indoor pool room. With a frustrated huff Nina turned herself back around but stopped when she heard voices…or really just one voice, her sisters.

"Bella?" Nina called out moving around the pool towards the small dressing room at the back end of the room.

Bella didn't reply but Nina heard some shuffling around and some hushed voices before Bella stumbled out of the room looking a little dishevelled and wearing the same thing she wore last night at the restaurant.

"Nina…hey." Bella gave her a nervous smile as she patted down her messy hair.

"Hey…what are you doing?" Nina asked looking confused

"Oh…um…I…I was just…I thought I left my phone in here because I couldn't find it so I…w-went looking for it." Bella lied

"Did you find it?" Nina asked not realising her sister was basically bullshitting her right now.

Bella felt so bad for lying to Nina because she knew how gullible she was and she believed everything her sister told her. So lying to her was something Bella did not like doing.

"N-No, it must be somewhere else." Bella replied looking away feeling ashamed of herself.

"Do you need my help to find it?" Nina then asked

"Nah, I'm sure it will turn up, hey do you want me to make you some blueberry pancakes?" Bella quickly replied grabbing her sister's arm and gently walking them towards the door and out of the pool room.

"Sure! You're the best sister ever." Nina giggled

"No I'm pretty sure that title goes to you." Bella replied feeling even more guilty for lying.

"Thanks." Nina smiled brightly.

"Are our moms up yet?" Bella then asked

"No…I think they're having sex." Nina replied simply

"Ew you saw them?" Bella cringed in horror

"No…but Ma was wearing a really tiny bra and underwear…it was kinda gross." Nina replied

"Ugh that's just nasty. Old people should not be having sex its just wrong." Bella shuddered.

A few minutes after it went quiet Cooper poked his head out of the dressing room to take a look around and thankfully the coast was clear. He quickly hopped out of the room tucking his shirt back in and made his way back to his room and hoped that no one caught him.

* * *

Ok so that's part one, the next part will focus more on Brittana and Faberry as there wasn't much in this part.


	11. Chapter 11

Aww guys you know I like to tease...people shouldn't assume things. Last time people assumed things Santana thought Charlie was pregnant and Quinn was ready to murder Ben so let's just see how things turn out.

So sorry about the long wait...I just want to let you all know that this will probably be the last update. Like I said before the fuckery that is Glee has messed up my will to write for this fandom. I just can't get inspired to write and so I've decided to end it here. I want to say thanks to everyone who read and reviewed you guys are really awesome.

* * *

~~~ Part 2 ~~~

After making her sister some breakfast Bella headed off to her room to shower and get changed. She had woken up with the world's worst headache this morning and a sore neck from falling asleep on the hard floor. She slowly dragged her feet down the hallway hoping no one saw her because she was sure she looked a mess, Nina either didn't notice or she just didn't want to say anything. Bella turned the corner and was nearly knocked to the ground when she crashed into someone coming the other way. Thankfully two strong arms caught her before she fell over.

"Whoa sorry Bella." Max chuckled

"S'ok" Bella shrugged it off

"You alright?" He asked with a hint of concern

"I'm good" Bella lied and gave him a fake smile hoping he would buy it.

"Well not to be an ass but you look like crap." Max replied

"Gee thanks Max. If I ever need a boost of confidence I'll come see you." Bella snapped

"Scary Bella is here I see." Max mumbled to himself.

Everyone was pretty much used to the teen's moodiness so they all just took it in their stride.

"Whatever, can you move?" Bella huffed

Max just nodded and stepped to the side to let her through. Bella stormed past him and headed for her door.

"Have you seen my brother this morning?" Max called out to her

Bella stopped dead in her tracks at the question and panicked. She quickly took a deep breath and tried to straighten her face before she turned around again.

"No...why would I?" Bella asked

"Well I was just asking because he wasn't in his room this morning, we were gonna go out for a jog but he wasn't there." Max explained

"Well I don't know where he is so I'm going to go and have a shower." Bella rushed out then quickly turned back around and slipped into her bedroom closing the door with a sigh.

Max stood there in the hallway a little perturbed about his encounter with Bella and how skittish she was he then started to put a few things together like how she was still wearing the same clothes, that they both disappeared quite early last night, that his vodka was missing, Bella looked a little crappy and his brother wasn't in his room. Which obviously all led to one thing.

"That fucking idiot." Max hissed before he stormed off in search of his brother.

Bella made her way into the bathroom and finally took a look at herself in the mirror and it was not pretty. Her makeup was a mess and her hair was like a bird's nest. No matter what she did or how many hair products she used her hair would go crazy during her sleep, she must move around a lot or something because Nina's hair didn't look like this in the mornings.

"Ugh, I hate my hair." Bella whined and tried to brush out the tangles.

After what seemed like forever brushing her hair Bella made her way into the shower. It made her feel a lot better but her head was still pounding. As she stood under the water her mind kept going back to last night...and she just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Never had Bella been so embarrassed in all her life. There was no way she could face Cooper again now, she would just have to do everything possible to avoid him for the rest of her life.

Max was on a mission. He couldn't believe his brother could be so stupid. He wasn't kidding when he said Bella was jailbait. She is only sixteen and is still considered a child while he is an adult. Max was fuming and if he had to literally knock some sense into his baby bro then that's what he was going to do. In the end Max found Cooper in the kitchen eating his toast without a care in the world with their moms and their Aunts. Max casually strolled over to them then grabbed Cooper by his collar and pulled him up and out of his chair and then threw him up against the wall. It all happened so fast and so suddenly everyone was too stunned to react.

"Max!" Becky was the first to snap out of it.

"Not now mom, I need to knock some sense into this asshole." Max snapped

"Whoa ok wait a minute what the hell is going on?" Hannah got up and stood between her two sons.

"I warned him but does he listen?" Max replied glaring at his brother who looked so confused right now.

Grace and Sofia sat stunned at the sudden outburst. Max wasn't a violent person but he could be quite intimidating when he was angry much like his mother. Sofia was so stunned she was sitting there mouth open and her spoon sitting mid-air just below her chin.

"What are you talking about?" Cooper signed.

"I'm talking about you getting a teenaged girl drunk and then having sex with her!" Max yelled

"You did what?" Becky snapped in anger

"You know you could go to prison for this?" Max added

Cooper stood there stunned. He had no idea what to say or do right now.

"Ok I want someone to fucking start talking so help me god, what the hell is going on?" Becky snapped no one had heard her sound so angry in such a very long time.

No one said anything...probably because they were a little scared right now.

"You! Talk. Now!" Becky pointed to her youngest.

"Mom I don't know what he is talking about." Cooper frantically signed and even spoke a few of the words to emphasis the fact that he had no idea what Max was saying. His voice was scratchy and rough which is why he barely ever spoke.

"Don't lie, just admit it. You owe them that." Max sneered

"I'm not lying!" Cooper yelled though it wasn't very loud the operation he had helped him produce sounds but it was quite weak.

"Oh so you didn't steal my vodka and then give it to Bella before you fucked her?" Max snapped

"You did what?" Sofia spoke first, her voice was low and dangerous one would not like to be at the receiving end of that voice.

Cooper looked absolutely terrified.

Sofia slowly stood up never taking her eyes off the young man, Grace was stunned and angry so very, very angry.

"Becky, Hannah I love you but I am going to murder your son." Sofia gritted through her teeth before she made a move towards Cooper and Grace actually handed her the knife that had been sitting on the table. Granted it was only a butter knife but still. These two were not joking.

"Whoa Sofia just...lets just stop for a moment and talk about this." Becky stood in her friends way blocking her from her son.

"I'm going to castrate that fucker." Sofia snapped

"I didn't do anything!" Cooper signed desperately

"Grace a little help" Hannah pleaded hoping that she would see reason and at least let them discuss this.

"She's sixteen and he is twenty there is nothing to discuss!" Grace yelled

"Ok everybody needs to calm down, Sofia put the knife away." Hannah spoke up trying to defuse the situation.

Of course she was not happy about any of this she thought she had raised Cooper right and she and Becky will be having a very strong word with him but that didn't mean she wasn't going to protect him from a crazy angry mother with a knife.

It was around about this moment that Bella wandered into the kitchen to find a very odd scene. Cooper was cowering by the wall, Max looked both pissed and worried, her two Aunts looked angry and worried and her mothers looked...murderous. She had no clue what the fuck was going on but she didn't want to be a part of it so she tried to quietly sneak back out but unfortunately she was spotted.

"Bella!" Grace had spotted her first.

Everyone turned to look at the girl who stood wide eyed by the doorway.

"What's going on?" Bella meekly asked

"Bella what happened last night?" Sofia asked finally taking her eyes off of Cooper

"Nothing!" Bella quickly replied

Her quick and nervous repose did nothing to help the situation.

"Grace." Sofia nodded towards their daughter.

Grace understood what Sofia wanted so she got up and moved towards Bella ushering her out of the kitchen and into the living room so they could talk. At this point Bella was so confused and kinda freaked out. Once they left the room Sofia folded her arms and glared daggers at pretty much everyone in the kitchen.

"Nobody move until Grace comes back." She warned them.

Grace led Bella to the couch sitting them both down. Grace took a deep breath trying to quell her anger before she spoke to her daughter.

"Bella I need you to tell me what happened last night." Grace instructed

"Why? What the hell is going on?" Bella asked

"Did you...did you spend the night with...Cooper?" Grace asked

"Um..." Bella looked down feeling really embarrassed right now.

"Oh god." Grace gasped

She really didn't want to believe that it was true.

"Mom-" Bella trying to explain

"Was it at least consensual? Please tell me he didn't...oh god." Grace teared up a little knowing that it actually happened. Bella is still a child for fucks sake!

Bella looked up at her mother a little confused to what she was saying and she seemed to be way over reacting.

"Mom calm down." Bella placed her hand on top of her mother's.

"Calm down? Bella I just found out that my sixteen year old baby girl had sex with a twenty year old man! Not only that, but he got you drunk to do it!" Grace raised her voice getting upset and a little flustered.

"Ok whoa hold up, what the hell are you talking about?" Bella stood up in shock.

"Bella you just said that's what happened." Grace replied getting a little angry at her daughter's flippancy of the situation.

"Um no, that is so not what I said at all. I don't know how you came to that conclusion but I did not have sex with Cooper...I may have drunk some vodka but I didn't have sex with him." Bella insisted.

"Wait...what?" Grace looked up confused.

"It didn't happen." Bella repeated

"Well...what did happen?" Grace demanded

Bella sighed and looked away for a moment. She felt embarrassed and really didn't want to relive last night especially to her mother but she probably didn't have much of a choice with her other mother threatening Cooper with a buttering knife back in the kitchen. She had assumed that was the reason they were all pissed and angry before.

"Cooper and I...we were flirting with each other and he took Max's vodka and we went to the pool room to drink it without anyone catching us. We had fun, we talked and listened to some music and I don't know I just...I like him..." Bella mumbled as her cheeks began to turn red

Grace just sat there listening to her daughter explain. She had suspected that Bella had a crush on Cooper everybody had.

"Then what happened?" Grace asked

"I...I kissed him but he pulled away and basically told me that I was too young but that we could still be friends, god it was so embarrassing. I was like a love sick school girl, I pretty much threw myself at him." Bella cringed at herself and felt her face burning up.

Grace felt an overwhelming feeling of relief after hearing that.

"I wanted to just go die in a hole from humiliation but he didn't want things to be awkward so we just finished our drinks and talked a little bit and then we fell asleep." Bella finished her tale.

"And that's all that happened?" Grace had to make sure.

Bella nodded

"Oh thank god." Grace let out a sigh of relief and stood up to pull her daughter in for a hug.

"Why did you guys think we slept together anyways?" Bella asked

"Max told us." Grace explained

"Max?"

"I think he might have just got the wrong idea." Grace mumbled

"Ya think?" Bella joked

"We better go and make sure your mami doesn't need a defence lawyer." Grace added taking her daughter's hand into her own and moved them back towards the kitchen.

When they got back no one had moved from their spot and from the looks of it no one had said a word to each other. Sofia still looked like she was going to cut a bitch but thankfully she had put the butter knife down on the table and there was no bloodshed. They all turned to see Grace and Bella when they entered the room all with expectant looks on their faces. Bella looked even more embarrassed than before.

"Ok so I think there has been a slight misunderstanding here. Bella explained everything and we can all go back to not trying to kill each other and Cooper we are sorry." Grace spoke up first.

Cooper sighed with relief but he still didn't move just in case.

"Wait what happened?" Sofia demanded to know

"I'll tell you later." Grace replied she didn't really want to embarrass her daughter any further.

"No, wait you can't just threaten to kill my son and then not explain what happened." Becky replied in anger.

"All they did was drink Max's booze and then fell asleep on the floor that's it. Nothing happened." Grace told them all.

Bella silently thanked her mom for not saying anything about the other stuff though she suspected she would tell her Ma eventually.

"Is that true Bella?" Sofia asked her daughter.

"Yes mama that's all that happened." Bella nodded

"I think you owe my son an apology." Hannah glared at Sofia.

Sofia sighed, she kinda felt a little ashamed of herself now for how she over reacted but if someone said your sixteen year old daughter had been given alcohol and then had sex with a twenty year old man you'd totally over react as well.

"Cooper I'm sorry I tried to turn you from a roster to a hen." Sofia mumbled

"It's ok, I understand." Cooper signed

"You too Max" Hannah nudged her son.

"Why?"

"Because you're the one who started throwing around accusations and for hurting your brother." Hannah snapped

"Fine, I'm sorry Cooper. I jumped to conclusions and I was a dick but I was only trying to protect Bella and in a way you too. I didn't want to see you ruin your life." Max said to his brother.

Cooper just nodded accepting his apology though he was still a little pissed at his brother for thinking he would do that. Ok yes he may have given him a reason to think that and in hindsight he probably shouldn't have been so blaze about flirting with Bella. It was reckless and inappropriate, he wouldn't be doing that again.

"I'm sorry too...I shouldn't have given Bella alcohol and I should have been more responsible. So I'm sorry." Cooper signed to everyone.

"Ok I think we all need to just take a breather and try to forget this whole morning." Grace told them all.

Everyone seemed to agree to that so they all began to exit out of the kitchen. Becky grabbed Cooper by the collar and directed him towards his room. Even if everything had been cleared up she still wanted to have that strong word with him. Hannah and Max headed for the living room for a breather from all that excitement and Bella was directed to her mothers' room because Sofia wanted to know the whole story.

After everything was cleared up Bella was grounded for the alcohol drinking and was put to work doing chores around the mansion as punishment also she wasn't allowed to be alone with Cooper from now on even though nothing happened Sofia and Grace wanted to make sure it stayed that way. Bella was a little reluctant but she ultimately agreed to their terms.

Becky now had a sore throat from all the yelling she did towards her youngest son. Cooper had explained that he had kinda led Bella on and that he didn't do anything to stop her because he liked the attention but he would never have taken advantage of her. His actions had hit a little close to home for Becky even though it was nothing like what happened with her and Valerie but the events were similar and it made her angry to think that her son would purposely give Bella alcohol like that and put her and himself into a situation where anything could happen.

Becky and Hannah never told their sons what had really happened. Becky didn't want them to know even if that meant that they would forever think that she purposely had an affair which almost ripped their family apart. They were always very open and honest with their children except about that.

The two families had pretty much avoided each other for the rest of the day. Becky and Hannah were none too pleased with the way Sofia had reacted though they could understand why she did, it didn't excuse her from threatening to harm their son and actually hold a knife to him granted the knife was as blunt as can be and would barely cut the butter but that wasn't the point.

Also because nothing can be kept a secret within the family everybody knew what had happened by the end of the day. So the house was a little tense at the moment which is why they had all agreed to go their separate ways and not spend the evening all together.

Brittany headed towards the last few rooms she figured her granddaughter might have wandered off to. She couldn't blame Nina for getting lost the house was huge and confusing. Brittany and Santana wanted to take their grand babies out that evening to look at Christmas lights. They always did it back home in New York and they wanted to continue the tradition. Also after hearing what had happened they wanted to get Bella out of the house and let her mothers relax a little.

Charlie happily lent them one of her BMWs so they could drive around the few neighbourhoods and even told her of some really cool houses that went all out with their decorations. Nina and Brittany loved looking at the lights and seeing what people had created. Sometimes it could be quite spectacular. Santana and Bella pretended they didn't care but secretly they totally did. This time around they would be taking Dory and Eric too which would be a first.

Brittany checked another spare room for Nina but she wasn't there. So she checked the last room and hoped she was in it otherwise she'd have to go back and start again. The room at the end of the corridor was one Brittany hadn't gone into yet so she wasn't sure what it was. She carefully opened the door to reveal a modest sized library. The walls were lined with books with a black leather couch in the middle of the room and a small table next to it. It was in this room that Brittany had found Nina.

"Mouse?" Brittany made her way over to her granddaughter who was on the couch surrounded by books.

Nina was a little startled by her Gran's voice she obviously didn't hear her come in. She looked up and quickly wiped away a stray tear that had fallen.

"Granny B what are you doing here?" Nina asked

"I was looking for you. Are you alright?" Brittany asked taking a seat next to her.

Nina just nodded sadly and looked down at the open book in her lap. She nervously fiddled with the pages feeling a little uneasy.

"What are you reading?" Brittany asked softly leaning over so she could take a look.

"I'm not." Nina replied with the tiniest hint of bitterness.

Brittany hated it when her granddaughter didn't believe in herself. Mostly because it wasn't true. Nina was capable of reading she had proved that on many occasions. She just took a longer time than most to read something and ok yes sometimes she didn't comprehend the things she had read but it wasn't all the time.

"What is the book about Nina?" Brittany asked again

"I think it's about butterflies." Nina quietly mumbled looking at one of the pictures in the book.

"Is it an information book or a story book?" Brittany guided her

"I don't know. Can you read it to me?" Nina asked handing her the book.

"We can read it together." Brittany suggested instead.

Nina reluctantly agreed and so they spent the next half hour reading an encyclopaedia about butterflies. It was pretty advanced stuff for Nina who was really struggling but then even Brittany struggled with some of the big fancy words so Nina didn't feel that bad because if her Granny B couldn't read it than obviously no one could according to Nina anyways. Halfway through reading Brittany received a text from Santana asking her where she was so they could go out looking at the Christmas lights.

**B: **I'm reading with Nina in the library.

Brittany texted back.

**S: **they have a library? Weirdos

Brittany could help but chuckle at her wife's text and quickly sent one back.

**B: **our son is not a weirdo...Charlie on the other hand lol

Brittany pressed send and then went back to reading the book with Nina.

**S: **hahaha I'm so telling Q-Ball and Rae u called their girl a weirdo

Brittany just shook her head there was no way Santana would dare rat her wife out so she wasn't worried. Of course Brittany didn't think Charlie was a weirdo either...maybe a little full on sometimes but Brittany loved her dearly and loved how much she loved her son so it was all good.

**S: **how much longer will u 2 lovely ladies be?

Brittany looked down at her phone when it vibrated at her.

**B: **not long, hot coco first! Be in the kitchen in ten xoxox

Brittany placed her phone back in her pocket and gave her granddaughter a small smile.

"Look we've finished the paragraph!" Brittany pointed out

"You read most of it." Nina stated

"Yeah but you still read some of these super hard words. So tell me Nina what have we learnt about butterflies?" Brittany asked excitedly

"Um..." Nina thought for a bit and then looked back down at the page they had been reading.

"I learnt that butterflies taste with their feet." Brittany prompted her

"They can't fly when um...when they are cold." Nina added pointing to the bit on the page where it talked about it. She was a few sentences off but she was in the general area so it was close enough.

"What else?" Brittany gave her an encouraging smile.

"They can see red, green and um...I think it was yellow." Nina added feeling more confident.

"What are you some kind of butterfly expert?" Brittany playfully teased

"No" Nina giggled

"Could have fooled me. Now Nina since we have now become total experts on all things butterflies how about we go get us a hot coco and go see some Christmas lights!" Brittany said excitedly standing up holding her hand out for Nina to take.

"Yay!" Nina cheered taking her grandmother's hand and the two pretty much skipped out of the room and into the kitchen.

"I used to put weird things in Wheezy's food too." Santana replied to something her granddaughter was talking about. Brittany and Nina had just caught the end of that conversation.

"Well look what the cat dragged in, we thought you guys would never show up." Bella joked.

"Aunty Charlie has a cat?" Nina asked with a hint of excitement

"Oh...no, Nina it was just a figure of speech." Bella explained softly.

"Oh." Nina frowned.

"Anyway here is your hot coco with marshmallows made by yours truly, I've put some in a hot flask for Dory as well." Santana smiled handing one mug to her wife and then one to Nina.

"Your hot coco is the best Abuela." Nina grinned.

"Of course it is." Santana replied with a smug look on her face while Brittany just rolled her eyes but gave her wife a small smile as well.

"Alright my honeys lets go get your cousins and then we can head off." Brittany cheered after finishing her hot coco.

"Is it really worth taking Eric? I mean he's like six months old or whatever he won't even know what's going on." Bella asked wrapping a scarf around her neck as it was a little chilly that evening.

"But I feel bad leaving him out." Brittany frowned

"Britt, Bella does have a point. Maybe next year when he's a little older we can take him out with us." Santana replied softly taking her wife's hand into her own.

"I guess you're right." Brittany mumbled

"Alright then...I'll go get Dory while you three get into the car." Santana instructed giving Brittany a quick kiss on the lips and slap to her ass making her squeal.

"Santana!" Brittany scolded but giggled at the same time so it wasn't all that effective.

Santana just winked at her and headed off to go get her youngest granddaughter.

"I call shotgun!" Brittany yelled out as soon as her wife left the room.

"Aw man, Gran you always get to ride shotgun." Bella pouted

"Well every year you're too slow to call it, so there." Brittany poked her tongue out and did a little victory dance.

Santana held Dory in her arms as she walked up to the brand spanking new BMW that she was about to drive she wasn't going to lie she was pretty excited about driving this baby. With Bella's help they got Dory strapped into her seat and they were ready to go.

Sofia wandered through the massive house that her lucky bastard of a brother owned holding what she assumed was an expensive bottle of red wine she may have 'borrowed' from the cellar as she tried to find her wife. Sofia was undeniably jealous of her baby brother's house, the many cars and all the luxuries he had but even through her jealousy she was so proud of Ben. He went from this incredibly shy timid little boy to a confident successful man. But even through his success he had never lost that sweet caring heart that he always had. Both Ben and Charlie were big supporters of various charities most specifically for breast cancer research, anti-bullying program's and of course for the LGBTQ foundations. They were big givers and most of their charity work was unknown to the public. They didn't want to showboat it and do it for attention and publicity, they just wanted to do it to help people.

Sofia rounded the corner into one of the more intimate living rooms. It was smaller than the other one and had a freestanding fireplace in the centre of the room it was pretty fancy. That is where she found her wife. Grace was cuddled up on the couch fast asleep. Sofia couldn't help but think she looked adorable she still had her glasses on that she had been using to read something that had by now fallen to the floor. Grace hated wearing glasses, they made her feel old. Sofia thought they made her look smart and like a sexy librarian.

Sofia quietly made her way over to her wife and placed the wine and two glasses onto the coffee table before she sat down next to Grace. She sat there for a moment just watching her wife sleep. From an outsider's view it probably looked super creepy. Their lives had been so busy and stressful these last few months with work and their kids, this was probably the first time in a long time that they could actually stop and relax and take a moment for themselves.

Sofia kinda didn't want to wake Grace, she looked so peaceful and comfy but she wanted to spend some time with her while everybody was off doing their own thing. Their daughters were with their grandparents looking at Christmas lights, Sofia's in-laws were out for the night, she was pretty sure her Grandma Judy had set up a poker ring down in the basement while she and her Abuela con poor Marcus and Michael out of their money, Charlie and Ben were having some time alone as well, she wasn't sure where the hell Becky and Hannah were which was probably for the best, she knew they weren't very happy with her right now after the 'incident' this morning...and the rest well, Sofia didn't really care just as long as they didn't disturb them.

Sofia carefully pulled Grace's glasses off of her and placed them onto the coffee table and brushed away a few fallen strands of hair that had fallen onto Grace's face during her sleep. Even after all these years of being together Sofia still got a little breathless with how beautiful Grace was. She couldn't help herself but lean in and kiss her wife. Feeling familiar lips on her own Grace began to stir and wake up she kissed Sofia back with a small smile forming on her lips.

"Hmm...that's nice." Grace murmured her voice still thick with sleep.

"Well you looked so adorkable with your glasses on." Sofia smirked

"Shut up." Grace pouted pushing her wife away playfully as she sat up a bit stretching her arms.

"Nice nana nap?" Sofia teased

"Yes it was thank you." Grace replied with a joking smile.

"Well since you're wide awake now...I was thinking we should have a drink and go crazy." Sofia told her holding up the red wine and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Go crazy?" Grace asked with a chuckle

"Totally...I'm talking drunk crazy with wild immature activities like swimming naked and defiling this couch...fun crazy stuff." Sofia smirked

"Well I'm not too sure about the swimming naked part...or defiling this couch part" Grace stated making her wife frown

"Though I'm all for defiling our bed later on." Grace then added

"Score." Sofia quietly cheered with a big grin on her face.

"But first we should stay here and...drink the wine you stole from our baby siblings and we can cuddle on the couch. I've missed your cuddles." Grace told her with a hint of sadness.

"I know...I do too. Gracie I'm sorry that things have...been strained between us lately. I should try harder to make time for you, for us." Sofia gently spoke as she moved around on the couch to get comfy and pulled her wife in close.

"It's not all your fault Sofia and its not just up to you to fix things. I'm just as much to blame. We've both been really busy with work and then the girls...we've both been slacking, it's not just you." Grace reminded her. She rested her head just under Sofia's chin and brought her arm up around her waist.

"But I feel like I should be trying more. Especially when the girls were younger. My residency took up so much of my time, time I should have spent with you and our girls." Sofia sighed

"You did the best you could, you never missed the important things. You got to see Bella take her first step and then when Nina stood up a week later to take her first steps. You were there when Bella first called you mama and when Nina first called me mama. You never missed a birthday, or a Christmas. You shouldn't feel like you need to try more." Grace reminded her with a loving smile.

"It was pretty awesome to hear our girls speak for the first time" Sofia smiled at that memory.

The moment it happened Sofia pretty much burst into tears.

"Yeah and now Bella never shuts up." Grace joked

"Aww she's a good kid...when she wants to be...this morning was scary though." Sofia replied with a sigh

"I think Becky and Hannah are still mad at us." Grace replied

"They're mad at me. I did kinda go a little crazy." Sofia mumbled still feeling bad about how she reacted.

"You just did what any mother would do. You wanted to protect your daughter. Granted you probably shouldn't have threatened to kill Cooper with a knife." Grace added

"It was only a butter knife and anyways you're the one who handed it to me." Sofia pouted

"I know and I feel bad about that. But they have to know that you would never have gone through with your threat." Grace stated

"I'll talk to them tomorrow and...try to make things better." Sofia promised.

"I'm sure they will understand." Grace replied as she poured the wine into the glasses and then handed one to Sofia.

Quinn had managed to find a quaint little bar just a few streets down from the mansion and decided to take her lady out for the evening since everyone else was doing their own thing. The clientele was aimed for the more mature aged customers so being 60 wouldn't make them stand out like sore thumbs in a crowd of young folk. Like their friends Quinn and Rachel have definitely aged well though Rachel did have quite a few grey hairs now unlike Santana she wasn't as paranoid about being old and letting the world know about it. Quinn had commented that the grey streak made her wife look distinguished and made her look even more beautiful. Having blonde hair you couldn't really see the greys on Quinn's head but unlike her wife and more like Santana, Quinn still dyed her hair to make sure there were no greys.

Both had dressed up a little bit for their night out with Rachel in an elegant but still casual black dress and Quinn wearing a power suit type outfit with a nice pair of heels. They walked hand in hand as they entered the bar and looked around for a booth but unfortunately they were all taken so they would have to sit at the bar. Quinn helped Rachel get into her chair. She always found it difficult because they were always just a little bit too high and being somewhat short...or maybe a lot short and wearing a dress it could get awkward to try and sit down.

Apparently it was ladies night that night so every lady got her first drink free. Naturally Quinn picked one of the most expensive drinks for her free one and got Rachel the same.

"Cheers" Quinn held her cocktail up smiling at her wife.

"Cheers" Rachel clinked their drinks and took a sip and then went into a coughing fit.

"Dear god what the heck is this?" Rachel wheezed.

"I don't know but it's good." Quinn replied and took another drink.

"How can you drink this? It's so strong." Rachel coughed a little more then asked the bartender for some water.

"Come on Rach...it's not that bad." Quinn chuckled

"Yeah well tell me that again once you've finished. I wouldn't be surprised to find you passed out, those are deadly." Rachel replied taking a healthy swig of the water.

"Can I have yours if you're not going to drink it?" Quinn asked eyeing her wife's glass.

"I'm still drinking it! I'm just pacing myself with water." Rachel snatched her glass away

"Lightweight." Quinn coughed

"I could drink you under the table if I wanted too and you know it Mrs. Fabray." Rachel replied with a small smirk.

"One time Rach." Quinn chuckled

"I believe you are mistaken my dear, it was more than once." Rachel replied taking another sip of the cocktail and tried not to wince at the taste.

"That's only because I let you." Quinn insisted

"Hardly, you were so far gone before I was even feeling a buzz." Rachel scoffed

"Says the girl who got completely trashed on marijuana brownies." Quinn laughed at hat memory.

"I can't believe you made me do drugs. You are such a bad influence on me." Rachel teased.

"Oh right because you were always so virtuous and pure." Quinn smirked

"I was until I met you. You corrupted me." Rachel replied playfully.

"I did, didn't I? And I'd totally do it over and over again." Quinn whispered in that sexy low voice of hers.

Rachel just laughed and Quinn was quite proud to see that she had even made her blush a little. They had been together for a shit load of years now and it was rare to get Rachel to blush after everything they had been through together so when it happened Quinn felt quite accomplished.

"This place is nice, not too shabby." Rachel commented taking a proper look around the place.

It wasn't too crowded but there was a good size amount of people there having a good time. There must have been a workplace Christmas party because there was a whole two booths with a few decretive balloons full of people in business suits chatting away.

Quinn just nodded in agreement with what her wife had said as she took a look around as well. She had to do a double take when she thought she saw someone she knew. Someone with short blonde hair, tall, old and was wearing what Quinn thought was a black tracksuit. But when she tried to find them again in the crowd they had mysteriously disappeared.

"Whoa these drinks are strong." She mumbled to herself thinking she was just seeing things.

"Oh my god Quinn don't look now but that old guy at the end of the bar is totally checking you out." Rachel whispered to her wife with a slight chuckle.

"Ew Rach." Quinn cringed at the thought. He looked like he was 80.

"Why don't you go talk to him, it might just make his day to have a gorgeous woman talk to him." Rachel teased

"Then you should be the one to talk to him." Quinn replied

"Ooh...smooth talker." Rachel chuckled

"I try." Quinn shrugged with a smug grin.

"Well maybe your boyfriend could buy us some drinks." Rachel joked

"Shut up and for all we know he could be staring at you." Quinn huffed

"That is a possibility but I'm pretty sure he has the hots for you." Rachel teased her some more.

"That's gross...men in general are gross but old men..." Quinn shivered at the thought.

"You're such a lesbian Quinn." Rachel laughed

"Oh no...does that mean I'm...I'm...gay?" Quinn asked in fake horror.

"I'm afraid so." Rachel sighed sympathetically

"My whole life has been a lie." Quinn mumbled

Rachel just laughed which just made Quinn laugh too.

"Dance with me." Quinn suddenly asked hopping off her bar stool.

"What?" Rachel asked a little surprised by the suddenness of it.

"Dance with me...please?" Quinn gave her a small smile.

"No one else is dancing Quinn...this place isn't really a dancing place." Rachel whispered

"I don't care." Quinn scoffed and held her hand out for her wife to take.

"You're just a little bit crazy aren't you? And a little bit drunk." Rachel smiled and took her Quinn's hand.

"Lill' bit." Quinn nodded and guided Rachel over to where the old looking juke box stood.

They flipped through the songs looking for something to dance to when Quinn found something she didn't think would be in there.

"Oh we have to dance to this." Quinn pointed it out

"Really?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow

"Definitely" Quinn nodded and pressed the buttons to make it happen.

"Why this song?" Rachel asked though she already kinda knew the answer.

"Because it was this song that made me finally accept the feelings that I had for you were real...and that they weren't going to ever go away. I think I fell in love with you to this song." Quinn explained softly.

"Well then I would be more than honoured to dance with you." Rachel replied with a soft smile, the one she only reserved for Quinn.

Quinn took Rachel's hands and carefully placed them around her neck and then placed her own around Rachel's waist they began to softly sway to the music not caring that they were the only ones dancing. And like most times whenever there was music Rachel always sang.

_**"You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand"**_

Santana drove slowly through the suburbs as they looked at all the pretty lights that people had set up on their houses for the holiday season. There were a few crapy ones who obviously put no thought into it at all but there were also some really creative stuff people had done.

"Ooh look at that one!" Brittany pointed excitedly to the house up ahead.

Santana pulled up to the curb so they could take a better look at the place there were a few other cars nearby with people looking at the lights as well. It was pretty spectacular. They had a sleigh with reindeers out on the lawn, there was a mini nativity set by the garage, the pathway was lined with lights that flashed and changed in time with the music that was playing, there was an impressive tree out there as well and Santa up by the chimney.

"Wow." Nina starred at it in wonderment.

"It's so pretty." Dory added she was just as amazed as Nina.

"Hey NeeNee look there's a butterfly on the tree." Bella pointed out to her sister.

"Where?" Nina asked excitedly

"Right there Mouse." Santana pointed out

"We should put butterflies on our tree." Nina mused.

"We totally should, now that you're an expert on them." Brittany agreed with a smile.

Nina just smiled at that.

"You girls ready to move on?" Santana asked

"Yep." Bella replied with a small nod.

"Can't we stay longer?" Dory asked, Nina nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Alright, a few more minutes then." Santana chuckled.

"Score." Brittany cheered quietly.

They continued to sit there and watch the house after a few minutes Santana and Bella got bored of it and started texting each other but Brittany, Nina and little Dory were so caught up in the pretty lights that they didn't even notice.

By 8 o'clock Sofia and Grace had already polished off two bottles of red wine and were making their way through a third. They were still in the living room sitting on the couch getting red faced. Sofia couldn't stop giggling for some reason wine made her a giggle monster, while it made Grace get philosophical.

"Hey Sofia if man evolved from monkeys and apes, why do we still have monkeys and apes?" Grace asked deep in thought.

"How the fuck should I know?" Sofia slurred

"You're supposed to be smart you're the doctor." Grace pointed out

"Yeah of pussies." Sofia stated then went into a fit of giggles.

"No but serious on an average day how many pussies do you see? I won't get mad." Grace asked curiously

"Well since I'm an OBGNY, ONY...whatever the fuck I am I work with baby mamas sos like...probably 30 a day." Sofia answered with a shrug.

"What? Does that include mine?" Grace asked in shock

"Nooo...yours is special. So that doesn't count and anyways I don't see yours every day." Sofia replied giving her wife a pout.

"Well maybe you should" Grace huffed.

"I agree!" Sofia grinned then leaned over and pulled at her wife's pants so she could look down them making Grace laugh.

"Hmm...pesky underwear." Sofia frowned

"Sorry." Grace giggled

"You should go full commando." Sofia smirked at her.

"Mmmm maybe but not when I'm on my period." Grace replied

"Oohhhh Fuck I forgot about that." Sofia groaned.

"How could you forget? It was only yesterday that you freaked out on me." Grace laughed

"I did not freak out." Sofia insisted

"Babe you totally did. How can you be a doctor and freak out over a little bit of blood?" Grace asked

"Because its icky!" Sofia pouted.

Grace just laughed at her wife, she was a total goofball but oh how she loved her.

"You know...you could just wear the strap on and give me a good pounding." Sofia smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.

"You brought the strap on?" Grace asked in horror.

Sofia just nodded and inched closer to her wife.

"Sofia! What if you got pulled over at the airport and they went through our stuff and found it? That would be so humiliating." Grace stated

"Pfft as if that would happen." Sofia scoffed and took another sip of her wine.

"It happened to my mom!" Grace pointed out.

Sofia choked on her wine as she laughed at that.

It was just after nine thirty when Brittany and Santana brought the girls back home to the mansion after looking at so many different houses. Dory fell asleep on the way back so Brittany had to carry her back in and put her to bed. Santana and the twins all headed into the big living room to see if there was any good movies on. They eventually found some old comedy movie and got settled down to watch it. Soon enough Brittany came back to join them snuggling up to her wife on the couch. It didn't take long for the twins to fall asleep. It had been quite a day especially for Bella. Brittany gently nudged her wife when she noticed that her granddaughters were asleep.

"Remember when they were little and we had to carry them to bed. I swear they did that on purpose." Brittany whispered with a chuckle

"Just like their mami. Ducky always managed to fall asleep just before the movie ended so she didn't have to climb up the stairs to her bed...lazy puta." Santana snickered.

"It was great when Ben had that growth spurt so he could carry her instead." Brittany added

"Remember when his voice broke? It was like one day he was a cute little boy and then bam the next day he had the voice of Mufasa." Santana laughed

"His voice isn't that deep. Though it was pretty funny to hear such a manly voice come out of his cutie little angel face." Brittany giggled at the memory.

"Well I think it's safe to say we done good with our awesome parenting skills. I mean one of our kids is a famous dance choreographer and the other one is a doctor." Santana smiled proudly at herself.

"And they're both happy and healthy. We done good babe, we done good." Brittany nodded and kissed her wife's cheek.

"Who would have thought it hey? All those years ago when we weren't sure where our future was going. We had our fair share of struggles but we made it through all of them...we're pretty awesome." Santana mused

"You're very reflecty tonight." Brittany snuggled in closer.

"Christmas always makes me think about these sorts of things. It's kinda like Thanksgiving...I think about all that we have and I'm so grateful for it all. I love our kids, our grand kids, our friends and family...and of course I will always love you the most." Santana replied with a soft smile.

"Oh geez I guess this is a bad time to tell you that I only think about you as a friend." Brittany teased.

"Way to rip my heart in two B." Santana pouted

"Santana you know I love you more than anything in this world. I always have and I always will." Brittany beamed

"Good...because I would be super sad if you didn't." Santana replied still pouting.

Well there was only one way to get rid of a Lopez pout and that was to kiss it away and so Brittany did just that.

The girls were obviously too big to carry now so Brittany and Santana gently woke them up and made them go to bed, Bella had to help her sister find her room though. Santana turned the movie off and killed the lights before she and Brittany walked hand in hand to their own room for the night.

Rachel carefully and quietly opened the front door to the mansion poking her head in to see if anybody was still awake. It had gone midnight when they decided to leave the bar...or well they were subtly told to leave when Quinn wouldn't stop throwing olives at the elderly old blind man at the bar. Apparently he was the owner's grandfather and he did not take too kindly to have some drunk loony attack him with olives.

Anyways Rachel flipped the switch of the hallway light and then practically dragged her wife inside slumping her down on the bench near the door. Quinn had decided to have several more of those cocktails while Rachel just stuck with the one. Rachel locked up the place and set the security alarm before she had to make the hard task of getting her wife up into bed. If only Toby was here, Rachel could count on both hands the number of times she had to get their son to carry his mother to bed after getting a little tipsy. Though it wasn't as much as the amount of times Ben had to do that for his mama.

Rachel could go and ask Ben but she didn't want to disturb him, he was probably sleeping anyways. There was always Max and Cooper but after what happened this morning she didn't want to get in the middle of that. So that only left Brittany and Santana or Grace to help her. Quickly making a decision Rachel headed towards her old friends' bedroom but before she got there she noticed a light coming from one of the living rooms so she made a detour and went to go see who was up. That's where she found a topless Sofia straddling her topless daughter on the couch and a few empty bottles of wine on the floor.

"Ladies please there is a house full of bedrooms why oh why can't you do this in one of them and not out here?" Rachel asked startling the two.

"Oh my god Ma." Grace groaned in both embarrassment and frustration.

"Heyyy Aunty Rachie." Sofia slurred and gave her mother-in-law a big grin.

"Hello Ducky could you please get dressed and not fondle my daughters breasts in front of me?" Rachel asked

"But we're married now, these tits are mine." Sofia frowned and continued to squeeze her wife's boobs.

"Babe." Grace moaned and pulled her wife's hands away from her chest.

"We're wearing bras what's the big deal?" Sofia pouted

"The big deal is that you're adults and you should be doing...this...in the privacy of your own room." Rachel huffed

"Oh because you and Aunty Q are such good role models in that area." Sofia rolled her eyes.

"Yes well...you should learn from our mistakes." Rachel blushed and looked away.

"Come on, lets get dressed and go to bed." Grace sighed and lifted Sofia off her lap.

She couldn't believe this, she was 40 something years old and still her mother was getting on her case for having sexy times with her wife!

"Ugh...it's not like we were going to have sex." Sofia mumbled in annoyance.

"Grace before you go I need your help with something." Rachel asked as her daughter finished putting her shirt back on.

"With what?"

"Your mother is...she had a few drinks and I need help getting her upstairs." Rachel explained

"So she's drunk as a skunk." Grace clarified.

"Pretty much, yes." Rachel nodded.

"Fine...Sofia you go to bed and I'll be up in a minute." Grace sighed and gave her wife a quick kiss.

"Don't strain yourself too much...you'll hurt your knee." Sofia instructed and then squeezed Grace's boob one last time before she headed upstairs.

"I think the boob obsession comes from Brittany's side of the family." Grace whispered to her Ma who just rolled her eyes at her daughter-in-laws actions.

Mother and daughter headed back to the front entrance to pick up Quinn and take her to bed. They found her passed out on the bench curled up in a ball. Rachel couldn't help but smile at the sight of her while Grace just quietly laughed to herself.

"How do you want to do this?" Grace asked

"I'll wake her up and then one on each side." Rachel instructed as she moved towards Quinn.

She gently shook her wife's shoulder but that did nothing so she shook her a little harder but still she was dead to the world. With a sigh Rachel went with the last resort.

"Quinn I've made you a double bacon roll with Mint Milano's for dessert." Rachel said loudly and Quinn woke up instantly

"Ma that's cruel." Grace chuckled

"It got her up though." Rachel smirked

"Heyyyyyy Gracieeee my little baby girl...mommy loves you." Quinn slurred as she smiled up at her daughter.

"Aww I love you too mommy." Grace laughed and helped her mother sit up.

"Come on Quinn lets get you to bed." Rachel instructed pulling her wife up to a standing position.

Grace wrapped an arm around her mother's waist so she didn't fall over as they headed to the stairs. It took a while and it was no walk in the park but they managed to get Quinn up the stairs and into their bedroom and sat her down on the bed.

"Thanks Gracie." Rachel kissed her daughter's cheek

"No worries...is she gonna be alright picking Toby up tomorrow?" Grace asked

"She'll be fine, besides I'm driving so don't worry." Rachel replied

"Okie dokie...well I'm going to bed. Goodnight moms." Grace yawned and then headed out closing the door behind her.

Rachel looked back at her wife who was sitting there with a silly grin on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Rachel asked

"At the pretty lady." Quinn answered back.

"You're such a goober Quinn. Come on let's get some sleep." Rachel laughed and then spent a good twenty minutes trying to get Quinn out of her clothes and into her pjs.

The next day brought with it some unresolved tension and the arrival of Toby, Maya, Ally and Justin. Bella had tried to avoid Cooper and Max the whole day but that was made difficult when everybody was down in the in-door pool playing volley ball. Max and Toby had decided to make some teams up and have some good old friendly competition. Though that only lasted ten minutes before the competitive personalities raised their ugly heads and complaints of unfairness.

The teams were:

Grace, Nina, Max and Brittany in team one.

Cooper, Hannah, Vanessa and Ben in team two

Toby, Sofia, Santana and Rachel in team three

Quinn, Becky, Bella and Maya in team four

Everybody else didn't want to play in fear of getting hurt. Charlie was put on score keeper duty with Justin. The oldies were the referees and Ally was the final say.

Teams one and two were first up. They all stripped down to their bathers and huddled up in their teams to form some kind of strategy.

"Ok so Ben and Cooper are their strongest players, mom is probably their weakest player so use that against them." Max instructed his team

"Max go easy on your mother." Brittany frowned

"No way! We're not here to play favourites we're here to win and then gloat about how awesome we are." Max scoffed making Nina giggle.

Over on the other side of the pool the opposing team huddled around to discuss their game plan.

"Well basically we're fucked." Vanessa sighed

"Yeah we should just forfeit now and save us the humiliation." Hannah agreed.

"No way! Come on we can at least go down fighting." Cooper replied

"They have Grace, Nina and my mom along with Max's strength and stubbornness to win...we have no chance." Ben added

"We have to at least try who knows we could beat them." Cooper replied trying to get their spirits up.

Ten minutes into the game they were losing spectacularly. On the sidelines the rest of the family were cheering on the teams and placing their bets though it wasn't all that hard to bet who was going to win. Another ten minutes later the game was over and Max along with his team mates did a victory lap to rub it in that they had won.

Next up was team three against team four and this is where things started to turn ugly. One should never pit Santana and Quinn against each other. Once again the teams huddled together to figure out a game plan.

"Ok we have to take those bitches down." Santana insisted

"Hey those bitches are my mother-in-law and daughter." Sofia frowned

"Oh Ducky you can't think of them as that. From now on they are the enemy." Santana replied

"So you're telling me you are gonna spike the ball into your granddaughter's face because she's the 'enemy'?" Sofia asked with a challenging look on her face.

"I would never hurt my Sugar B." Santana replied defiantly

"I'll take her down." Bella shrugged

"But she's your Abuela." Maya replied a little shocked

"She'll get over it. Besides have you seen what she's like when she wins something? Its worse than when she loses. It's just not worth the hassle so I'll take her down." Bella replied nonchalantly

"Well...at least let me have a few shots." Quinn pouted, she didn't want to miss out on the fun.

"Ok fine...I'll take the first few then you can finish her off...while you do that, I'll take down my Ma." Bella schemed

"You know they scare me sometimes." Maya whispered to Becky.

"Don't I know it." Becky replied back, she had her own plans of taking Sofia down. She was not yet over the fact that she had threatened her son.

The game was more thrilling this time around as the other team put up more of a fight but ultimately there was no competition. There was a lot of swearing and yelling and yes Santana may have swam under the net and tried to drown Quinn at some point but there ultimately had to be one winner and that winner was...

"I demand a fucking rematch!" Santana yelled

"Ma let it go." Ben sighed

"No! They cheated!" Santana snapped

"Honey...lets not be a sore loser." Brittany insisted hoping her wife would calm down.

"Yeah Abulea...we can't help it if we're better than you." Bella smirked

"You! I am so not talking to you right now." Santana scoffed

"Why?" Bella frowned

"You totally hit me on purpose!" Santana huffed

"I slipped." Bella replied innocently

"Six times Isabella?" Santana asked not believing her granddaughter's innocent wouldn't hurt a fly act.

Bella couldn't keep a straight face and just laughed and then swam away.

"Come on Bubbles don't be sad." Brittany moved closer to her wife taking hold of her hands

"You know I hate losing." Santana mumbled

"I know" Brittany nodded

"Especially to fricking Quinnton Fabgay." Santana hissed.

"Hey Santana Lopez-Pierce or should I saw Santana Loser-Pierce!" Quinn gloated as she passed them by

"Imma fuck her up!" Santana grumbled and tried to swim after her but Brittany held on tight to stop her from attacking their dear old friend.

After each team had played against each other there could only be one winning group and that was of course team one. Seriously though with Max, Brittany, Grace and Nina in the one group it was pretty fucking obvious that they would thrash everybody else. Winning against them is like...impossible.

After the game everybody jumped into the pool to just have some fun and relax. The oldies were back in the spa sipping away on some drink that Judy and Maria had concocted. Ben and Charlie were playing with their children along with Justin and Nina. Bella stayed clear of Cooper and avoided all eye contact with him when he tried to talk to her and apologise about the other day. She was just too embarrassed about the whole thing. Santana continued to send daggers to Quinn while Brittany and Rachel chatted happily together. Sofia had swam up to Becky and Hannah who were down in the deep end floating on those noodle things. She figured now was a good a time as any to mend their friendship over what had happened.

"Hey." Sofia spoke first she wouldn't admit it but she was a little nervous.

"Hey." Hannah replied though she sounded a little cold.

Becky didn't say anything.

"Ok I'm just gonna jump straight to it...I was out of line yesterday. I over reacted and I should never have...Bella is my daughter and I only want to protect her so I just, do you at least understand where I was coming from?" Sofia asked

Becky and Hannah shared a look between them.

"We understand Sofia. If the roles were reversed we would probably do something similar." Hannah spoke first.

"I never would have hurt him." Sofia added with sincerity

Hannah nodded, believing that she would never do that. Sofia gave her a small but grateful smile then looked to Becky to see if she would be so forgiving.

"Are we good?" Sofia hesitantly asked her friend.

"You ever do something like that again then I'll be the one holding the knife, we clear?" Becky finally spoke.

"Clear." Sofia nodded

"Then we're good." Becky shrugged

"Thanks." Sofia smiled and turned to swim back to her wife.

"Sofia wait." Becky called out to stop her.

"Yeah?"

"I...I want to apologise as well." Becky mumbled awkwardly

This whole 'saying sorry' thing was quite difficult for both Sofia and Becky.

"Our son wasn't completely innocent. He led Bella on and he did give her alcohol. We've talked...or well yelled at him for that and I just...none of this should have happened and I'm sorry." Becky rushed out.

"Thanks." Sofia smiled.

The next few days, thankfully went without a hitch. Everybody had a job to do getting everything ready for Christmas which was tomorrow. The self-appointed matriarchs of the families which were Quinn and Santana were in charge of the food. They had enlisted the help and assistance of Grace, Nina and Maria because it was going to be one heck of a feast.

Nina was put to work with washing the vegetables and peeling anything that needed peeling. Grace and Maria were in charge of the desserts and Quinn and Santana were in charge of the various meats.

"Doesn't your daughter have like slaves to do all this?" Santana huffed as she chopped yet another potato.

"Yeah but she let them go home for the holidays." Quinn sighed

"Damn her kindness." Santana sulked

"Charlie doesn't have slaves…she has maids and a butler." Grace corrected as she stuffed the turkey.

"Yeah…slaves." Santana huffed

"Oh stop complaining Santi you used to love helping me make Christmas dinner." Maria nudged her daughter.

"Yeah for the three of us…not a whole fucking army." Santana grumbled

Maria frowned at her daughter's use of words and then slapped her behind the head making her drop her potato

"Ma!" Santana yelped

"Don't swear." Maria scolded her

Quinn just laughed at her sixty year old friend getting told off by her 85 year old mother.

"Mama Lopez you are awesome." Quinn held her hand up for a high five.

Maria just chuckled and returned the high five.

"Ma, you're supposed to be on my side." Santana whined

While they were busy in the kitchen the boys of the families were sent off to the store to stock up on the booze because someone had been taking the expensive wine out of the cellar. Everybody else was busy finishing off the decorations and table settings for the big day, which of course set Charlie and Rachel off in singing and dancing around the place as they did it. Finally when everything was set and ready for tomorrow everyone squeezed into the living room ready for their traditional Christmas Eve pizza and movies.

After running around all day in the kitchen Grace was zonked out and nearly fell asleep with half a pizza in her mouth. Thankfully Sofia saved her from that embarrassment and just ate it for herself and let her wife cuddle up to her as she slept. Everyone was pretty much the same, they were all exhausted and just ready for bed. Nina and Dory were the only ones still wide awake while everyone else either slept or was on their way. The two cousins happily sat together on the floor drawing and colouring in as the movie played.

Christmas Day was always a big thing for the families. It was full of excitement, joy, love, and good old fashioned stress. But for the most part it was always a good day. Nina was up at the butt crack of dawn annoyingly waking her sister up and ready to open presents like always. Gracie's gift to Sofia was the news that her period had finally ended which effectively made them late for breakfast that morning. Becky and Hannah spent their morning happy and in love and not letting the memory of that one horrible Christmas many years ago destroy the many good ones that have been and gone and ones to come. Charlie and Ben woke their two children up singing Christmas carols and then dancing around their room just because they could. Toby and Maya woke up wrapped in each other's arms. Brittany woke Santana up with some sweet lady kisses and Rachel and Quinn spent the early morning exchanging their gifts and of course having sex.

It was Christmas Day and all was well and everyone was happy.

* * *

And with that...I'm out.


	12. Chapter 12

Well would you look at that…I'm back.

Well not really, I found this on my computer and decided to finish it off and let you guys read it. I have another chapter that I had already written before I went on hiatus and I might have a crack at finishing that as well for you all.

Enjoy :)

* * *

~~~ Pregnancy For Dummies ~~~

2023

"I look like a tall young Ellen DeGenerous." Brittany muttered to herself as she stood in front of the full length mirror.

After getting the clear from her doctors and her treatments had eased off Brittany's hair began to grow back much to her relief. Right now though it was an adorable pixie cut she didn't mind it because Sofia loved to style it with a ton of gel and Santana was obsessed with running her fingers through it but she missed her long hair and was determined to grow it back to what it used to be. After battling cancer for the last three years Brittany's self-confidence about her appearance was at an all-time low.

Physically she was still very thin and paler than she had ever been. She used to love her boobs but after having breast cancer she had become a little resentful towards them if that made sense. She just didn't feel sexy anymore even though Santana constantly reassured her that she still was the hottest thing ever. It took them a long time to be physically intimate together again mostly because Brittany was too weak but also because she didn't think her wife would find her sexy anymore. Santana of cause made sure to let her know that she was wrong and that she would never think she wasn't sexy.

"Hey pretty lady ready for our doctor's appointment?" Santana asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah." Brittany replied quietly

"You ok Britt?" Santana came up to her wife and studied her face in the mirror's reflection.

"I'm fine" Brittany replied with a small sigh.

"No you're not. Babe talk to me." Santana softly spoke bringing her arm up around her wife's waist snuggling up to her.

Brittany let out another small sigh and turned a little towards Santana before she spoke.

"It's stupid." Brittany mumbled

"Nothing you say is stupid." Santana instantly replied with a small frown.

"I look like a lesbian." Brittany admitted

"Well I did warn you that those suspenders made you look kinda butch, not that, that's a bad thing. I think you look super smoking." Santana chuckled and placed a quick kiss to her wife's cheek.

"It's not that…and besides the only reason I wear them is because I know you like it when I get my swag on." Brittany replied with a small smirk.

"Then why is looking like a lesbian a bad thing? Because honey I hate to break it to ya but you're a big flaming homo." Santana asked a little confused

"It's not bad but...I just miss my hair. I miss my old self. I know I'm getting healthy again but I've lived with this for three years and I'm just so tired Santana. I just want to go back to how I used to be like none of this ever happened to me." Brittany replied getting a little upset about it all.

"Hey, sweetie don't cry ok. I know it's been hard...fuck it's been the hardest thing ever and I really don't know how you can be so strong and fight it like you did. I just know that I'm so thankful to have you here with me. As for your hair babe its growing back and you know I think you are the most beautiful woman who ever lived." Santana replied bringing her hand up to gently run through the short hair that had grown back pretty quickly.

"I look like Ellen." Brittany repeated her earlier statement.

"A sexy Ellen." Santana corrected

"Hey I found Ellen sexy." Brittany pouted

"Pfft I found her wife sexy." Santana scoffed

"Oh really?" Brittany raised an eyebrow at that.

"B-But not as sexy as you my darling gorgeous lady." Santana stuttered

"That's what I thought." Brittany nodded

"Ok so we ready to go then?" Santana asked with a small smile

"Yeah I'm ready. I can't wait to see our baby for the first time." Brittany smiled brightly and brought her hand up to rest on top of Santana's tummy.

"Me too...god I can't believe I'm actually pregnant. I have a human living in my stomach." Santana sighed

"San babies live in your uterus not in your stomach. I thought you passed biology." Brittany replied a little confused

"Come on Britt-Britt lets go." Santana chuckled and just ignored her wife's last statement.

Like the very first time they saw Sofia floating around in the womb and now seeing their new baby for the very first time...Santana cried and it wasn't just a few tears and a sniffle it was full on over the top crying. Only this time she could pretend it was all the hormones fault and not her being a big wuss. Brittany just held her wife's hand and watched in complete wonderment at the small blob on the screen. Sofia sat there confused by her mothers reactions. She couldn't see anything.

"Is that it?" Sofia asked the doctor for the tenth time.

"No sweetie your brother or sister is right here." The doctor replied pointing to the screen.

"Ooh...it doesn't really look like a human...it kinda looks like an alien blob or something." Sofia stated as she watched the monitor

"The most beautiful alien blob ever." Brittany grinned

"What about me?" Sofia asked a little offended

"Your beautiful too Ducky." Brittany quickly reassured her.

Sofia wasn't liking the idea of not being an only child anymore and kinda felt like her mothers didn't want her because they wanted a new baby. When Santana and Brittany told their daughter that her mama was pregnant and that there would be a new member in their family Sofia got upset and ran away. Admittedly she only ran next door and vowed never to return and that she was going to live with Grace for ever instead. Santana and Brittany had never felt so terrified when they found her note on her bed telling them she was running away forever because they didn't want her anymore. After that little episode Brittany and Santana tried their best to get Sofia to understand they weren't replacing her or that they didn't love her. That's why she was with them today. They figured if they involve her in as much as they could then she will warm up to the idea of being a big sister.

"Mami how did you get the baby in there in the first place?" Sofia asked her mother

"Um...magic?" Santana hesitantly replied making Brittany and the doctor snicker at her response.

Sofia just gave her a disbelieving look. She was almost six years old she wasn't stupid.

"Magic isn't real mami." Sofia stated

"What about Santa? He's magic and he's real." Santana replied

"Yeah but he doesn't give people babies." Sofia huffed

"Brittany help me." Santana pleaded giving her wife a desperate look.

"I have a picture book that might help." The doctor intervened

"Oh thank god because I had no clue what to say." Brittany sighed with relief.

Their doctor just chuckled and handed the book to Sofia.

"This should give you some answers and there's some cool colouring in pages and even some stickers in the back." She told her

"What do you say Ducky?" Santana reminded her

"Thank you Mrs. Doctor lady." Sofia smiled at the woman

"You're very welcome." The doctor smiled back.

~~~ Up The Duff ~~~

When Santana told her daughter that she was nothing like Brittany was when she was pregnant she was actually telling the truth. Well...to an extent. At least that's how Santana remembered it. Whereas Brittany embraced the idea of having a baby it just freaked Santana out. Don't get her wrong she wanted to have another baby and she readily put her hand up to do it this time, though realistically it would have been too difficult for Brittany to carry another baby after having so much chemo and radiation treatments during her battle with cancer not to mention she had only just started to get over it and be completely healthy again. But even though Santana was of sound mind when she said she would do it she wasn't going to lie, the whole thing creeped her out.

It started when Quinn was pregnant with Beth. Santana watched from the sidelines and saw how much being pregnant sucked for her friend and it just put her off. Then after witnessing Brittany give birth to their perfect baby girl...well it wasn't pretty let's just say that. Santana even feared she couldn't look at her wife's lady parts ever again after seeing it all stretched and with a baby's head coming out of it. But in time she had grown to repress that image and everything was fine.

When they found out that Santana was pregnant it was a very surreal moment for her. She didn't feel any different but she knew everything was going to change again. Not that, that was a bad thing but it was something very new and very scary but also very exciting. Sofia didn't seem to think so though.

After about two months Santana had begun to experience the awesomeness of being pregnant...not really. But she did start having morning sickness. It was because of this that Brittany and Santana decided to tell their daughter that she was going to be a big sister. They had put it off for a while, they hadn't even told Rachel and Quinn yet. They just wanted to share it between themselves for a little bit and mostly for Santana to get used to the idea of carrying a baby in her tummy.

They weren't sure how Sofia was going to take the news. It was no secret that she adored the attention her mothers gave her and yes she was maybe just a little bit spoilt sometimes. She could be just a little selfish and not want to share with the other children except for Gracie. Grace had always been the exception. But they also knew Sofia was very loyal to her family even at such a young age. She loved them more than anything and even went so far as defending them against the stupid poop heads in her class that teased her for having two mommies. She apparently went all 'Lima Heights' on them and pushed the butt face meanie into a puddle of mud and made him cry. Sofia had to go home early that day and write an apology but all she wrote was 'I'm only sorry that he feel onto Jacobs mud castle, he worked real hard on it.' Which just got her into more trouble but when Sofia finally told her mothers why she pushed the boy Santana refused Sofia to write a proper apology because she had nothing to apologise for.

Santana and Brittany had practiced what they were going to say to their daughter because they didn't want her to get confused or to get upset. So they sat her down, gave her a lollipop and then told her.

"Ducky your mama and I have something really exciting to tell you." Brittany started off with a smile hoping Sofia would be ok with this.

"What is it?" Sofia asked as she sucked on her lollipop.

"Well honey you know how Gracie has a little brother and how they have lots of fun together?" Santana started to talk feeling just a little bit nervous.

"Yeaahhh but Toby's annoying he always follows us around when we play moms and he won't even be our pet dog. Then he always thinks he's faster than us but he's not because Gracie is way fasterer than him." Sofia rambled

"Ok um...well Toby just likes to be included." Brittany replied a little stunned at what to say next.

"Is this what this is about? Am I in trouble for putting worms in his hair?" Sofia asked with a frown.

"No...wait you put worms in his hair? Ducky that's gross." Santana cringed

"He started it!" Sofia insisted

"Ducky that's not what we wanted to talk to you about though we will discuss it later because putting worms in people's hair is not a very nice thing to do ok?" Brittany told her daughter with a small unimpressed frown.

"Ok" Sofia mumbled looking down

"Now what we wanted to tell you is that...you're going to be like Gracie." Santana began getting back on track

"Huh?" Sofia looked up confused

"Well Gracie is a big sister to Toby and well...in a few months time you'll be a big sister too." Santana replied with a smile

"I have to be Toby's big sister too! Oh man that's no fair." Sofia grumbled

"No, no, no Ducky you won't be Toby's big sister but you will be a big sister because Mami is going to have a baby." Brittany replied with a small smile.

Sofia looked at both of her mothers with a look of confusion and a massive frown on her face. It wasn't the reaction Santana and Brittany were hoping for.

"Why?" Sofia finally spoke

"W-Well because we wanted to make our family a little bit bigger." Santana stuttered

"But I don't want it to be bigger." Sofia stated

"Why not?" Brittany asked with a small frown

"Because!" Sofia yelled then got up and ran to her room.

Santana and Brittany sat there completely dumbfounded at Sofia's reaction. They weren't expecting that to happen.

"Should we go after her?" Santana asked looking worried

"M-Maybe we should just give her a minute to calm down." Brittany suggested still a little shocked

"Britt what do we do? She clearly doesn't like the idea of having a brother or sister." Santana asked a little panicked

"San she's just...it's a big shock she's been an only child her whole life she just needs time to adjust and get used to it." Brittany reassured her wife with a kiss.

"I hope so." Santana mumbled as she stared at the staircase that her little girl just ran up.

Up in her room Sofia was in a furry of movement and emotions. She didn't know much because she's only five and a half but she knew that her parents obviously didn't love her anymore because they want a new baby instead. So if that's the way they wanted it so be it. Sofia had it all planned out as she grabbed her unicorn bag from her closet and shoved in her favourite sweater in case it got cold, then she grabbed her favourite stuffed Duck and her toothbrush and put them all into her bag. She pulled out a piece of paper and her rainbow crayons to start writing a note. Sofia was running away and never coming back.

She placed the note on her bed and then made her way to her window to climb down. She had only done this once to show off to Grace but it was super scary because it was pretty high up. But she managed to get down to the ground with just a few scratches and then she ran off towards the Berry-Fabray house. There was this massive tree out the back next to Grace's window that they had played on many times before so it was easy as pie to climb up it and into Grace's bedroom.

It had been ten minutes since Sofia ran up the stairs and they figured it had been long enough so Santana and Brittany made their way up to her room to talk about what happened. Brittany gently knocked on the closed door while Santana nervously bit her bottom lip.

"Ducky? Can we come in?" Brittany asked through the door.

They waited a few seconds but got no reply.

"Sweetie we just want to talk to you about before." Santana added

Again they waited but got no reply

"Just break the door down B." Santana sighed

"Ducky we're coming in ok." Brittany ignored her wife and turned the knob.

They both entered the room only to find it empty and the window wide open. It was eerily calm but they both felt a sense of dread overcome them.

"Maybe she's hiding." Brittany murmured

"Sofia get your little butt in here now." Santana raised her voice and placed her hands on her hips.

They waited, usually when Santana used her mom voice it meant serious business and Sofia would come even if she knew she was in trouble. But Sofia did not show. Brittany and Santana both looked worried. They moved around their daughter's room to see if she was in there hiding from them. Santana checked the closet while Brittany checked under the bed. That's when she saw the note. She carefully picked it up it had been addressed to 'Mom & Mama' she unfolded it and there in rainbow script was something that put the fear of god in Brittany.

'Im runing away foreva and I'm neva cumming bak! So u can hav ur new baby! Luv Sofia'

"Oh my god Santana!" Brittany shrieked

"What? What is it?" Santana whipped around noticing the panicked look on her wife's face.

Brittany just held the note out to her as tears began to form in her eyes. Santana quickly read the note and then looked up at her wife with fear in her eyes. She then noticed the open window putting it all together. She rushed to the window and prayed to god that Sofia wasn't laying on the ground hurt or worse. Brittany quickly followed but Sofia wasn't there. They both felt relieved but also terrified because their baby girl was missing.

"Santana what do we do?" Brittany asked as the tears had begun to fall.

"It's ok...she's ok...Britt I'll find her. I promise I'll find her." Santana reassured her though she was this close to having a panic attack.

Brittany just nodded and held tightly onto Santana's hand. Both were trembling as so many horrible scenarios flooded their minds as to what could happen to their baby. She was only five and so tiny anything could happen. There are cars and animals and strangers out there.

"I'll call Quinn...see if she's seen her baby she couldn't have gone far ok, she's got tiny legs and...and...she doesn't like being alone for long so she wouldn't have gone far." Santana tried to calm them both down but it wasn't working because she was now crying and panicking.

"San" Brittany cried

Santana pulled her into a hug holding her tight.

"I'll find her Britt." Santana promised once again.

"Ok you go look outside she might have just hid out the back if she's not...if she's not there then start door knocking ok. I'll go next door and get Quinn." Santana told her

Brittany just nodded before she ran out of the room and started searching the whole house and back yard for their daughter. But she came up with nothing. Brittany had never been so scared in all her life not even when she found out she had cancer. The only time she had come close to this type of fear was one time when they were out shopping and Sofia had wandered off and Brittany couldn't find her. Turns out she was over by the toy section and it only took like a minute to find her but in that minute Brittany had been paralysed with fear...this was ten times more worse than that.

Santana was trying not to panic but she wasn't going to lie she was terrified right now. She had to take a few deep breaths otherwise she would end up in a panic attack and that was not helpful in finding her daughter. She made Brittany a promise and she was going to keep it. She was going to find Sofia and never let her leave her sight ever again. Santana rushed down the stairs and headed next door. She frantically knocked on the front door, she would have just gone in but it was locked and in her hurry to get over there Santana didn't have her spare key with her.

Finally Quinn answered the door with an annoyed look on her face from the constant and loud knocking.

"Santana what the hell?" Quinn grumbled

"Shut up I don't have time, Quinn Sofia's missing, we can't find her...she's, she left a note and she...she's gone she ran away and we can't find her." Santana was in tears by this point.

"W-What? Santana are you sure?" Quinn asked completely stunned

"Yes I'm fucking sure! Please tell me you've seen her, please." Santana begged

Quinn just shook her head, still shocked and now she was panicking too.

"Fuck! Quinn I need your help I don't know what to do." Santana pleaded.

"It's ok, Santana we'll find her. Call the police and I'll go look around the neighbourhood. Rachel's here with the kids and she's here in case Sofia comes here." Quinn told her

Santana nodded and pulled her phone out ready to call the police. That's when Rachel came up to the front door to see what all the noise was about.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked with worry.

"Rach, Sofia ran away they can't find her." Quinn told her wife

"What?" Rachel looked confused.

"She's gone missing." Quinn repeated

"No she hasn't." Rachel replied

"Yes she has Britt and San can't find her why are you so blazé about this?" Quinn asked a little angry at her wife.

"Quinn I just saw Sofia up in Grace's room playing with their dolls." Rachel replied feeling a little offended that her wife thought she didn't care about Sofia.

"What?" Santana looked up from her phone.

"I was in there like a minute ago. I wasn't sure how Sofia got in there but I figured she and Grace must have gone through the back door. Sofia told me you guys said it was ok that she could come over." Rachel replied

"Oh my god." Santana ran her hands through her hair in relief.

"I'm sorry I didn't call to make sure. But the girls are always playing together so I didn't think." Rachel replied feeling bad now.

"It's ok...it's...just call Britt and tell her. I'm going upstairs." Santana sighed and shoved her phone into Quinn's hand before running up the stairs.

Santana had never moved so fast in her life as she ran up those stairs and up towards Grace's bedroom. She practically flung the door open startling the two girls inside. Grace looked confused and a little scared by the way her Aunt looked kinda angry and upset. Sofia looked down knowing she was going to be in big trouble now.

"Gracie, honey could you please go downstairs?" Santana asked

Grace looked over to Sofia but she was still looking at the ground so with a small nod Grace did as she was told. Once Grace had gone Santana made her way over to her daughter. Sofia shuffled around looking away from her mother not wanting to be yelled at. Santana knelt down next to her daughter and then pulled her in for a bone crushing hug.

"Don't you ever do that to me and your mommy again Ducky." Santana cried as she held her daughter and kissed her several times.

That was how Brittany found them when she ran into the room she practically knocked them down when she joined in on the hug.

Downstairs Quinn and Rachel had Grace sitting in-between them on the couch waiting for Grace to tell them what happened.

"Sofia said I had to keep it a secret." Grace sighed looking down at her lap.

"Honey I know you want to help your friend but you can't keep secrets from your mommies. How did Sofia get into your room?" Quinn asked placing a comforting hand on the little girl's back.

"The window" Grace mumbled feeling bad for telling.

"The...she climbed up through your window?" Rachel replied in shock.

Grace just nodded

"Did she tell you why she ran away?" Quinn asked

Grace just nodded again.

"Gracie-"

"Am I in trouble?" Grace interrupted with a frown and big sad eyes.

"No, sweetie you're not in trouble we just want to know what happened." Rachel quickly reassured her daughter.

Grace let out a big sigh and then told her parents what Sofia told her.

Upstairs the Lopez-Pierce girls were all sitting on the floor with Sofia practically in both her mother's laps Santana and Brittany have yet to let go of their daughter. Sofia continued to look down and not at her parents. She was still mad at them and still scared about getting into trouble for running away.

"Are you going to tell us why you ran away Ducky?" Santana quietly asked

Sofia shook her head.

"Is this because of the baby?" Brittany asked

"We don't need a baby! I'm the baby! If there's another one then you'll forget about me and then you'll love the baby more than me!" Sofia cried

"Ducky that's not going to ever happen." Brittany gently cooed running her hand up and down her daughter's back to calm her down

"Yes it will. You're already forgetting me because you want another baby." Sofia hiccupped

"Sofia look at mami" Santana spoke up gently nudging her to look at her.

Sofia refused she just looked at the ground.

"Ducky please." Santana added

Reluctantly Sofia looked up at her mami, it broke Santana's heart to see her so upset about this. She reached out to wipe away the few tears that had fallen down her round chubby cheeks.

"Sofia you will always be our baby girl and we will always love you no matter what. Us having another baby won't change that, we will love you the same as we'll love your sister or brother." Santana told her hoping Sofia would understand

"And you know what Ducky?" Brittany spoke up

Sofia turned to look at her mom with a curious yet still sad expression.

"I think that you will be the best big sister ever. You are an amazing little girl and I just know that the baby growing in your mami's tummy is so, so lucky to be able to have a big sister like you." Brittany added with a small smile.

"But why can't it just be us?" Sofia asked sadly

"Because you're so awesome we thought we'd have another one just like you to add to the awesomeness of our family." Santana replied with a silly grin, poking her daughter in the tummy.

Sofia tried not to smile, she was very ticklish and her mothers knew that.

"Are you ready to come back home now?" Brittany asked

Sofia hesitated for a moment but then she nodded in agreement. Brittany just smiled and pulled her in for another hug.

They finally came down the stairs, Sofia was carried down on her mommy's back while Santana carried her unicorn backpack with all her stuff that she had taken. They found Quinn, Rachel, Grace and Toby all in the living room waiting for them.

"Everything ok?" Quinn asked the couple

"Yeah, thanks Q and Rach." Brittany nodded

Santana crouched down in front of Gracie and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks for looking after Ducky for me Gracie." She quietly told her

"You're not mad at me?" Grace asked

"No of course not. Now gimmie a hug." Santana chuckled and opened her arms out.

Grace instantly hugged her Aunt feeling much better now. She was super worried that she was gonna be mad at her for helping Sofia run away. After pulling out of the hug Santana was tapped on the shoulder by a little grubby hand.

"What about my hug?" Toby pouted

Everyone just giggled at the little guy as Santana hugged him too.

"So when were you two gonna tell us?" Quinn asked once Santana stood up again

"Huh?"

"Gracie told us why this little miss decided to come over today." Rachel replied giving Sofia's foot a gentle tug making her hide her face in her mother's short blonde hair in embarrassment.

"She did, did she?" Brittany smiled

"They made me tell" Grace insisted

"It's ok Gracie" Santana chuckled

"So...is it true?" Quinn asked

"Yes it's true, we're having another baby." Santana nodded and couldn't hold back her smile as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Aww San! Guys we're so happy for you." Rachel cheered pulling Santana in for a surprise hug making her squeal.

Quinn just laughed at the sight and quickly kissed Brittany on the check.

"Congrats Britt."

"Thanks Quinnie." Brittany smiled proudly back.

"So you're gonna be a big sister huh Ducky?" Quinn gave the little girl a big smile

Sofia sighed and nodded

"Well I think that you would make a great big sister, wanna know how I know?" Quinn asked

Once again Sofia nodded though she was actually quiet curious to what her Aunty Q was going to say.

"I know because you and Gracie are already awesome big sisters to Toby." Quinn replied

"Even when I put worms in his hair?" Sofia asked

"Yes even then." Quinn laughed

"Though what did we say about that Ducky?" Brittany asked

"That it's not very nice and that I shouldn't do it anymore." Sofia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Good girl." Brittany smiled holding her hand out for her daughter to high five her, which she did with a giggle.

"Mama I want to be a big sister again." Grace told Rachel

"You already are sweetie." Rachel chuckled

"Nooo, I wanna be another big sister." Grace insisted

"Well when your Aunts have their baby you can be a big sister to them." Rachel suggested

"Okay." Grace sighed with a small pout

~~~ Our Family Of Four ~~~

2023

Santana never in her life thought she would ever be in this situation. It was just unfathomable. But here she was laying down on a hospital bed, legs spread eagle and pushing a human out of her vagina. Brittany made it look so easy...or what she remembered of her labour. Santana thinks she blocked most of it out and just remembered seeing Sofia for the first time everything else was irrelevant. They all warned her that the pain was unbearable and she had believed them but dear fucking god above they did not say it was this bad. It was like the baby was holding on to a jagged knife or something as he came down the birth canal.

Brittany was a trooper throughout the whole thing. Holding her wife's hand and taking every bit of verbal abuse her wife could think of because none of that mattered not when they were so very close to meeting their son. Santana had given up wanting to be surprised so at her last ultrasound they asked the doctor to tell them what they were having. At first Santana freaked out because she had no idea how to raise a boy. Brittany was over the moon and couldn't wait to teach him how to dance and to play football or baseball or whatever he wanted to do.

"Ok San one more push." Brittany encouraged her wife

"Fuck this shit. Brittany just get the damn thing outta me!" Santana cried

"San you can do this. If Quinn can then so can you." Brittany told her

"You're right...you're right if stupid Quinn can do this...twice! Then I can do it too...even better!" Santana rambled

"Yeah sure ok so you ready to push?" Brittany asked

Santana took a few deep breaths and then nodded, she gritted her teeth and pushed down hoping and praying that this would be the last and the baby would be out. Sadly it was not. It took another several hours or at least that's what Santana thought when in reality it was just a few minutes until little Benjamin Lopez-Pierce entered the world. The midwife carefully placed him in his mother's arms making Santana cry all over again. Brittany gently brushed her fingers through the small tuff of blonde hair as her face nearly split in two from the massive smile that was there from the moment she heard her son cry.

"He's so perfect." Santana cried

"He is gonna be one handsome little dude." Brittany sighed

"It's those Dutch genes Britt...it always makes you Pierce's look so gorgeous." Santana added not taking her eyes off her son.

"I am so happy to be here to see this." Brittany said as her eyes welled up thinking of the last few years.

"You and me both Britt." Santana replied looking up into her wife's eyes.

Brittany leaned in to kiss her wife and then she kissed her son. Her family was perfect all they needed was Sofia here to make it complete.

"You know your big sister is dying to meet you." Brittany informed her little boy with a big smile.

After Santana got cleaned up and moved up to her own room along with Ben she was ready for visitors though she was absolutely exhausted she wanted to be awake so she could spend time with her son. Judy and Sofia were first to see the new arrival. Sofia was nervously excited as she held onto a stuffed teddy bear she had picked out while they waited for Ben to make his appearance. She held onto Judy's hand as they quietly moved into the hospital room.

Brittany smiled brightly when she saw them come into the room, she carefully removed herself from her wife's side to great them halfway.

"Hey mommy." Judy whispered with a bright smile

"Hey." Brittany giggled

"Congratulations Britt." Judy said as she pulled the tall blonde into a big hug then moved over to see the new baby and to give Santana a kiss on the head.

"He is so precious." Judy cooed as she gently ran her fingers down Ben's arm.

"He's the only guy I'll ever fall in love with that's for sure." Santana replied

"Hey Ducky wanna come meet your little brother?" Brittany crouched down while she asked her daughter.

Sofia just nodded albeit a little shyly. Brittany held her hand out for Sofia to take and guided her towards the bed where her mama was holding Ben. Brittany helped Sofia climb up onto the bed next to her mami for Santana to do the rest.

"Hey Ducky, this is your baby bro." Santana softly spoke

"He kinda looks like a smooshed peanut." Sofia replied as she looked down at him

The three adults just chuckled at her comment.

"Wanna hold him?" Santana asked

"Ok...just as long as he doesn't poop because that's gross and Gracie said that babies always poop." Sofia replied seriously

"I think you'll be alright for the moment Ducky." Brittany giggled

"Well...ok then." Sofia relented though she was still a little weary.

"Alright honey hold out your arms and remember to support his little head ok?" Santana instructed

Sofia just nodded and did as she was told with all the concentration in the world. She did not want to drop her baby brother. After getting over the fact that she wasn't going to be an only child anymore and that she was going to have to share her two mommies now Sofia had decided that she was going to be the bestest big sister that ever lived. Santana carefully placed Ben into his sister's arms and smiled at the sight of her two kids. Judy was ready with her camera to capture the moment.

After that beautiful moment Sofia looked up horrified making her mothers frown.

"Ducky what's wrong?" Brittany asked with concern

"I just realised that I'm holding something that came outta mami's vagina!" Sofia replied in horror.

Judy couldn't stop the laugh that came after hearing that. Santana looked just as horrified as her daughter while Brittany just giggled to herself. Ben opened his eyes looking confused at all the people around him.

"Ducky where did you learn words like that?" Santana asked still a little traumatised

"Ma I'm six years old. I know stuff like girls have a vagina and boys have a penis sides Aunty Rach told me and Gracie what happens when you have a baby." Sofia informed her

"What is she doing telling you stuff like that? I'm gonna kill that dwarf." Santana muttered to herself still horrified to hear her baby girl say words like vagina and penis.

"Don't be mad mama we wanted to know because we couldn't figure out how you get the baby out of your tummy." Sofia replied matter of factly.

"Britt what do I say to that?" Santana asked dumbfounded

Brittany just patted her poor wife on the head and just shook her head.

"Wait a minute...that means I came outta mom's vagina!" Sofia realised

"Ducky stop saying vagina your making mami very uncomfortable right now." Santana muttered

"Having babies is gross." Sofia cringed

~~~ Crazy Pregnant Ladies ~~~

2017

It was a bright, sunny warm afternoon there wasn't a cloud in the sky, the blue birds were singing and the church bells were ringing it was a good day to be alive in the great state of New York. You'd be silly to miss the opportunity to take advantage of such a glorious day like today to take in the sun's rays and soak up that fresh air but if your name was Quinn Berry-Fabray or Santana Lopez-Pierce you would do well to hide far, far away. You see our faired heroines were stowed away lying in wait for the dreaded she-beasts that they called their pregnant wives. Both Brittany and Rachel were coming up to the four month mark and things were getting tense. Hormones had taken over, completely consuming their souls and turning them into the devil himself.

So Quinn and Santana took refuge in the dark and dank but safe confines of the Lopez-Pierce basement. Unlike the Berry-Fabray basement this one was tiny and cramped, there were boxes stuffed down there along with the Christmas decorations and god knows what. But because of these horrid conditions it meant that Brittany and Rachel would not find them down there. For the time being…they were safe.

Quinn dimmed the lights not wanting to give their secret hiding place away to the evils that lie upstairs, while Santana grabbed her hidden stash of whiskey along with two nice sized glasses. Since the conception of their unborn children they had been down here quite a lot and had even set up a small area with a pillow and blanket just in case. Santana poured their drinks and Quinn happily took hers without a second glance.

"God I don't know if I can survive another five months of this." Quinn winced after taking a big gulp of the horrible alcohol.

"Same here. I don't understand. I mean I know that pregnant women can get crazy with the hormones and their emotions but its like fricken Jenny Schecter up there!" Santana almost cried.

"I know...my beautiful adorable and loving wife is like...Faith, Glory, Drusilla and scary veiny Willow all rolled up into one." Quinn muttered

"I mean don't get me wrong I love Britt and there is nothing she will do that will ever make me stop but...that girl is scary crazy right now." Santana added as she refilled their glasses.

"The only good thing is the sex" Quinn stated

"Oh my god yes." Santana agreed with a dreamy sigh

"Though I kinda feel a little weird because like...we're having sex and our baby is just...right there in the middle of it all." Quinn ads with a slight frown

"I try not to think about that when we're doing it. Especially when..." Santana cut herself short not wanting to finish that sentence

"When what?" Quinn asked looking at her friend curiously

"Nothing" Santana insisted, her voice going slightly higher than normal and she shifted in her seat and took a quick drink.

Quinn raised her eyebrow at the scene before her. It was very rare to find an embarrassed Santana. Coming across one was like finding a golden ticket to Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. So Quinn was definitely intrigued as to what had gotten her friend so bashful all of a sudden.

"It's nothing!" Santana replied not wanting Quinn to look at her like that anymore

"Nothing my ass. What is it, what were you going to say?" Quinn grinned she wasn't going to drop this.

Santana sighed and took another drink before she even thought about opening her mouth to tell her friend what was up.

"Ok...you know me and Britt have done some kinky ass shit in our time." Santana started

Quinn nodded. She was well aware of their sexacpades.

"Well...the other night we...tried something new. It's the one thing I had totally shied away from because for me it just seems nasty and so not my thing but apparently my wife thinks differently and she kinda coerced me into doing it. But I refused to let her do it to me." Santana rambled getting more uncomfortable than ever before.

"What was it?" Quinn asked totally wanting to know now.

"How can I say this elegantly..." Santana muttered to herself

Quinn just waited patiently taking another sip of her drink.

"I fucked her in the ass." Santana finally told her friend.

Quinn practically choked on her drink feeling it burn as it flew out of her nose in a word she was a coughing and wheezing mess. Santana just handed her a tissue looking a little disgusted at Quinn who had snot and dribble everywhere, it wasn't pretty. Quinn snatched the tissue and cleaned herself up as best she could.

"Thanks for that." Quinn glared at her friend

"Hey you wanted to know." Santana shrugged

"So that's all? That's what's got your panties in a twist?" Quinn then asked looking a little surprised

"It's just weird ok! Stuff isn't meant to be...put up there! I'm telling you there is a reason I'm a gay woman and not a gay man." Santana cringed

Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not just talking about fingering her ok I'm talking full on dildo up her ass Quinn it's just...not natural." Santana continued

"San it's really not that big a deal ok. It's way more common than you think." Quinn replied flippantly

"Oh so what you've done it then?" Santana asked with a huff

"Not all the time but me and Rach have tried it." Quinn shrugged

"So gross." Santana replied looking disgusted

"Brittany doesn't seem to think so." Quinn muttered under her breath

"Brittany has been taken over by crazy hormones. She never asked me to do it when she wasn't pregnant." Santana stated

"Oh so what, it's your baby's fault now that your wife wants a little anal from time to time?" Quinn asked knowing that Santana was getting grossed out more and she totally wasn't going to stop talking now.

"Shut up Quinn or I'll tell Rachel that you called her fat." Santana warned

"You wouldn't dare." Quinn glared at her friend something fierce

"Just try me." Santana smirked

The girls fell into a silence glare-off both not backing down until they heard the tell-tale sound of the basement door creaking open and the light from upstairs filling the dark room. Santana and Quinn held their breath and clung to each other in fear as they waited for the inevitable.

"San? Quinn? Are you down there?" Brittany called out

"Don't...say...a...word." Santana whispered ever so quietly

Quinn just nodded her head.

"Did you find them?" They heard Rachel ask

Quinn's eyes went wide at the sound of her wife's voice. She could feel her heart beating a mile a minute as the adrenalin pumped through her veins due to the quick flash of fear that spread through her body.

"Maybe they went out." Brittany suggested

"They better not be out drinking again." Rachel huffed

"My Sanny wouldn't dream of touching alcohol, not after what happened last time. She promised me she wouldn't touch the stuff until after bubs is born." Brittany replied as she closed the basement door.

"Fuck, I need a breath mint. Damn it Q give me a breath mint!" Santana panicked as she stuffed her whiskey behind a box and tried to physically will her body to get rid of the alcohol in her system faster...though it didn't seem to be working because now she had the hiccups.

"We need to get out of here. We need a plan. Fuck Santana we need a way out!" Quinn rambled

"There's no way out Quinn...we're doomed." Santana quivered on the verge of tears.

"Don't say that! Goonies never say die! We can do this San...we just gotta think. Now how much have we drank?" Quinn asked trying to calm each other down

"This many" Santana held up her hand showing four fingers.

"Each?" Quinn asked

Santana nodded sadly

"Oh god, we're doomed." Quinn sighed in defeat.

"No...no, Quinn we can do this. We can...we can find a way out without our wives knowing a thing. Now...what would Buffy do?" Santana asked

Quinn looked up at her friend who was swaying slightly due to the alcohol and gave her a small smile. Because damn that was the best idea ever, why hadn't she thought if that? Indeed what would Buffy do in a situation like this?

"Fire bad...tree pretty." Quinn replied instantly.

"Great! Now what does that mean?" Santana asked

"It's strange it's not like anything we've faced before. But it seems familiar somehow…of course!" Quinn randomly sang to a very confused Santana.

"Q what the fu-"

"The spell we cast with Buffy must have released some primal evil that's come back seeking…I'm not sure what. Santana look through the door for the whereabouts to the pregnant beasts. I've got to warn Mercedes there's every chance she might be next. And Tina-" Quinn continued to sing getting a little dramatic as she went

"Ok Quinn Imma have to stop you there you have gone bat shit cray what the fuck are you singing about and why the hell am I still friends with your geeky ass?" Santana interrupted her again.

"San you're ruining my moment." Quinn pouted

"What moment? What the hell is going on right now?" Santana grumbled in confusion.

"You asked me what Buffy would do…even though technically Giles sang that song" Quinn replied as if that made some kind of sense.

Santana just looked at her friend as if she had two heads.

Meanwhile upstairs Rachel and Brittany were in the living room talking about how awesome it would be if their children grew up and fell in love with each other, got married and had babies.

"I mean it's like fate really. These two are destined to be together." Brittany shrugged as if it was already common knowledge

"I have to agree with you Britt I mean how coincidental was it that we both fall pregnant at the same time? And we didn't even know it until it happened. It's painfully obvious that they will end up together." Rachel nodded in total agreement

"You know, with weddings costing so much these days we should probably get started on the planning now while we still have time." Brittany suggested

"Way ahead of you Brittany, I've come up with the perfect theme...wait for it...fairy tale princess." Rachel beamed

"Oh my god yes! They can even have a pumpkin style coach like Fiona did in Shrek!" Brittany clapped in excitement

"Brilliant! We should write this down." Rachel smiled brightly

"Ooh and since your convinced that you're having a boy and I can totally tell I'm having a girl I think we should consider going a little off of tradition. I mean I still want my baby to have at least one of our last names and not be completely Berry-Fabray." Brittany stated

"No that's understandable. I'm sure when the time comes they will be able to decide but personally I think it should be Berry-Pierce." Rachel agreed

"Ooh that does have a nice ring to it." Brittany smiled

"Aw I can't wait till they arrive." Rachel cooed as she rubbed her belly.

She had begun to show now making everything more real.

"Me too. I can't wait to be a mommy." Brittany sighed softly

"Are you and San gonna have more?" Rachel asked

"Hopefully. But I think we'll wait a few years before we try for baby number two. What about you and Quinnie?" Brittany replied

"We both want a big family so we'll certainly be having more, though I think Quinn can do it next." Rachel chuckled

While Rachel and Brittany chatted and planned the up coming wedding of their off-spring Quinn and Santana were down in the basement putting the final touches to their awesome plan of escape. Now was a good a time as any to flee the house and sober up before their wives found them. So moving as quietly as she possibly could Quinn opened the basement door and then dropped to the floor and did her best snake impression and tried to slither out of the door way so Santana could do the same.

It was really a sight to be seen. Two grown women rolling around of the floor trying to get away from their pregnant wives because they didn't want to get into trouble for drinking and hiding from them. Though their plan was ingenuous there was one flaw. The only way out was the front door and to get to the front door they had to go pass the living room and in the living room sat Brittany and Rachel. But in their alcohol infused minds Quinn and Santana did not foresee this fault in their plan.

Quinn and Santana had made it to the hallway undetected all they needed to do was roll to the front door and they were free! Quinn turned to her friend giving her a nod indicating that they were almost there Santana smiled knowing they were totally going to get away with this. Unfortunately she thought too soon. Halfway to rolling their way to freedom Quinn bumped into something, something that wasn't there before, something that was hard but also soft and kinda looked like a leg, a leg in tights…a leg that no doubt belonged to her wife.

"Oh shit." Quinn closed her eyes in horror thinking that if she couldn't see it then it wasn't really there.

Not noticing that Quinn had stopped Santana crash-rolled into her.

"Quinn!" Santana hissed in annoyance then looked up to see why her friend had stopped.

Santana's eyes went wide in horror at what she saw.

"Abort! Abort!" Santana yelled then got up quickly and ran off somewhere in the house.

"What about me?" Quinn yelled to her friend

"Imma gonna miss you girl!" Santana yelled back from somewhere deep in the house.

Quinn looked completely betrayed that Santana had left her there at the mercy of the devil.

"That bitch" Quinn whispered to herself.

A loud cough brought Quinn's attention back to the thing that had swiftly ended their great escape plan. Quinn hesitantly looked up to see Rachel towering over her looking confused and a little pissed off. Quinn tried her very best not to look up her wife's skirt from her spot on the floor because that would just make the tiny brunette more mad but she was only human and ended up taking a quick looksee before she tried to save her soul.

"Heyyy…sweetie" Quinn patted her wife's leg and gave her wife a nervous smile hoping she could get away with this.

"What are you doing?" Rachel just asked she was not having any of Quinn's bullshit right now.

"N-Nothing…just…admiring the Lopez-Pierce wooden floors." Quinn replied and patted the floor.

"Have you been drinking?" Rachel arched an eyebrow.

"Nooooo….no, no absolutely not! No, never….maybe a little." Quinn rambled

Rachel narrowed her eyes at her wife making Quinn gulp in fear of what Rachel was going to do or say.

"I love you." Quinn quickly added with a hopeful smile.

Rachel opened her mouth ready to say something back but it was too much for Quinn she was not ready to have to deal with the crazy pregnant lady so she quickly jumped up and ran the same direction that her treacherous friend ran too.

Rachel was a little stumped at the sudden departure of her wife and just stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds before she just shook her head at her wife craziness. Ever since she had gotten pregnant Quinn had been acting weird. With a small shrug Rachel headed back into the living room and sat back down next to Brittany.

"What was that all about?" Brittany asked

"Hell if I know. Our wives were rolling around on the floor and then they ran off." Rachel replied still confused about the whole encounter.

"Weird." Brittany frowned.

"I'll say…Britt has Santana been acting strangely since you got pregnant?" Rachel asked turning to face her friend.

"Strange how?"

"Well…Quinn always has this deer caught in headlights look on her face whenever she talks to me." Rachel replied

"You mean like when she looks like she has gas?" Brittany asked

"No…well…yes sometimes." Rachel nodded

"Yeah San's been a little weird lately…she keeps giving me pickled food." Brittany added

"We married some strange girls Britt." Rachel chuckled

"Yeah, but at least they're hot." Brittany pointed out to which Rachel nodded in agreement.

Quinn had found Santana hiding in the small crawlspace under the stairs and lets just say she was not at all happy with her friend right now. She gave her a hard shove as she made her way into the cramped space.

"Ow!" Santana snapped

"You deserve it! You left me there to die!" Quinn snapped back

"Hey its every woman for herself ok, I did what I had to, to survive." Santana replied back

"You're a coward." Quinn argued

"You would have done the same thing and you know it." Santana scoffed

"Well now what do we do?" Quinn asked after a long tense silence.

"I don't know…we should just stay here and wait it out for the next five months." Santana sighed in defeat.


	13. Chapter 13

Here is some Grafia!

Well it finally happened Quinntana is now cannon…who would have ever thought that would be something we could say? Also Naya pretending to sniff crack…probably the best moment in season 4

There will be more Brittana and Faberry next because lord knows we'll never get any from the show...

* * *

~~~ Date Night ~~~

It had been one long ass stressful year. It was a year that Grace would rather soon forget to be honest. Having a complete knee reconstruction and then having additional surgery because she re-injured herself from over doing it and all the rehab afterwards had taken a lot out of Grace physically and emotionally. She knew she hadn't exactly been a very nice person during that time. She lashed out at anyone who tried to help her and she felt so guilty for putting most of her anger towards Sofia. She didn't mean to and it wasn't as if it was her fault but she was there and Grace was just so angry and depressed.

They had fought and cried so much in the last couple of months when her doctors told her she would probably never play professional soccer ever again. It was a hard pill to swallow and it was Grace's lowest point in her life but somehow through it all Sofia was always there by her side and Grace could not be any more in love and thankful for her. So that is why she was slaving over their kitchen stove making all of Sofia's favourite foods for a relaxing and romantic night in. She wanted to do something for her girlfriend something to show that she cared and appreciated her. Obviously Grace didn't think that this would be enough to show her gratitude but it was something. She was planning on doing anything to make sure Sofia knew how much she loved her for sticking by her and not walking away like most would have done after the way Grace had treated her. It wasn't until Brittany gave her a metaphorical kick up the butt and a bout of tough love for Grace to realise how much she had put Sofia through.

_**~ Two Weeks Ago ~**_

Grace had been moping and feeling sorry for herself all day and she had just finished her daily rehab session which always made her cranky. She was in a foul mood because she hadn't done as good as the last session and didn't believe her physical therapist when he said that it was normal to have bad days when we can't do everything that we could the previous day. The drive home from the session was filled with palpable tension Sofia was kinda too scared to say anything because she knew Grace would snap at her.

Grace sat in the car glaring out the window while Sofia drove them home the only sound coming from the radio. She pulled up outside their apartment building and quickly moved to the passenger side to help Grace out of the car. Sofia held out her hand for Grace to take while holding Grace's walking cane in the other hand. Grace resented that fucking cane. She hated it with a passion. Not at all in the mood to be treated like an invalid Grace snatched the cane out of Sofia's hand and pushed past her girlfriend not taking the offered help.

Sofia sighed and followed behind Grace not even bothering to try and help knowing Grace will just push her away again. They finally got inside and that's when it all just sorta blew up in everybody's face.

Grace was making her way to the living room when she didn't see the small pile of textbooks sitting on the floor next to the couch and almost tripped over them. Sofia saw it happen and quickly rushed to help in case Grace fell over hurting her knee again. Except Grace had already balanced herself out and practically shoved Sofia off of her.

"Grace."

"Why can't you fucking clean up your fucking shit?" Grace snapped

"I didn't have a chance I was at the hospital and going to classes all day!" Sofia snapped back.

"So what you couldn't pick them up on your way out? It takes a few fucking seconds Sofia its not rocket science or do you just want me to trip and fall and fuck up my other knee because why not huh? I mean I can't fucking play soccer anymore why not just take out my other leg and I'll be in a fucking wheelchair instead." Grace yelled

"Grace-"

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" Grace yelled.

"I um...I'm just...I'm gonna go spend some time with my moms." Sofia mumbled trying not to cry.

"Whatever." Grace snapped and turned to face away from Sofia.

Sofia stood there for a few moments hoping Grace would turn back around and say...something. But she didn't so Sofia grabbed her bag and drove straight to her parents' house. Brittany was the only one home that afternoon which Sofia was kinda grateful for because she really needed her mommy right now.

"Hey Ducky." Brittany smiled warmly at her daughter as she entered the kitchen.

Sofia didn't reply she just stood there looking like the worlds saddest panda ever. Brittany frowned at the sight of her daughter and quickly stood up.

"Ducky what's wrong?" Brittany asked placing both hands onto her shoulders.

Sofia didn't reply again this time she just burst into tears. Brittany quickly wrapped her daughter up into a big hug and tried her best to calm her down.

It took a long time for Sofia to stop crying and to tell her mother why she was reduced to tears in the first place by the time she had got everything out Santana was home from work and sitting next to her as she talked. Sofia was sandwiched between her mothers Brittany had her arm around her shoulders while Santana held her hand both trying their best to comfort the poor girl.

"I don't know what to do." Sofia sobbed

Brittany and Santana gave each other a worried look, neither of them knew what to do to help her. They knew Grace wasn't handling the injury very well...or at all really she was just always so angry and sad all the time.

A little bit later that evening Brittany told them that she was just popping out to the store to grab some stuff for dinner that night and that she would be back soon. Santana decided to try and cheer her daughter up with a movie and some of her secret whiskey. After quickly putting a DVD on and pouring them both a good strong drink, Santana and Sofia cuddled up together on the couch to watch a trashy B movie.

Grace cursed as she slowly made her way towards the front door after the person behind it wouldn't stop knocking and ringing the god damn door bell. She opened the door with a hard glare at the fool who dared to even approach their apartment.

"What do you want?" Grace rudely asked

"Gee it's nice to see you too Grace." Brittany huffed

"I'm not in the mood for visitors Aunty B." Grace sighed

"Oh well." Brittany shrugged and pushed her way into the apartment not giving Grace much of a choice but to close the door and follow her inside.

Before Grace could say or do anything Brittany whipped around with a stern look on her face. It was a look that very rarely appeared on her.

"Ok I'm going to give you some tough love." Brittany stated firmly

"I don't want your advice Brittany." Grace snapped

"I didn't say you had a choice. I'm going to say it weather or not you want to hear it. So sit down, shut up and listen." Brittany snapped back harshly

Grace was a little taken back by her Aunt's tone, she had never heard that from Brittany before. She actually did as she was told and sat down on the couch.

"You need to get over this." Brittany snapped

"With all due respect Brittany you don't know the first thing about what the hell I am going through so don't stand there and tell me to just get over it." Grace yelled in frustration and anger.

"You're right...how could I possibly know what it is you are going through? Sure I didn't spend a year in hospital on my death bed knowing that I was going to miss out on my daughter growing up, sure I never knew what pain and disappointment and suffering is, and I sure as hell don't know anything about having your life put on hold for something that you have absolutely no choice or control of...I guess I really don't know what it is that you might be going through huh?" Brittany replied back with venom.

"It's not the same." Grace muttered looking away.

"The circumstances may be different but it is the same...well with only one difference." Brittany replied

Grace looked up at her aunt in confusion not knowing what she was talking about.

"I didn't do everything in my power to push the ones who love me away. That's where you and I differ." Brittany replied.

Once again Grace looked away feeling slightly ashamed but also pissed off that she was getting scolded by her girlfriend's mother.

"If you don't stop this then you are going to lose her. And I won't be here to help you get her back. So either make the effort and accept the hand you were dealt or continue to wallow in your self pity and lose the best thing that you've ever had."

Grace didn't respond she just sat there glaring like a child.

"Sofia loves you Grace, she loves you more than anything but there is only so much a person can take. If you keep pushing her away...well then one day she might not be there anymore." Brittany spoke a little softer

"She said that?" Grace whispered in worry

"She didn't have too. The fact that she came to me crying her eyes out said enough." Brittany replied

Grace sat there taking in everything Brittany had said. She hated the thought of Sofia crying because of her. She never wanted to make her sad.

"I get that you're angry about what happened. Anybody in your situation would be...but you can't let it consume your whole self and destroy your relationship. You and my little Duckling are soul mates Grace. I don't want to see you guys apart. You need to find a way to deal with this." Brittany spoke again with an almost pleading tone in her voice.

"I don't know how." Grace replied, her voice thick with emotion.

"Start by not pushing us away. Talk to Sofia, or your moms or even me. Find something to that you can put all your anger towards. When Santana used to get angry she would go and punch something...usually it was a punching bag with the face of Finn and Sam on there or sometimes she just punched a pillow if she couldn't use the bag. Toby does that as well right?" Brittany replied

Grace nodded

"I like cooking...it always used to relax me." Grace mumbled

"Good, that's something. Whenever you're pissed just go in the kitchen and cook and bake till you don't feel so angry anymore...and then bring me the cookies that you bake." Brittany replied with a small smile.

Grace chuckled quietly at that.

"Ducky is staying over at our house tonight." Brittany informed her after a beat.

"Because of me?" Grace hesitantly asked

"She just needs to spend some time with her mothers." Was all Brittany said.

Though that still made Grace's heart hurt.

"I should get back home...think about what I said Gracie. It's not just for Sofia but it's for you as well. We all want to see you happy again." Brittany told her with a small smile.

Brittany lent over to give Grace a quick kiss on the head before she made her way out and headed back home.

_**~ Present Time ~**_

Clearly Sofia hadn't had the best year either not just with dealing with Grace and her injury but with her own studies as well. She was halfway through her medical degree and it was getting extremely stressful she was constantly studying and doing exams, becoming a doctor was no easy task. Sofia was looking forward to the weekend because it meant she could take a break and just relax for two days.

Sofia was currently on her way back to the small apartment she and Grace shared. They had lived in the dorms for the first year and a half of being in college but they soon got tired of that quickly and decided to look around for a small apartment. With Grace's money from soccer and some compensation payout and the small job Sofia had at the local clinic which was basically just cleaning the place they had managed to get a one bedroom apartment with a small kitchen and living room. It was tiny and cramped but it was their first real place of their own.

Sofia was both looking forward and dreading going home. The last couple of weeks Grace's mood had improved greatly and it looked like her old sweet Gracie was coming back but that wasn't to say something had set her off into a bad mood during the day. Sofia didn't really blame Grace, her whole world had been disrupted and her dreams had been crushed so cruelly and so suddenly. If that had been Sofia she knew she probably would have reacted the same way except Sofia probably would have smashed more plates than Grace did in a fit of rage.

It was only five o'clock and the sun was still out so in a quick decision Sofia made a right turn instead of a left towards her apartment and decided to go visit Becky and annoy her for an hour or so before heading home. It wasn't as if she was avoiding Grace but she just needed to unwind a little before she went home.

By now Becky and Hannah had finished college and both had jobs and their own apartment, Max was already six years old and they were even thinking of having another baby. They were so settled and homey. Secretly Sofia was totally jealous of her friends. She wanted what they had. She wanted to marry Grace and have lots of lady babies with her. But obviously now wasn't the right time for any of that. Sofia couldn't wait though, she wanted to start having babies at least before they turn 30! Sofia had been thinking about it a lot lately especially since Becky told her that she and Hannah were seriously looking into having baby number two. She knew Grace would never in a million billion years be the one to get pregnant and Sofia was ok with that because she was more than happy to carry their children, in fact she was looking forward to it.

Sofia banged on her friend's door and waited for someone to answer. She could hear the sound of feet running towards her and she smiled softly to herself when she then heard Becky yell at Max not to open the door before she got there.

"Oh it's only you." Was Becky's greeting when she finally opened the door.

"Your generous hospitality astounds me." Sofia replied dryly.

"Hey Aunt Sofia!" Max beamed up his favourite Aunt.

"Hey Monster." Sofia smiled brightly at him giving him a small fist bump, while Becky rolled her eyes at the pair.

"Come see my car I made at school." Max insisted dragging her along into the apartment.

After showing and explaining everything about his model car he made Sofia had been there for nearly half an hour already.

"Max, honey why don't you get your homework done before mom comes home so we have more time to play and eat diner." Becky interrupted her son who was babbling on and on.

"Fine but only if we have pizza." Max replied with a grin

"You know we're having chicken and vegetables but nice try little guy." Becky replied with a similar grin

"Aw man." Max huffed and then dragged his feet to his room to start his homework.

Sofia just giggled at him as she watched him take his sweet time to get to his room.

"So when does the ball and chain get home?" Sofia asked

"Six, so you've got half an hour to vent or cry or whatever it is you are here for and then you gotta get lost so I can have some alone time with the wifey before I have to make diner." Becky replied as she poured some wine into a glass and handed it to Sofia.

"Ew, I don't need those images in my head." Sofia cringed

"So why are you here?" Becky asked

"Can't I just come for a visit?" Sofia asked

"No, there's always a reason." Becky replied and took a sip of her wine.

"Fine...I'm just...today's been really full on at school and I just needed a moment...without the worry." Sofia sighed flipping her shoes off and placed her feet on the coffee table.

"I thought Grace was getting better." Becky replied with a worried look.

"She is...it's like she's completely changed back like she's almost my Gracie again but...I don't know, she still has crazy mood swings. Last week she got all depressed and snappy at me because they showed a soccer game during the news. It wasn't even women's soccer and it was a story about some douche player who is doing drugs or some shit and then she stormed off into the kitchen and made like fifty cupcakes." Sofia sighed

"I don't know if I could deal with what she's been through." Becky stated

"I know...I know she's just angry and trying to come to terms with it I understand why she's been acting the way she has but...I just need a break you know?" Sofia replied with teary eyes.

"I'll probably only say this once and if anybody asks I'll deny it but...Sofia you've been pretty amazing throughout all of this, I kind of admire you for everything you've done. Nobody would blame you for wanting a break and just having some time to yourself." Becky replied in a soft voice, one she very nearly never uses when talking to or about Sofia.

"But that makes me sound like a horrible person. I shouldn't be thinking like that. I mean who needs a break from their girlfriend? What does that say about me?" Sofia replied sadly and quickly wiped a tear away.

"Sofia you've been under a lot of stress...maybe you should spend this weekend doing something for yourself and just yourself. Go to a day spa and get pampered or something." Becky suggested

"I don't know" Sofia mumbled

"Hannah and I can keep Grace occupied while you can go off and regroup a little." Becky offered.

"I feel bad just leaving her." Sofia shrugged

"You're not leaving her. You're just having a weekend off." Becky replied

"That just makes her sound like a job or a...a thing that I have to deal with. She's my girlfriend, my soul mate I don't want to think of her like that." Sofia snapped in frustration.

"No one is saying that, that's not what this is about." Becky snapped back.

"I just wish none of this had happened. She could have been great...she could have been one of those sports star's that she had idolised...and now...I don't even know what she's gonna do now. She didn't really have a backup plan because we all knew she would make it." Sofia rambled

"Sofia she's young and more than capable she will find something. You need to stop worrying so much." Becky sighed

It seems like they have been having the same conversation for months now. Sofia would come over and talk to Becky about Grace and it would always end back to this.

"Look Sofia just focus on the now and get through this weekend by doing something for you and then you can worry about all the rest later." Becky suggested

"It's getting late, I should go home." Sofia replied ignoring her friend's advice and quickly put her shoes back on.

Becky didn't bother to push she knew Sofia was too stubborn sometimes to get through too.

"Tell the little Monster I said goodbye." Sofia requested before she sculled the last of her wine and made a move to the front door.

Becky just wordlessly followed her.

"Thanks for the booze." Sofia muttered

"You know where we are if you need us." Becky spoke up.

Sofia just nodded and then turned to leave.

It was around half past seven when Sofia finally got home that evening. She may have dragged her feet to delay the inevitable but she couldn't put it off any longer. She gave a quick wave to Andy the old doorman before taking the elevator up to her apartment. With a tired sigh Sofia turned her key and entered the living room.

The first thing she noticed when she got inside and closed the door behind her was that it was pretty dark in the apartment. There was a soft glow coming from the kitchen and that was all. The next thing Sofia noticed was the amazing aromas that were filling her nostrils and the last thing she noticed was the soft music coming from the stereo. To say Sofia was confused would be an understatement. She opened the front door again to check the number to see if she had gotten into the right apartment and sure enough she had.

"Gracie." Sofia called out

"I'm in the kitchen." Grace called back

Sofia made her way towards her girlfriend but stopped in her tracks when she saw what Grace had been up to that day. The place looked spotless, the dining table had plates of Sofia's favourite foods, and there was a bunch of wild flowers in the centre of the table and two candles burning brightly. It was pretty romantic.

"Gracie...w-what's...?" Sofia was stunned and in a little awe at the moment.

"I made all your favourites." Grace gave her a small almost hopeful smile.

"I...I don't understand...are we celebrating something? Oh god have I forgotten something? It's not our anniversary is it? Shit Gracie I'm so sorry, I've been so busy...I...I'll make it up to you I swear. I'll buy you diamonds I'll...I'll get you that pasta maker thing you wanted." Sofia rambled in a panic.

Grace tried her best not to laugh but she failed.

"Sofia...stop just calm down ok." Grace shuffled closer to her girlfriend.

"I'm really sorry." Sofia frowned looking mighty upset.

"You're a special kind of crazy you know that." Grace chuckled as she brought both hands up to cup Sofia's cheeks.

"I'm a terrible girlfriend." Sofia mumbled looking down and feeling ashamed of herself.

"Far from it. Sofia you didn't forget anything. It's not our anniversary you don't have to buy me diamonds...though...I'm not saying never but just not right now." Grace replied with a small grin.

"Then what's going on?" Sofia asked looking back up to her girlfriend.

"I just...here take a seat." Grace moved out of the way and pulled a chair up for Sofia to sit in.

Grace followed and sat down opposite her taking hold of Sofia's hand.

"All this...I just wanted to show...I love you Sofia, so much and I know I haven't exactly been very...pleasant to be around these last couple of months." Grace started to explain

"Gracie its ok, babe I understand, you weren't even that bad." Sofia quickly cut in

"Sofia please, I threw plates. I literally picked up our china plates and threw them across the room. I was not a nice person I lashed out at you so many times the things I said...I...I can't forgive myself for the way I treated you. It wasn't fair and you just put up with it." Grace started to get a little teary eyed.

"You were upset." Sofia mumbled

"I was depressed and pissed off...but that gave me no right to be such a bitch to you. I'm really, really sorry Sofia." Grace replied not bothering to wipe the few tears that had fallen.

"You didn't have to apologise...but thank you." Sofia sniffled and gave Grace's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know it's not much but I wanted to make it up to you...so I cooked all your favourite foods and I know it doesn't make up for everything but it's a start and I'm going to keep making it up to you." Grace insisted.

"Did you make triple chocolate mousse?" Sofia asked softly.

Grace nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Then that's all I need." Sofia replied with a smile of her own.

Grace just laughed.

"I'm so lucky to have you." Grace sighed happily.

"We're both lucky...now get me my mousse woman." Sofia demanded playfully

"It's supposed to be dessert." Grace rolled her eyes.

"Pfft...mousse is an all the time food. I'd have it for breakfast if I could." Sofia scoffed

"Yeah I know you would." Grace replied as she made her way over to the fridge to get the three big glasses full of chocolately goodness. Three because Sofia always had two servings.

"Hey wait let me help." Sofia quickly got up out of her chair when Grace struggled a little, the three glasses weren't easy to handle.

"I got it." Grace insisted

"Yeah but...wait where's your cane?" Sofia asked looking around the kitchen.

"I threw it in the dumpster this afternoon before the garbage men came." Grace replied simply as she placed the three glasses onto the table and went to the draw to get some spoons.

"What? Grace you can't just...I mean what the hell are you thinking? You could hurt yourself again." Sofia replied in shock that Grace would be so reckless when she was finally coming to the end of her rehab.

"Sofia I had my appointment with my doctor this morning and then with my physical therapist...I don't need it anymore. I passed all my tests and my X-rays look great heck it was my doctor who told me to dump the cane...well his exact words was 'burn the motherfucker' but we don't have a fireplace so I did the next best thing." Grace told her with a big ass smile plastered on her face.

"Seriously?" Sofia asked

"Yep...I'm practically all healed. I still have to do my exercises and they said I would probably always get some pain and stiffness in my knee and I still have to go in once a fortnight for a check-up but...I'm finished with my rehab." Grace replied

"Why didn't you call me? Or tell me you had an appointment today I would have gone with you." Sofia asked sounding a little disappointed

"I didn't want you there because I didn't know what they were going to say. If it had been bad news I didn't...I didn't want to lash out and take my disappointment out on you." Grace replied sadly.

"Even still you should have called me. I would have come home sooner to celebrate." Sofia replied

"I wanted to surprise you." Grace shrugged

"Well you definitely surprised me. Gracie I'm so happy for you. I know how much you hated going." Sofia replied and pulled her in for a big hug.

"I think Josh was more happy than I was." Grace mumbled

"Aww we should make him a cake or something." Sofia chuckled

"He deserves more than cake for putting up with me for so long." Grace replied sheepishly.

Josh was her physical therapist he was a big tall man with legs like tree trunks and arms like Popeye the sailor man. He was pretty scary to look at but in actuality he was a really nice guy and on more than one occasion Grace had nearly reduced him to tears during her bad days. Sofia had always felt a little sorry for him but most of the time she was just glad she wasn't on the receiving end of Grace's anger. Her Aunty Rach had noted that during this time Grace reminded her of Quinn and Santana before they turned nice. Sofia wasn't really sure what that meant though.

"So...what does all this mean now?" Sofia hesitantly asked

"Well...it means that I can still use my knee without using a cane anymore and that...I need to start thinking about what I'm going to do with the rest of my life." Grace replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

This was obviously a really touchy subject. Whenever it was brought up Grace would refuse to talk about it then end up getting angry and yell at Sofia to leave her alone before she stormed off and usually a door was slammed.

"Do you have any ideas on what that might be?" Sofia carefully asked she didn't want to upset her girlfriend.

"Not really." Grace chuckled sadly and wiped away a tear.

"Gracie you know whatever you choose to do I'll be there for you." Sofia reassured her

"I know." Grace nodded

"Why not become a chef!" Sofia suggested

"What?"

"You're an amazing cook Grace, you could like own your own bakery I mean you've been cooking nonstop for like two weeks now and if you have your own bakery then I'd have like an endless supply of cookies it'll be awesome." Sofia smile

"Sofia you already have an endless supply of cookies." Grace chuckled and pointed out the massive cookie jar that sat on the counter top.

Grace had actually listened to Brittany and ever since whenever she got upset or angry she went and baked something instead of taking it out on Sofia.

"Yes but then I would have even more." Sofia reasoned

"I'll think about it. Let's eat our mousse though before it melts." Grace replied with a small grin.

"Do we have whipped cream?" Sofia asked

"In the fridge."

Sofia smiled brightly and quickly grabbed the cream. They soon polished off the mousse in a comfortable silence with only the music coming from the stereo softly playing in the background. It was nice they hadn't really done this in a while.

"You're such a slob." Grace giggled and grabbed a napkin to hand to her girlfriend.

"What?" Sofia looked up from her second serve of mousse, chocolate all around her mouth and even on her nose.

"Do you even eat the mousse or do you just smoosh it all over your face?" Grace teased

"Shut up." Sofia pouted and wiped away the chocolate.

"You missed some." Grace pointed out

"Where?" Sofia asked grabbing another napkin.

"Right...here." Grace leaned over the table and kissed Sofia's nose then wiped it with the napkin.

"Thanks." Sofia actually blushed a little.

They spent the rest of the evening enjoying the wonderfully tasty food that Grace had made it was like a three course meal and to Sofia's utter delight there was even some mousse left over hidden in the fridge. After their meal they moved into the living room to see if there were any good movies on. There wasn't but that wasn't the point the point was that Sofia was actually cuddling with Grace on their couch something they hadn't done in a long time. Something else they hadn't done in a while was be intimate and seeing as how this evening had turned out Sofia didn't want to get her hopes up but she was kinda praying for at least some under the top groping.

Grace wasn't going to lie she was kinda hoping the same as well. It had been quite some time since they were intimate there were a few instances where it was mostly just angry sex or a need to get off. There wasn't much love and intimacy about it like it had been many times before. So tonight Grace was hoping to put an end to that. They didn't even need to have sex but just to be close to one another would make her happy and she hoped would make Sofia happy too.

In an attempt to instigate something Sofia went for the old yawn and big stretch trick to subtly put her arm around Grace's shoulders. Grace quietly chuckled to herself at the move but she didn't stop her so that was progress. It's not like she wasn't ready or anything Grace just didn't want things to be awkward for the two of them. But as soon as she noticed Sofia's hand slowly inching its was down past her shoulder and more towards her boob Grace knew that there would be no awkwardness tonight.

Thinking she was as subtle as a bull in a china shop Sofia smiled to herself when her hand was almost where it desperately needed to be. With all the elegance as a Lopez could be Sofia went for a boob grab and did not get rejected...success!

"Subtle Sofia." Grace chuckled

"Shhh I'm watching the movie." Sofia grinned not taking her eyes off the screen and acting like nothing was happening though she didn't remove her hand in fact she gave Grace's boob a squeeze just because she could.

Grace turned her head to look at her girlfriend sitting next to her. She couldn't help but fall a little bit more in love with her in that moment. For as long as Grace could remember Sofia had always been there for her. She had always done anything and everything to make her happy. Even when they were little kids, Sofia would always have her back and she always shared her candy with Grace when Sofia wouldn't even share with her moms. Thinking about everything Sofia had done for her during her recovery Grace had no idea what would have happened if she didn't have her. It was that moment when Grace knew without one single doubt that she was going to marry her one day...and that just made her happy. Without any reason other than she was madly in love Grace leant over to place a tender kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

Sofia smiled at the action it was as if she knew what Grace was trying to say with that kiss.

"I love you...you know that right?" Grace spoke softly bringing her hand up to gently turn Sofia's head towards her so that she could look into her big beautiful eyes.

"I love you too." Sofia simply replied

"No, I mean...I really, really love you. Like...really." Grace insisted

"And I really, really, really...really love you too." Sofia chuckled.

"Even when I was such a hoe bag bitch face to you for the last three months or so?" Grace asked feeling the guilt all over again.

"I admit...it hurt when you would push me away and told...well...yelled at me to leave you alone...it hurt a lot. But yes even when you were at your worst...I still loved you. I don't think I could ever not love you." Sofia replied honestly.

"I'm sorry." Grace frowned

"Hey stop apologising ok. I don't know what it was but the last few weeks you've seemed to have gotten better and it feels like we're getting back to being us…you know?" Sofia replied

"Yeah…I feel that way too. Obviously I'm still trying to deal with what happened. That I'll…I'll never be a professional soccer player it still hurts to know that I can never play again…but I'm dealing and I have you to thank for that…well you and your mom." Grace rambled getting a little teary eyed in the middle part.

"My mom?" Sofia looked confused

"Yeah she um…she imparted some tough love…a Brittany Pierce specialty or so I'm told." Grace replied with a small chuckle.

After Brittany's little visit Grace was still a kinda pissed off so she went home and had a good long chat with her moms. Quinn had told her that Brittany was right and that she needed to do something to make sure she doesn't lose Sofia. Then her ma told her all about how Brittany could be pretty ruthless with her tough love but ultimately she was always right and that you should probably listen to her.

"I can attest to that…Mommy B is a pro at being both incredibly scary and awesomely loving at the same time." Sofia chuckled.

"Your mom is pretty awesome." Grace agreed.

"That's my mommy." Sofia softly sang.

"Anyways I'm doing my best to get over this and accept it and if you're willing to stay by me just a little bit longer-"

"No ifs…I will stay there is no question about that. Grace I know this has been extremely hard and I know you've dealt with it the only way you could I don't blame you. I didn't go running to my moms to complain I hope you know that…I just needed…a breather." Sofia interrupted

"I know…I know which is why I was thinking this week end you could do something for yourself. To relax and I don't know have some fun. I want you to be happy Sofia." Grace insisted

"You make me happy." Sofia instantly replied

"Not recently, this is why you are going to choose something to do this weekend that is all about you." Grace replied

"Fine I'll think of something but right now I just want to cuddle with my honey while we watch the most crappiest movie I have ever seen…seriously what the hell is this shit?" Sofia asked pointing to the TV.

"Sofia it's a classic." Grace sighed

"It's shit." Sofia argued

"How can you say the last Harry Potter movie is shit?" Grace asked

"Because Harry and Hermione should be together. No rangger would be that lucky to get that hot piece of ass." Sofia scoffed.

"Oh because Harry is so dreamy." Grace rolled her eyes.

"At least he doesn't have red hair and weirdly large lips. Seriously half the time I expect Ron to unhinge his jaw and swallow them whole." Sofia ranted

"You're a special type of person." Grace muttered in disbelief.

"It's why you love me." Sofia turned to give her a big cheeky grin.

"Kinda" Grace smiled back

"Admit it…you looove me, you want to huuug me, you want to kiisss me." Sofia sang and giggled as she leaned in closer to her girlfriend.

Grace couldn't help but laugh at the crazy girl she loved so dearly. They ended up falling back onto the couch with Sofia half on top of Grace and half on the couch. They both got caught up in each other's eyes and their laughter quietened down. Sofia let out a small sigh of contentment. This had been the closest they had gotten to their normal selves ever since the accident the fun, carefree, silly selves. Both had missed the playfulness of their relationship. Grace puts it down to them being not only girlfriends and lovers but because they are also best friends. They got each other in all their little quirks.

"You know you are like…the best thing that's ever been mine." Sofia whispered

"Isn't that a song?" Grace asked

"Pfft no…because that would be super lame…and I Sofia Judy Lopez-Pierce am not lame enough to quote a song." Sofia scoffed though she hoped Grace believed her because how embarrassing. She didn't mean to do it, it just sorta slipped out. She had heard her mama sing it the other day and it got stuck in her head.

Grace just gave her a disbelieving look but didn't say anything more about it.

"Can we just make out now?" Sofia then asked impatiently

"Such a charmer." Grace giggled

"Yeah, yeah I'm awesome now quit talking and start smooching." Sofia huffed and then puckered her lips ready for her sweet lady kisses.

Grace just shook her head but gave in eventually though once their lips finally met the silliness and jokes melted away and it was just Grace and Sofia reconnecting, and reaffirming their love and devotion to each other. It was soft and warm and filled with promises of better things to come.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's a little bit of everyone…

* * *

~~~ Babies & Pregnancies Part 2 ~~~

**2018**

Long before little Grace Amanda Berry-Fabray was a blob in her Mama's tummy Rachel and Quinn had planned everything. After that mishap and the whole Frankie situation and Quinn forgave Rachel and they were all happy again the couple had sat down to plan their future. They went over what they wanted and how they were going to get it. Rachel had drawn up a chart and everything! It was decided that Rachel would be the one to carry their first child, Quinn will carry their second and they would flip a coin to see who would carry their third.

Even from the early beginnings of their relationship Rachel and Quinn both knew that they would one day have a big family of their own. It was something Quinn had thought a lot about after giving up Beth. She wanted to be a mother but she knew she could never be what Beth needed at only 16. It was one of the headrest things Quinn had ever done but she knew she had made the right choice. Now that she was grown up, married, had a good job and had a house of her own she was more than ready to become a mother.

Rachel had wanted a family with Quinn for the longest time. Even back in high school she would day dream about her and Quinn having three or four perfect children of their own. Obviously all of them would have powerhouse singing voices like their mama and they would become the next Von Trap family and of course they would all be perfect because they would have her and Quinn as mothers. So when the talk about starting their own family became more serious and closer to becoming a reality Rachel was beside herself with joy and excitement. Honestly after everything that happened with Frankie, Rachel was just so glad and thankful that Quinn still wanted a family with her.

So long story short Grace was born and then a few months later Quinn was pregnant with their second child and the couple could not be happier. It was quite daunting for Quinn to be with child again after Beth. She wasn't sure how she was going to react, if it would bring back all those memories of getting kicked out, moving from one place to the next because she had nowhere else to go and then giving her baby girl up for adoption. She was anxious but also excited it was a conflicting couple of months for our dear Quinn.

Right now though, she was only four months along with a tiny baby bump that you could only really notice if you were looking for it. Unlike the first time around Quinn had more money to buy clothes that fit better for a pregnant lady. Mostly these clothes helped hide the baby bump and were more fashionable than what Quinn had to put up with when she was 16. Grace was almost a year old and looking more and more like Rachel as she grew. She had a good amount of hair on her head that Quinn and Brittany would put into tiny pigtails that made her look super cute. Sofia's hair was kinda curly and all over the place. Santana had been the same when she was a little girl until she discovered the hair straightener and now she no longer had curls...except for when it rained and a few rebellious strands of hair curled.

After having Grace, Rachel had decided to put Broadway on the back burner for now and focus on her family, she had decided to go back to college and get a teaching degree as her backup in case she couldn't make it back on the stage. She managed to get a few roles here and there when Grace and Toby were really young she had her moment playing Leslie in the Sound of Music and she was content with that if that's all she would end up having.

Quinn was at home with Grace while Rachel was at college, the pair had an exciting day together playing and sleeping and eating. Quinn and Grace were like two peas in a pod. Grace may look like Rachel but even at eleven months old everybody could tell she was Quinn's. No one knew what it was but they could just tell that Grace was mommy's little girl. Grace was the apple of Quinn's eye she adored her little girl and so that being said Quinn was adamant that her daughter be informed of all that is great in this world…which meant at only a few months old Grace was already well informed of the adventurous of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

This of course was under complete secrecy from Rachel because Quinn was pretty sure her wife would not approve or think it was 'inappropriate' to show a baby a TV show about vampires, and witches and demons so what Rachel didn't know didn't hurt her. Grace seemed to enjoy it so Quinn was pretty chuffed about that. She could just picture her and Grace watching the show together for years to come and whenever Faith appeared Grace seemed to smile a lot so clearly she though the show was awesome. They were currently watching Band Candy. Grace was propped up on her mommy's lap watching along with her mom who was giggling at Giles telling Buffy to sod off. Whenever Quinn giggled Grace would giggle too which just made Quinn giggle even more. It was an endless cycle of giggles. It went on like this for the next hour until the episode finished.

"Aw Gracie you are too adorable!" Quinn cooed and peppered the baby girl with kisses.

Grace just replied with a bunch of weird baby noises. The sound of a car pulling up outside brought Quinn's attention to the fact that Rachel was finally home.

"Guess who that is?" Quinn spoke to her daughter in an over the top excited way that adults usually talk when speaking to babies.

"That's your mama! Yes it is!" Quinn continued as she stood up with Gracie in her arms and moved towards the front door.

"Let's give mama a big kiss when she gets inside." Quinn told her

Quinn got to the front door and opened it up to find Rachel making her way towards them, Quinn frowned when she noticed the sad/angry look on her wife's beautiful face.

"Hey what's wrong?" Quinn asked in concern

"Nothing…just…crappy day is all." Rachel shrugged

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked

"Yeah…I forgot how hard college was." Rachel sighed

"Rach you can always go back to the theatre I told you, you didn't have to give it up I want you to be happy." Quinn insisted

"I know Quinn but I've made up my mind this is what I want to do, its just a bad day we all have them. The fact that I can come home to you and my precious little Gracie makes everything better." Rachel replied with a small smile.

"Ok…if you're sure." Quinn replied

"I am…now give me my baby I want some Gracie cuddles." Rachel insisted

"Alright but first Grace wants to tell you something." Quinn smiled

"Is that right? Ok Gracie what is it?" Rachel smiled

Quinn held Grace up in front of her face and in a silly baby voice Quinn spoke for their daughter.

"I wuv you mama"

Rachel just laughed at her wife and grabbed Grace to hold in her arms.

"Mommy is a silly billy isn't she?" Rachel murmured to Grace then kissed her a few times taking in that baby smell.

The couple moved into the house and into the living room sitting down to relax for a bit before after putting Grace down for her nap. Once they were sitting down Rachel properly said hello to Quinn with a sweet kiss and then a kiss to her belly. They were both pretty excited to be having another baby Quinn wanted to know if it was a boy or a girl before she gave birth but Rachel insisted that they wait.

"Hello my little baby girl or boy." Rachel murmured

"I wish you'd let us know what it is." Quinn pouted

"I like surprises." Rachel replied

"Yeah but I want to know…then we can think of names and buy clothes and toys." Quinn pouted

"We can still think of names we just have to think of both girl and boy names." Rachel sighed

"Have you come up with any?" Quinn asked rubbing her belly it was a thing she had done a lot when pregnant with Beth and she had started doing it again now that she was pregnant again it was a subconscious thing having her hand over her stomach.

"Well actually I have been thinking about it lately and I really think we should consider the name Barbra if it's a girl." Rachel insisted with an excited smile

"Rach I love you but there is no way I am calling my kid Barbra." Quinn replied

"But its such an iconic name and it is also my middle name so really we would be naming it after me." Rachel reasoned

"Yeahhh….still no." Quinn replied

"Fine." Rachel huffed crossing her arms over her chest and looked away.

"Sulking isn't going to change my mind Rach." Quinn reminded her poking her in the arm as well.

"Well what names have you come up with?" Rachel huffed

"A few actually. I was thinking that if it's a girl we could call it Faith…because we've got Grace and then we can have Faith too…its like a religious theme." Quinn replied with a smile

"No" Rachel replied bluntly

"What? Why not? That's an awesome name." Quinn frowned

"I am not naming my child after a character from Buffy." Rachel simply replied knowing full well that is why Quinn had chosen it.

"What about Jenny?" Quinn then asked

"No"

"Willow?" Quinn asked

"I am not naming my child after a tree also still a Buffy name."

"Cordelia?" Quinn asked

"Quinn…seriously we are not naming our baby after a Buffy character." Rachel huffed

"Cordy was on Angel though." Quinn pointed out thinking she could fool her wife.

"Cordelia Chase began on Buffy so that still counts and we are not naming our child Fred either." Rachel replied without missing a beat.

Quinn sat there in shock that Rachel actually remembered that. Quinn was sure Rachel didn't pay any attention to Buffy because she apparently thought the show was crap and refused to watch it with her all the time.

"What about An-"

"No Anya, Jasmine, Tara, Harmony, Darla, Drusilla, Glory, Dawn, Joyce, Buffy, Amy or Kendra." Rachel listed off the names.

Quinn wasn't sure if she should be angry or annoyed but she was undoubtedly very turned on right now from her wife knowing so many Buffy characters.

"What about Kennedy?" Quinn asked

"Don't be ridiculous Quinn we both know you hated Kennedy." Rachel scoffed

"Oh my god Rach I so want to jump your bones right now." Quinn whispered breathlessly

"What?" Rachel looked confused. How did discussing the name of their unborn child lead to sex?

"You talking about Buffy is turning me on so bad right now." Quinn murmured as she moved closer to her wife and kissed her before Rachel could even respond to that.

"You're seriously getting off on me talking about Buffy?" Rachel asked pulling away from her wife's embrace.

"Yeah…it's really hot." Quinn replied and then went back to kissing her.

What came next was a full blown make out session on the couch all because Rachel knew some stuff about Buffy. Quinn had her wife on her back one hand palming her boob and the other making its way up her wife's skirt.

Rachel was pretty much used to random things turning her wife on since she got pregnant…or really any time it wasn't hard for Quinn to get turned on like the other week when Rachel was stuffing a chicken for dinner Quinn had pretty much dragged her into their bedroom to fuck her senseless. Then there was the time Quinn got home from work and Rachel was sitting on the couch studying and Quinn got so horny she actually cried. Then that even weirder moment when Quinn looked at linoleum and wanted Rachel to eat her out. Quinn was a strange one.

"Say more stuff." Quinn mumbled as she nibbled on Rachel's ear.

"W-What?" Rachel moaned

"What else do you know about Buffy?" Quinn asked pinching Rachel's hard nipple at the same time

"Seriously?" Rachel asked

"Yep." Quinn nodded

"You seriously want me to talk about Buffy while we make out like teenagers on the couch?" Rachel asked not sure if this was some kind of joke.

"Yes." Quinn replied moving her hand higher up on Rachel's thigh gently tickling the inside of her leg.

"Riley should never have been with Buffy." Rachel spoke up not really sure what the hell Quinn wanted.

"Oh Rach." Quinn moaned grabbing her wife's hand and shoved it down her pants.

Rachel groaned at how wet her wife actually was.

"Keep going." Quinn mumbled pushing aside Rachel's underwear to run her fingers through her wet folds.

"Faith is the hottest slayer." Rachel replied as she entered her wife making Quinn shudder.

After all the years of being intimate Rachel was like an expert on Quinn's body. She knew all the tell tail signs of what each movement meant and that shudder was a big fat sign saying that Quinn was already close to coming. Combined with how wet she was and how her hips began to ride her fingers the moment she entered her it wasn't rocket science. This was going to be quick but so worth it so Rachel called out the one thing she knew would send Quinn over the edge.

"Willow and Tara are soul mates." Rachel groaned and that was all it took.

Quinn let out a loud moan as she fell into complete bliss then flopped down on top of her wife as she came down, though she was still mindful of her pregnant belly. Rachel just laid there not really believing that, that had actually happened. That all it took was talking about a stupid TV show about vampires and demons to get her wife off.

Later that evening Rachel sat outside with Brittany while Quinn and Santana were inside watching over the babies, just talking about their day and all things babies until Rachel couldn't hold it in and told her friend about the weird sex they had this afternoon asking if it was at all normal or if she should get Quinn some kind of help.

"I basically had to talk about Buffy while I fingered her, it was the most bizarre sex moment of our lives and for Quinn that is saying something." Rachel told her friend.

Brittany didn't know what to say but she couldn't stop laughing.

~~~ Santana's A Sensitive Unicorn ~~~

**2023**

When she agreed to carry their second child, Santana was admittedly a little nervous about the whole thing. She had seen her wife and her close friends all go through it well except for the Asian Vampire she had her booming business to tend to and was in no hurry to have children. But after witnessing everyone else go through it Santana was feeling like a complete noob. Everyone was telling her stories about what they had gone through and what to expect it was really overwhelming a lot of the time. Thank god for Brittany though she was a real gem throughout Santana's pregnancy…sometimes.

Brittany had heard and read a lot about caring for a pregnant spouse just to prepare herself for what was to come. She remembers being an awesome pregnant lady yes she had the occasional craving and may have cried a few times for no reason but to her excellent memory she was a joy to be around. She was a little worried about how Santana was going to react to the baby hormones and the stress of carrying around precious cargo all day and all night for the next nine months because let's be honest Santana could get a little emotional and did have some pretty wicked mood swings as it is. It was nothing Brittany couldn't handle of course but it was more than likely to be ten times more frequent and more extreme.

Sofia was still coming to terms with the fact that she wasn't going to be an only child anymore and that she was now going to have to share her parents with a stupid baby. She still didn't really get why on earth her mothers would want another kid when they already had her and she was like super awesome already they don't need to have more children. After her little runaway stunt Santana and Brittany had put a child lock on Sofia's bedroom window so there would be no more climbing down the side of the house.

Santana was five months pregnant and was showing a cute little baby bump, well to Brittany it was cute Santana just thought it made her look fat. Sofia was a little freaked out by the weird shape her mama was turning into. Then she would just giggle at how funny looking she was until it made Santana cry and Sofia had to sit in the corner for three minutes thinking about what she had done.

The family of three had spent the day sorting out the spare room which was going to be turned into the nursery. It was smaller than the other rooms in the house but it would have to do because there was no other place for baby number two unless they moved and they really didn't want to do that for many reasons one being that they couldn't even afford it if they wanted too.

Everything had been moved out and put into the basement or the attic. It had taken nearly two hours for them all to agree on what colour the walls should be painted Brittany wanted a soft lime green, Sofia wanted to paint it purple and Santana wanted to paint it yellow so because of this they ended up painting each wall a different colour the fourth wall ended up being a baby blue. Most of the painting had been completed by lunch time since they had started early that morning so Brittany went down stairs to fix them all up some yummy sandwiches and fruity drinks. Santana and Sofia plopped themselves down on the floor already exhausted from all their hard work and waited till their food arrived.

"Having babies is hard work." Sofia grumbled she was sprawled out on the floor doing her best impression of a starfish.

"Tell me about it." Santana yawned

"Mama can I go play with Gracie?" Sofia asked

"No, we're having a family day today besides you played with her yesterday don't you get bored?" Santana replied

"Never! Me and Gracie have tones of fun." Sofia shouted

"Ok Ducky no need to yell." Santana chuckled

"Mama I don't want to paint anymore. My arms hurt." Sofia whined

"I know baby but we're nearly done we just got to add the fringe stuff and then it's finished." Santana replied sympathetically.

"Boo...that sucks monkey nuts." Sofia pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey watch your mouth young lady." Santana frowned and flicked her daughter in the leg.

"Ow mama!" Sofia huffed and kicked her leg in the air for a dramatic effect.

"Well you're only five you shouldn't be talking like that." Santana replied

"I'm five and a half I'll be six soon." Sofia sighed in frustration.

"Really? Because you look way too small to be almost six, you look four." Santana playfully teased

"Na uh!" Sofia huffed

It was true, Sofia was pretty tiny. She hadn't grown much in the last year but it just made her look even more adorable. She was due for a growth spurt though. Sofia was hoping it would be soon because even Toby was taller than her.

"Where'd you learn that anyways?" Santana asked

"Jason from school says it." Sofia replied with a shrug

"Ok well Ducky it's not a nice thing to say so please don't say it anymore." Santana frowned

"Oookay" Sofia sighed

"Good now gimmie a cuddle." Santana held her arms out.

Sofia giggled and quickly got up and moved over to her mother snuggling up to her side. Santana wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter and attacked her with several kisses making Sofia laugh even more. That's how Brittany found them when she reappeared with a tray full of food and drinks. She couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. It always made Brittany's heart melt when she watched Santana and their daughter be all cute and adorable with each other. She quickly placed the tray down and got in on the action.

"Oh no it's the tickle monster!" Brittany growled

"Nooo! Mommy!" Sofia giggled as she tried to squirm away but it was too late Brittany had her trapped and was showing no mercy.

Later that afternoon after the walls had been finished and the epic tickle war of 2023 was over they all went outside for some fresh air and to relax. Sofia was off in her awesome tree house that her mama had made last year playing with her toys while Brittany and Santana sat out on the porch with a nice cool drink.

"The nursery is looking pretty sweet. I can't wait till bubs is here!" Brittany smiled brightly

"It's not as painful as they say right?" Santana asked looking at her wife worry written all over her face.

She had been thinking a lot about that lately after stupid Quinn reminded her of how horrible childbirth was while they were watching Rosemary's Baby.

"You'll be fine, if Quinn can do it than so can you." Brittany reassured her.

"But...Brittany I don't like pain." Santana replied getting teary eyed.

"San...don't cry you'll be fine trust me. I'll be there holding your hand through the whole thing." Brittany cooed hoping her wife wouldn't cry.

Santana nodded though her eyes were still watery and the horrors still flashed in her mind of what was to come. Brittany watched her wife intently waiting for it to happen. It started with the slight tremble of the bottom lip, and then the epic frown that caused her brow to crinkle just before the big fat tears began to roll. It took all of five seconds before Santana was a crying mess and slumped into Brittany's arms.

It had been a quickly reoccurring thing since Santana got knocked up. She would cry at the drop of a hat about anything. It wasn't just a few tears though, it was sobbing to the point where she couldn't breathe sometimes. It was worse than when she is drunk crying and it took longer to make her stop. Brittany always carried tissues with her now just in case.

"It's ok sweetheart you'll be fine." Brittany soothed her and rubbed small circles on her wife's back to calm her down and tried not to laugh at how over emotional she was.

Twenty minutes later Brittany finally got Santana to stop crying and they were back to enjoying the afternoon watching their baby girl play in the back yard.

"We should have the Fabrays over to dinner tonight." Brittany suggested

"Do we have too?" Santana frowned

"They are our friends San." Brittany chuckled

"Yeah but Quinn keeps teasing me." Santana pouted

"Like you teased her when she was pregnant?" Brittany asked with a raised eyebrow

"But that's different! It's funny when I do it." Santana protested

Brittany rolled her eyes

"I'm just keeping it real." Santana added in her defence

"I'm gonna go call Rach and ask." Brittany ignored her wife and stood up to grab the phone.

"You're such a mean wife." Santana whined

"Deal with it." Brittany called back over her shoulder poking her tongue at her as well while Santana sat there and sulked.

Later that evening while Sofia and Grace chased Toby around the back hard trying to put worms in his hair the four mothers sat around the table having a laugh and a half at Santana's expense. She may have burst into tears when the last bread roll was taken by Sofia and therefore she didn't get to have her usual ten rolls and only had nine and apparently that was enough to set off the waterworks and now everyone was laughing at her and Santana was not a happy chappy.

"Fuck you all." Santana glared at each and every one of them

"Aww San don't be so grumpy." Brittany chuckled

"You know I was awesome when you were pregnant and now that I'm carrying your child you're just being mean." Santana huffed getting teary eyed again before she stormed into the house slamming the back door behind her.

Brittany's smile soon fell into a worried frown after that.

"What a drama queen." Quinn rolled her eyes

"I know...we were never like that." Rachel replied

"Um...I should probably go and check on her." Brittany mumbled feeling bad that she had upset her wife. It wasn't like all the other times she stormed out this time she actually looked hurt.

"Just leave her Britt she'll calm down in a minute. We didn't do anything wrong in fact if the roles were reversed we all know she would have done the same." Quinn replied pulling Brittany back down into her chair.

"But I don't like sad panda Santana...it makes my heart hurt." Brittany frowned

"It's just hormones Britt, she'll be fine." Quinn reassured her friend.

Half an hour later Santana still hadn't come back out and Brittany was beginning to worry.

"Ok that's it I'm going to go check on her." Brittany stated before standing up and went searching for her wife.

She wasn't in the kitchen crying over chocolate chip ice cream which was Brittany's first place to look, she wasn't in the living room watching one of her many lesbian TV shows that she owns on DVD, she wasn't even in her study reading fanfiction which she had been known to do on occasion. Brittany was starting to worry and felt even worse for laughing at her and then not going to comfort her. Brittany headed upstairs towards their bedroom but she wasn't in there either. She was about to send out a search party when she faintly heard someone sniffling in the new nursery.

Brittany hesitantly made her way into the room and found Santana curled up on the rocking chair that they had just put in after painting the room. Brittany frowned at the sight because Santana looked so sad and she hated being the one to make her sad.

"Bubbles" Brittany whispered as she made her way in front of her wife.

Santana just ignored her and didn't say anything back. Brittany knelt down in front of the rocking chair and placed her hands on Santana's knees giving them a gentle squeeze to get Santana to look at her.

"Santana I'm sorry honey I didn't mean to laugh at you." Brittany spoke softly

Once again Santana ignored her only this time she stood up and brushed aside her wife. Brittany felt terrible.

"San, I'm sorry." Brittany repeated standing up too to follow her wife.

"I'm not talking to you Brittany Susan Pierce." Santana grumbled

"You did just then." Brittany pointed out trying to lighten the mood giving her a small smile too.

"You know what I mean." Santana snapped

"Bubbles please don't be mad at me." Brittany pleaded biting her bottom lip in worry

"You're supposed to be on my side Brittany. We're a team! You're not supposed to laugh and make fun of me. I never did that to you when you were pregnant. I was there for you I did everything for you, all I want is a little support!" Santana yelled in anger and frustration

"San I am here for you and we are a team." Brittany replied feeling even worse now.

"Yeah well sometimes it really doesn't feel like it. I'm not your lap dog." Santana huffed with tears forming in her eyes again.

"No one is saying that San...you're over reacting babe it was just a bread roll." Brittany sighed

"See! You can't even support me in this!" Santana yelled

"San...what's this really about?" Brittany asked

"I told you. I want you to support me and not laugh at me because of how this baby is making me an emotional mess! When you were pregnant I did everything to make sure you were comfortable and happy. Do you even remember the amount of times I got up and went to the store because you had a craving? Or...or how I would run you bubble baths and rub anti-stretch mark cream on your tummy or how I was there for you when you felt overwhelmed and started crying!" Santana listed off everything.

"Santana-"

"Can you just leave me alone now please?" Santana cut her off and wiped away at the tears that had fallen during her emotional rant.

Brittany looked heartbroken at that request. She really didn't know how it got to this point. She knew Santana was a little emotional but this is just crazy. She didn't mean to make her wife feel like she didn't support her or that she wasn't appreciative of all the things Santana did for her while she was pregnant with Sofia.

With a sad frown Brittany turned and slowly made her way out of the nursery giving Santana one last look before she left. Santana sighed and then burst into tears as she sat back down on the rocking chair.

Brittany made her way back down the stairs feeling worse than when she went up them. She found Quinn at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her.

"I'm not talking to you Quinn." Brittany glared at her friend and pushed past her knocking her off her balance a little bit.

"What did I do?" Quinn yelped a little surprised by the harsh shove.

"You're the one who started teasing her and then you didn't let me go after her and now my wife is mad at me and won't talk to me!" Brittany snapped

It was very uncommon for Brittany to snap at her friends generally she was a very laid back and non-confrontational person but not right now.

"She teased me! She's the one who kept calling me fat and a blimp when I was pregnant!" Quinn defended herself

"You know Santana is a very sensitive unicorn Quinn. Sure she can dish it out but she can't take it thrown back at her. Sure that's not fair but that's just Santana and you know that. She's an emotional bomb right now and you had to go and set her off." Brittany argued.

"Britt she's a grown woman she needs to get over herself." Quinn snapped back

"No she's an emotional pregnant woman who is carrying my baby and I'm a terrible wife for not being supportive of her." Brittany yelled back with several tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Brittany…you're not a terrible wife." Quinn sighed and pulled her friend in for a comforting hug.

"Yes I am." Brittany cried into Quinn's shoulder

"You are an amazing wife, don't ever think differently." Quinn reassured her rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"No…Santana is an amazing wife. Look at what she's done for me. Not only when I was pregnant but when I was dying of cancer she was always there and now that she asks for just a tiny bit of support I'm sitting there laughing at her." Brittany frowned feeling terrible.

"Britt…she will get over this. It's just the baby hormones making her blow things out of proportion. Just give her some space and then just sit with her and let her talk. Everything will go back to normal." Quinn insisted.

"I hope so." Brittany muttered.

Later that night Santana was still in the nursery so Brittany put Sofia to bed and hesitantly made her way to talk to her wife. Brittany had never really been in the dog house before. Sure they had argued and had their disagreements but it somehow always ended with Santana sleeping on the couch and then they would make up. Brittany did not like being the one who was in the wrong. It just did not sit well with her at all.

Brittany wasn't sure if she should knock or just go in but she couldn't help but feel incredibly nervous. What if Santana made her sleep on the couch? In the end Brittany decided to just walk into the room without knocking. Santana was still sitting on the rocking chair but she was fast asleep. Brittany sighed with relief at least she wasn't yelling at her. But now she didn't know what to do. She couldn't let Santana sleep there all night that would give her a back ache and she would be cold. But if she woke her up she might still be mad at her.

The overwhelming need to protect her and their unborn child took over so Brittany bit the bullet and went to wake Santana up. She gently shook her shoulder to rouse her.

"Bubbles…come on wake up so I can get you into bed." Brittany whispered

Santana just mumbled a whole bunch of nothingness but her eyes slowly opened. For a moment Brittany thought she was in the clear but when Santana's eyes landed on her wife the frown started to set in and she pulled away from the blonde. Brittany's heart broke at the action.

"Babe I'm sorry." Brittany told her, her voice breaking a little with her emotions

"Where's Ducky?" Santana asked ignoring her wife's apology

"She's in bed. Please San don't be mad at me. I don't like it when you're upset." Brittany pleaded.

"I need to say goodnight to my daughter." Santana spoke as she stood up from her spot on the rocking chair.

Brittany quickly followed and tried to take hold of her wife's hand but Santana pulled away.

"Santana please." Brittany cried.

Santana stopped but didn't turn to look at her wife.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Brittany asked sadly

"Because Brittany you seem to think that you're a 1950's husband and I'm just your silly wife who cries too much!" Santana yelled turning around to face her wife.

"What?" Brittany looked mighty confused.

"I have feelings too!" Santana added

"San…I don't understand." Brittany was at a complete loss right now.

"Of course you don't." Santana mumbled to herself

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brittany snapped

"It means that you think of me as just some submissive fool who will cater to your every whim." Santana replied

"That's just crazy. I don't think that." Brittany frowned

"Well that's how it is. I need you Brittany but you're not there." Santana cried.

Brittany stood there completely shocked at what was coming out of her wife's mouth right now.

"That is bullshit." Brittany finally spoke

"No its-"

"NO! Santana you listen to me. I do not take you for granted, I do not think of you as some submissive house wife that is only there to take care of my needs and I do not dismiss your feelings." Brittany yelled through her tears.

"Then why the fuck were you laughing at me and not defending me?" Santana yelled in anger

"Because you were crying over a bread roll! Santana you know if it were a completely different situation I would be there to fight for you and protect you. I love you but you are blowing this way out of the water." Brittany replied taking a step closer to her wife.

Santana didn't say anything she just kept wiping her tears away with the back of her sleeve.

"San I shouldn't have laughed and I am sorry for that I really am because I hate hurting you and seeing you so upset. But I do care about your feelings…and maybe I haven't been the best wife to you lately and for that I'm sorry too. You were amazing when I was pregnant with Sofia and I should be the same to you now that you're carrying our baby…I'll make it up to you I promise." Brittany continued.

Once again Santana didn't say anything and Brittany was starting to worry even more now. She didn't know what more to say or do to make Santana believe her and be her happy self again. That was until Santana burst out in to tears, sobbing violently. Brittany's eyes went wide at the sight and then Santana was moving towards her and wrapping herself around her wife as she cried into her chest. Brittany quickly wrapped her arms tightly around Santana trying to soothe her.

"I'm so sorry Brittany!" Santana cried loudly.

"F-For what?" Brittany asked

"For yelling at you and being so mean…I'm so sorry baby." Santana wailed

"Its…its ok honey." Brittany replied rubbing her wife's back to calm her down.

"No its not…I was horrible. This baby keeps making me cry and messing with my head." Santana replied with a loud sob.

Brittany was pretty sure her t-shirt was covered in tears and snot right now.

"I know San, I know." Brittany replied

"I don't know why I got so mad." Santana added

"Let's just forget about it and go get some ice-cream how does that sound?" Brittany suggested

"M'kay" Santana nodded and pulled away from Brittany

Her face was a mess with her makeup all over the place and tear stains.

"I ruined your top…I'm so sorry!" Santana started crying again.

"It'll wash out. Come on Bubbles let's get that ice-cream." Brittany reassured her.

It took a long time to get Santana to stop crying about everything and to get her into bed that night but Brittany was willing to do anything to make Santana happy. She may not know what she was talking about with the baby hormones taking control of her brain and emotions but Brittany never wanted Santana to ever feel like she took her for granted and that she wasn't there for her. Brittany was also glad that she didn't have to sleep on the couch either that night because Santana clung onto her as soon as they got into bed. It was a close call and Brittany was not going to forget it.

~~~ Thanksgiving ~~~

**2044**

Thanksgiving was always a Lopez-Pierce holiday, it had been that way ever since Santana and Brittany got their loan for their house many moons ago. Quinn and Rachel got to have Christmas so Brittany and Santana had Thanksgiving. In the beginning it was just the awesome foursome, Tina, Mercedes, Rachel's dads and Judy but over the years the Thanksgiving dinner grew and grew. Tina and Mercedes didn't always go now because they had their own families though they would always make an appearance sometime during the day.

During collage Santana and Quinn made the food while Rachel, Tina, Mercedes and Brittany sat around watching TV or decorated the tiny apartment. Brittany always wanted to put up the Christmas decorations during Thanksgiving for some reason. Santana had always wanted to do the food because it reminded her of her mother. When she was still living with her parents during this holiday Santana and Maria would always cook together, it was something she had missed so much after being kicked out so Santana wanted to try and keep that one happy memory even though she didn't think she would ever see or speak to her Mami ever again.

But times have changed since then and their families grew and Santana got her Mami back so whenever Thanksgiving came around Santana and Maria would spend their mother-daughter time cooking for everyone. This year Santana and Maria had practically banished everyone out of the kitchen so they could prepare the food for that evening. But considering it was going to be a full house that year with some added extras they let Quinn come in and help out. Grace offered to help too because she loved cooking but she was told to just relax and enjoy her first thanksgiving with her two new babies.

Brittany and Rachel had tried many attempts to sneak into the kitchen and steal some off the yummy food but they failed each and every time...that was until they used cute and adorable Cooper and Ally as their secret weapons and now the two women were happily munching away on...well they were only carrots but still! They managed to deceive their wives! That's all that matters.

"So did you hear about Bethany and Samara?" Rachel spoke with a sense of sadness as she sipped on her wine.

"I did...god I was devastated. I found Bethany crying her eyes out in the locker room." Brittany sighed sadly as she crunched on her carrot.

"I just don't understand what happened. And it's not just them Amber and Wade broke up, Blake and Kelly broke up it's like an epidemic!" Rachel almost cried

"No way! I didn't hear about them!" Brittany gasped in horror.

"Yeah pretty much all of our favourite couples have broken up! Do you know how much time and energy I invested in these couples? Planning specific classes and songs to bring them closer and watch them fall in love! I don't even know why I bother sometimes." Rachel nodded still astounded that it had actually happened.

"Well I mean Amber and Wade were kinda of a toxic relationship. He was a jerk most of the time. Amber would be better off with Jade." Brittany stated with a shrug. She had always thought those too girls would be perfect for each other. Jade was on her Cheerleading team and she had seen her more than once stare at Amber with this longing look in her eyes.

"Oh I agree you should have seen Jade's face when Amber broke up with Wade. She was looking so hopeful that now she might have a chance, aww I hope they end up together." Rachel cooed

"Well I hope Bethany and Samara get back together. They are like soul mates." Brittany huffed

"That one really baffled me I mean Blake cheated on Kelly and Amber and Wade were never meant to last but those two...I just don't get it. I mean during Glee Samara sang this beautiful love song and then right after class I hear them break up and Bethany is running down the hallway in tears." Rachel added with a frown.

"It's so sad...Bethany told me that now that they've broken up they won't be spending thanksgiving together or even Christmas! Samara won't even be there she's apparently going off to god knows where. Ugh why can't they just fix their shit and get back together?" Brittany grumbled getting all upset about it again.

"They better because Bethany is a pretty girl and I've noticed a few others crushing on her already. You know Dan?" Rachel asked

"Um...tall guy with weirdly large ears?" Brittany asked as she tried to think of the boy.

"That's the one. Anyways he definitely has a thing for Bethany and Samara is going to regret breaking things off because I have no doubt that that weasel will try something with Bethany." Rachel cringed at the thought.

"God our high school years were never this dramatic, how do kids manage these days?" Brittany sighed

"I've decided to try and distance myself from it all and focus on the couples in the Drama Club...I mean the Drama Club ironically has little to no drama at all. Well unless you count poor Emilia whose girlfriend was stalked by some creepy guy when she went camping last summer and then mysteriously disappeared but at least the other couples are fine…although now that I think about it something is going on with Stacey and Tony, I'm just not sure yet, Tony seems kind of shifty lately. But at least Stacey and Emilia have their strong friendships with Aylah and Gemma. Their bond is inspiring." Rachel added with a shrug

"Ok I'm just gonna ask is this all from a TV show or movie or something?" Judy butted in after listening to her two daughters-in-law babble on for a good ten minutes about fuck-all.

"Oh no, unlike our wives Brittany and I don't lower ourselves by getting emotionally attached to fictional characters from some trashy TV show…these are our students' lives." Rachel informed her

"Oh" Judy replied and then shook her head at the pair...and everyone said Tina and Mercedes were the biggest gossips at McKinley. Yeah-fucking-right. It was all Brittany and Rachel!

Meanwhile over by the fireplace Toby was showing his little girl how to roast some marshmallows while Maya watched on laughing at Toby's failed attempts and continually burning his marshmallow while Ally seemed to be a pro at it. Maya was nine months pregnant by this point and was ready to pop. Toby and Ally were so excited about the incoming birth and couldn't wait for it to happen Maya was a little apprehensive about it because she was just a little terrified about the pain. Grace and Hannah had tried to tell her it wasn't too bad even though Maya knew they were lying through their teeth. Ally just couldn't wait to be a big sister she had already sorted out some of her old toys to give to her new baby brother and she couldn't wait to teach him how to ride a horse. She had been telling JellyBean all about it the other weekend when she and her daddy were up at the ranch.

"Do you want mine daddy?" Ally asked handing him her perfectly roasted marshmallow.

Toby looked to his own which was basically a clump of charcoal by now, feeling slightly embarrassed to be shown up by his five year old daughter Toby nodded slightly and took the offered marshmallow. Ally just giggled and jabbed another onto her stick to roast one for her mommy too.

The living room was pretty much packed with the amount of people there this year, no one knew how they were going to have enough food for everyone but every year they managed and even had leftovers. The question this year was where was everybody going to sit? There was a big ass twelve seater dining room table that you could squeeze in at least four more chairs but that still wasn't enough for everybody. There was at least 23 people in the house that needed food and a place to sit so it was definitely going to be a tight fit. Quinn and Rachel had brought over their own dining room table with the help of Toby and Ben, which sat ten people so that should give everyone a place to sit but having the two tables in the one room was kinda crowded.

Sofia and Grace were sitting with Becky and Hannah while they watched over their children. Max and Cooper were trying to entertain Bella and Nina. The girls were thirteen months old by now and were at that stage where they wanted to crawl around all over the place. Bella was more adventurous and tried to get into every nook and cranny in the house while Nina liked to stay around her mommies. They had also started talking Bella seemed to know more words than Nina at the moment but it was a magical moment when they both started calling Grace and Sofia mama. At the moment Bella seemed to be fascinated with Cooper and his toys the little boy just kept trying to make Bella laugh. Max had Nina in his lap as he played peek-a-boo with her. Nina was loving it and found it hilarious. One minute he was there and then the next he wasn't and then all of a sudden he was there again! What sorcery is this?

"I love watching our boys with Bella and Nina they're like two cute over protective brothers." Hannah smiled as she watched her sons.

"I know it's adorable." Grace added then quickly took a photo of them with her phone.

"I'm just glad your kids are older than mine." Sofia muttered

"Why?" Becky asked a little confused.

"Because that means they are too old to ever want to date each other. How horrible would it be if one day they came to us and told us they wanted to like...get married or something...we'd be in-laws!" Sofia replied with a shudder

"Oh...good point. From now on we must enforce the notion that they are family...like cousins so we will never ever be faced with that." Becky nodded

"Absolutely." Sofia agreed.

The food was almost ready so everyone was ordered to find a seat and get ready for an orgasmic explosion in their mouths as Quinn would say. Brittany and Rachel helped bring the food out to the tables along with Ben and Sofia...there was a lot of bloody food.

"Oh wow guys this looks so delicious." Michael spoke up looking at the mass of food. There was enough for an army. Rachel nodded in agreement with her father as she looked at the endless amount of food being put on the table.

"I call dibs on that turkey!" Toby called out holding his knife and fork like a caveman.

"Toby" Maya gently scolded him

"Me man, me want food. Me want dat turkey." Toby replied in a gruff voice and puffed his chest out making Maya roll her eyes at him but also let out a small smile at his ridiculousness. While Ally just laughed at her silly daddy.

"Screw the turkey I wants that pumpkin pie and I wants it now." Sofia added as she sat down next to her wife.

"Hey who gets to carve the turkey this year?" Hannah asked

They usually took it in turns.

"It's my turn this year!" Quinn raised her hands up in excitement holding the carving knife and waved it about like it wasn't a sharp instrument that could slice your hand off at any given moment...she may have gotten into the sherry a little early that evening…yes Quinn drinks sherry like a little old lady but don't you dare tell her that. It was actually Maria who got her onto it.

"Alright everybody lets settle down and get ready to eat the shit out of this food." Santana yelled to quieten down everyone.

Maria looked at her daughter with a frown at her choice of words and shook her head. Judy pretty much did the same thing. No matter how old she gets Santana will always be the same, though that was a big part of why they loved her anyways.

Everyone settled down and waited patiently as Quinn carved the turkey she stood at the head of the table, tongue sticking out in concentration as she worked, Rachel kept an eye on her wife because she was swaying a little and she'd lost count how much she had to drink that night. While Quinn was busy doing that Brittany spoke up addressing everyone.

"Alright guys while Q is carving lets go around and say what we are thankful for this year because there are like a billion of us here this year try to keep it short and simple otherwise we'll all end up starving." Brittany grinned

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll start us off. This year I'm once again thankful for having the best children in the world. Benny for his awesome talent and for being the sweetest guy ever and my little Duckling for giving me two beautiful grand babies. Also I'm thankful for my wife who always makes me feel like a princess." Brittany smiled wide and kissed Santana on the cheek.

"Ditto" Santana added and raised her glass before taking a big swig of her wine.

"Well I'm thankful for my Gracie and my two daughters who might I add are the most gorgeous little girls ever and y'all should be jealous of their awesomeness." Sofia smirked getting a lot of eye rolls from the family.

It took a good fifteen minutes for everyone to have their say about what they were thankful for this year and by the time it got to Quinn she had finally finished carving the turkey.

"I'm thankful for everyone sitting here with us today and to those who aren't here but are still in our hearts." Quinn started and gave her wife and Michael a small nod, thinking about Leroy.

"I'm thankful for having my children who are my whole world as well as my wife. I love you all so now let's eat!" Quinn cheered.

After that everyone dug in passing around all the different dishes of food, piling up their plates as if they weren't going to eat ever again. Santana and Quinn had brought out the wine for those who could drink and some soft drink for those who couldn't. The room was filled with joyous chatter and laughter it was perfect.

That was until there was a slight hiccup.

It was about halfway through dinner that said hiccup occurred. Everything seemed fine and dandy like sour candy until Maya started to feel a little odd. She had been getting some cramps throughout the day and she mostly shrugged it off because it wasn't uncommon and they weren't very significant but this time it was a bit more intense than the others. Then it happened. Sitting in the middle of Thanksgiving dinner Maya's water broke. Once she realised what was happening Maya's eyes went wide in panic as she sat there frozen at the realisation that she was going to be giving birth today.

No one had noticed the sudden change in Maya at least not right away. It wasn't until Ally noticed her mommy sitting there not moving that everyone looked at the brunette in confusion.

"Mommy are you ok?" Ally asked

Toby looked at his wife with a hint of concern and with half a turkey leg sticking out of his mouth the rest of the table began to quiet down and eventually all eyes were on Maya.

Maya cleared her throat and in a small voice she finally spoke up.

"My water broke."

There was a stunned silence after that where everyone one stared wide eyed at her in shock. Then there was chaos. Toby almost choked on the turkey leg but managed to spit it out making a big gross mess before he stood up in a panic while everybody started talking at once and moving about the room not really knowing what to do. Meanwhile Sofia just sat there happily eating her pumpkin pie as if nothing was wrong. Grace noticed her wife was the only calm one there and nudged her to do something.

"Guys chill. Seriously." Sofia shouted to get everyone to calm the fuck down.

"Are you insane? She's in labour." Toby yelled

"Maya have you had a contraction yet?" Sofia asked with her mouth full of pie.

Maya shook her head.

"Ok then. Everything is fine guys labour can take a long time she hasn't even started having contractions so I suggest we all sit back down, finish our meal and see how things progress. It is pointless going to the hospital because they will just send her back home and tell her to wait till the contractions become longer and closer together." Sofia instructed and then shovelled more pie into her mouth.

They all looked a little unsure at that but they all began to sit back down.

"Trust me, I know my shit, I am The Pussy Doctor after all." Sofia added

Turns out Sofia was right...who would have thought?

They all got through dinner and dessert before Maya started having her contractions. They weren't very big and they were more than thirty minutes apart. It seemed like it was going to be a long labour. Grace could sympathise with that. Becky not so much. For her it all happened so quickly one minute her water breaks and then the next Sofia is between her legs delivering her baby boy. Hannah's labour was a little bit longer but that only lasted three hours. So far Grace held the record for the longest labour with a gruelling ten hours.

They had moved Maya onto the couch to make things more comfortable for her now that her contractions were starting to get more intense. As the labour progressed though very slowly Toby began to panic. His hands were shaking and it felt like he was going to throw up he was so nervous and worried and excited all at once. It was not doing anything for his badass reputation at the moment.

It was all a bit uncomfortable though because everyone was pretty much just sitting around waiting and gawking at Maya waiting for Sofia to give them the word on calling the ambulance. It was the worst waiting game ever. Everyone was anxious and excited for the new arrival.

In all his pent up nerves and fear Toby quietly slipped into the kitchen to take a breather. This was nothing like the time when Ally was born. Mostly because he had no idea that it had happened. He wasn't notified and all he got was a baby at his door and he was instantly a daddy. This was different. He was going to be there this time. He was going to be in the delivery room, holding his wife's hand and being there to see his son be born.

Toby paced the kitchen running his hands through his hair as he tried to get his mind around the fact that this was really happening. That's how Rachel found him.

"Toby...you ok?" Rachel asked softly as she approached her son.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine, good, I'm good...you?" Toby replied anxiously

"You feeling a little nervous" Rachel stated with a small smile trying not to laugh at how her son was reacting right now.

"N-No...pfft what? Of course not." Toby scoffed and tried to act like a big tough man.

Rachel just stood there looking at him, disbelief written all over her face.

"Ok fine! Yes I'm freaking out Ma." Toby crumbled

"Toby there is nothing to worry about." Rachel told him, walking up to him and taking hold of his hands.

"I know...I know it's just...I'm just..." Toby was unable to add anything much to that.

"Take a deep breath." Rachel instructed and Toby followed.

"You are an amazing father. I could not be more proud to have you as my son. You and Maya are perfect parents. Just take a moment for yourself and then go back out there ready to be there for your wife who is about to bring my grandson into the world." Rachel spoke gently giving Toby a small smile as well.

Toby just nodded and then pulled his mom into a big hug.

"Thanks Ma." Toby mumbled into her shoulder.

"You're welcome Toby." Rachel smiled into the hug.

"Oh no." Toby muttered and quickly pulled away from his mother.

"What's wrong?" Rachel looked worried Toby's face had gone really pale and then she realised that he was about to hurl.

"In the bathroom! In the bathroom!" Rachel cried pulling him towards the downstairs bathroom.

Toby rushed past his ma and only just made it to the toilet in time. Rachel stood close by looking grossed out but she rubbed his back and handed him some tissues anyway.

Back in the living room things had started to move along with Maya getting more contractions and as it continued on everyone was getting more anxious. Being the only doctor and nurse in the room Sofia and Beth were both at Maya's side helping the girl through it all. Beth had been a nurse for quite some years now but this was actually her first pregnancy that she had been involved in so it was pretty exciting. Sofia on the other hand had seen quite a few births and pregnancies in her short career…heck she had even delivered a baby when she was only a teenager so she was pretty much a pro at this already.

"Why do I always have to be the one who delivers our friend's babies? I should start charging." Sofia grumbled as she sat down next to Maya's legs.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Beth asked

"Yeah I think we should, mom you can call the ambulance now. Ok Maya I need you to relax and remember to breathe when you get your next contraction ok?" Sofia told the poor girl

Maya just nodded and squeezed Grace's hand a little bit tighter while Brittany called for the ambulance.

"Where is Toby?" Maya then asked

"Here! I'm here" Toby called out after coming out of the bathroom from throwing up, he still looked a little peaky and he wasn't sure if he had finished throwing up completely because he was still so nervous but he wasn't going to not be there for his wife.

He knelt down next to Maya taking hold of her other hand. Grace tried to warn him with her eyes about the pain that was awaiting him in holding a pregnant lady's hand while she is in labour but her attempts were futile because Toby was only looking at Maya and didn't even glance at her.

Rachel came back into the room after spraying the bathroom so it wouldn't smell too bad and quietly informed Quinn to look out for Toby in case he throws up again. She did not want to be cleaning out the carpets all night long. Though as she told Quinn what had happened Santana overheard and just rolled her eyes.

"Pfft what a wimp, she hasn't even started pushing yet." Santana scoffed to herself as she gently bounced Bella in her arms as she held her, Quinn was holding Nina.

"San you fainted in the delivery room." Brittany reminded her after hanging up the phone apparently she overheard too.

"Y-Yeah well...who wouldn't? I mean it's not every day you see your daughter's head come out of your wife's pussy." Santana huffed

"San! Language." Rachel scolded her covering Bella's little ears.

"What? No one is even listening they're too busy focusing on Maya." Santana defended herself.

"I thought a pussy was a cat." Ally spoke up confused.

Quinn and Rachel just glared at their friend for that.

Maya gritted her teeth as a contraction hit her she squeezed down on Grace and Toby's hands making their eyes water at the feeling of their hands being crushed.

"Ok how long was that?" Sofia asked Becky who had been keeping a watch on the time between contractions

"Twenty minutes." Becky replied

"Alright the ambulance should be here soon and then everything will be fine." Sofia stated.

They had decided to go with an ambulance because it had been snowing and the roads were slippery and they didn't want to risk getting into a car accident on the way to the hospital.

"It hurts...god Grace how did you manage two?" Maya winced in pain

"Honestly I don't know." Grace replied as she tried to think of a way to free her hand, Toby tried not to yell out in pain as Maya clamped down on his hand as well. He looked up at his sister who was giving him a look as if to say I did try to warn you!

"How are we doing?" Rachel asked nervously as she came up to them.

"My body is getting ready to push a fucking human outta me! We're just fucking swell!" Maya yelled then looked horrified once she realised she had just yelled at her mother-in-law

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard her swear like that." Hannah mumbled slightly impressed.

"I'm so sorry Rachel I didn't mean to yell at you." Maya was almost in tears.

"Oh no, don't worry Maya, it's fine. Trust me your yelling is tame compared to Sofia." Rachel chuckled waving it off.

"Hey! I've never yelled at you" Sofia pouted

"Um, Ducky are we forgetting that time Gracie was in the hospital and you practically bit both mine and your Aunty Q's head off?" Rachel replied

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sofia quickly looked away.

"Mmhmm that's what I thought." Rachel grinned

"So what Maya is your favourite daughter-in-law now? Is that what you're telling me?" Sofia asked, folding her arms across her chest

"Sofia I don't have favourites, but if I did I would choose Hannah." Rachel replied and gave a secret wink to Maya

"Score!" Hannah cheered

"The Aussie?" Sofia screeched in horror.

"What the fuck? I'm way better than that backwards bushbaby!" Sofia yelled feeling incredibly insulted and betrayed.

"How come Ducky can swear and I get told off for saying pussy?" Santana grumbled to Bella.

"Ok I think there are way too many people in here and we need to focus on making Maya comfortable so that means no more swearing, arguing or anything." Charlie spoke up from her spot on Ben's lap over on the lazy boy chair.

"Mini Rachel is right, we should all just move into the other room and let Maya breathe a little." Santana agreed...mostly because she didn't want to be in the room when or if Maya started pushing. She had seen child birth once and that was more than enough.

"Thanks guys." Maya smiled gratefully, it was getting a little overwhelming.

"Why isn't the ambulance here already?" Toby asked with a worried frown getting nervous all over again.

"It won't take that much longer besides I haven't checked but Maya's probably only three or four centimetres." Sofia replied

"You're not going to check are you?" Maya asked a little freaked out

"Only if you want me too." Sofia winked and wiggled her eyebrows as well.

"Um no." Grace and Toby both glared at her.

"It's purely medical I did it for you Grace, I've seen Becky's snatch and I've even seen your mom's pussy how's seeing my sister-in-law's gonna matter?" Sofia shrugged as if it was nothing.

The room went eerily silent after that little admission then all eyes fell onto Quinn who was sitting there in shock and embarrassment. Santana and Brittany had to bite their tongues trying not to laugh as they remembered that fateful day.

"When did you see-"

"Ok let's all get out of this room now please!" Quinn yelled in horror cutting Beth's question off before she could finish, her face going completely red.

After that everybody headed out of the living room and into the kitchen leaving Sofia, Beth and Toby with Maya. His legs were a little wobbly and he wasn't too sure if he was going to faint or throw up again but he was determined to be by Maya's side throughout this whole thing.

"Alright Toby you're now in charge of timing the contractions." Sofia instructed.

He just nodded and took the watch Becky was using and held onto it for dear life. Toby looked down at his wife and just couldn't hold back a tiny smile, he held onto her hand giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"This is really happening huh?" He murmured

"Yeah, it really is." Maya chuckled and brought their joined hands up to her lips giving them a quick kiss.

"I love you so much Maya." Toby added getting all teary eyed.

"I love you too." Maya replied back kissing their hands once again.

"Aww you two are so cute." Sofia cooed while Beth watched them with a small smile.

Back in the kitchen which was feeling really cramped with everybody standing around in there, the room was not designed for twenty people at once.

"Should we like boil some towels and get some fresh water?" Rachel asked

"What?" Quinn looked confused.

"For Maya...you know, just in case." Rachel replied with a worried look on her face.

"Honey I'm sure everything will be fine. Ducky is in there and she knows what she is doing." Quinn reassured her.

"Yeah she managed when she was sixteen and Max was fine." Becky added pulling her son in close to her chest and gave him a quick kiss on the head. Max just squirmed in his mom's embrace like all eleven year old boys would.

"Besides the ambulance will be here any minute and Maya and the baby will be taken care of at the hospital." Brittany stated.

"Well I think it's safe to say that this Thanksgiving won't be forgotten anytime soon." Grace chuckled as she tried to pry Nina's fingers off of her necklace. The little girl was fascinated with the shiny object.

"Gammy" Ally tugged on Quinn's arm

"Yes sweetie?" Quinn gave her a small smile

"If my baby brother is coming out of mommy…then…where did I come from?" Ally asked giving her grandma a confused look.

She hadn't really thought about that before.

Quinn looked over to her wife with a worried look she was unsure how she was supposed to answer that. Ally had never really asked or talked about her real mother. They had no idea how to tell her that the woman who gave birth to her didn't want her and pretty much abandoned her without looking back. Rachel was no help she just shrugged helplessly. Thankfully Beth came running into the kitchen at that point to save Quinn from having to answer that question.

"Guys the Ambulance is pulling up in the driveway." Beth informed them then quickly went back to check on Maya.

There was a flurry of movement when a bunch of people fled to the door to answer it and there was a big kerfuffle getting Maya into the ambulance but finally after several hours Maya and Toby were on their way to the hospital to welcome their son into the world. Quinn and Rachel drove behind them with Ally and Judy in the backseat.

It wasn't much longer till Maya reached the hospital and eventually gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Toby may have passed out a few times and threw up once but he managed to cut the umbilical cord. Maya was exhausted by the time it was all over she was pretty much half asleep when they moved her up into her own room with their baby and she was out cold when it came time for visitors. Judy, Quinn and Rachel along with Ally were the first to be allowed to visit all four super excited to see the new family member.

They quietly made their way into the room Ally holding on to Judy's hand, she was bursting with excitement at finally meeting her baby brother. She had a small toy elephant ready to give him. Toby smiled brightly at his family when they came in. He was standing near Maya's bed holding his son. It was a sight to see, this big muscle of a man holding a teeny tiny baby in his arms and smiling like a goofball.

"Hey guys." Toby whispered as he moved closer to them.

"Oh my god he is so cute." Quinn cooed with tears in her eyes.

"He looks so much like you Toby." Rachel added taking his tiny hand into her own.

"Let me see." Ally asked impatiently pulling at her daddy's shirt.

"Ok Ally, come sit down and I'll show you how to hold him." Toby smiled down at his little girl

"Really?" Ally looked excited

"Yep you're a big sister now you gotta know how to hold and look after him too." Toby replied

Ally practically ran to the chair and sat there ready and waiting. Toby came over kneeling down in front of her.

"Alright pumpkin hold your arms out like mine." Toby instructed and ally did as she was told.

"Now it's really important that you support his head ok." Toby told her

Ally nodded her head in understanding.

"Alright…here you go." Toby gently placed the little boy into his big sister's arms helping her hold him correctly.

Ally was completely fascinated and enamoured by him instantly. Quinn, Rachel and Judy just stood there and watched them all wearing big smiles on their faces.

"So are you going to tell us his name?" Judy asked when it was her turn to hold her great grandson.

"Right um…his name is Justin…Justin Leroy Berry-Fabray." Toby replied proudly

Rachel gasped and covered her mouth in shock as a few tears fell. Quinn wrapped her arm around her wife and gave her son a watery smile.

"It's perfect." Judy whispered.

~~~ Play Date ~~~

**2023**

"Mommy why are we in the basement?" Sofia innocently asked her mom as they sat cross legged on the floor.

"Because...we're on an adventure." Brittany smiled and lied through her teeth.

In all honesty Brittany was actually hiding from her wife but she wasn't going to tell Sofia that. Santana was six months pregnant and for the most part she was fine sure she got emotional...a lot and cried about everything...all the time but mostly that was it and after that incident where Brittany laughed at Santana and made her cry Brittany had done as much as she possibly could to never do that ever again.

But since then things had been somewhat uneventful and calm until the last two weeks Santana had pretty much turned into what Brittany likes to call 'Straight Santana'. This was because when Santana was trying to convince everyone that she was straight and not at all gay she was the biggest bitch to everyone even Brittany sometimes. It was a time that Santana likes to forget because she knew she had hurt a lot of people with her bitchy words and actions. But right now Santana was on the warpath. She wasn't a fan of her growing belly because she thought she looked hideous. Brittany had had enough of her bitching so she had taken Sofia and herself down into the basement for a bit of a break.

"It's not a very fun adventure." Sofia frowned

"Well yeah not yet...but it will be! You gotta use your imagination." Brittany replied pointing to her head.

"Like make believe?" Sofia asked cocking her head to the side looking like a confused little puppy.

"Yep! Just like make believe." Brittany nodded

"Can we be pirates?" Sofia asked in excitement

"We can be whatever you want us to be." Brittany answered

"Good. We're pirates then. I'll be the big bad pirate who drives the ship and you can be my person who helps me save the pretty girls and gets the treasure!" Sofia replied getting more enthusiastic about it as she went.

"Alrighty Captain Ducky what is the name of our ship?" Brittany asked

"Bob!" Sofia declared.

"You're naming our ship Bob?" Brittany asked slightly amused

"Yep." Sofia nodded

"Well that sounds awesome. So as your first mate, Private Chicken I am honoured to be sailing these terrible seas with you arrgghh" Brittany put on her best pirate voice which made Sofia burst out into a fit of giggles.

"You're silly mommy." Sofia laughed

"Who is this mommy you speak of? I'm a pirate!" Brittany replied with a smile.

"If you are a pirate where is your sword?" Sofia challenged

"Arr me sword...um...ooh here! Here is me sword!" Brittany jumped up and grabbed an old spatula that she had asked her wife to throw out but evidently she did not and just chucked in down in the basement instead.

"I need a sword too! So I can beat the bad guys." Sofia pointed out now standing up next to her mother.

"Hmm...here you go!" Brittany smiled and handed her a mixing spoon...seriously this stuff should have been dumped. After this Brittany planed of having a strong word with her wife about not doing things she asked her to do.

"Yay! Now we can fight and save the princess and get lots of gold!" Sofia grinned

"Where is this gold yer speakin' of Captain?" Brittany asked

"It's out there Momm- I mean Private Chicken it's outside so we gots to be careful of the sea monsters." Sofia whispered loudly.

"Sea monsters! What kind of sea monsters?" Brittany asked pretending to be scared.

"Big ones with big teeth and long arms and they eat you." Sofia explained

"Oh no! That sounds scary Captain I don't know if we should go out there." Brittany frowned

"We have too! We have to save the princess and get the gold." Sofia insisted

"Is the princess pretty?" Brittany asked

"Yep! She's trapped in a big castle and we have to save her." Sofia replied

"Ok then...we can beat the big sea monsters to save the princess...but first we need our pirate stuff before we go out there." Brittany replied grabbing some stuff out of some boxes.

"Like what?" Sofia asked intrigued

"Well for starters no Captain is any good without their hat!" Brittany stated as she began to fold some old newspaper into a paper hat.

Once it was done she placed it on her daughter's head and then made herself one too.

"Wait here Captain I'll be right back." Brittany told her then quickly darted out of the room and a few seconds later she was back holding her eyeliner and a mirror.

Sofia looked confused as she watched her mommy.

"Ok sit here and I'll do your beard." Brittany pointed to a box on the floor for Sofia to sit on.

"Huh?"

"All great pirates have beards." Brittany insisted

"Ok." Sofia smiled brightly and plopped herself down onto the box ready for her mom to draw on her.

Brittany gave her daughter a five o'clock shadow with a thick curly moustache and then gave herself a goatee and Elvis Presley sideburns.

"There! Now we are ready to save the princess." Brittany smiled

"Yay!" Sofia cheered

"Ooh wait I wanna photo first because we look super cute as pirates." Brittany paused.

She quickly grabbed her phone and took a few snaps of the two of them. Brittany smiled as she took a quick look at them. Sofia looked so adorable in her dark blue overalls that Santana had insisted they buy because they looked cute with a small ladybug on the butt, she was also wearing a red t-shirt underneath that had a unicorn on it, Brittany insisted that they buy it because who doesn't like unicorns? Sofia wasn't a huge fan of the overalls in fact she liked wearing pretty dresses but when she was playing she had to wear the overalls in case she got dirty.

With their hats, swords and facial hair the pair of wannabe pirates were ready to go on their adventure. Brittany hoped Santana wasn't still in the living room sulking because she was in no mood to deal with her crazy mood swings while playing pirates.

"Ok Captain where is the princess?" Brittany asked

"Gracie's the princess so we gots to save her from the evil witches and the sea monsters." Sofia explained

"Ahh of course. Alright Captain do we have a plan?" Brittany nodded

Sofia just shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright how about we fight off the ugly octopuses in the kitchen then make a run for it to fight the scary sharks in the living room so we can get to the castle outside." Brittany suggested

Sofia nodded quickly with a smile. Sofia loved playing make believe with her mommy. She was so much fun because she would come up with amazing stories and she wasn't self-conscious about making a fool of herself by pretending to fight imaginary monsters just to make her daughter laugh.

"Okie dokie ardichokie...on the count of three...one...two...three! Charge!" Brittany did her best battle cry and headed into the kitchen pretending to fight with the evil octopus Sofia ran after her and joined in on the fight.

"Quick to the living room captain!" Brittany yelled

They both ran and laughed as they went pretending to fight and struggle for a victory.

"Captain help! This shark has me trapped!" Brittany yelled in horror from her spot standing on the couch.

"I'll save you mommy!" Sofia declared before she jumped up onto the couch too and fought the shark to rescue her first mate.

"Thanks Captain." Brittany sighed with relief.

"Come on mommy we have to go save the princess!" Sofia pulled her mom along by her arm towards the front door.

"Ok, ok but Captain don't forget about the quick sand." Brittany reminded her

"There's quick sand?" Sofia looked horrified

"Yep. You gotta stay on the rocks otherwise you'll get swallowed up!" Brittany pointed out.

Their front yard had a pathway that lead to the sidewalk. The path was several flat pavers separated by grass. So in this imaginary land the grass was quick sand.

"Ok...don't fall in mommy." Sofia reminded her before she made a jump for the first paver.

Brittany watched her little girl jump from one paver to the next and just smiled at how adorable she looked. Sofia was pretty tiny for her age, Santana made a joke about her being a munchkin version of herself or a mini me. Brittany couldn't help but think that it was only ten months ago that she almost lost all of this to cancer. She would have missed everything but here she was playing pirates with her baby girl and her wife was six months pregnant with their second child. She could not be happier.

"Come on mommy." Sofia yelled breaking Brittany out of her thoughts.

"I'm coming." Brittany called back and jumped onto the first paver.

They finally made it to the sidewalk with only a few near misses when Brittany pretended to almost fall into the quick sand. They made the very short walk to the Berry-Fabray house until they stood outside trying to come up with a super awesome plan to get inside and rescue the princess.

"We could climb down the chimney like Santa." Sofia suggested

"We could but how do we get onto the roof?" Brittany asked

"Oh...um...maybe we could go through the window." Sofia replied

"That could work...or we could see if the front door is unlocked." Brittany suggested

Sofia agreed and so they carefully tip-toed towards the house and quietly tried the door knob. Thankfully it was unlocked and so with a quick nod Brittany and Sofia sneaked inside.

They glanced around the hallway looking for any trouble but couldn't see anything so they ventured in a little further both girls had their swords at the ready. Brittany clutched her spatula tightly while Sofia held her wooden spoon up ready to strike if need be.

They crept towards the living room so they could get to the stairs but before they could take one step up a voice called out from behind them.

"What in the world?" Rachel looked both confused and slightly amused.

"Ahhhh! It's one of the witches! Run Captain before she puts a spell on you!" Brittany yelled pulling her daughter away and running into the kitchen.

Rachel stood there even more confused than ever.

Brittany and Sofia had hidden themselves under the dining room table away from the evil witch both trying to catch their breath. Several minutes later they both froze when they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"I know you two are in here." Rachel called out slowly making her way into the dining room.

Sofia's eyes went wide while Brittany placed her finger up to her lips to tell Sofia not to make a sound.

"Come on out...my pretties. I've got some nice ruby slippers for you." Rachel said then cackled

Sofia wide eyed mouthed 'witch' to her mother to which Brittany just nodded. Sofia looked to her mom waiting for instructions on how they could escape. Brittany leaned in close.

"There is only one of her and two of us...we can defeat her." Brittany whispered

Sofia nodded again.

"One...two...three." Brittany counted then they both jumped out from under the table holding their swords out.

In the short amount of time it took Rachel to understand what the hell was going on she had headed straight for the hall cupboard to grab her Elphaba witch hat and a knitting needle as her wand.

"You'll never defeat us you wicked witch!" Brittany stated defiantly

"Is that so? Well my pretties I have something you don't have." Rachel replied in an old lady voice the kind most people use when they are pretending to be a witch.

"And what's that?" Brittany challenged

"Magic." Rachel replied them blew a handful of glitter onto Brittany

"Noooo! My eyes! My eyes!" Brittany yelled in horror and fake pain.

"Mommy!" Sofia cried out rushing to her mommy's side.

"My brave Captain...only you can defeat the wicked witch." Brittany gasped

"How?" Sofia asked

"Water." Brittany replied

"Ok Mommy...I'll beat the evil witch and save the princess." Sofia nodded

Sofia stood up and playfully glared at Rachel, who was trying not to laugh at how ridiculous this all was but she was actually having fun too. Brittany lay on the floor struggling not to laugh as well.

"You'll never get me! I'm going to save the princess and we will live happily ever after!" Sofia declared puffing her chest out a little bit.

"Oh really? You and what army my dear?" Rachel asked

Sofia looked around the room until she spotted something, the small vase sitting on the table it had a few flowers in it that Rachel had received from one of her students. Sofia grabbed the vase carefully taking the flowers out and held it up ready to throw it on Rachel.

Rachel and Brittany's eyes went wide at what Sofia was about to do. The vase was small and it didn't really have much water in it but it was still about to be thrown at Rachel. Brittany could hold it back she just laughed then cackled when Sofia actually threw water at Rachel. Thankfully Rachel was a good sport and just played along. Though for a split second it did bring back memories of Santana throwing a slushie at her.

"Ahhh! No! I'm melting...melting! Oh what a cruel world." Rachel groaned and pretended to die as she crumbled to the floor.

Brittany just laughed which made Sofia laugh too. Rachel of course stayed in character and continued to die dragging it out for all it's worth.

That was when Quinn and Santana entered the kitchen wondering what the hell was going on. They both looked at the scene before them and just had no clue what they had walked in on.

"Oh no! Captain Ducky the other evil witch!" Brittany pointed out

Quinn and Santana shared a look between them and for a brief moment they both thought they might actually be high...or drunk at that very moment. But that can't be because Santana was pregnant and Quinn just got home from work.

"What do I do mommy?" Sofia asked

"We fight." Brittany replied standing up and holding her spatula up dramatically.

Sofia copied her mom and waited for someone to make the first move.

Once again Quinn and Santana gave each other a confused look before turned back to face Brittany and Sofia.

"A fight?" Quinn asked

"You want to fight?" Santana added

"To save the princess!" Sofia yelled

"Well...you'll have to get past us first." Quinn smirked as she grabbed the whisk that was sitting on the bench, twirling it around her fingers a few times it was a little impressive actually.

"You'll never defeat us." Santana added and grabbed her own weapon...a set of tongs.

"You take the blonde witch...I'll take the brown haired monster." Brittany instructed her daughter giving her wife a small smirk at her raised eyebrow.

What came next was the epic battle of pirates versus witches and monsters. Never had there been such a blood thirsty battle but of course there could only be one winner.

During the fight Sofia and Quinn battled using their swords while Brittany and Santana fought dirty. Santana kept nipping Brittany with the tongs using them to grab her boobs making them both laugh while Brittany tried to flip Santana with her spatula. She was being careful though because Santana was six months pregnant with her child so...

As the war raged on Rachel watched and laughed from her spot on the floor. Then two other people made their way into the kitchen. Toby and Grace looked mighty confused to see everyone fighting. Sofia saw them first and made a quick dash around her Aunty Q.

"Princess! I'm here to save you." Sofia held onto Grace's arm.

"Save me from what?" Grace asked while their parents still pretended to fight.

Quinn had moved on to help Santana battle Brittany and her deadly spatula of death.

"From the evil witches and to get the treasure." Sofia explained

"Captain save the princess go on without me!" Brittany called out, Quinn and Santana had her cornered and were showing no mercy.

"Toby don't let them get away!" Quinn yelled out

"Can I be a zombie?" Toby asked

"Sure." Quinn laughed

"Yay! Arrgghh brains! Brains!" Toby held his arms out and moved towards Sofia and Grace.

The girls both squealed and then took off running with Toby hot on their tails.

Once they had ran outside with Toby chasing after them Quinn made the final blow jabbing the whisk into Brittany's heart killing her. Her death wasn't as dramatic as Rachel's but she put on a good show. Quinn and Santana high fived each other in their victory. The adults then all burst into laughter at how ridiculous the whole thing was. Quinn held her hand out for Brittany to take helping her get back up again and then did the same for Rachel.

"Monster hey?" Santana looked at her wife with a raised eyebrow.

"It was Sofia's idea." Brittany quickly answered

"I can't believe she actually threw water at me." Rachel chuckled

"You look like a drowned rat." Quinn giggled as she grabbed a paper towel and helped clean her up.

"On no Gracie and Ducky have tied Toby up to the tree." Brittany muttered as she looked out the window into the back yard.

Poor Toby had been captured and now tied up using their skipping ropes while Grace and Sofia danced around in victory.

"They are too cute." Quinn smiled

"I especially love the fake moustache and paper hats." Rachel added with a grin.

"We look awesome." Brittany replied with a shrug

"You look kinda hot actually." Santana agreed as she took the hat off and ruffled her wife's hair a little it was still pretty short and gave her a soft butch look.

Brittany just gave her a lopsided grin thankful that Santana wasn't in a bitchy mood anymore and it seems like she got away with that monster comment.

"We should probably go out there and make sure Toby is ok." Quinn muttered because now the girls were threatening to put worms in his hair again.

The four of them headed outside to check on the kids but were surprised when Grace and Sofia turned on them and started chasing them around the back yard with worms. Thankfully Sofia remembered that now that her mama was pregnant she couldn't run as much so they decided to convince her to join them and chase the others. Brittany got Sofia back for her betrayal by grabbing her and tickling her till she cried uncle. They spent a few hours outside just playing around like the fools that they are, running after each other, screaming and laughing together...good times.


End file.
